JONERYS One-Shots and Short Stories (complete)
by FourTrisHEA
Summary: One place for numerous GoT one-shots (OS) and short-stories(SS). Some Modern AU and some GoT's World. Numbering in the ch title(SS or OS) will let you know which chapters go together. Enjoy! Author's Note: All characters and inspiration belong to the Game of Thrones tv series/HBO **MOSTLY UNEDITED**
1. OS1A: The Dawn (Part I)

Title: The Dawn (one-shot)

Summary: The morning after Jon and Daenerys make love for the first time.

Rating: Mature / Explicit

Author's Note: This is my first Game of Thrones fanfic (Jonerys) ever! I've been writing Divergent fanfic up to now. All inspiration and characters owned by the Game of Thrones series. I own nothing.

**UNEDITED**

 **+++++o+++++**

 ** _"_** ** _We sail together."_**

 **** Jon POV ****

This time, when my eyes open the light of dawn is filtering in at the edges of the heavy curtains covering the ship's windows in Daenerys's room. I carefully turn my head as not to wake her as I check to see if she is still asleep. I've never had such a poor nights rest. I lost track of how many times I woke up in the unfamiliar room, immediately aware of her lithe body pressed against mine in the darkness.

My lack of sleep is not her fault.

Well, not really her fault.

It isn't her fault that each time I awoke I was compelled to stare at her in awe as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. As my body reacted to her naked flesh pressed against me, our bodies curved together as I held her in my arms. Her back lying against my chest as I felt her ass pressed against my cock. I've learned that it is also hard to fall back to sleep once fully aroused with no relief.

After we made love the second time we both were completely spent. For two people that had just been so intimate moments earlier, we were both dealing with our own uncertainties.

 ** _++o++ Flashback ++o++_**

 _I nervously approach the Queen's door, my heart beating out of my chest. My nervousness withering in comparison to the need I can no longer ignore. My need for her._

 _I am in love with Daenerys Targaryen, and whatever her numerous titles are that Missandei recited the day I met her at Dragonstone._

 _Every moment, every meeting, every exchange that passes, I find myself caring more and more for the young queen. Her beauty, is like nothing I have ever seen before and I noticed it the moment I met her. What I feel for her is so much more than an appreciation for her outward radiance._

 _No. I love her because I can't imagine not loving her. Every part of her. She is strong, she has a good heart, a temper to match her ire._

 _She protects people from monsters. And now I will protect her, my queen that I love._

 _I've ignored my feelings, made excuses – valid ones of course. As I previously told Davos, there's no time for "that". Which is absolutely true._

 _I pause at her door, the dinner aboard the ship flashes through my mind. Dany choose to sit next to me as we discussed the war's next steps as a group._

 _The first time our knees touched under the table we both jumped, unwilling to make it known to all, we exchanged polite silent apologies. As the evening continued I forced myself to meet her eyes, to keep my eyes from staring at her "good heart" as Davos had pointed out while mocking me. He saw before I did how strongly I felt for her._

 _When it happened a second time, again we quickly moved our legs away from the other. This time just exchanging a quick nod._

 _The third time it happened, neither of us moved away. Neither of us wanting to break the contact. The sensation of our legs touching under the table making my heart pound in my chest. It was only then that Dany's eyes would find mine. This time, neither of us turned away. Our lingering looks could not be ignored._

 _I knock on her door – three times. I know she is awake, I know she must expect me. I have to believe that she longs for me as well. She opens the door._

 _Our eyes meet as Dany steps aside, I enter her room knowing why I am there. I know she knows as well. I close the door firmly behind us._

 _I pulled her into my arms, my hands around her waist. Dany's eyes widening with anticipation, her beautiful lips parting._

 _"_ _Dany," I whisper staring longingly into her eyes._

 _She gently bites her lower lip, moving even closer to me. "Jon," she finally murmurs after releasing her lip._

 _Without anymore more words, our lips finally meet. I feel her tremble in my arms as we press our bodies together. At first our kisses are soft and tentative. Holding her close, tasting her, smelling her sweet fragrance, my hands roam along the sides of her body, rewarded with her whimpers._

 _We smile as we take a step back, slowly undressing. I am immediately aware how comfortable Daenerys is with her nudity…and mine. Her eyes roaming over me hungrily with anticipation. My eyes doing the same to her._

 _Her hands only trembling when I remove my shirt, the scars on my chest for her to touch. And she does, slowly and carefully. I see the realization cross her face as she stands completely naked in front of me._

 _I had lied to her, earlier when she asked me what Davos meant when he foolishly shared that I had taken a knife to the heart for my people. I led her to believe that he had meant it as a figure of speech._

 _Suddenly her eyes flash to mine, I see the hurt and anger reflecting as she stands bare before me. Her eyes divert as she takes a step away and my heart shudders at the thought of losing her now. Realization that my lie has wounded her._

 _"_ _Dany, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. What happened to me, is something I don't like to talk about," I plead my case._

 _Dany squares her shoulders, I see the resolve in her eyes to push me away._

 _I grab her face and press my lips to her slowly and passionately. She closes her eyes and kisses me back, I know she loves me, thus why my deception hurts her so. I press my forehead to her, "Dany, so much has changed between us. We were basically strangers when you asked me about taking a knife to the heart. I still regret lying, I should have just told you that it was something I didn't want to discuss."_

 _Her eyes still closed she nods to acknowledge she heard me._

 _"_ _Where we are now, is miles apart from that day. Now you have my heart, it belongs to you, Daenerys Targaryen," I commit to her._

 _Dany's eyes snap open and meet mine, searching for truth._

 _She finds it, I love her. And now she knows for sure._

 _"_ _Jon," she whispers moving her body closer to me, guiding my hand over her heart._

 _"_ _Say it, only if you mean it. Do you forgive me?" I ask huskily. My arousal is strong, but I will not lie with her unless I know we do not have problems between us._

 _"_ _Yes, I forgive you. I understand," she promises as our lips meet again._

 _She places her hand over mine and moves it to her breast, I groan in response._

 _There were no more words spoken between us. We communicated through touch and our eyes._

 _Our love making was more than I ever imagined it could be. The joining of dragon and wolf, fire and ice. I couldn't get enough of her. I wanted her as I have never wanted another. My need for her, the excitement, even the disbelief that this amazing woman was mine. We both tried to keeps our passionate cries under control. Knowing the ship has thin walls._

 _Dany tentatively welcoming me to stay in her cabin only after I began to dress. She looked confused, unsure even, assuming that I wanted to leave her. When in reality I wasn't sure if she would want me to stay with her. As soon as she asked me I felt the tension leave the room, we both smiled at each other as I dropped my clothing to the ground._

 _I closed the gap between us, kissing her gently as we backed towards the bed and then slipping under the covers. Once snuggled under the sheets I felt her warmth against me, as she felt mine. My hands roamed across Dany's beautiful body, as she sighed contently. She turned her face one last time to kiss me goodnight, I traced my tongue across her swollen lips before my arms pull her body close to mine so we can sleep closely. I needed her near._

 ** _++o++ Flashback End ++o++_**

"Good morning, Lord Stark," Dany whispers while turning in my arms to face me. She presses her nose into the nook of my neck.

"Dany, so formal?" I chastise her as she kisses my neck. I dip my head and capture her lips for a passionate kiss.

My tongue fluttering across her bottom lip as she whimpers into my mouth, her lips parting. Our tongues move slowly as we relish in the kiss. My shaft has been semi-hard all night, but now it is fully ready for her. My hands slide to her sweet lips between her thighs to caress her, I groan feeling her wetness. I long to taste her, I bring my fingers to my lips as she watches me while panting.

"Dany," I whisper into her ear before I begin kissing down her body. My tongue taking her sweet rosebud in my mouth while my hand caresses her other breast, concentrating on her other nipple. Her breaths become labored as she runs her fingers through my hair.

"Oh, gods. Jon, I want you. Inside of me," she cries softly. "Please."

"Patience, my beautiful queen," I mumble as my lips move to the other nipple, this time my fingers begin caressing her sweet clit. Dany arches her back to get closer to my hand. My tongue glides down her body as I throw the sheets off us both, I spread her thighs as I place my mouth on her sex while slowly rubbing her thighs as I pull her legs apart.

"Fuck, you taste amazing," I groan while lapping her juices. "I knew you would."

I glance up at Dany, her eyes are closed, her chin raised as she slowly rocks closer to me. Her hands desperately clutching the sheets beside her. A fine sheen of sweat glistening on her body as she writhes against my face.

I slip two fingers and curl them slowly until I feel her jump when I find her internal bundle of nerves. That is when I begin tenderly sucking on her clit, my tongue flicking it every few strokes of my fingers until I find the pattern that makes her tremble.

"I'm so close, oh gods, oh gods, please don't stop!" Dany pleads loudly as her hands find my hair and she desperately pushes close to my face.

She comes hard shaking against my lips as I kiss her sweet pussy. My hand moving from her thigh down to my shaft as I give myself three firm strokes, I groan.

"Jon, let me take care of you," she pants while sitting up and joining me at the foot of the bed. In one swift movement she changes to straddle me. Our eyes meet as she takes my cock in her delicate hands and begins stroking me. Our eyes meet as she moves her core over me and wets my dick with her juices. I brace myself, I'm expecting her to take my inside of her.

Instead she scoots closer to me, so that she can stroke my shaft while her sweet heat is mere inches from me. "Oh Daenerys, how you tease me!" I grunt with need.

She kisses me slowly, "Tell me. Tell me what you want, Jon."

I kiss her desperately, breaking to pant in her ear that I need to feel her sweetness around my cock. My hands slide to her hips as I try to position so that the head of my dick can slowly push into her. Dany allows this, as she takes my dick in her hand and slowly moves down on my dick.

Once I am fully sheathed inside of her we pause to stare at each other. She bites her lips, smiling at me. I stare at her, again lost in her violet eyes. I feel her walls gently pulsing around my cock.

"Hold on tight, I am going to show you what a skilled rider I am," she teases me as she begins rocking up and down on my shaft. I lay back and watch as she moves sensually above me. Her full breasts swaying as her body rocks above me.

"You feel so good," I hiss, fighting to control myself from releasing. I move my hand between us to stroke her clit softly as she gasps.

Dany leans forward, finding the angle that brings her the most pleasure. The noises she makes, and the sound of skin slapping skin, we both groan as she clenches tightly around me. Her thighs shaking as she releases on my dick.

I desperately longed to feel her clench around me, and now I want something _else._ I long to release my seed inside of her again. I felt it last night too, I have this indescribable need to make her mine. To know that part of me will reside deep inside of her.

Once she slows down, coming down from her high, I gently roll us over so I can take her fully. Her eyes look dazed as I begin soft even strokes. Her eyes don't leave mine as I near my climax. Placing one hand under her knee I move her leg up, changing the position as I move close and closer to my end.

"I'm close, Dany," I rasp as she gasps with each new thrust.

I feel my balls tighten as she clenches around me again, she is grunting as her nails rake down my back. I love that she is coming right as I release my seed in her, open to me, wanting me.

My toes curl as I groan loudly, I jerk against her and hold still as I feel myself releasing the last of my seed. She pulls me close to her as I collapse on top of her while careful to not apply all of my weight.

I know what I hope for, as scary as it is. I want to have my child in her belly, if it is possible. If what she fears is true, I will accept it because in the end - - she is who I need. Her alone.

I just know she wants to have children, so I want to be the man to give her that.

I want to spend the rest of my life with this remarkable woman. As we prepare to battle the undead, I do not know how much time we actually have. But what I do know, however long - - I need her by my side.

All I can do is pray she feels the same way about me.

My thoughts interrupted as she wiggles under me, I then roll to my side and bring her with me so we are still embraced. My shaft slowly sliding out of her.

Daenerys props her head up on her hand, leans up to gently kiss me and then says, "I'm in love with you, Jon Snow."

"Aye, as I'm in love with you, Daenerys Targaryen. Always, until my last breath." I pledge to my queen.

"Until my last breath, Jon. Always," she whispers, tears filling her eyes as we kiss.

In that moment I don't know how much longer I will be breathing as we prepare for battle. But I do know that I have the love of an extraordinary woman until death finds me.

The dawn has arrived and now we must face the day.

 **+++o+ Story End +o+++**

 **+++++o+++++**


	2. OS1B: Waiting at Dusk (Part II)

**Title : **Waiting at Dusk (GoT jonerys)

 **Summary : **A day at sea after their first night of love. This can be a standalone one-shot, although written as a continuation of "The Dawn" one-shot.

 **Rating : **Mature

 **Author's Note : **All inspiration and characters owned by the Game of Thrones series/HBO. I own nothing.

**UNEDITED**

 **+++++o+++++**

 ** _"You're not like everyone else."_**

 **** Daenerys POV ****

The feel of his lips pressing against mine sends tingles throughout my entire body. I've never felt such desire for a man, no one has ever made me feel so alive, yet so afraid at the same time.

Afraid.

I couldn't place it earlier, my desperation to keep Jon Snow in my bed this early dawn. Every time we would agree it was time to part ways in order to conceal what had happened between us, Jon would rise and begin to dress. And every time I would lure him back into my arms with kisses, caresses and sweet words.

He was unable to resist me.

"I'm in love with you, Jon Snow," I whispered while kissing him. The words out of my mouth before I thought it through. The look on his face immediately assuring me of his devotion.

"Aye, as I'm in love with you, Daenerys Targaryen. Always, until my last breath." He pledged to me.

"Until my last breath, Jon. Always," I whispered, kissing him fiercely to push my tears away.

Here I am, almost paralyzed with fear. The phrase "Until my last breath" replaying in my mind again and again. We have so many obstacles ahead of us, unbearable things that I don't know if we will survive. We may both parish, in my heart the worst thing that can happen will be the loss of Jon. The fear of losing him is almost crippling.

"Dany, unless you want everyone to know what happened last night, I need to leave now," Jon says gruffly interrupting my thoughts.

My eyes meet his, he is finally dressed and pulling me to the door of my room. I nod my head, forcing a smile. This time he does need to go, the sounds of the crew bustling around the ship echoes through the halls. I'm surprised Missandei has not arrived to my room yet this morning, and then I remember that Grey Worm is traveling on this ship.

That explains it.

"So we are in agreement, we will act as though nothing has changed between us?" I murmur softly while pulling my robe tightly around me.

Jon studies my face for a moment. "That is right, but…" he falters for a moment. He gazes at me before continuing. "I don't know how I'll manage." Jon mumbles leaning over to kiss me.

I smile against his kiss, welcoming his affection. Part of me wishes we could stay in this room forever.

"We have to manage, both of us," I say firmly. "It's imperative that we not allow 'this' to influence people's opinions of our alliance. Our alliance is our only hope against the undead, and then Cersei after that."

Jon nods, kissing my hand and then moving out of the way so I can open the door to my bedroom to peer into the hallway. Thankfully there is no one there at this quiet hour, we seem to be in the clear. I step back, as Jon slips into the hallway and quickly down the hall back to his room.

Closing the door behind him, I lean against the wall. Distressed at the feeling of loneliness that washes over me.

Oh, Jon Snow, what are you doing to me?

This can't be good.

 **+++o+++**

The first day at sea is very busy for us all. Breakfast was uneventful. By the time my ladies and I were ready and arrived it was almost over. The group stood to welcome us into the ship's main dining room, and then we were all seated. I sat in the empty seat between Tyrion and Jorah. Looking at the furthest point of the table I nodded hello to Jon and Davos at the same time.

The coordination of our fleet as we sail to White Harbour, along with next steps resulted in a few meetings that day. Jon and I were careful to hide our feelings, always choosing not to sit next to each other while avoiding any unnecessary eye contact.

"I've sent a raven to meet with the Dothraki army, by the time they send a raven in return we will have a status on the progress of their journey," Tyrion states, staring at the map and studying our path to White Harbour.

"With the ocean's current as it stands, it will be a fortnight to arrive, my queen," the caption of the fleet says.

A fortnight.

Two weeks on this ship. Two weeks with him.

Jon.

My eyes involuntarily shift to Jon Snow, he was already looking at me. Our eyes lock and then we both quickly look away.

"Very well," I state, forcing my eyes to hold on the captain. It is almost a constant effort to control myself from looking at Jon. This meeting, has been particularly painful. The discussion of Jon's lands, thus the group's attention on him for a large part of the time.

I then turn to my group of advisors, "What plans have been made for our arrival to White Harbour?"

Jorah holds my gaze for a moment before turning away. It occurs to me that he has been very reserved since I went against his advice and choose to sail instead of flying on Drogon.

Jon's answer then pulling my attention from Jorah, "I have sent a raven to Winterfell, they had already received my notification that I have bended the knee. The last raven instructs them to send supplies for us to set up camp," he finishes, looking around the room before his eyes settle on me.

I nod my head in thanks, then quickly looking at the map. As the planning resumes the hours continue to drag by.

 **+++o+++**

"My grace, we have some time before dinner, may we meet privately to discuss strategy for after our war with the undead is won?" Tyrion asks as our last meeting ends.

I sigh, wondering if he is going to begin harping on the line of succession again. "Fine. I shall meet you in the conference room by the dining hall. I would like to meet before dinner so that we can head directly over."

Tyrion nods, I see something in his eyes, a look I cannot pinpoint. I don't give it much thought as I am sure he will tell me exactly what is on his mind when we meet. Tyrion needs fresh air so we part ways almost immediately as he heads towards the deck.

As I walk through the ship's empty halls, I think about all of the challenges we face. In one particularly dark hallway I turn the corner and run directly into Jon. Our bodies stumbling against each other, as his hands immediately grab my arms to steady me, keeping me from falling. We are finally alone.

"Jon," I whisper, finally free to look into his eyes as I've longed to all day.

"Dany," he says hoarsely while simultaneously pushing both of bodies further down the dark abandoned hallway.

I whimper with emotion, my arms circling around his neck. Finally he presses me against the wall as I desperately lean up to kiss him. Our lips touching at last, I feel as my heart may burst. Our tongues dancing sensually as our kisses deepen. My hand tugging gently at the hair at the base of his neck.

Jon pauses to breathe, watching my face closely as his hands begin roaming my body. I shudder in response, biting my lip to keep from moaning when his hands find my breasts. Although over my dress he caresses me firmly enough that my nipples instantly harden and I feel the pleasure all throughout my body. I throw my head back, thankful the weight of his body presses me firmly enough against the wall to offer support.

Suddenly Jon Snow's hands are grabbing my butt and pulling me close. "Oh, Dany!" he cries as his lips find my neck.

Jon groans with pleasure as he presses his hard sex against me. I am overtaken with lust, I need him.

I whimper with desire and rock my hips against him as our lips meet again. This time our kisses are rough and passionate. Jon finally pausing to rest his forehead against mine.

"My room, is closest. Now," Jon whispers before kissing me and squeezing my butt firmly.

I groan in frustration. "No, I can't. I have a meeting with Tyrion shortly. He'd know why if I were to miss it," I whisper desperately in between kisses. I whimper as Jon presses against me again, I control my urge to unbuckle his pants in the middle of the hallway and beg him to take me right here and now.

Jon suddenly looks so dejected. I bite my lip to keep from laughing, Jon frowns.

"Soon," I smirk suggestively as my fingertips touch the buckle of his pants.

Jon stills my hands, "No matter what, right after dinner, we will be together."

"Yes, my love," I croon before kissing him.

"Wait for me in your room," Jon demands.

We kiss in agreement, words not needed.

 **+++o+++**

I listen to Davos and Tyrion exchange barbs over who succumbed to seasickness first last night. Sitting with them is Gendry, a quiet fellow, now always at Davos side.

I frown remembering Tyrion's high level warning about my future as queen of the seven kingdoms. He didn't name anyone, but he made it clear that my appointed successor should be a man or woman that would marry and produce offspring. Preferably a strong, decent person that would then raise their children the right way. Thus setting up a ruling line for centuries to come.

I didn't get the impression Tyrion had anyone specifically in mind, but you never know with him. I didn't push the subject, but there is a part of me that wonders if he would like that role. Could that be?

No matter right now, I sternly reminded him that I will address that issue when I am sitting on the iron throne, ruling the seven kingdoms. And not a moment sooner.

"I understand your grace, I just wanted to share my strategy as you navigate these difficult times. Something to keep in mind...as you make day to day choices," he uttered as we entered the dining room.

I made it a point to not sit by his side at dinner. This subject grates on my nerves. Also a painful reminder that I will never have a human child of my own.

I am the last of my kind, Mother of Dragons.

The last Targaryen.

This line of thought also leads me to my fallen child, I painfully recall Viserion's screams as he fell from the sky and into the water of ice.

Dead.

No. Now is not the time to think of that pain. Missandei is seated to my left, I casually turn to her.

"Immediately after dinner, I would like you alone to accompany me to my room. We will not be long, you can send word to Grey Worm letting him know you will be free for the rest of the evening," I finish, enjoying the immediate blush that touches her cheeks. I've never seen her as happy these last couple of days with Grey Worm so close.

I made the right decision insisting he travel on our ship. We face an unimaginable challenge, especially him as commander of my Unsullied army. I wanted them to have the time on this ship together.

As the rest of the dining party trickles in to dinner I notice that Jorah and Jon walk in together. My eyes watch the two men, as always Jorah's eyes immediately find mine upon entering the room. As when he enters any room. He give me a tight smile and then takes his seat.

Jorah is one of my most trusted advisors and dearest friends, having known me for so many years. I realize I may have injured his pride when I immediately sided with Jon's explanation of why providing a united front from the moment of arrival is so important. Especially when Jorah was just concerned with my safety.

I will need to speak with him, and thank him for his council. I do not like this distance between us, especially with the pending battle before us. I will speak with him tomorrow.

I note that Jon Snow did not even once look in my direction upon entering the dining room, he immediately moved to his seat by Davos and Gendry. I force myself to look away from him, I can't be caught staring at him longingly all throughout the meal.

 **+++o+++**

"Your grace, is everything okay?" Missandei asks, sounding concerned.

My eyes meet hers as I fight to control my emotions. "Yes, all is well."

She smiles softly as she undoes the intricate braids, I have asked her for a much simpler hair style before bed this evening. "You were very quiet during dinner and then the walk to your cabin, are you feeling well?" she pushes.

I frown remembering dinner, Jon completely ignored me. Even when needing to address me he would only look in my general direction. Taking a drink from his water while answering, concentrating on his glass. He spent the majority of dinner speaking with Davos about Winterfell and his plans upon returning. Since he is King of the North and all.

Daenerys Targaryen – stop it! He was only doing what he had agreed to. We must hide our true feelings.

"I am actually quite tired, I would like your help preparing for bed and then I would like to be left alone to rest for the remainder of the evening. I trust you will be able to find a way to entertain yourself," I tease gently.

Missandei giggles happily, admitting to me that Grey Worm is already waiting for her in her quarters. I raise my eyebrows mischievously. "Is that so?" I laugh.

"Yes, we have agreed he will be staying with me for our journey. I've grown accustomed to the affection he laps on me," she teases, I immediately understand her double meaning. I had never experiences a man's kiss to my sex, but even the way Missandei explained it to me didn't do it justice. Not even close.

"I am sure you are anxious to get back, the things a man's tongue can do is like nothing else," I say confidently, my face flushing with desire. Remembering the incredible pleasure Jon's mouth brought me earlier this morning.

Before I turn to meet Missandei's eyes I am immediately aware of my error. The last time we spoke of this I had told her I had never experienced such a form of affection. Neither Drogo nor Daario had ever kissed me there for my pleasure. I basically just admitted to her that I've very recently experienced it.

When I look at her I am met with the warmest smile, "Oh my queen, I am happy for you. The manner in which Jon Snow watches you screams of his complete devotion. I can only imagine how affectionate he must be with you."

My cheeks instantly flame red, but I cannot lie to her. "Missandei, with all that is at stake you must keep this a secret. The northerners accepting me as their true queen depends on it. Jon and I have agreed to keep our feelings a secret. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my queen. Your secret is safe with me," she promises. "I am just happy to see you so pleased."

"Thank you, I know I can depend on you," I state. "Now hurry and leave, Jon will be arriving soon. We agreed to meet here right after dinner!"

 **+++o+++**

I had long ago opened the curtains in my room, the light of Dusk slowly disappearing as the sun finally sets. Hours have passed and there has been no sign of Jon Snow.

I am wearing my silk nightgown and have no intention of leaving my cabin in order to track him down. There are too many people on this boat, I can't imagine being caught traipsing through the halls desperately searching for my lover to drag him to my room.

Desperate.

That is a good word for me. I am now past being frustrated. At first I was irate that Jon Snow would leave me waiting on him, like a fool. I remember his command that I wait for him in my room.

Well, here I have been!

As dusk ends and the darkness of night covers the sea a new feeling settles in the pit of my stomach. My frustration and annoyance washing away as a deep sadness overcomes me.

Closing the curtains I bite my lip to keep my tears away. Many thoughts run through my mind…

Jon realized this was a mistake, the risks are too high.

Jon doesn't want to love me, maybe he doesn't at all. I did say it first. Did he only feel obligated to say it back while in my arms?

Jon doesn't think we are compatible. It is my destiny to rule the seven kingdoms, while he shies away from leadership.

Maybe Jon doesn't really think about me, unless I am standing right in front of him. Out of sight, out of mind. Not really caring about me at all.

Slowly blowing the air out through my mouth I fight to calm myself. Maybe loving Jon and welcoming him into my bed was indeed a mistake. He may have just realized it first.

I also have my concerns! I laugh sardonically, squeezing my fists as I play over my evening as a love sick girl that has sat in the corner just waiting for some man to bestow her the grace of his presence.

Look at me now!

I am heart broken, hurt and very disappointed. I sigh, realizing that this was indeed a mistake. My sadness and frustration towards Jon is overwhelming. Although I must and will, I recognize the difficulty in putting these feelings aside, in order to win in battle by having a strong alliance.

I allow myself a moment to be sad while finally accepting this was indeed an error. My feelings for Jon Snow were not superficial and casual as what I had felt for Daario. In handing Jon my heart, I have allowed myself to be in a position of weakness.

I think about Drogo, my dead husband. That is what love is, giving part of yourself to someone else which is both a wonderful and scary thing. They have the ability to grant a feeling of passion and security, while also having the ability to hurt you, even if inadvertently. Even when out of their control.

The pain of rejection I feel in this moment, makes me question if I would let this impact my new alliance with the North. I close my eyes, breathing in and out. I know what I must do.

I allow myself a moment to be sad, while realizing that this "thing" with Jon Snow is indeed over.

It dawns on me that he must have come to this conclusion earlier, thus his absence in visiting me as we had agreed. I frown as I walk through my room making my final preparations for sleep, although I understand his reasoning what I do not accept is the way he has chosen to treat me. Poorly.

After last night, the moments we shared… How dare he not have the decency to speak to me, to end things in a respectful manner?! Instead leaving me here for many hours to wait for him, like a fool.

I finally lock my cabin door, frowning again as I lament. This is it, time for sleep. Tomorrow will be a new day and this short chapter will be forgotten.

As I close my eyes to sleep I pray to the Gods that I will feel restored tomorrow morning, and that my dreams are not plagued with visions of the dark eyes of Jon Snow.

 **+++o+++**

I flutter between dream and consciousness as a sharp noise begins to wake me. I am in a deep sleep, last night's activities catching up with me. I didn't even realize how exhausted I was until I rested my head on the pillow. I had worried I would toss and turn with stress and heartache, instead I was pleasantly surprised when I fell right to sleep.

 **(knock)**

 **(knock)**

 **(knock)**

I sit up in my bed, although disoriented I realize it is the middle of the night. Who dares to knock on my door at this hour?!

"Dany, please, I know you are in there. Open the door… We need to talk," Jon's voice traveling through the door. Jon's voice echoes through my cabin clearly. The ship's walls really are so thin.

Did he really just call me Dany? After keeping me waiting for hours?!

I'll need to rectify that. It's back to My Queen or maybe Daenerys for him. Immediately.

Remembering his callous treatment of me I decide setting him straight can wait until morning. I'm going back to sleep. Having sex all night the evening before has made me tired, I need my rest. I choose to ignore him, much like he ignored me at dinner, and try to go back to sleep.

 **(Loud knock)**

 **(Loud knock)**

 **(Loud knock)**

Jon's much louder knocks echo through my room, and probably down the hallway for all to hear. How dare he? Does he want the entire ship to see him banging on my sleeping quarters?!

I quickly roll out of bed and rush to the door, leaning my head against the door I take a moment to compose myself.

"Lord Snow, it's late! Just go back to your room. I don't want to see you now, we can talk tomorrow," I command as firmly as I can manage.

"Dany, please don't call me 'Lord Snow', I am sorry! Please let me explain, after, if you still want me to leave I will do so immediately," Jon pleads. I hear the desperation in his voice.

I can feel the nervous energy in my stomach, I still love him dearly. That is why I must not let him in now, already feeling desperate to see him, to hold him, letting him into my room will surely result in losing my resolve – and my nightgown.

We can't do this. What we did was a mistake - dangerous even.

Painfully accepting that I need to be firm, now is not the time to test my determination. And letting Jon Snow into my bedroom right now would do just that.

"Go back to your own room, Jon Snow. I am not letting you into my bedroom tonight," I pause before finishing. "Or any night ever again."

Jon is silent, as am I. After a few moments I assume he has left, I begrudge the sadness that washes over me. Frowning, I remind myself that I have known a lifetime of heartaches and disappointments. This will pass.

It has to.

Trudging back to my bed I hear a thump outside of my cabin in the hallway. Twirling back to face the noise, I realize that Jon has plopped himself on floor outside of my room and is leaning against my door!

Jon's voice sounds strained, but also incredibly sad, "Dany, I am going to sit in this hallway until tomorrow – I don't care what anyone thinks or says."

I remain silent, now scowling. I know if I open the door I may as well be naked because that is where we will end up – naked in my bed. I also can't allow him to sit outside my door for everyone to see him.

After a few moments of silence Jon tries again.

"I am serious, I will not leave. If I need to push my way in at the same time as your handmaidens arrive to help braid your hair – I will do so, Dany!" Jon declares, his voice rising.

Does he dare mock my hair in this moment?!

"Goodnight then, sleep well," I hiss through the door. "And stop calling me Dany!"

How dare he put me in this position?

"I don't plan to sleep. If I need to stay up all night, I will!" Jon says, I hear the emotion in his voice. I can tell he is sitting in the hallway and leaning against my door from the projection of his voice being low to the ground.

I feel a pang in my heart, biting my lip as I slowly walk to my own bed. Noticing how comfortable it is, I remember lying under Jon as he made love to me, our bodies pressed together, joined as he paused to stare at me. The look on his face…I knew in that moment he loved me. He loved me more than anyone ever had.

I can't resist him, this may be stupid on my part, but I need to understand him. Why did he treat me this way?

I quickly fling my cabin door open and step back as Jon falls backwards and stumbles into my room. He looks startled, suddenly lying on his back and staring up at me. I can't control the giggle that escapes.

Jon looks shocked to see me.

"I thought for sure I would have to wait at least an hour…two even!" Jon teases me as he moves to a sitting position, his eyes roaming over me quickly before locking with my eyes.

"Come in, before I change my mind," I snap, stepping away from him to hold the door open.

Jon stands up and walks towards me, arms out and ready to embrace me. I put my hand up, signaling that I don't want him to come any closer.

He immediately stops and stands still, waiting for me take the lead. A combination of sadness and understanding on his face.

Closing the door behind him, I sigh. I walk towards the lantern on the small meeting table in my room, turning it on. "Please, come sit with me so we can have a conversation," I say calmly, suddenly feeling detached. I think about the hours I sat here, suffering, pining for him.

Nodding forlornly, in his trademark brooding manner he walks over to the table. He pulls out a chair and gestures for me to sit.

Too bad he didn't act like a gentleman when he left me waiting for ages. I nod in thanks and take the seat. Careful not to touch him.

I remain stoic, I believe this will be a conversation for closure. We must pretend last night didn't happen, it's the only option.

"Would you like a goblet of wine or water?" I offer courteously.

Jon frowns, declining. I sit in my chair, back straight and wait for him to begin.

I meet his intense gaze, the emotion is all there and I must quickly look away. My heart is pounding as I fight to keep my face calm.

I can cry after he leaves. Just hold it together. I don't want his pity.

Clearing his throat, "I want to start by apologizing to you, I was a damned fool to stay away from you!" he says truly upset. I see the desperation in his face.

Feeling the blood rush to my cheeks, "Then why did you?!" I hiss coldly, unable to hide the hurt in my voice.

Immediately looking pained, he begins, "I started to doubt that we should be doing this. I let other people put thoughts in my head. In a stupid way, I thought I was doing the right thing for you!" Pausing to breathe, "Seven hells! I was a fool, and it kills me that I hurt you. Every moment I stayed away, hurt my soul knowing that I left you waiting for me. That I didn't keep my word to –"

Jon frowns, clamping his mouth shut.

Glowering, concentrating on his point that people were putting ideas in his head. What people? Who? When? And then I remember what he said, or what he didn't say by not finishing his last sentence.

"That you didn't keep your word to what?" I press.

Jon's cheeks flush deeply, he looks so timid.

"I didn't keep my word to the woman I love," he says painfully, he looks tortured. "I am sorry for that."

I nod sadly, "Please continue."

"First, there are quite a few people that know about us. If anything, they are surprised it took us this long to act on our feelings," Jon states. "Apparently, everyone saw what we have been denying ourselves for so long."

I am stunned, how could they? I mean…who?

"Please tell me what happened today, I need to know." I plead.

"It was little comments here and there. Davos, never came out and said it. But through teasing I suspected he knew what happened last night," Jon sighs. "He only gave me the warning to be careful, that all actions have consequences."

I frown, in knowing Davos, I realize that is as close to a warning as he would be willing to give Jon. A warning still the same.

"Please continue," I ask softly, after locking eyes with Jon I'm again forced to look away. Even the way this man looks at me makes me want to lunge myself into his arms and beg him to hold me. It's rather ridiculous on my part.

"Then there was Tyrion and Lord Varys, they cornered me after lunch. They pointed out all of the steps that would need to be taken after our battle with the undead. Asking if I'd even been to Kings Landing," Jon frowns. "They wanted to know how I felt about leaving Winterfell, about leaving my siblings when all was said and done."

My eyes narrow, the gall of Tyrion and Lord Varys to meddle in this way. Pointing out the negatives that will most bother Jon if we were to… If he were to… What? Marry me? Rule by my side?

These are things we have not even talked about! Why are they discussing it with him? I am furious.

Clearing my throat, "I am sorry you had to deal with this today, but that still doesn't explain why you –"

"I am not finished, my queen," he says softly. Although I have already scolded him for calling me Dany, it hurts to hear him use such a formal title now. Nonetheless I nod for him to continue.

"Jorah cares a great deal for you, as I am sure you already know," Jon says calmly, our eyes meet. I hold my gaze steady, not really wanting to discuss Jorah right now. "I understand why he did what he did," he finishes.

"Go on," I demand.

"Jorah was waiting outside of my room when I walked out to head to dinner. We ended up going for a walk on deck," he pauses, frustrated. "What do you want to hear? Word for word on why I am not good enough for you? Why our relationship will bring you nothing but pain? How dangerous this thing between us is, especially when dealing with the lords of the North!" Jon exclaims, he is very agitated now.

"The worst part, Jorah was right! I am Jon Snow…bastard of the North. You should be with someone better, someone who deserves you," Jon cries. "I want that for you. I love you more than I have ever loved another, I would die for you."

I am shaking with rage, how dare anyone talk to Jon this way! It is outrageous. And even more upsetting, he listened to them!

"I went to dinner, heartbroken. I knew that I needed to let you go. I couldn't bear to look at you, it hurt too much," Jon moans. "I had every intention to come to your room and talk, to apologize for showing up at your door the night before. I hate that I left you here, sitting and waiting for me!"

"Why did you?" I push.

"Right after you left the dining room, I was physically pulled into the game room by the men in our group. It was made clear that they knew I would have a hard time resisting you, but that they would help me," Jon hangs his head in shame. "I really believed that staying away from you, is what was best. So I agreed to stay and play cards."

I gaze at Jon coldly, not appreciating what I am hearing.

"I was later escorted back to my room, and I tried to sleep. I knew that I had hurt you, and I knew there would be hell to pay the next day," Jon pauses. "So I tried to sleep for hours, agonizing over you. Wondering how I would go back to my lonely existence after having felt you in my arms. Felt us be together."

Jon cradles his face in his hands, his embarrassment palpable. "I hurt you, and I am deeply sorry. I made a terrible mistake. I love you, I never stopped…but I don't think we will work. You deserve so much better than me, a bastard."

I immediately kneel in front of my Jon Snow, he looks startled and tries to pull me up off the floor.

"Listen to me, look at me!" I demand, touching his chin with my fingertips, guiding him to look at me. "Can't you see how much I care for you? All I care about is who you are as a person! Not titles or surnames."

Tears fill my eyes, Jon's lips part in shock. "I thought you loved me? Is this it for us? Can I not count on you, Jon?" I whisper softly as a single tear falls down my face.

The next thing Jon is grabbing my face and kissing me firmly, his lips crashing to mine as his tongue demands the immediate entrance I grant. We kiss and hold each other as though it may be the last time.

I know I don't want it to be, but I can't make him stay with me!

"Seven hells, I can't stay away from you. I did try, I want to do right by you, my beautiful queen," Jon exclaims in between kissing me. "I love you and I know I don't deserve you, you're not like everyone else. But my body, heart and soul belong to you!"

I groan and kiss him fervently, I love this man. More than I have ever loved another. More than I dreamed possible. I would die for him gladly, he is mine.

"Listen to me! You're also not like everyone else. We belong together," I insist as he nods in agreement.

Jon pulls me off the floor to sit back in my chair, kneeling in front of me as we continue to kiss and hug each other.

"Promise me, you must never push me away again! You hurt me terribly, Jon Snow," I admit sadly amazed I am willing to give him this power over me. But I do trust him, I no longer have a choice in the matter.

His eyes glassy, brooding as always. "I hate that I hurt you, please forgive me. I love you, so much."

"I forgive you, I love you," I state, leaning to kiss him sweetly.

Soon our kisses become hard and frantic. The fire burning in my core must be satisfied, and Jon is the only person capable to do it.

"I need you," I keen in his ear as I begin to slide off my chair to join him on the floor of my cabin. I need to feel him quickly.

I am stunned when Jon pushes me back into my chair, away from him. Frowning I raise my eyebrows.

"I will take you, and soon," Jon says gruffly. "But first I want to make you scream my name." Pulling me to sit at the very edge of my chair he gives me a wicked smile.

My mouth drops open as Jon fluidly pushes my silk nightgown up to my hips and tears off my panties. Jon lowers his head to plant sweet kisses along my inner thighs while pushing himself closer and spreading my legs to accommodate him.

"Oh, gods….Jon!" I moan desperately, aching for his touch.

"I love you, Dany," he sighs while alternating between kissing and sucking on the skin close to my sex. I desperately hold on to the bottom of the chair, desperate not to fall as I lean back and offer myself to him.

After some teasing he moves both of my legs over his shoulders and ducks down to press his lips to my core. Gently suckling on my bundle of nerves, as he rubs my thighs. I gasp over the sensation, as my hips begin rocking against his face. I jump when first feeling his tongue begin tracing patterns all around and then in my wet lips.

Groaning loudly, I press my hand to my mouth to cover my screams of pleasure. I make carnal sounds I've never voiced before. The sounds of Jon kissing, sucking and slurping my sex alone is almost enough to put me over the edge. The small grunts of lust he makes while giving me pleasure almost killing me. I want to scream his name.

"I don't care if this entire boat hears you, I love you. Let them know what we are doing," Jon demands before ducking his face back down and concentrating on my pink nub.

"Yes! Jon, yes! Right there, don't stop my love, don't stop!" I cry out, my body shaking as my pleasure escalates and I come.

Gasping as I recuperate I gently run my fingers through his hair as he continues to kiss me between my legs.

"Jon, I want to kiss you," I whimper, pleased that he immediately wipes his mouth and beard before sitting up and pulling me towards him for a kiss. Always so eager to please me.

As we kiss my hands slip down to the buckle of his pants as I begin undoing his belt. Once open I slide my hand down to touch his engorged shaft, he is so hard for me.

I break our kiss, slowly leaning my forehead against his. "It's not your mouth I wish to kiss, Jon."

His eyes widen with realization, he gulps nervously. I pull his shirt off, gently kissing his scars. Taking a man in my mouth is not something I have ever done before, but I can only imagine that it would also feel good for him. I slide to the floor and motion for him to sit in the chair.

"Dany… Are you sure?" he asks gruffly. I smile and nod as his face lights up excitedly.

Kneeling in front of him, I smile and pull my nightgown completely off. Jon's eyes widening at the sight of my now exposed breasts. He leans down to kiss and a suck on them. My hand sliding to stoke him as he enjoys my tits in his mouth and hands.

I push him gently back on his seat, tracing my lower lip with the tip of my tongue. Jon's dick twitches in front of me. I smile before leaning down to kiss the tip. He inhales loudly, he almost seems nervous.

Just as I had traced my lip, I lean closer and trace his shaft from top to bottom, then kissing his ball sack at the base.

"Oh, fuck!" Jon cries loudly, his eyes hooded with lust as he watches my every move. I decide that I will just go slow and watch carefully for his reactions, Jon alternates between watching my attention to his cock and staring into my eyes.

I kiss the tip of his penis before taking him slowly into my mouth. Jon is suddenly holding my hair back as I work him in and out of my mouth.

"Oh, yeah," Jon groans while leaning back for a moment, his eyes closed and his lips parted. I smile while sucking, remembering how he exclaimed "Yeah" while taking me on my bed the first time. I almost came right in that moment. I gently use teeth to reward him for evoking such a nice memory.

"Fuck, Dany!" Jon hisses, tightening his hold on my hair, not enough to be painful. "Don't do that, I don't want to release my seed in your mouth."

I make eye contact and suck more vigorously. I want him to lose himself. Suddenly his hips are working along with my mouth. Jon is grunting and panting.

"Dany, stop!" Jon cries gently pushing me away. I am confused for a moment before he scoops me up and carries me to the bed.

Laying me down and quickly crawling on top of me, he moves my legs to accommodate him. "I need to be inside of you, and now." He groans, sounding tortured. His hand slips between us and he feels how wet and ready I am for him.

"I want you, Jon," I urge him as I then feel his shaft thrust into me with one smooth stroke.

I gasp with pleasure and Jon cries out my name, our coupling is frantic and rough this time. Both of us needing to feel the other. Both of us needing to know what we have is real.

Even though the bed is secured to the floor and ceiling since in a ship, the unrelenting movements as our bodies unite again and again begin a steady creaking sound of the bed. We are being much louder this night, and the truth is I don't care.

Let them all listen. I am the queen and Jon is the king of the North. We belong together.

I come first, crying out his name. I beg him to keep going as I clench around him. Just as I am about to relax from my climax his fingers slip between us as he gently strokes my wet pearl. I gasp loudly as a second orgasm hits me.

I scream loudly this time, scratching his back as he resumes thrusting fiercely. Jon kisses my mouth, helping to quiet my cries of pleasure. I tremble under him, completely spent but also feeling steady pleasure as he moves in and out.

I reach my hand down this time and touch his balls. "Oh yeah, Dany, that feels so good!" he grunts as his thrusts become more frantic. He buries his face in my neck, shuddering in my arms as he pushes deep inside of me to release his seed.

I hold him for a moment, enjoying the weight of his body pressing me into the mattress. It makes me feel safe, while still enjoying the sensation that he is still inside of me.

Jon kisses my forehead before pushing himself up on his arms and staring at me. I smile and stare back.

"That was – amazing, Jon Snow," I bite my lip before smiling.

"I'm glad you liked that, because I intend to make love to you every night from here on out, and again shortly," Jon assures me while slipping his penis gently out, I immediately regret the loss. "If that is okay with you, of course."

I pull him down for a slow and sensual kiss, our tongues gently moving together.

"I love you, so much Dany," he promises me and I believe him.

"I love you, too." I pledge.

We make love again that night, Jon holding me tightly against him. I imagine he will not be letting me out of his sight tomorrow. Not that the ship is that large.

As we are drifting to sleep, Jon kisses my forehead before speaking.

"You know, Davos and Gendry needed to bunk up, since there were not enough rooms for everyone to have their own."

"Is that so? How is that working out for them," I asking teasingly.

Jon smiles before kissing my mouth softly. "Fine, I am sure. But I am certain they would each enjoy a room of their own. If I were to move my things here, and officially share with you..."

I smile sweetly, loving the idea. Throwing in a Northerner's term, "Aye. They would surely appreciate that! I think that would be quite generous of us to be willing to share so that Davos and Gendry can then each have their own cabin," I whisper while planting soft kisses along Jon's neck. "You are such a generous and benevolent king."

"As are you my queen, willing to sacrifice your personal cabin so that I may move in with you for the remainder of our trip," Jon says, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

"I think we should make the announcement of our generosity at breakfast tomorrow, for all to hear!" Jon says happily.

I burst into a fit of giggles and pull the man I love close.

I smile, knowing that I will deal with all of my meddling advisors tomorrow as well.

Something else to look forward to.

 **+++o+ Story End (for now, I may add more) +o+**

 **+++o+ Part 2 of 2 +o+++**


	3. OS2: Recovery & Warmth

**Tumblr: JONERYS Appreciation Week: Day 1 – Favorite Episode**

 **Favorite Episode: Beyond the Wall**

 **Title: Recovery and Warmth**

 **One-Shot Fanfic / End of Jon's sickbed conversation - Missing scene**

 **Rating: All audiences** (T)

 **Game of Thrones: Season 7 - Episode 6**

"We will do it together. You have my word," she pledges to Jon regarding the destruction of the Night King. Her voice emotional yet firm. The undead now her enemy as much as Jon's. Daenerys promises her support without any commitments from him in regards to his allegiance to her throne.

Jon wonders where the nickname Dany came from, it had just popped in his head. It felt right.

 _Dany._

Bending the knee to his queen also feels right, metaphorically speaking at least as he is injured and confined to his bed. What matters is his allegiance, he pledges himself to her. Calling her "my queen". And he means it.

Daenerys is stunned, her eyes brimming with many emotions. First surprise and then doubt, worried about the meaning of his pledge. She has to be sure that he means it, that Jon knows what he is saying. What he is promising her.

She poses the question back to him, his previous reasons for resistance.

"They'll come to see you for what you are," Jon assures her, dismissing her concerns with the strength of his convictions.

As the words left his mouth, Daenerys feels her breath hitch in her throat. Left without words she was the one that reached for his hand this time, the need to touch him in some way was overpowering. Her thumbs slowly caressing the soft skin in the top of his hand. Verses she knew his palms were calloused from heavy use, the wielding of his sword.

Relief again flooding her. Jon Snow is alive. He lived. He is here, with her.

"I hope I deserve it," she whispers, her eyes begging him for reassurance. Which is something she had never looked for from a man. From anyone really.

"You do," he promises, eyes shining brightly. The smile on his face letting her know how sure he is. He believes in her.

Daenerys's heart races, the way he gazes at her makes her feel as though she is his to love, a look that is much more than simple alliances or even friends. The looks between them scream that there is so much more. Too much even, she then lowers her eyes to avoid his gaze. Her hand in his now feels overwhelming, she feels her emotions running away.

She wants to cry. Sob actually, to lay her head on his chest and thank the gods that he is still with her. That he alive.

But this cannot be, that would not be wise. She worries she is seeing something that is not there, that she is only reading what she wants to see. What she needs to believe.

Gently trying to remove her hand, she is surprised when he resists. As he fights to keep their connection in place, she pauses. She forces herself to remain calm as her eyes slowly rise to meet his again, anxious to see if he will say anything.

Will he tell her how he feels? If he feels anything for her at all?

His gaze is intense, he stares deep into her soul. He looks certain and calm.

She on the other hand, feel immediate panic. After a moment that feels like an eternity she lowers her eyes nervously. She tries to control her fear, but she sees it in his face. It is much more than simple lust. She can feel how much he cares for her, how much he…

Does Jon Snow _love_ her? Could Tyrion have been right?

"You should get some rest," Dany whispers, her eyes suddenly unable to meet his. Does he have any idea how much he impacts her? How he makes her feel?

Disappointment settles in his chest, feeling dismissed and unhappy, Jon tightly closes his eyes and sighs briefly to control his feelings.

He understands, he has never allowed himself to imagine that the Queen of Dragons would ever even look _seriously_ at a bastard like himself. King of the North or not, he was not worthy of her affections. He'd never be worthy of her - - love.

Breathing in and out to get comfortable, the realization of how lucky he is to be alive is made obvious once again as he struggles to breathe deeply.

It pained him to imagine, even for a moment, that she would care for him. The irrational part of him that wants to pretend she came to save _him._ Which is a ridiculous thought. There are others she saved, some that mean more to her then him. Jorah for example.

 _It wasn't about you_ , it was the primary thought that kept his emotions in check. But almost dying and then having her sit so close to him, was clouding his judgement.

She is quick to leave the room, her nervousness is palpable. He can hear her movements as she quickly excuses herself. Jon is careful to keep his eyes closed, hoping for rest.

Once he hears her rapid footsteps down the hall, away from his room, he lays back and tries to sleep after one quick glance to confirm her departure. Although his mind is racing, he feels the weight of his injuries. He needs to rest.

He had dared to hope… Well, Jon wasn't sure what he had hoped. All he knows is what he feels for her.

Love.

He is madly in love with Daenerys Targaryen. He would die for her. She saved him, but at a huge cost. His eyes closed again, the memory of her beautiful dragon screaming in agony as he plummeted to the ground. Breaking through the ice to be swallowed by the water.

 _Her child._

His thoughts racing, he is unable to calm himself. He aches with sadness for all that has happened and for all that will come.

A sick feeling washes over him, squeezing his eyes shut Jon desperately tries to sleep. The coldness settles in, the freezing waters he experienced north of the Wall still chilling him to the bone. Uncomfortable he shudders with cold, finally groaning loudly as his body tries to sleep, to overcome the chill that fights to keep him awake. He is so very tired, he desperately wants to rest but cannot.

"Jon," Daenerys whispers while closing the door to his cabin behind her, it had been left open during their earlier conversation. "I was in the hallway and heard you groan, are you okay?"

Hearing the worry in her voice, Jon feels guilty for concerning her. Again opening his eyes, for the second time as he adjust to the light of the cabin, this time she is not sitting on his bed. It is only the sun's light shining on him through the cabin windows. So bright it momentarily blinds him as his eyes adjust.

"Dany?" Jon stammers trying to find her in the room. Within moments she rushes to his side, concern etched on her beautiful face.

"Jon, are you ill? Tell me what is wrong," she demands, a heavy fear settling on her chest. What if he is sick, what if he is not out of the woods?! She gets ready to scream for help, someone needs to look him over and make sure he is okay.

He looks bashful, "I didn't mean to concern you. My apologies. I was just… Well, I –"

Daenerys studies his face carefully, reaching out to feel his forehead. The king of the North is chilled, almost clammy. She frowns and sits even closer to him this time on the bed.

"You just what? Tell me, so that I can help you," she says with determination. "I insist."

Clearing his throat nervously, "I am just very cold, chilled to the bone even." Jon looks down at his bed, he is already covered in blankets made of furs. The chill he feels is coming from within.

She frowns, immediately hating that he is uncomfortable and therefore unable to rest. Determination takes over, she is a strong woman. She cares for him and she needs her newest alliance partner to remain well and strong. That is the lie she tells herself.

"It is said that two bodies lying side by side will share warmth. And as a dragon, I am most warm, would you mind if I lie down with you? Just for a short while," she offered, not caring how inappropriate or foolish the offer was. She cares for him too much, to allow him to suffer or even worse – to fall ill again.

Jon's mouth falls open, wondering if he heard her correctly. He is not even wearing a shirt! She wants to get into the bed _with_ _him_?! Did the queen suffer a head injury during the rescue mission?

"Is your gaping mouth expressing a yes or a no? I can't tell," she finally teases him. Aware that he has been gaping at her for a while, Jon attempts to close his mouth.

"Are you sure? I mean, yes, I am sure it would _help,"_ Jon admits, unable to hide his excitement over the idea. His heart beating wildly. At a minimum she must care deeply for him, to want him to be able to rest.

"Then it is settled. Are you able to move to the side of the bed just a little? I have no desire to fall to the hard floor," she laughs while unbuckling the top coat of her outfit. She realizes that her stiff clothing will not help in warming him up, which is her priority.

"I plan to hold you in my arms, I won't let you fall," Jon says seriously, his voice full of warmth.

Their eyes meet, suddenly both are filled with nervousness as they accept the closeness that is moments away.

She cares for him, and there is no one else that she would not slaughter for daring to lie close to him. The Dragon in her does not like to share.

He glances at the door to his cabin, although now closed he is not sure that someone walking in would be best for the pair. Even if the queen is only offering to lie next to him for his well-being and warmth. Her eyes trail in the direction of the door, without words she walks over and locks it.

For the first time Jon notices the cotton slip she is wearing. She's been wearing it under her jacket, which has been tossed aside.

"Um, is this okay?" she motions to her removed jacket and then motions to her heavy wool skirt, asking for his permission before undressing further. She looks nervous now.

"Of course, it will be better with the less fabric between us. I mean, for my warmth of course!" Jon adds at the end quickly.

Dany smiles shyly dropping her long heavy wool skirt and then quickly slipping under the sheets to join him. Her slip reaches right below her knees. Although not necessarily a skimpy cover as it is designed for warmth, Jon forces himself to look away. Desperately trying not to gawk at her beauty. Unable to believe she will be lying next to him shortly.

Weak and ill, or not - - Jon's member painfully hardens. His desire for her is strong, it always had been. She is the most beautiful woman he has ever known. No one has ever compared to her. He now worries she will feel his arousal and be offended, or even worse repulsed.

He doesn't have time to overthink things as Daenerys nervously moves closer to be at his side. Jon quickly deciding to position himself in a way that keeps the front of his lower body pointed away from her. The heavy weight of the bulky furs covering the tent above his member.

Daenerys smiles softly as she moves even closer to his side, she does reach down under the furs to make sure her slip doesn't rise to her waist. She is presenting herself wantonly enough for one afternoon.

Jon opens his arms and she goes to him, also sliding her arms around his chest. It's as though they belong together- fitting instantly into the other's side. Warmth radiating back and forth.

Suddenly Daenerys sighs, sounding so tired herself.

"You sound tired, my queen. You should rest as well," Jon encourages the beautiful woman in his arms, leaning down to smell her hair. Immediately rewarded with her intoxicating sweetness.

"This is supposed to be me caring for you, although yes - I am quite tired. I've desperately waited by your bed for two days now…" her voice trails off, she had never meant for him to know how she suffered over his plight. How she feared a part of her heart would die if he did not survive.

Clearing her throat, embarrassment settling on her face as she tries to bury her face into his neck. Better than to have to face him. What would Jon say to her admission?

She closes her eyes, at once wishing she was elsewhere or had at least used sense and kept her mouth quiet.

Jon's mind is reeling. She cared enough about him, to sit vigil at his bed. She must be exhausted, his beautiful queen. Without caring, because he knows how he feels, he plants a firm kiss at the top of her head.

"Thank you, Daenerys. Your kindness means the world to me," Jon whispers while holding her close and relishing in the warmth of her embrace.

"Jon?" She makes sure he is still awake, he mumbles softly to let her know he is listening she finishes, "I changed my mind. Please call me Dany."

And before she slips to sleep she reaches up to plant a kiss along his jaw, feeling his immediate smile as she does.

"Go to sleep, Dany. I won't let go," Jon promises her.

"Either will I," the dragon queen tells her beloved wolf as she falls asleep.

 **+++o+ The End +o+++**


	4. SS1: White as Snow (Part I)

**Tumblr - JONERYS Appreciation Week: Day 2**

 **Prompt: Fairy tale AU**

 **Title: White as Snow (A modern Cinderella Story)**

 **One-Shot Fanfic / Modern Fairy Tale**

 **Summary: A modern Cinderella Story of a child whose world is turned upside down after the death of a parent. This child made to feel inferior, and in servitude to their own family. Will the love of another help pull them out of their darkness.**

 **PART I: Slow Burn**

 **++o+ Age 8 +o++**

As Daenerys Targaryen walked quietly behind her father, she knew that it was pertinent that she remain silent and steady. The long hallways of the funeral home echoed with silence, for this was truly a somber occasion.

After landing in the private airstrip right outside of Manhattan, her governess had lectured for the entire limo ride to the funeral home about proper behavior. Dany was to portray a sense of remorse, while remaining calm and ladylike. Death is a tragedy, but she needed to remember who she is.

A lady at all times. A Targaryen.

One of the wealthiest families in the United States.

With her eyes lowered, she was careful to walk in her father's steps. Always mindful not to walk too fast for fear of bumping into him. He especially didn't like it when she did that. As men and women of high society stopped to speak with her father, she averted her eyes and remained silent.

Per usual, no one spoke to her. She was merely there to be on display. The perfect child.

As long as she could remember, men and women alike spoke of her incredible beauty. Her long silver hair, porcelain white skin and violet eyes.

As the years passed, the exclamations of her great beauty become more frequent and louder.

"It is time, Daenerys. Remember what your governess taught you," her father said briskly. "Do not embarrass me child."

She nodded her head solemnly and continued behind him, the casket displayed at the front. The casket was open. It would be the first time she saw death in person.

The first time she could remember at least.

There was a step placed in front of the casket, how thoughtful she realized. To provide a means for children to rise and see her body.

She stood next to her father, staring down at the beautiful woman who is now completely still. She was so lovely, Daenerys wonders where she is now. Is she here, watching them, watching her only child? A sadness settles over her, to lose one's own mother is not right. It is not fair. The pain unbearable to be motherless.

"Come along, daughter," her father commands, interrupting her sad thoughts.

Daenerys gracefully follows him as he navigates through the crowd. She notices that men and women alike immediately move to clear his way.

Her father is a Targaryen, their name means power and wealth. Of course people move to make way, Aerys II Targaryen is a man with much to do.

"Ned, I am so sorry for your loss. Please accept my deepest condolences." Aerys says calmly. "As you know, having lost my own beloved Rhaella, I can sympathize. If you or your son need anything from me, do not hesitate to ask."

At the mention of Ned's son Daenerys looks up to see the young boy, she was told he is her exact age. His eyes lowered, a brooding frown on his face, her stomach does a flip. She feels sad for him. Her mother died during childbirth, it left a gaping hole in her heart.

"Thank you, Mr. Targaryen. It was very kind of you and your daughter to travel all this way to pay your respects," Ned Stark says, his eyes settling on the young girl for the first time. His eyes then shifting to his stepson, he recalls that Jon has not eaten since this early morning.

"Daenerys, this is my stepson, Jon Snow. Clarice was his mother and my wife," Ned says sadly. "The funeral director mentioned that his wife has cookies and milk set up in their private kitchen, would you accompany Jon to have a snack."

Jon's eyes snap up for the first time, landing on the young girl. His face still so sad, he waits for her response.

"Of course, Mr. Stark," she says softly, then extending her hand to Jon.

As the children hold hands and walk to the kitchen a sense of sadness settles over them both.

Two children without mothers to love them and guide them.

That was the day their story began.

 **++o+ Age 10 +o++**

"Can you imagine, Ned Stark is marrying a woman that is bringing _five_ children into the marriage? Five!" her newest governess laughs. "Catelyn must be quite a woman!"

Her governess is such a cheerful gossip that Dany knows not to get too attached, as soon as her father returns and realizes her personality the woman will be fired on the spot.

Maybe father won't sleep with this one, Dany ponders. Not that she cares, she is use to her father's philandering ways. He tries to hide it, but nothing gets past her.

It has been two years since Daenerys has traveled to New York. Ironically the last time was for the funeral of Ned's first wife. Today she will represent her father and family name, as Aerys II Targaryen has been in Europe for over a month on business.

Dany sits in the pew, waiting for the bridal party procession to start. Excited to see Jon Snow again. It has been two years since she last saw him, she has missed her friend.

She fondly recalls her time with him years ago. Breaking away from the somber occasion, eating warm cookies with milk, for a moment they were able to just enjoy being what they are.

Children.

The two found an immediate connection. Jon was so sad that day, but it didn't take her long to realize he has a brooding personality by nature. She was able to make him smile, and even laugh once or twice.

They talked for hours that day, their own fathers needing to discuss business. As Ned Stark was a successful importer with a significant amount of wealth to his name. Their conversation only getting serious once, as she told him that although different, her mother had died during her birth. Jon had grabbed her hand, thanking her for sitting with him. Jon then told her about his mother, she married Ned when he was just a baby. Ned had always been loving and kind to him.

They exchanged addresses and promised to be pen pals for life.

But as in many things in life, even with the best of intentions. Things and time can get in the way. They exchanged less than a dozen letters between them until their writing stopped. Dany can't even remember if it was her that failed to respond last.

His mother's funeral was the day she got the nickname Dany. Jon had asked her permission, and she agreed. She loved it. She only asked him to make sure to use her full name if her father was around, and when addressing the outside of the envelope.

As the music starts, Dany watches as the oldest children of Catelyn enter. A boy that appears to be her age, dark reddish hair and a confident smile. And then a younger girl that walks with an impressive air of confidence for such a young lady, a beauty with her long red hair and fair skin.

Dany turns, searching for her first look at Jon. How much has he changed? If at all?

Next the three youngest of Catelyn's children walk down the aisle. The daughter is the flower girl, although her main job is desperately ushering her two very young brothers, the ring bearers, down the aisle. The three little ones are an adorable sight.

Dany feels happy in that moment, joy for her dear friend. He will have a full family now. A house full of siblings to love and play with.

As her older brother, Viserys, is the heir to her father's dynasty and had been sent to boarding school in Europe for a _proper education._ So she often felt like an only child.

Dany lives a very solitary life, but it is all she knows. She is used to it.

As the lovely bride enters to join her children and groom at the front, all rise to watch her. But Dany's eyes are not on Ned's bride. She immediately wonders where Jon is as she scans the church. Why would he not be part of the wedding as well?

Is he ill?

Frowning, Dany sits as the ceremony begins.

It is announced during the ceremony that it has been made official, Ned Stark has adopted Catelyn five children and they will now be Starks. A lovely gesture, but again Dany worries for Jon.

Jon sits in the pew, out of sight. Catelyn had convinced his father that Jon does not like to be the center of attention, and that it would be best if he sat down so he could be more comfortable. Jon remembers his father turning to him to confirm, Catelyn standing right behind father as she gave Jon a look that was so hateful he dared not disagree.

So Ned believed Jon was happier out of the spotlight. While Catelyn made it clear that Jon didn't belong in the wedding.

As the wedding day progressed, Jon felt very out of place. Realizing that many of the guests didn't even know he existed. During professional pictures Ned called for Jon. As he approached his father, his new little sister, Sansa, accidently spilled a glass of fruit punch on his shirt. Catelyn was horrified while Sansa apologized profusely.

Frowning, Jon agreed to go inside to clean up as the Stark family continued their pictures.

As he walked through the bustling halls, he happened across the display of seating charts. Realizing he did not even have a seat at the head table along with his father, stepmother and five siblings, Jon decides to stay in one of the empty rooms for the remainder of the party. If anyone questioned him he would say he had a headache and just lied down to rest for a moment.

Jon does indeed fall asleep, waking up when his sister Arya jumps on the bed and wakes him Bran and Rickon following close behind. Jon laughs, he does greatly enjoy the three youngest children. They have good hearts and often make him smile.

"Jon! You are in serious trouble. Father and mother have been searching for you. They seemed rather flustered when the Targaryen girl asked for you, she point blank asked them how they could not know where one of their six children were," Arya laughs, finding the situation funny.

"Dany?!" Jon gasps. "She is here? She came to the wedding? I've got to see her, let's go."

"Sorry Jon, she left with her governess about twenty minutes ago. Oh, but wait!" Arya now looks happy. "She gave me a note to hand to you."

 ** _Dear Jon, I am sad we didn't get a chance to say hi to today. I hope all is well._**

 ** _Your friend, Dany T._**

Jon smiles, holding the note carefully and putting it away for safe keeping.

 **++o+ Age 11 +o++**

Jon is up early, the first one in his home aside from father, who leaves very early every morning for his long commute into the city. Catelyn misses living in the heart of the city, even though their home in the suburbs offers their family of eight a lot more room.

Looking over his chores for the day Jon wonders why the formal dining room place settings need to be pressed again. He also sees that the majority of his chores revolve around cleaning the fancy dining room, which they only use when father has an important business meeting taking place over dinner.

Jon is an hour into his chores when the rest of the family begins to stir. Although vacuuming he can hear Sansa's screams from upstairs, he tries not laugh realizing that Arya has played another one of her pranks. She is getting quite good, the little devil. Arya is also training Bran and Rickon on the art of practical jokes.

"Arya, what have you done now?" Jon asks as she runs through the first floor, frantically looking for a place to hide.

"Shhhh, Jon! You haven't seen me today, don't forget!" Arya pleads, a smirk on her face.

Chuckling to himself Jon covers for her, as he always does.

When Jon finds out that dinner this evening will be hosting the Targaryen family he smiles fondly while remembering Dany. His stepmother is especially anxious as Dany's father is a very powerful man.

"Jon, you are to behave this evening. I don't want you ruining this dinner," Catelyn Stark hisses, after making sure Ned is not within hearing distance. "You are to sit quietly and only speak short replies if someone talks to you directly."

"Yes, ma'am," Jon answers. He is surprised he is even being allowed to attend the dinner, usually Catelyn makes an excuse for Jon not being there.

 _Jon is not feeling well._

 _Jon has too much homework._

 _Jon is very tired this evening._

 _Jon misbehaved at school, he is grounded._

 _Jon is very shy, he prefers to be alone._

"Apparently, the daughter specifically told Ned that she looks forward to seeing you. So that is the only reason you will be attending. So let her see you, and then off to your room you go!" Catelyn snaps.

As Jon nods and walks away, Catelyn watches him with a scowl on her lovely face. There is small part of her that feels bad for resenting him so, but a much larger part that cannot stand the sight of Jon Snow.

The son of Ned's great love. It was early in her relationship with Ned, that she overheard him promising his son that he would never love again, not the way in which he adored Jon's dead mother. Catelyn can't even stand to hear her name.

Catelyn grew up with Ned, she loved him since she was a little girl. She had begged her father to speak to the Stark family about arranging a string of dates that would hopefully lead to an arrangement for marriage. Her father refused, expressing his distaste for the practice. Citing his awful, loveless marriage to Catelyn's mother as an example. Her mother was sitting at the table while he said it.

So Catelyn married another, who fathered five children and then gambled all of Catelyn's inheritance away, right before dying himself.

It was fate for Catelyn to find Ned, newly widowed, raising another man's son. Catelyn believed they could be happy. Until she realized, that Jon is the constant reminder of what Ned had lost.

The great love Ned lost.

His beautiful bride, the great love of his life. His beautiful dark haired raven, as she has heard Ned call her.

Catelyn hated Jon for it. She could not even stand to be in the same room as him, so she tried not to be. Her influence only spread to her darling Sansa. Sansa is cold and mainly indifferent towards Jon. Catelyn takes personal offence every time her three youngest children run to Jon with open arms. It takes all of her strength not to recoil and scream at them to stay away from him.

Robb is so self absorbed, she doubts he even realizes that she can't stand his stepbrother.

And now, because some eleven year old spoiled child mentions to Ned that she looks forward to seeing Jon, Catelyn has to tolerate him at dinner. He has been warned, there will be consequences for even one misstep.

 **+++o+++**

Dany smiles while entering the large estate, it was a long drive to get here but father was pleased as the limousine had Wi-Fi and he was able to get work done. She concentrated on staring out the window and wonders how Jon will be. Have things settled for the new family? A small part of her relieved that her father never remarried. She would rather be lonely then miserable.

"And these are the five Stark children, Robb, who I believe is a year older than your daughter Mr. Targaryen," Catelyn proudly introduces her oldest. "Sansa, our oldest daughter. Now Arya, Bran and Rickon, our youngest three," she finishes.

Dany looks around the room, concerned again. Dany notices that Ned is also searching, finally asking his wife, "And where has Jon gone off to? I'm sure he would like to greet the Targaryen family as well."

"Well, you know how Jon is. Always on his own schedule, I'm sure he will join us when he can," Catelyn chimes while leading the group to the dining table. Dany notices a sly smile pass between mother and her oldest daughter.

As Dany is seated she realizes that every spot at the table is taken, even if Jon were to attend there is no chair for him. Frowning, she begins to worry she will not see him this trip either.

It isn't until halfway through the second course that a frazzled Jon enters the dining room. All eyes on him, Catelyn's eyes narrow.

"Son, where have you been? You knew dinner was starting at seven," Ned asks Jon, seeming genuinely concerned.

Jon's eyes resting on Dany, he hadn't seen her in four years. She is lovely and her eyes still look as kind as he remembers. Dany smiles at him tentatively, the concern etched on her young face. Why was he so late to dinner?

"I apologize, I had a last minute errand to run so I went in the family car with our driver. The car had a flat so it took us longer than expected," Jon mumbled, his face looking sad and gloomy.

"Well, you are here now son please take a seat-" Ned's voice trails off realizing there is not a chair for Jon.

"Oh Jon, it looks like you forgot a chair when sitting up earlier. Please go get one for yourself now. Do hurry, you are already so late," Catelyn says coldly without anyone noticing. No one except Dany and Jon that is.

The dinner is tedious, the men mainly speaking business. Jon can't help but wonder if Catelyn sent him to get Sansa's dry cleaning on purpose.

" _Oh Jon, your sister needs your help. This is an emergency," Catelyn had moaned._

Sansa is wearing a perfect dress for the occasion and Jon can't help but notice the satisfied glares his oldest sister shoots his way.

Across the table Dany is saddened that Jon does not seem even remotely happy to see her. He is quiet and forlorn, eating his food quietly. Not once has he looked in her direction.

At one point during the meal the topic of arranged marriages comes up. Sansa's ears perk up, she would very much like for Father to arrange a most powerful union for her. She is sure she would be a wonderful wife to a successful man, just as her mother is to Ned.

Dany's eyes dart up nervously, the thought of an arranged marriage makes her skin crawl.

It is when Ned and Aerys joke that Robb and Daenerys would make a powerful pair –the joining of Targaryen and Stark that Jon listens. He does not dare look up, for some reason his stomach does a flip. The thought of his Dany marrying Robb saddens him. Although he doesn't understand why.

Later that evening, as dessert is being served Danny desperately tries to connect with Jon.

"Jon, how is school?" Dany asks when there is a break in the conversation.

Jon looks startled, his eyes quickly shifting to his stepmother that gives him a warning glare. "Fine, thank you," he answers then turning his attention back to his ice cream.

Dany's face falls, this is not the same boy she remembers.

This boy does not seem to care about her at all.

 **++o+ Age 13 +o++**

"The passing of Ned Stark is very tragic, leaving behind five children, and Cat-" Aerys says before Dany interrupts him.

"Six children, father. Ned Stark had six children," she says sadly, her heart already aching for Jon. Although it has been years since his mother's funeral she remembers him well that day. The sadness he felt.

Dany doesn't blame her father for not realizing there are six children, as only five were featured in the video remembrance for Ned. It sends a chill down her spine, Jon was already pushed aside when Ned was still alive.

What would happen to Jon now that Ned is gone?

"Yes, you are right," her father says, unaccustomed to being corrected by anyone. "The service was lovely. We will pay our respects and then immediately fly back to Chicago. We do not have time to waste."

Dany remembers the last funeral she attended with her father, because business had to be discussed he left her sitting at the funeral home for many hours after. Not that she minded, she got to spend time with Jon that day.

As she quietly follows in her father's footsteps Dany does not stare at the floor this time. No, she needs to find Jon and talk. And really speak with him this time, she is worried and she cares about him.

As the line forms to pay respects to the remaining the Stark family, Dany is not surprised to see a weeping Catelyn and her five Stark children. Dany feels a pang, seeing the true devastation on the face of each of them. Especially the youngest three.

Dany then wonders where Jon is.

"Father, please pass along my apologies. I suddenly feel very ill, I need to find a restroom. Please go on ahead, I will find you shortly," she promises and turning to run off before he can protest.

Dany walks through the halls, finally asking if there is a kitchen where she could get a snack. And that is where she finds him, sitting quietly and brooding.

"Jon," she whispers carefully walking in his direction.

Jon whirls around, startled to hear _anyone_ call his name. His mouth falls open upon seeing her.

"Dany…how did you find me?" Jon stammers, feeling the sadness falling over him. His father is dead, the only father he ever knew. He has never felt so alone.

This time Jon stands and run to her, Dany throws her arms around him and hugs him tightly.

"I am so sorry about Ned, Jon," she whispers as tears fill in her eyes. Jon kisses her forehead in a kind gesture and thanks her.

"I don't have much time, father will be looking for me," Dany frowns, studying him. Jon is still as beautiful as ever, his large back eyes and his hair a raven black.

"I'm not blind, I can see how they are treating you. It isn't right!" Dany hisses, a sudden fury in her eyes. "I can speak to my father, I am sure-"

"Dany! Please, no. Just leave it, I am fine, okay?" Jon asks of her with urgency. "Okay, you will leave it alone? Promise me."

Frowning, Dany nods in agreement sadly.

And then they both hear it, someone is asking the staff if they have seen Daenerys Targaryen. Making it clear that her father is looking for her.

"I care for you. Please, no matter what, never forget who you are," Dany demands from him. "No one can take that away from you. No one."

Jon nods his head in understanding and pulls her close to him for another hug before she has to leave.

He watches as the one person who seems to care about him runs out of his life.

 **++o+ Age 15 +o++**

Dany stares at her reflection in the mirror outside of the ballroom. She is a young woman now, and so many things have changed. As she is frequently told, she is incredibly beautiful - a woman now. She has also noticed the lust filled glances from men, and the scorned scowls of some women.

She even sees the pride in her father's face when he looks at her. She is a lovely addition to his list of accomplishments. The beautiful daughter.

She quickly enters the main ballroom, she and father are in Washington DC and guests at the Sweet Sixteen Party of the President's youngest daughter. It is an honor to have been invited.

When Dany sees Robb and Sansa at the buffet table later in the evening she runs over to ask about Jon.

"Oh hi, Daenerys! Jon? He wasn't feeling well, so he stayed back at the suite. We are staying this same hotel," Robb answers smoothly.

Dany notices the eye roll Sansa does as she look away from their conversation.

"Sick? Is anyone else in your family sick right now?" Dany pushes.

"No, not that I know of. Why?" Robb answers, looking genuinely confused. Dany remembers that Jon told her that Robb was oblivious to things around him. Always caught up in his own world.

Sansa on the other hand, Dany controls her frown as she looks at the teenage in front of her for the first time. As the night progresses Dany realizes that all five Stark Children are present. Close to 8PM she sees Catelyn Stark motioning firmly to a very sour faced Sansa.

As Sansa and the three youngest Stark children walk towards the ballroom door Dany makes a beeline to follow them.

"Hello, Sansa. Why do you look so glum? Are you leaving? Not enjoying the party?" Dany asks while waving and greeting the younger children.

"Ugh, quite the opposite. I am having the best time, but now I need to walk the kids to the main lobby where Jon is waiting for them," Sansa snaps, obviously irritated.

"Well, I know who Jon is and I happen to be walking that way. Would you just like me to do it?" Dany offers casually.

Sansa is thrilled and waves them off as she races back to the dance floor. In that moment Dany remembers how young Sansa is, she is a child being influenced by her mother, Catelyn.

"Oh, please let Jon know that Mother wants the children to go straight to bed. The party is expected to end at midnight, so we will be back then."

Dany nods, her eyes narrowing. Gee, if Jon is so sick why is he expected to care for the three young kids?

 **+++o+++**

As Dany enters the lobby, holding hands with Arya and Rickon as Bran follows closely, she sees Jon sitting in the lobby reading a newspaper. His eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.

"Hello, stranger," she teases. Pleasantly surprised as Jon's eyes widen as he takes in that not only is it her, but taking pleasure in the way his eyes slowly take _her_ in.

She had forgotten the exquisite ball gown she was wearing and how is hugs her curves in all of the right places.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, finally Arya handles it.

"Jon, take a picture of her. It will last a lot longer," Arya teases him. The boys immediately joining her in laughter.

Jon's cheeks turn red, "Dany, sorry – I just was not expecting to see you here!" he stands to hug her gently and then stepping back.

Nervously rubbing the back of his neck Jon finally whispers, "Dany, you look amazing."

"Thank you, Jon," she smiles shyly at him.

"Oh, before I forget, Sansa wanted me to remind you to get the kids straight to bed and the party is ending at midnight." Dany blurts out.

Jon's face falls, realizing he needs to say goodbye and do as Catelyn instructed. "Well, I guess this is goodbye. It was so nice to see you Dany, I think about you often," Jon blurts. Realizing what a nerd he sounded like after the words left his mouth.

"Well, I could help put the kids to bed and then maybe we can watch a movie and catch up after," Dany says boldly. Not caring anymore, she misses him and wants to spend time with him.

"I'd love that, let's go," Jon then pauses. "But only if these three little hellions promise not to tell anyone."

The three children love the idea of keeping a secret from their mother so they agree.

 **+++o+++**

"Ok, my gown is hanging in the guest bathroom. Thank you for lending me a shirt and then Sansa's sweatpants. I can't believe she is already taller than I am," Dany mutters while rolling up the ankles.

"You are not seriously complaining about height to me?! Sansa is a girl and two years younger and she is already taller than I am!" Jon groans.

Dany laughs at him while he throws a couch cushion at her, hitting her in the chest. She pretends to be offended and then laughs at the look of horror on Jon's face.

It is so easy to tease him.

"Did you check on them? Still asleep?" Dany asks him hopefully. She loves those kids, but she is really enjoying her alone time with Jon this evening.

Jon smiles and nods, digging into the pizza they ordered and serving her first.

They have talked, laughed and even argued a few times. Careful to keep an eye on the time, Father had instructed her to meet him at 12:15 in the lobby so they could find their limo together. Their private jet is taking them back to Chicago tonight.

As the night progresses the friends become bolder in their conversation topics.

"So you've really never had a girlfriend? None at all?" Dany asks, smiling. Trying to conceal her glee. The thought of Jon with another bothers her for some reason. She isn't sure why, it is not like she and he would ever...

They don't even live in the same state.

"Nothing, no. It is hard to date when an indentured servant!" Jon makes a joke, trying to deflect the conversation away from him. He has never even held a girl's hand, let alone gone on a date.

Jon wants to ask Dany the same question, but he is afraid. He doesn't want to be rude.

Acting injured she asks, "Well, aren't you going to ask me?!"

Dany laughs as his cheeks flush. She loves teasing him, he rarely smiles – but when he does, it makes her stomach flutter.

"No," Jon stutters. "I mean, I want to know but I wasn't sure if you wanted to tell me. I mean, I just… Well?" Jon finishes, his nerves on fire.

"Well, what?" Dany smiles sweetly.

Jon frowns, rolling his eyes. He realizes that she is so beautiful, smart, friendly…he doesn't even want to know if she has a serious boyfriend.

"You are no fun, Jon Snow. I have had boyfriends but nothing serious at all," Dany shares with him. Feeling bold, she bites her lip before adding, "I've never even kissed a boy before."

Jon's eyes snap up to search her face. Both are silent, he gulps nervously. His palms are suddenly sweating.

Moments of silence pass, suddenly Dany can't take it anymore.

"Do you want to be my first kiss?" she asks softly.

Jon can't believe what he is hearing, this gorgeous girl wants to kiss him? His eyes land on her lips, she is lovely. "I'd love for you to be my first kiss," Jon manages to whisper.

Dany releases the air she had been holding, part of her afraid he would reject her. She smiles shyly at him, feeling embarrassed for being so bold.

Jon moves closer to her on the couch, gently place his hand to her cheek. His heart beating furiously in his chest.

Dany bites her lower lip nervously, her eyes shining with excitement.

The lean closer together their lips finally meeting in the middle. Jon never imagined how soft her mouth would be, or the great rush he would feel.

Dany realizes the moment his lips touch hers, that she loves Jon Snow. She has loved him for so long, as she desperately tried to push the feelings away.

They break apart to smile at each other, both checking to make sure the other is comfortable.

A look of passion passes between them and then they kiss again, this time with great vigor. Jon traces the tip of his tongue along her lower lip, she immediately grants him access as his tongue sweeps into her mouth and hers meets his.

Dany's hand on his shoulders, holding him tightly. Partly to feel him, the other reason to steady her trembling hands. Jon kisses her deeply, lovingly even. It is the most amazing moment of his life.

As their passionate kisses continue, a small whimper escapes from Dany's lips. Jon pauses to smile at her, his breathing becoming ragged. He is a fifteen year old boy with raging hormones, realizing his erection is painfully obvious he grabs a couch cushion to lay on his lap to cover the evidence. He pulls her tightly to him, she goes willingly. Their chests pressed together while their lower bodies only sit side by side on the couch.

When Dany teasingly nibbles on his lower lip, Jon lets out a low groan. He begins kissing her neck, lightly sucking on her skin.

"Oh, Jon," she whimpers, pulling on his black curls to egg him on.

"Dany, you have no idea what you are doing to me," he says between kisses to her neck.

Their eyes meet, both panting and then they smile at each other. Jon leans gently towards her for a soft kiss, their lips lovingly dancing as he pulls off the couch to hold her tightly against him, the cushion falling to the floor.

Dany feels a pleasure in her core, she realizes that she is getting excited. Something she has never felt before. And then they hear a noise from the kid's room, both jumping apart.

At the same time Dany gasps, "Jon! It is midnight! Your family could be back any moment and my father expects me to meet him in the lobby in fifteen minutes."

They agree, Jon runs to check on the kids. Arya looks half asleep saying that she was thirsty. She goes to the kitchen for a drink.

"Jon, a moment please," Dany calls from the guest bathroom. She is wearing her gown again and managed zip the back three-fourths of the way, but she can't manage the end. Arya had helped her previously, but she didn't know Arya was awake.

Gulping, Jon nods his head to help her. His hands trembling as he finishes closing her zipper. They share a look in the mirror, both then smiling.

Their moment is over.

Dany runs to the door, a quick sweep of the room she realizes that she can't find one of her heels! Now Arya is more awake and she helps look. Arya is the one to point out that her family will be back any moment.

Dany decides to leave with just one shoe. She and Jon smiles at each other from across the room, waving good bye. There is no time, and Arya is standing in the room.

As Dany opens the door to leave, Arya wraps her arms around her quickly to say goodbye.

"I think my brother may love you, I've never seen him as happy as he was with you tonight. You know how to make him laugh," Arya whispers so that Jon can't hear.

Dany smiles warmly and hugs Arya back while saying goodbye.

As Dany steps outside, Arya leans out into the hallway and says, "And I could also tell from the heated kisses you shared. Bye Dany!"

Dany's mouth falls open, as she turns and runs to the elevator while carrying her one shoe. She should just be able to make it to the lobby in time.

 **+++o+++**

"Sansa, darling. This can't be your heel right? It is much too small for you," Catelyn shows her daughter. Finding the Manolo Blahnik heel under the couch late the evening before.

"I wish I owned a pair of Manolo Blahnik heels! No, I've never seen that shoe in person," Sansa confirms.

Catelyn's eyes narrow as she watches her stepson from across the room.

Just what has he been up to she wonders with a scowl?

 **++o+ End of Part I of IV +o++**


	5. SS1: White as Snow (Part II)

**GoT fanfic: White as Snow (Part II of IV)**

 **Tumblr - JONERYS Appreciation Week**

 **Day 3 Prompt: Modern Day AU**

 **Summary: A modern Cinderella Story of a child whose world is turned upside down after the death of a parent. This child made to feel inferior, and in servitude to their own family. Will the love of another help pull them out of their darkness.**

 **PART II: Silver Spoons**

 **++o+ Age 17 +o++**

Daenerys and Jon kept in touch over the last two years, mainly exchanging the occasional email and a quick phone call on birthdays. The night of their first kiss was never discussed, as though it never had happened.

Another thing the young friends avoided was conversation about anything romantic in their separate lives. It was an unspoken rule between them. With Dany living in Chicago and Jon in New York, both knew that a romantic relationship would not work. So they enjoyed their friendship.

Dany did go on occasional dates, but nothing serious. There was never anyone that made her feel the way Jon did. No one that made her care enough. She wouldn't even kiss them, she just knew it wouldn't mean anything.

So why bother? She would always think.

Jon had Catelyn Stark to contend with, she always made it clear that he was not part of the family. Just a burden she had to deal with on top of her own five children. The Stark children, as her five were called. The older Jon got, the more Catelyn expected of him. Jon's junior year was especially hard. Robb took a year off school in order to study abroad and intern in Europe, without her first born around Catelyn had more time on her hands to concentrate on Jon.

To concentrate on all Jon was doing wrong that is. His responsibilities increased, nothing was ever done to her satisfaction. Jon barely had time to study, let alone date. There was never a girl that intrigued him the way Dany did. No one even came close to making him smile the way that only she could.

 **+++o+++**

Dany stares at her laptop, controlling her urge to throw her cup of tea across the room. Hating what she is reading. It is so unfair, she thinks to herself. Hasn't Jon suffered enough?

 _ **Hi Dany,**_

 _ **I am being a coward today and telling you this in an email…**_

 _ **Every time you ask me about my plans for college, I either ignore the question or give you a half truth. I hate not being honest, especially with** **you** **.**_

 _ **Long story short, it has been decided that I will not be going the college route. Catelyn needs my help at home, especially with Arya and the boys and the money is just not there.**_

 _ **Please don't be upset for me. I'm okay with the decision. Truth is, I don't really want to discuss it. I hope you can understand.**_

 _ **Talk soon, Jon**_

Dany lowers her head into her hands, trying to control her emotions. She knows college is not for everyone, and that is fine. But what bothers her is that for years now she has known that Jon has dreamt of college. She knows he works so hard to get good grades and he is talented fencer on his school's team.

Dany pulls up the main Targaryen Enterprises webpage, navigating quickly to the community outreach tab. Dany worked at her family's company all summer and played an active role in managing the college internship program. She remembers their generous scholarship program, it is open to students from across the country to apply.

Her stomach falls, the deadline for application has passed. It would not be fair to take away from students that researched ahead of time and met the deadline.

Picking up the phone Daenerys calls the head of the scholarship program to ask for a favor. Even if she were to never see Jon Snow again, she knows she loves him and she wants what is best for him.

Her next step is looking up the staff list at the high school she knows Jon attends, pleased to see the staff list with photos is listed. Writing down the name and contact information of the school's College Guidance Counselor she formulates her plan.

She will fix this, she has to.

 **+++o+++**

"Jon!" Dany yells from the subway platform, waving her arms frantically. She is so excited to see him.

Jon's smile is huge, seeing her he sprints over to meet her. Pulling her petite frame into his arms for a tight hug.

"I can't believe you are here, you must be exhausted. How was your flight?" Jon asks, concerned that she may be too tired after her international trip to hang out.

Dany used her spring break to fly to Targaryen's offices in Paris, with college starting next fall she wanted to spend a week in the Paris office to experience international business, she is considering the major.

"I'm fine! Come on, let's get something to eat," Dany smiles. "Actually, do you mind if we just order room service at my hotel?"

Jon just smiles, agreeing to whatever she wants.

 **+++o+++**

"Yeah, it was two months ago when my guidance counselor admitted that he had filled out the Clarke Foundation scholarship application on my behalf, I was just shocked. I'm just not used to anyone doing something nice for me," Jon admits sadly, feeling a tightness in his chest. Meeting Dany's eyes as she sits across from him at small table in her suite, he sees how much she cares for him. "It just means _so much_ to me, I won this amazing scholarship based on merit. For my grades, fencing and all of my academic achievements."

Clearing his throat nervously, Jon never talks about his feelings. "Like for the first time ever I did something right in my life."

Dany forces her face to remain the same, although her stomach just dropped. She went to great lengths to set up Jon's scholarship, and cover up her involvement. Hearing Jon explain how much it means to him and why makes her feel trapped. How can she take that away from him, would he even understand why she did it?

No, she can't. She loves him too much, it is too late.

"That's wonderful, Jon. I'm happy for you," she says, looking away.

They continue to talk about college, upcoming summer plans. Dany is still deciding between Brown and Harvard, she was accepted into the early admissions program for both schools. She loves to hear about his siblings. Even Sansa is getting to be much nicer as she grows older.

"She said what?" Dany laughs wanting Jon to tell her again how Catelyn stark stuttered in horror upon finding out about his full scholarship to NYU. Dany smiles while cutting into her burger as Jon watches her closely.

"Are you going to eat that entire burger with a fork and knife? I may have just discovered the first thing I don't like about your Daenerys Targaryen!" Jon laughs.

Dany blushes and gives him a small shove as she joins him in laughing. "No, I am just cutting it in half. It's easier to pick up that way. Back to your story please, Catelyn's head spinning off."

Jon chuckles as he tells Dany again how furious his stepmother is that he will be leaving for college in the fall. Dany smiles happily, knowing her secret role in his story and glad to see him to alive and free.

Hours later, sitting on the couch and talking Jon and Dany finally discuss the elephant in the room.

"You are still the only girl I've ever kissed," Jon blurts out, instantly regretting being so honest with her as her eyes widen.

Dany is shocked, because he is so handsome, girls must throw themselves at him all the time. She know she would if they went to the same school. But she's also been in love with him since she was eight years old.

"Are you going to say anything?" Jon says, trying to break the tension.

Dany smiles at him and decides that sometimes actions are more telling than words. Moving slowly closer to him as he sits on the couch she watches his eyes carefully. Jon smiles and pulls her close, welcoming her into his arms.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship, but just for now… Just for tonight." Dany's voice trails off as she decides to be bold.

Her heart racing as she sits on Jon's lap, facing him. Before she can think of her next move Jon grabs her face and kisses her roughly. The moment his lips touch her, Dany feels as though she is on fire. Without hesitation their tongues begin a slow and sensual dance.

Her hands moving to touch his chest she loves how strong he feels under her hands. Jon holds her hips as they kiss, he longs to shift her closer to him. His dick is so hard, he wants to feel her pressed to him.

When Dany pauses to catch her breath Jon's lips go to her neck, kissing and gently biting. She gasps loudly, wanting him in a way she has never experienced before.

"Jon," Dany moans, crying out his name as she rocks her hips. Rubbing her sex against him, feeling his hardness.

"Shit, Dany," Jon hisses as his hips rise to meet hers. Suddenly his hands are roaming up and down her arms, and her back.

Feeling bold he grabs her ass and rocks her more tightly against him. Dany bites his lower lip in response, both groaning with pleasure and need. They continue kissing and touching each other for a while before Dany takes his hands and places them on her breasts groaning with pleasure as he immediately caresses her.

"Will you spend the night? I have an early flight back to Chicago in the morning…but I don't want you to leave," Dany whispers.

Jon studies her face, trying to decipher what she is asking.

Dany kisses him slowly, "I'm a virgin, I am not asking you to have sex. I just want you to be next to me tonight."

"I was totally down with sex, if you had wanted that," Jon deadpans. For a moment Dany is stunned and then she realizes he is joking.

Both laugh as they get up and walk to the bed, they don't go any further that night. Jon pulls Dany in his arms and holds her as she falls asleep. Only then does he kiss her forehead, whispering "I love you, Dany." Before letting go and sleeping himself.

 **++o+ Age 18 +o++**

"You okay, Jon?" Robb asks his brother, genuinely concerned. Sure Jon is a very broody person by nature, but he has been incredibly cranky the last week. "You are still coming to my graduation party this afternoon, right?"

Jon fights the scowl, wondering how dense Robb can be and still have been accepted to Brown University. Jon is also graduating, having walked to get his diploma right next to Robb in fact…Snow and Stark as last names lined them up together. Yet this graduation party is for Robb alone.

Although Robb is a year older, his study abroad in high school puts him one year behind. He will be a freshman in college at same time as Dany and Jon.

Whatever, Jon should be used to it by now. Always a second class citizen, always ending up last.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jon painfully remembers his guidance counselor admitting that his scholarship from the Clarke Company was in fact from Targaryen Enterprises. Clarke being one of their subsidiaries.

Just finding out days ago, Jon has not fully processed the news. It was Dany that set all of this up, every last piece of the puzzle. There was never a scholarship, the money probably came out of her trust fund!

"Yes, Robb. I'll be at your party. I wouldn't miss it," Jon snaps.

Must be nice to have so much money to just throw around.

 **+++o+++**

Dany smiles nervously as she enters the country club banquet hall that Catelyn Stark rented for Robb's graduation party. As her father needed to be in Manhattan for business, the timing of this party worked out well with their trip.

And Dany was anxious to see Jon again after so many months. Busy with her own graduation week in Chicago she hasn't had time to email Jon, so she is anxious to see him today.

As she walks through the party, smiling at a couple of people that she has met over the years, she searches for Jon. Spotting him, surprised to see him staring at her intently and brooding she waves and smiles. Jon nods his head, motioning for her to follow him out the side door of the hall.

"Jon! I missed you, how are you?" Dany cries cheerfully as she leans in to give him a hug. She is surprised when Jon takes a step back.

"We need to talk, Dany," Jon says coldly. "Let's walk in the garden, no one is out there now."

A sense of dread falls over Dany, she can tell he is very upset, angry even.

They walk in silence to the garden, now a safe distance from the banquet hall where no one will hear them.

"I really don't appreciate being your charity case, Dany!" Jon hisses at her, all of the feelings he has been bottling in for the last week coming to the surface at once. "How could you do this to me?!"

Dany instantly feels sick, realizing he knows about the scholarship. "Jon, I wanted to tell you. I did! When we at the hotel, and then-"

"Why didn't you then? What excuse do you have? You were too busy sitting on my lap and sticking your tongue down my throat," Jon yells.

Dany's eyes widen, shocked he would say that to her. Shocked he would throw their intimacy back in her face. Tears welling in her eyes. "Just let me explain, please."

"You don't get it, Dany! Why would you? You are Daenerys Targaryen, one of the wealthiest women in the US. Born with a silver spoon in your mouth!"

"That is not fair, just because I have money doesn't mean that my life is perfect!" Dany cries, tears streaming down her face. She never imagined that Jon would ever be so angry to talk to her like this. "Jon, try to understand why I did it. I love you, I have loved you for so long and it has killed me all these years to see you mistreated! Your life is like a modern day Cinderella story, evil stepmother and all!"

Jon scowls, "So that makes you what? The prince that saves the day?! I never knew you could think so highly of yourself. Wow – you really are something, Dany."

Wiping her tears, she tries again to explain. "It killed me that you wanted to go to college, it was finally going to be your time be free, to get away. And Catelyn tried to take that away from you. I had the means to fix things, so I did!"

"Don't you get it? How can you not see what is right in front of you? The last ten years of my life has been lie after lie," Jon pauses to control the shaking of his voice. He refuses to cry to her, not now. Not ever.

"For years I have had to just accept the lies told about me! That I was shy. That I was tired. That I was sick. That I preferred to be alone. Everything my family needed me to pretend to be, so they wouldn't feel bad about pushing me to the side!" Jon is shaking with anger. "I just never expected something so deceitful, so calculated from _you_ Dany."

Dany bursts into tears, it is killing her to hear his pain and know she caused it. "I love you, Jon Snow. Please forgive me, please. I only did it because I care about you."

"My answer is no. I do not forgive you," Jon says coldly, Dany burying her face in her hands and weeping. "Being _in love_ , does not justify your lies and manipulations."

"Jon, please! If we can just-" Dany pleads until he cuts her off.

"Goodbye, Dany," say as he walks back into the country club leaving her alone in the garden to compose herself.

As Dany returns to the party she is surprised to find her father holding a microphone and motioning for her to join him at the podium. Suddenly Robb and Catelyn are also at the front. As always, Dany does as told by her father.

"I know we are here for Robb's graduation but we wanted to lift a glass to both Robb and my daughter, Daenerys Targaryen. Both of these fine young adults will be students at Brown this fall! Dany scans the party guests for Jon, he is nowhere to be found. In that moment Robb places a friendly hug around her shoulders as they pose for pictures.

Jon watches from the balcony, he hates the sadness that washed over him. Seeing Dany with Robb is just a painful reminder that she is out of his league. She always has been. It's time he accepted it.

With resolution Jon know what he has to do.

 **+++o+++**

The next Monday Jon calls NYU and lets them know that his financial funding has fallen through. He wants to cancel his enrollment. As the woman on the phone places him on hold he is shocked when the coach of the fencing team at NYU answers the transferred call.

Later, Jon hangs up the phone…stunned. Jon will be on a sports scholarship for being on the fencing team.

It's a miracle…but then why does he still feel so bad.

 **+++o+++**

Dany gets an email from the Targaryen offices the next day, advising her that scholarship recipient Jon Snow has turned down the scholarship. It is settled, Jon has turned his back on her and all of her _money_. That's what he sees her as, a spoiled girl with a silver spoon in her mouth. She is heartbroken.

Ten years ago, they were just two kids eating cookies and milk in the kitchen of a funeral parlor.

She sadly wonders how things got so complicated.

 **+++o+ End of Part II of IV +o+++**

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Part III of White as Snow will be published for Day 04 of Jonerys Appreciation Week (Wednesday 9/27). Prompt: Angst_


	6. SS1: White as Snow (Part III)

**GoT fanfic: White as Snow (Part III)**

 **Tumblr - JONERYS Appreciation Week**

 **Day 4 Prompt:** **ANGST**

 **Four Part Short Story Fanfic**

 **Ratings: Mature (Part III)**

 **Summary:** A modern Cinderella Story of a child whose world is turned upside down after the death of a parent. This child made to feel inferior, and in servitude to their own family. Will the love of another help pull them out of their darkness.

 **PART III: Holiday Cheer**

 **++o+ Age 19 +o++**

"Shit! I am so late for practice," Jon mutters grumpily as he runs through Greenwich Village towards campus. His shift at the diner went long, they are understaffed during the summer before the fall semester starts. Many of the out of state students that work at the diner with Jon haven't returned to the city yet.

His large fencing bag thrown over his shoulder is not helping him navigate the streets of New York City. Feeling his cell phone vibrating in his pocket he pulls it out to read the incoming text. Smiling when he sees it is Arya. Since he moved out of Catelyn's home in upstate NY over a year ago he doesn't get to see Arya, Bran and Rickon as much as he would like. He's missed seeing Arya at all this summer since she is spending it in Chicago for her high school internship. Her internship at Targaryen Enterprises headquarters.

He's late, but he still stops on the sidewalk to read her text. Frowning as he reads, he immediately knows that he will not be doing what his sister asks. Arya's flight arrives late tonight, and she really wants him to come to family dinner tomorrow night. "Our flight lands at 10 PM, so too late to stop by tonight. Please come to dinner tomorrow."

The moment Jon read our flight, he knew that Dany would be flying with Arya. Which makes sense as Dany has been dating Robb for a few months now, and has been watching over Arya this summer.

Dany and Robb, _the perfect couple._ Jon rolls his eyes while texting Arya with a quick no and a lame excuse about having plans.

For a moment, when his guard is down he thinks about Dany. It's been over a year since he saw her at Robb's graduation party. He was so angry that day, and the weeks following. She wrote him twice that week, asking him to please just talk to her. He deleted the messages without answering. He just wasn't ready.

And then shortly after he found out that Robb and Dany had started dating that summer. According to Arya, both Catelyn and Mr. Targaryen had pushed the pair together.

 _Stop it, Jon. Forget her. She was never yours. Never._ He scolds himself before thinking about something else.

Moments later when his phone buzzes again he knows it will most likely be a snide comment from Arya, she hates when he turns her down for family gatherings. Often telling him that she doesn't care what her mom thinks, he is her brother and he has every right to visit his family.

Surprised to see a text from his fencing coach, pointing out that Jon is already seven minutes late for warm up, but he will avoid running laps if he stops by Starbucks to bring him a strong coffee. Jon laughs, that would be a small price to pay to avoid extra running.

Ducking into the closest Starbucks he orders and then waits for his name to be called. Leaning against the counter and looking around he is surprised to see Robb walking out of the restroom and slipping into the back booth. Jon begins to walk over to say hello to his brother, he hasn't seen him often in the last year and neither one ever mentioned Dany to the other. Jon always wondering if she had told Robb anything about their past.

Just as Jon gets close enough to say hi he sees that Robb had his arms wrapped around some brunette as he sucks her face off while his hand is under her shirt. She whimpers his name.

Jon's stomach drops, how dare Robb disrespect Dany this way?! Cheating on her, with some tramp. Instantly seeing red Jon grabs Robb by the shoulder and pulls him out of the booth before yelling at him.

"What the hell, Robb? You are cheating on Daenerys! She is gone for the summer so you set up some chick on the side?!" Jon growls at his brother, furious he would hurt her this way.

The brunette in the booth gasps in shock, and then demands to know who the hell Daenerys is.

"Jeez, Jon! Just stop, you don't understand! Let me explain, I am not cheating on Daenerys! She is one of my closest friends, I'd never hurt her that way," Robb says calmly. "Just have a seat, I can explain."

Jon breathes in and out, listening to what Robb has to say and how calm he sounds. Jon slides into the both across from Robb and the brunette who seems upset as well.

"Jon this is my girlfriend, Talisa. Talisa this is my brother, Jon," Robb says as Jon and Talisa nod hello.

Turning to Talisa first, Robb assures her that he doesn't have some secret girlfriend. Jon shifts uncomfortably seeing how comfortable and intimate their body language is. It would be obvious to anyone that these two are madly in love with each other.

Turning to his brother with a confused look, "I always thought you and Daenerys were close friends? I just assumed she would have told you that our 'dating relationship' was just an act to get my mom and her father off our backs."

Jon's mouth falls open, all this time…he was agonizing over a fake relationship? Holy shit he scowls, he had no idea.

"She and I lost touch after high school, so no. I'm really sorry – I just saw you and thought you were screwing around behind her back," Jon apologizes, suddenly feeling really stupid.

"Yeah, I gathered that," Robb says as he and Talisa laugh, all of the tension forgotten.

"It was just easier for us to pretend to 'date' then to keep having our parents plan meetups for us. I know it helped me a lot to have Catelyn off my back. And being away at college, it was so easy to pretend," he explains to Jon and Talisa. "And then I met Talisa at the start of the summer, and I just couldn't pretend anymore. So Dany and I agreed to fake-breakup, but again not call attention to it."

Jon nods, his mind racing. He has so many questions he wants to ask, about Dany. But he knows he shouldn't. It is too late for them.

Besides, he is with Ygritte now. Jon has no right to ask about Dany.

That chapter in his life is over.

 **+++o+++**

"Jon, put your books away! I am here, and your roommates are out," Ygritte demands while aggressively kissing his neck as he sits in front of his laptop. "I need you to fuck me, and now." She laughs.

"Ygritte, _please._ I told you that this paper is due tomorrow morning, I need to get it done," Jon sighs, frustrated already with the pressure of his school work.

"Ohhh, excuse me fancy college boy. I guess a simpleton like me wouldn't be able to understand how important your book report on…" Ygritte looks over his should to read his screen. "On _Global and Urban Education_. God, you are so boring Jon Snow. I can't believe you want to be a teacher."

Jon smiles at her, "Well, you always told me you hated school growing up. Maybe one day I will be the cool teacher that helps kids enjoy learning."

Ygritte rolls her eyes playfully and kisses him, slipping her hand around his body to rub his cock over his sweatpants. Jon closes his eyes to enjoy her hands on his dick.

Yes, Ygritte knows exactly how to touch him, how to lure him into bed. She is five years older than him, they met at his job during his freshman year. He is a server at the diner, she is one of the managers.

Never having gone to college, she is generally frustrated with all of the students that work for her. Ygritte seems to have a chip on her shoulder about it.

Jon gives in, he knows it will turn into a big fight if he doesn't give her what she wants. Of course he enjoys sex with his girlfriend, but sometimes the pressure of school, fencing and his part-time job stress him out. His course load sophomore year is pretty heavy.

After a very satisfying fuck, Ygritte's words, she slips her tank top on and falls asleep in his bed. Jon looks at his laptop across the room and knows he needs to get that paper done. Glancing at his cell phone he decides that he is better off sleeping for a couple of hours and then getting up early.

Setting his alarm for 4 AM while lying down, he feels a sadness wash over him. _Even with Ygritte sleeping beside him, he feels alone._

 **+++o+++**

"Daenerys, did you hear me? Please respond when I speak to you!" her father snapped, the stress in his voice was evident.

"Yes, father. I'm just in shock," Dany whispered, her mind reeling having just found out her brother, Viserys, had seriously overdosed while in Amsterdam on business.

"Damned it, pull it together. I already have one screw of up a child. I do not need two," Aerys snapped at his only daughter. Furious he has to deal with this. Of course he loves his only son, his heir. But at the same time, all this boy did was screw up after screw up.

This was the second overdose in two years, and Viserys had already done a stint in rehab recently.

"I know you have school, and you need to get your degree. But I have to fly to Amsterdam to _clean up_ this mess! I need you to step up with the company. Do you understand?" he finishes, looking to his only daughter.

"Yes, father. Of course," she assures him.

"The most important thing, _no one_ is to know about this. I already have a man out there that is paying off the local police to keep this under wraps," he scowls. "I still need to go out there and check him into rehab."

Dany has heard it all before. What a disgrace and financial hit to the family empire it would be if word got out that her brother was an _addict._

Sometimes she wonders if things would have turned out differently if father hadn't sent his precious heir to boarding school at such a young age. What would it have been like to be raised side by side with her brother? Maybe we would have had what Arya has with Jon.

 _Forget it, stop thinking about Jon Snow. He stopped caring about you a long time ago._

As her father storms out, in a hurry to get the airport, she realizes he didn't even say goodbye. He only summoned her to bark orders at her while warning to keep her mouth shut.

Dany allows herself a few moments to feel sad and alone. And then she lets it go.

She has much to do.

 **++o+ Age 20 +o++**

Christmas of Dany's sophomore year her father surprises her with a trip to Manhattan for the holidays. It is a four day trip full of spa time, shopping, the finest restaurants, and even a Broadway show. Aerys still has work to attend to, so Dany spends quite a bit of time alone. She is used to it.

"Danny, I know we have the Christmas Eve tradition of last minute shopping, but I have a couple of calls I need to take. Since we are in town, and the Stark family is celebrating Christmas in the city this year, why don't you accompany them for ice skating today?" her father asks, although he isn't really asking. He is telling her what he expects.

Normally Dany has no qualms about spending time with the Starks. Well, most of them. She still can't stand Catelyn Stark for the way she treated Jon all those years.

"Father, you know that Robb has a new girlfriend now," Dany says quietly as she catches Aerys rolling his eyes. "I just want to make sure you understand that Robb Stark and I are over, we both agree we are better off as friends."

"Yes, yes…that is fine. You can do whatever you want in the love department. I am late dear, I need to go. And remember, you will be having lunch with all of the Starks and then enjoying the day with them."

Danny nods, remembering her father's past obsession with her love life. He was so worried she would do something to embarrass him.

Her father has had nothing to worry about. Aside from her _fake relationship_ with Robb Stark, there has been no special man in her life. Between her studies and getting more involved in her family's business she has lacked the time and _desire_ to date anyone new.

 **+++o+++**

Sitting at lunch later, Danny laughs as Arya and Sansa bicker about their short trip to California during winter break. When entering the restaurant, Dany had felt a huge sense of relief that Jon was not there. Immediately followed by sadness. It has been a little over a year and a half since she last saw Jon. Truth be told, she still missed him.

And if she is honest, _she still loves him._

"Mother, was Jon invited today? I hope so, I don't want to be cross with you," Arya asks her mother from across the table.

Catelyn Start huffs at her youngest daughter, "Yes, I sent him an email. He isn't even in town this week."

Sansa and Robb laugh and smile at each other, Dany can't help but feel that she is missing the joke.

"Where is Jon? Out of town you said?" Dany finally asks, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Oh yeah, our brother the lover-boy, drove to Pittsburgh to meet his girlfriend's family. Things are getting really serious between those two," Robb says absentmindedly while looking over the menu at the same time.

Dany feels as though she has been kicked in the stomach. She doesn't know why, did she think that Jon would be sitting in the NYU library pining for her?

Jon isn't a complete idiot like she is. Dany's face flushes, picturing a nervous Jon meeting his love's parents for the first time. He probably got the mother flowers, or something equally endearing.

"Well, if you ask me, I can only imagine what Ygritte's family is like. Since that woman seems to have been raised by wolves," Sansa snickers. "Or dogs may be a more accurate description!"

"Oh Dany, it was so funny. Jon actually brought Ygritte to dinner at the house. It was the same night that Robb invited Talisa. Mother was beside herself, two girlfriends to entertain," Arya could barely get the words out she was laughing so hard.

Dany politely nodded for her to continue with her story, as her heart was being stomped on.

Sansa takes over, Arya agreeing that she tells it better. "Let's just say Jon's girlfriend is really "interesting" - she is quite crass and foul mouthed. She didn't make it through the meal before Catelyn demanded that Jon get her out of the house."

The younger children laugh at Sansa's story, while Robb frowns at his sister.

"Sansa, that wasn't nice. I think Jon has really fallen in love with her. You need to try harder to like her," Robb says.

His words like a knife in Dany's heart. Jon is in love. With someone else.

And then she painfully remembers, he never once told her that he loved her.

 _Because he never did. Why would he love you? No one loves you._

A realization hits Dany, since the day Jon stormed off, unwilling to even listen to her try to explain, she has been pining for him. So many boys have asked her out, they have even asked Robb to set them up on a date with her.

She always said no. What a fool she is, waiting for some boy that obviously doesn't care about her at all.

Turning to Robb, "Hey, Drogo, the president of your fraternity, he's a senior right?" Dany asks. Drogo had tried to get Rob to set him up with her a couple of times. Dany had declined at the time.

"He sure is! He still has a crush on you by the way, he asks me about you all the time," Robb tells her. "Why do you ask?"

"Can you give him my cell number, I'd like to go on a date with Drogo and see where it goes," Dany says confidently.

She is done being a fool, while everyone else around her lives their lives.

After lunch she accompanies the Starks to the ice skating rink at Rockefeller Center. She is a really graceful skater and helps the three youngest with their technique. Arya takes the cutest picture with Dany while on the ice.

Dany smiles at the end of the day, she actually had a really nice time with their family. She was also glad she didn't have to sit in an empty hotel room all day.

 **+++o+++**

"Fuck, this is truly the worst Christmas ever," Jon groans while staring into the rearview mirror of his rental car. Jon is parked in a Pittsburg Walmart parking lot, alone, on Christmas Eve.

He can't believe Ygritte actually _hit him_ this time. She technically hit him three times! He checks his swollen cheek, furious with her. But also furious with himself. He has been putting up with this toxic relationship for so long.

He doesn't even recognize himself.

They had another terrible fight, she actually believed that he was planning to propose to her this Christmas. She expected him to ask her father for his permission to ask her to marry him. Jon actually thought she was joking when she brought it up, and laughed.

She exploded. She is always threatening him with physical violence. Usually something to do with removal or injury to his balls.

This time she threatened to use her hunting arrows to castrate him! Jon had enough.

He broke up with her, on Christmas Eve. That did not go over well, and he has the swollen jaw and cheek to prove it.

Checking his cell phone to make sure his outgoing message went out, he gave the owner of the diner his notice. There is no way he could continue working there with Ygritte as his boss. No job was worth that torture.

It is then that he gets a Happy Christmas Eve email from Arya. She sent an email telling him that they all miss him and also attached some photos of Christmas Eve day in the city. Feeling a pang in his heart, Jon realizes how much he misses his family. All of them, even Sansa. Jon waits patiently as each photo attachment downloads, and then he sees it.

A photo of Dany with Arya, Bran and Rickon on the rink at Rockefeller Station. Dany looks so happy in the photo, with a huge smile and bright eyes filled with laughter. She is actually using her small frame to keep his younger brothers steady, who Jon knows are both terrible skaters.

From the end of her email, Arya explains that Dany joined the group for lunch and then skating while Mr. Targaryen was working. Arya also mentioning that Dany "finally" asked about him. Jon feels his stomach drop, even picturing her brings up emotions he doesn't know will ever go away. His sister didn't go into any more detail.

Which is probably for the best. It doesn't matter, Jon made his choices and has his own life. He can't turn back time and take back the way he treated her the day of Robb's graduation. He can't answer her emails that she sent just days later when he was still so upset with her.

As much as he wishes he could.

He made his choices and now he has to live with them.

Jon turns on the car and hopes he can find some kind of motel. He wants to get back to New York as soon as possible.

 **+++o+++**

"Hey! It's me!" Jon announces letting himself into the Stark family home. Only because he knows that Catelyn went skiing in Colorado for the holiday. He would never enter without knocking if his stepmother was home.

Jon is excited to spend some time with his siblings without Catelyn around. Sansa is a senior in high school this year, and she is spending the night at her best friend that is having a New Year's Eve party. And then Robb and Jon were invited to a huge party at the country club that one of their old high school friends is hosting. Jon should say that Robb was invited, and asked if Jon could tag along with him and Talisa.

"Jon! You actually made it home, I missed you," Arya squealed while jumping into his arms.

"Of course, I mainly came to see all of you. I've missed you guys," Jon says while greeting each of his siblings.

It is only then he realizes there is a _very tall_ , buff man in the room. For a moment Jon wonders if Sansa has a boyfriend he doesn't know about. Which freaks him out as this guy looks like he is in his twenties and Sansa only recently turned seventeen.

"Sorry, Jon, this is Drogo. Drogo, this is my brother Jon. Jon is a sophomore at NYU," Robb says as Jon and Drogo shake hands. Drogo towers over Jon. "And Drogo is a senior and president of my fraternity at Brown."

"Nice to meet you, so you are here for the party?" Jon asks while setting his bag on the floor before they all enter the kitchen.

"Yes and no," Drogo smiles confidently. "The party host is also one of our fraternity brothers, but the main reason I came out here is that the girl I just started dating is going to be at this party."

Drogo takes a drink from his beer. "The things we do for women, right?"

Jon smiles while pouring himself a glass of water.

"Crap! Jon, we set Drogo up in your bedroom and he's slept here the last week. Um, I can have you stay in my room and Talisa and I will crash in mom's room," Robb looks at the little kids and swears them to secrecy.

"Robb, I meant to tell you – I got a suite at the country club where the party is for tonight," Drogo says with a smirk.

"Oh, you did? Are you expecting a special evening," Robb teases while ushering the younger siblings, and even Sansa out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Daenerys and I have been on three dates already. I do think tonight will be the night. She seems down," Drogo says confidently. "You know that no woman can resist this hotness!"

Robb laughs while Drogo flexes his muscles, neither noticing the look of horror on Jon's face.

Jon confirms he can have his room back and goes upstairs to wash his sheets. He wonder if Drogo has had Dany over to the house this last week. Have they fooled around in his old room?

For fuck's sake. Jon just can't catch a break.

He also knows there is no way in hell he is going to that party now.

 **+++o+++**

As Dany drinks her fourth glass of champagne she laughs loudly at Talisa's imitation of Catelyn Stark.

"I blame you, Daenerys! Since your fake-relationship with Robb, no one will ever compare to you!" Talisa scowls playfully as Dany bursts into a fit of giggles again.

Robb and Drogo are playing a drinking game with some of their other fraternity brothers that made the trip for the party.

"So, how are things going with Drogo? That is one sexy beast of a man, not that I would look at anyone other than Robb. Obviously," she laughs.

"Obviously," Dany smiles back. "I think well, when Robb texted him about me on Christmas Day, Drogo drove out here the very next morning and has been taking me out on dates all this week."

"And?" Talisa pushes.

Dany blushes, remembering some of their heavier make out sessions. Drogo is a very sensual and experienced man, that much is obvious.

"Well, he did get us a suite for tonight," Dany whispers so only Talisa can here. "I did tell him, I am just not sure of I am ready for sex."

"What's holding you back? If you don't mind me asking," Talisa says with curiosity.

"Honestly, I guess I'm nervous. I just always imagined my first time would be…different." Dany says sadly, Jon's face popping in her head. "I should say with someone that I love."

"I didn't know you were still a virgin. That is great Dany. You shouldn't rush," Talisa pauses to sip her champagne. "Even if a man gets a suite, doesn't mean you are obligated to screw him."

Robb stumbles over to steal a kiss from Talisa. Asking for his phone out of her purse and then scowling when he checks the messages.

"What a shock. Jon sent me a text. He decided to skip this party after all," Robb groans. "I wonder if he is planning to drive into the city to see Ygritte?"

"That's too bad! I was looking forward to getting to know your brother better at the party," Talisa frowns while rubbing Robb's back.

Dany's eyes widen, feeling conflicted. There is a part of her that is desperate to see Jon. And then a bigger part of her that knows seeing him will only bring her pain.

As the evening continues, Dany pushes all thoughts of Jon Snow away.

"Are you having a good time, gorgeous?" Drogo croons in her ear as his hand rests on her ass. "Can I get you _anything_?"

Dany smiles, and nods. She doesn't know what she wants, aside from another glass of champagne at the moment.

 **+++o+++**

Dany makes a fist, digging her nails into the palm of her hands. She never imagined this would hurt so damned much. It is their second time that night and she is so sore.

"Drogo, please. Be gentle, I'm still sore from earlier," Dany reminds him, gasping sharply with each of his thrusts.

"Oh Fuck, I'm sorry. You are just driving me crazy, I've wanted you so badly and for so long," he moans while slowing his pace.

She lets out a sigh of relief as he slows down and is gentler.

She told him she was still a virgin, and after she convinced him that she was not kidding, Drogo was a man on a mission.

Before they had sex, both agreed to be in a committed relationship. Biting her lip as they have sex, she wonders if she will feel different tomorrow. Feel different now that she is no longer a virgin.

After he comes into the condom and they clean up, he promises her that once she gets used to it – it will be so good for her during intercourse.

Drogo was a courteous lover, getting Dany to climax with his talented fingers before they had sex.

Once Dany hears that Drogo is sound asleep she allows her mind to wander. Tears of sadness spring into her eyes. Dany hates herself for feeling this way. So pathetic.

Why can't she just be happy?

She sat up with her hair disheveled and the sheets tangled around her. Her new boyfriend slept beside her, yet she was alone.

 **+++o+ End of Part III of IV +o+++**

 _Author's Note: The prompt for today's JONERYS APPRECIATION WEEK was ANGST. This was a hard chapter for me to write as I tend to lean towards happy and sappy. But I wanted to push myself. Tomorrow's prompt (day 5) is SMUT! Tomorrow's Part IV will deliver the jonerys we all want. Hang in there please! xoxo_


	7. SS1: White as Snow (Part IV)

**GoT fanfic: White as Snow (Part IV)**

 **Tumblr - JONERYS Appreciation Week -** **Day 5 Prompt:** **SMUT**

 **IV Part Short Story Fanfic / Modern Fairy Tale / Modern AU**

 **Ratings: Mature (Part IV)**

 **Summary:** A modern Cinderella Story of a child whose world is turned upside down after the death of a parent. This child made to feel inferior, and in servitude to their own family. Will the love of another help pull them out of their darkness.

 **PART IV: Actions vs. Words**

 **++o+ Age 21 ~ Early Fall Semester Junior Year +o++**

"Hey, yeah babe, I am about five minutes away," Dany says into her cell phone, pausing to listen to Drogo be grumpy because he has to wait. "Yup, I will meet you in front of Rockefeller Library, and _yes_ I have your wallet."

Hanging up Dany controls herself from rolling her eyes as she speed walks across campus.

" _Daenerys that is a terrible habit. You weren't raised to roll your eyes – there is nothing ladylike about it. Do not let me see you rolling your eyes again young lady," Aerys Targaryen said with disdain to his only daughter when she was twelve._

Dany pushes the memory away, instead thinking about her boyfriend, Drogo is still living with his fraternity brothers even though his presidency ended last year as it was technically his senior year. The lack of privacy in his current housing situation means sleepovers are always at Dany's off-campus townhome. He forgot his wallet at her place this morning, so she's bringing it to him now.

It's the start of Dany's junior year and although Drogo was able to graduate at the end of last spring, he and his family decided he should stay at Brown one more semester in order to bring up his GPA. He wasn't accepted into Harvard Law as expected, both his father and grandfather having studied there.

 _Maybe if he had spent less time at the million fraternity events last year, and studied more, he wouldn't be in this situation._ Dany thinks to herself. Dany learned quickly that being the girlfriend of a fraternity president was a huge time pull. Dany can count on one hand dates that she and Drogo had that weren't related to his fraternity in some way. Everything from Spring Break, dinners out, university sporting events, etc. revolved around Drogo's fraternity schedule.

 _Ugh_ , Dany scolds herself. She is just grumpy because she doesn't want to think about the real issue in their relationship. The knot in her stomach returning, sex with Drogo was especially _rough_ last night.

Drogo is a very sensual man who likes to be rough in bed, it is what he _needs._ He likes to be aggressive, while taking her from behind. It is the only way he can get off, frowning she remembers the couple of times he was willing to at least try to have sex with her differently.

They have tried missionary and even her on top. Both ways she had to beg him to just go at a slow and steady pace, not adding she wanted him to _not_ pound into her like piece of veal. It was disastrous, absolutely disastrous. She can't even be mad at him, it is not his fault he couldn't get off. The sex lasted forever and ended up being even more painful for her. Even soft sex is not enjoyable when a woman becomes dry as a bone after an extended period of time. She cringes remembering how awkward those encounters were, he did at least try. She will give him that. But she saw the concern on his face, he was probably thinking there was something wrong with her too.

The only good news, between YouTube videos and trial and error, she has learned to give the most amazing head. She would never admit it, but anytime Drogo initiates sex she attempts to seduce him into letting her pleasure him with her mouth. Drogo does love a good blow job, but like last night, sometimes he wants to "fuck his woman" the right way. She cringes at how sore she still is as she rushes across campus to give him the wallet that he forgot at her place.

Biting her lip Dany worries about her real fear. That there is something actually wrong with her because doesn't enjoy sex. She doesn't even know who she could talk to about this. She has no one really.

Talisa is visiting Robb this weekend and leaving for New Jersey late this afternoon. Since Robb has class the girls will be meeting for lunch after she gives Drogo his wallet. Robb and Drogo are frat brothers, no way she can talk to Talisa about her fears.

As she walks up the steps she sees Drogo laughing and talking with his study group, he waves and runs over to see her.

After thanking his girlfriend Drogo asks her if they can sit on a bench to talk.

"I spoke with my grandfather this morning, and I have a favor to ask," Drogo starts, holding Dany's small hand in his and running his fingertips up and down the inside of her palm.

"Okay?" Dany smiles, not sure what his grandfather could possibly need from her.

Drogo smiles with the confident look she has grown to admire, that is one thing Drogo does not lack…self-assurance. "My grandfather thinks that a phone call from your father to the admissions board at Harvard Law will help get me accepted. Will you ask him to do it?" Drogo finishes, looking at Dany expectantly.

As though he just asked her to pass the salt at dinner.

Dany realizes that Drogo hasn't even met her father, and therefore doesn't know him…but Aerys Targaryen is not a man you just demand favors from. Frowning instantly she doesn't even know how to respond.

Dany can't even imagine asking her father for this favor, picturing the look of loathing on his face at seeing his daughter asking him to help her boyfriend work the system. She knows her father, and how he thinks. It would be disastrous.

"Dany? Why are you making that face? I am not suggesting your dad pay for my law school. It would just be one phone call, I don't see the big deal!" his voice slightly rising at the end.

Looking across the courtyard to compose herself, Dany sees a group of students playing with a Frisbee.

 _Jon Snow._

Seeing a young man that has the same shade of black hair, instantly reminds her of Jon. Although his has the soft curl that this other man's doesn't.

How ironic, the difference between Drogo and Jon. One man appalled and scorned her for trying to help him while the other is basically demanding she pull strings for him.

Frowning, Dany turns to Drago. "It isn't that I don't want to help you, but I know my father…he is not an easy man. Let me think about it please, I am honestly not sure how Father will react. He could even makes things _worse for you."_

" _My assistant made you an appointment, Daenerys. You will be meeting with our family physician and getting the birth control shot tomorrow. Now that you have this "Drogo" character as a boyfriend, I can't risk another one of my children dragging our name through the mud. There is a three year shot, that's the one you will be getting. Make sure you aren't late for the appointment," her father said while waiting for her to pass him the bread rolls during lunch on the terrace._

 _Dany has never bothered to tell Drogo she got the shot, both agreed early on that they would always use a condom. Drogo has a strict rule about it, he won't even consider it. Which is fine with her._

Drogo scowls at the last part about Aerys possibly making things worse, but he also isn't going to push Dany too hard. He has learned that she will put up with a lot…until suddenly she has enough and flips out. Breathing in and out to calm himself, knowing he will have his own family to deal with when they hear Dany may be unwilling to do this.

"Okay, thank you for thinking about it," Drogo kisses her cheek. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't _really_ important to me."

 _No pressure,_ Dany thinks to herself. Remembering her lunch with Talisa she says goodbye and runs to meet her at the sandwich shop.

+++o+++

"Oh, Daenerys, I am so glad you were able to meet me for lunch. I love Robb to pieces but sometimes it is wonderful to just have girl talk," Talisa laughs while sipping her mineral water.

"Thank you for asking me! I love catching up with you," Dany says sincerely. "Okay, go on. You were telling me about Catelyn's reaction to Sansa's new 'casual' boyfriend."

Talisa and Dany have a great laugh, at Catelyn's expense. At least the woman isn't being _evil_ to Sansa's first casual boyfriend. Just her usual meddling self.

"Oh, I am happy to report that I have gotten to know Jon better, he is Robb's stepbrother," Talisa explains to Dany before remembering. "Oh, I always forget, Robb mentioned that you and Jon were very close as children."

Dany nods to confirm while taking a large bite out of her sandwich so she won't have to talk about Jon. Praying the subject will change soon.

"So, I just couldn't figure out why Jon seemed to be so aloof, and then it dawned on me – unless a really important event, he won't go to their family home unless Robb's mom is out of town!" Talisa blurts as though she is telling Dany about some huge breakthrough. "What irritates me is how tight lipped Robb is about Jon and Catelyn's relationship."

Dany nods as though listening to an interesting story. She has not heard a word about Jon Snow since she was at the New Year's Eve party nine months ago. She even spent some time with Arya this summer when Dany flew into Manhattan to help with the Targaryen High school Internship program. Arya did not mention Jon even once. Nor did Dany ask about him.

"Daenerys? Did you hear my question?" Talisa smiles at her expectantly.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I was just asking if you knew the backstory with Catelyn and Jon." Talisa pushes, immediately making Dany feel defensive. Even after all this time, Dany can feel her hackles rising at the thought of someone getting in Jon's business.

Talisa starts again, "Jon is such a sweetheart. That's why it worries me that there may be an issue with Robb's mom, like she may be the problem."

Dany keeps her face neutral and gives away nothing, also feeling loyalty to Robb. Catelyn is his mom, and Talisa is his girlfriend. This really is a topic for Robb to work out with her.

"By the way, did Robb ever tell you about the first time I met Jon? Well, Jon spotted Robb and me kissing at a Starbucks. It was before word had circulated about your 'fake breakup' to your 'fake relationship'. Poor Jon thought Robb was cheating on _you_. And wow, what a reaction! The quiet brooding Jon we know, turned into a wolf right before our eyes. He was furious Robb was cheating on you, yelling at him about how he was hurting you, and disrespecting you."

As Talisa continues her story, a sadness washes over Daenerys. Deep down Dany knows that Jon has always cared for her.

It's too bad he was never willing to actually show those feelings to her.

"I just had to ask, and yes, I will talk to Robb again about this," she smiles at Dany. "It really is too bad you are with Drogo. Jon has been completely single since last Christmas and he is such an amazing guy. A little on the broody side, but you can tell he has a big heart."

Numb, Dany just nods. It doesn't matter.

She is with Drogo.

 **+++o+++**

Jon listens as Arya and Sansa debate what songs to listen to on the car's satellite radio. He smiles to himself, happy to hear that his sisters have found a peaceful coexistence versus the epic battles that would rage between them.

"How much longer until we get to Penn State, Jon?" Arya asks for the third time.

"Arya, you are the one that wanted to come with me on this campus visit! Stop complaining about how long the drive is!" Sansa hisses at her little sister, already irritated.

"Shut up, Sansa!"

"You shut up, Arya!"

"Girls! I am trying to drive here, I don't think wrecking a rental car is a great way to kickoff Sansa's first college visit," Jon jokes, helping to diffuse the situation. He is happy Sansa set up this tour for the early fall, he knows a drive in the northeast can take three times longer during a snowstorm.

The sisters apologize and agree to enjoy the day, aside from touring campus Sansa has set up a meeting with some students that graduated from her high school to talk about the university.

Jon concentrates on the road, enjoying the silence of the girls while it lasts. He spent a lot of time with Arya this past summer as she was interning for the Targaryens at their Manhattan offices. His internship at a local middle school helping with their summer school program allowed him free time on the weekends. He is still focused on becoming a teacher.

"Jon, I've been wanting to talk to you, to apologize actually," Sansa says nervously looking out the car window. "I figured talking while I have you trapped in a moving car is as good a time as any."

Jon and Arya laugh at her joke, both separately appreciating the dry humor Sansa has developed in recent years.

"I spent a lot of time thinking about what an ass I was to you. I wish I could change everything," Sansa's voice shakes. She feels so guilty for how cruel she was to him as a child, knowing that Jon doesn't even _know_ half of the things she and mother did to him.

"We were children," Jon say softly. He is a grown man, he wants to move forward with his life. No longer willing to wallow in his past hurts.

"I was awful, just admit it," Sansa laughs, Arya snorts from the backseat of the car.

Chuckling Jon admits, "You were occasionally awful. But I'm sure I wasn't great fun, always sulking in the corner." Jon tries to lighten the mood, take some of the burden from Sansa. He knows it is not easy to apologize.

 _Dany, I miss you and I'll be sorry for the rest of my life for ruining what we had._

Interrupting Jon's thoughts Sansa asks, "Can you forgive me?"

"Alright, I forgive you," Jon promises with a smile.

"So now that we have made up, I've waited years to ask you about something," Sansa says, turning to roll her eyes after Arya kicks the back of her seat.

Jon grunts, already not liking the direction this conversation is headed.

"Did you and Daenerys Targaryen ever date?" Sansa pushes.

Jon visibly cringes but doesn't want to shut Sansa out minutes after they agreed to move forward.

"Um, well that is a hard question to answer. Technically no, we never dated and we were never boyfriend and girlfriend," choking on the words as they leave his mouth. Although true, Jon knows that there are no words to explain the love he had felt for Dany since they were just children.

"Technically?" Sansa says, noticing that Arya looks sad. "Did she break your heart, Jon?"

"No, absolutely not. Daenerys isn't to blame. I loved her from the moment I met her, when we were eight years old. And then I messed things up," Jon says sadly. "She is better off without me."

They sit in silence for a several minutes.

"You still love her, I see it in your face. How can you not try to fix things with her?!" Sansa cries, not understanding. Sansa has not been in love yet, but she imagines it is the most wonderful thing in the world and she will fight for it when she finds it.

"Sansa, please stop!" Jon groans. "I did try to fix things with Dany. At the beginning of the year, I knew she had just started dating Drogo and I knew I had to try or I would regret it for the rest of my life!"

"Wow, and what happened?" Sansa demands, the suspense killing her.

"I wrote her, I told her that I still loved her and I was sorry for the way I acted. I needed her to know," he deadpans, staring ahead while driving. "It was too late, I can't even blame her. She'd moved on." Locking eyes with Arya, she nods sadly. She knew about his letters and saw how upset he was when Dany shut him down.

Dany has been so kind to Arya over the years, whatever was going on between Jon and Danny, Arya was to stay out of the middle of them. Arya now making it a point to avoid mentioning Jon at all to Dany this past summer when she saw her for work.

"Yeah, sorry Jon…but Drogo is really hot, and really tall!" Sansa admits, as though telling Jon something he hasn't already thought about a hundred times. Arya is quietly nodding her head from the back seat of the car.

 _Sisters,_ Jon thinks to himself. Sighing he remembers waiting anxiously for Dany to reach out to him after getting his letters.

Instead she sent a quick email, telling him it was too late and she needs him to just leave her alone. She has moved on and is happy. She also told him she wished him well in life. God that stung.

The siblings drive the rest of the way in silence, and don't talk about Daenerys again. Jon is thankful for that.

 **+++o+ April – NCAA Fencing Championship +o+++**

Dany and Arya are walking the streets of Manhattan, at a fast pace. "Arya! What is the big surprise? And why do we need to walk so fast?! I am not wearing the right shoes to be running through the streets," Dany laughs, only half kidding about her shoes. Her feet are already killing her.

Arya smiles as they reach the arena, pulling out the two tickets that will get them into Madison Square Garden. Knowing that Dany may resist she grabs her by the arm and quickly ushers her in. Arya was not counting on dinner taking so long, and the last thing she wants to do is miss her own brother's fencing match. Especially since Jon and NYU are competing for a National Championship.

Dany is utterly confused, she was just at Madison Square Garden a few weeks ago for the Madonna concert. But she isn't aware of any major headliners this week. Through her family connections she is always offered tickets to the best shows.

As Arya hurriedly drags her into the seating area from a side entrance Dany realizes with horror what is happening. Arya has dragged her to Jon's fencing match, the national championship at that!

"Arya! Why did you bring me here without asking me? Jon doesn't want me here! This is his thing, I don't belong here and you know it!" Dany hisses as Arya smiles sweetly and pulls her to their reserved seats. Seats that are in the direct line of sight of Jon as he begins his match.

Dany has to admit, she has always enjoyed fencing and had always regretted never having seen Jon compete.

As the match continues it is obvious he and his opponent are closely matched, but Jon is leading in points. During a break for water, Jon seems to be searching the stands. Nodding a hello when he sees Arya and then his eyes widening when he notices Dany sitting next to her.

Dany's heart races, not sure if he will be unhappy she came. God, she is going to kill Arya for this. His coach begins speaking, so Dany and Jon need to break their eye contact.

As the match resumes, Jon keeps looking towards Dany nervously. Suddenly Jon loses an easy point, his concentration suffering because Dany is here. He is struggling to focus on fencing.

Dany turns her fury to Arya, "How could you do this to Jon? It's the championships! My being here is not helping him at all."

Arya shrugs and says, "I can't help it if he is in love with you and can't concentrate when you're around."

Dany blushes furiously but then gets over it. She cheers loudly for Jon and encourages him to concentrate and win. Arya stands up with her and joins in. Jon waves at them both, calming down.

Jon wins his match and earned his individual first place ranking. Dany and Arya are so happy they scream and cheer.

Although Jon is done for the night, a few of his teammates still need to compete. Jon is ushered off to the side of the arena and Dany watches as Robb, Talisa, Sansa, Rick and Bran race over to congratulate him. They were sitting even closer to the floor.

"Come on! Let's go see everyone," Arya calls as she begins working her way down.

"I'll be right behind you," Dany says and smiles as Arya excitedly runs off.

Dany looks back at Jon, celebrating with his family. As he should, what a huge accomplishment. She is proud of him.

And then she remembers that she is not part of Jon's life, she doesn't belong here. It's his day. She quietly leaves, walking up the stairs to the main concourse level. She knows Arya will be able to get home with her siblings.

"Dany, wait!" Jon yells, running and catching up to her as she reaches the concourse level.

She is stunned he came after her, "Jon, hi. Um, I've gotta go, but I just wanted to say congratulations!"

Jon studies her, seeing how flustered she seems. It is suddenly very awkward between them. Dany gives him a small wave and begins to walk away.

Jon grabs her arm gently, "Dany, please…can I just have a minute. Seeing you again…"

Dany is suddenly upset, seeing him face to face. Hating how flustered she feels. Even resenting him for how much more handsome he has grown over the years. They were just eighteen the last time they talked.

"That's right. The last time we _saw each other_ was at Robb's graduation party. You know, where you chewed me out as I cried and told you that I loved you," Dany says emotionlessly.

Jon bites his lip, stunned. He feels terrible for how he treated her that day. He was hurt, but he was wrong to let his anger drive him to be so mean to her.

Dany regrets her words as soon as they left her lips. This is ridiculous, she is being petty. "Jon, I shouldn't have said that. The bottom line, I just can't keep doing 'this' with you anymore. We have separate lives, and it works well," Dany pauses to steady herself. "You should just forget about our past, I have. No hard feelings okay?"

Jon thinks about the letters, she has already asked him to leave her alone. He understands her point and wants to respect her wishes.

Jon swallows painfully before speaking. "I've heard from everyone what a great guy Drogo is, you are such a good person, Dany. You deserve to be happy and be with a good man that treats you well. I am happy for you."

Dany forces a smile, although she had already broken up with Drogo months earlier she doesn't correct Jon. He doesn't need to know, it doesn't really matter.

Finally Dany speaks, "I want you to know that I loved you my entire life, but I'm done now. We just weren't meant to be."

Jon nods, to show her he is listening.

"I really do wish you well, I hope you can see that no matter how people, who were _so little_ , choose to treat you in order to feel big - - you are a wonderful person, Jon Snow," Dany finishes.

Jon nods, agreeing with her. "I just need to say this, I am so sorry for how I acted during our fight at the graduation party. I would take it all back if I could."

"I am also sorry for lying to you. I still would have done it, but I wish I had just been honest with you. You deserved that," Dany reaches out her hand and Jon takes it. Both feeling a spark, both also assuming the other isn't.

They let go and say goodbye before parting ways. Jon looks back at her as she leaves the arena. She never looks back.

As Dany walks through the streets of the busy city, waiting for her driver to meet her in order to drive her back to Brown, she thinks about her life.

All the money in the world didn't make her happy. She thinks back to seeing Jon in the arena and being greeted by his siblings that love him. Tears stream down her face, she does love him and is happy for him. But also sad for herself.

 **++o+ Age 22 ~ Winter Break Senior Year +o++**

"Daenerys! You made it, we were so worried about you!" Sansa says as she pulls a frozen Dany into their family home out of the raging blizzard. "Thank goodness Robb's friend works clearing the snow and was able to get you here!"

Dany trembles as she steps into the Stark home, so thankful they were able to help her. Her car slid into a ditch in the next town over, the blizzard hit sooner than expected and she was not able to make it back to the city. Realizing how close she was to the Starks she called Robb on a whim.

"Glad you are okay, Daenerys. Are you sure you aren't hurt?! Your car slid off the road?" Robb asks concerned.

"Yes, I hit a patch of black ice. Thankfully I was already driving slowly so it was not a bad accident. I don't have a scratch. But the police and I decided to leave the car until after the storm passes." Dany smiles, happy to be there but also trembling with cold and exhaustion. It's been a very long morning.

"Jon hasn't been home in months, we put fresh sheets on his bed so you can stay in his room tonight," Sana says.

"Thank you, is Mrs. Stark here? I should thank her for having me over," Dany forces a neutral tone. Although she will always despise the woman, her father would lose it if she didn't use her manners.

"Nope, mother is doing her yearly New Year's ski trip, she is in Colorado for the week," Talisa chirps.

"Daenerys, you look pale, what can we do? Some tea?" Sansa offers again.

In the end it was decided Dany really needed to rest, she drank a cup of hot tea, took a quick shower and then crawled into Jon's bed to sleep. Being so tired she didn't even take a moment to look around before she fell into a deep sleep. She'd never seen Jon's bedroom before.

 **+++o+++**

"What the hell do you mean she was in a car accident?! Where is she? I need to see her!" Jon exclaims, terrified that something may have happened to Dany.

Robb, Sansa and Arya exchange glances. They know that their brother is still madly in love with Daenerys Targaryen, and they doubt he would ever stop.

"We didn't know you were coming home, we put her in your room. Mother isn't home, so I'll get her room ready so that she can move over after she awakes," Arya says softly.

Jon would rather sleep on the kitchen floor then step foot in Catelyn's bedroom.

"I need to see for myself that she is okay," Jon says as he walks upstairs, leaving his siblings to wonder if the pair would finally find their way back to each other.

Jon slips in his room, being the early afternoon the light through the window blinds enter. The room was not completely dark. His heart skips a beat, seeing her peacefully asleep on the bed. Stepping closer to look her over he is relieved to see for himself that she doesn't appear to have a scratch on her.

Unable to resist, Jon gently runs his fingers across her cheek. She is still the most beautiful woman he has ever known. And he knows he will never meet another that surpasses her beauty.

Dany wakes up, feeling someone touching her cheek. It sends tingles through her body. She gasps, then startled at seeing Jon.

"I'm sorry! They told me about your accident, I had to check on you myself," Jon says, taking a small step back. Embarrassed to have been caught touching her cheek.

Dany sits up on the bed, endorphins running through her body now that Jon is in the room. She nods in understanding, she is lying in his bed after all.

Clearing his throat, "I wanted to surprise them and come home for a few days. So I took the bus in from the city. I had no idea you would be here, Dany…" his voice trails off.

"And if you did, I assume you wouldn't have come?" she says, already knowing the answer.

Brooding, Jon looks away sadly. Dany knows him well, he never would have come here had he known that she was here. She asked him to leave her alone.

Realizing he really has no desire to even see her, her eyes glisten with tears but she does not cry.

Jon wants to explain himself, "Dany, it's not that I don't want to see you, it's because - - "

Cutting him off, "Please don't say anything else. Let's not fight, I have accepted how things are."

"And what is that?" Jon asks.

"Let's see, I have always been the one to try with you. _Never once_ have you tried to fight for me!" she mumbles painfully, hating how bitter she sounds.

His mouth falls open, thinking over their friendship over the years and he knows she has a point. He should have fought for her, been honest with her. "Dany, you are right, I made mistakes, and I just grew up doubting myself...in every aspect of my life."

She gets so frustrated with Jon, angry tears filling her eyes. "Yes, your life sucked. It killed me all those years to see you hurting, but guess what?! You are not the only person that had problems in life. Although different, I was so lonely growing up. You never asked me about my problems… my drug addict brother, controlling father, all the times I felt so alone.

Jon's eyes fills with tears, all this time he never was there for her. The person he loved the most. He felt sick.

"I was so stupid, I really thought…" Dany stops, catching herself. She isn't willing to go there. Not now.

"What? What did you think?" Jon pushes, desperately trying to blink back his tears.

Dany says, "I was just a stupid girl, I convinced myself that you loved me too. But we all know that actions speak louder than words. I see it now, you never cared for me, at least not the way that I wanted you to. And that is okay."

Jon eyes flashing with pain while stepping closer to her, "I swear to you, I have loved you since I was eight years old! And I never stopped."

Dany bites her lip, trying to follow all that he is saying while trying to keep an open mind.

Jon breathes in to calm himself before explaining himself to her. He tells her that he always felt like less. In fact he was raised to believe that. Explaining how he deeply regrets how he acted about the scholarship issue, he hated that she lied but he should never have treated her that way. There is no justification for that. Also admitting to her that moments later, seeing her and Robb posing for pics it made him crazy with jealousy. It also made him think that she did deserve better.

"I wish I could go back in time and make different choices, but I can't," Jon slips her hand into his. "Dany, all I can promise you is that I'm still in love with you and I want to be there for you."

Dany is torn, she hears him saying the right things, yet she keeps going back to the fact he never tried to fix things! If she and he hadn't ended up at the Stark house during this blizzard, would he have just let her go? She wasn't even worth a phone call from him?!

"Jon, I need to be honest with you. I feel like you never once tried to win me back. You never tried to fix things between us. And that hurts me," she whispers painfully.

A look of confusion appears on Jon's face, "I hate I made you feel that way, and probably too late, but I did try! I wrote you!"

"What?" Dany asks, genuinely confused.

They hear a commotion in the hallway and then quick, loud knocks on Jon's bedroom door. Jon is surprised that any of his family would be interrupting them, so he knows it has to be important.

Quickly opening the door to find a very upset Arya standing in the hallway. Arya begins to explain that she went into her mother's room to begin setting up so Dany could stay there tonight. When she went into the closet to get clean sheets she found something.

Jon and Dany share a glance, both concerned for Arya as she is always level headed and calm.

With trembling hands she holds out a small stack of letters. Jon's eyes widen with recognition, Arya then begins to cry softly which shocks them both. Arya never cries! The last time Jon saw her cry was when their father died.

"Jon! I am so sorry, I see it now. I really see it. I can't deny it, mother must hate you so much to hurt you this way," Arya wipes angry tears off her cheeks, but they keep flowing.

Dany is quiet, not wanting to interrupt this moment between siblings.

Arya gasps out, "I feel sick, and I'm partly to blame too!"

Jon nods his head to dismiss Arya's fears. He in no way blames his little sister for this mess.

"You wrote those letters while you were still here for winter break, and you begged me to mail them to Daenerys at Brown. I promised you I would mail them myself!" Arya gasps sadly, the pain clear on her face.

Dany's ears perk up at hearing her name, what is going on?

"But I was busy, so I asked mother to drop them in the mail for me! She promised me she did," Arya frowns.

Jon looks at the small stack of his letters, he poured his heart out to Dany. Writing out all of the things he should have said to her in person. But she never saw them. Because his stepmother, Catelyn, never sent them. Of all the things this woman has done to him, even the cruel things when he was a child, this one hurts the most.

Jon then noticing the letters had all been opened, he cringes imagining that Catelyn probably read them all. As Jon is lost in his own thoughts, trying to work through his feelings, Dany comforts Arya. Assuring her it is ok.

"Arya, Catelyn is still you mom, and it is normal for you to love her but not understand or approve of her actions. You can still love someone and accept that they are not perfect," Dany gets tears in her own eyes. "The truth is I had to do the same with my own father long ago."

Jon's heart fills with warmth at how incredible and kind Dany is with his little sister.

Arya nods and leaves them. Arya tells the pair that everyone is heading down to basement for a movie marathon so they have privacy to work out their issues.

Jon is quiet and brooding as Dany gives him several moments to think. Then he explains to Dany that he wrote the letters to her when he was home for Winter break of sophomore year. He then walks over to his old laptop, opening his online email and doing a search by date.

Dany is trying to process it all, remaining quiet. She realizes that Jon did try to fix things, it was right when she started dating Drogo. Dany also knows, she would have said goodbye to Drogo in a heartbeat if things could have been mended with Jon.

"I still remember getting this email, it broke my heart. It was January tenth, right after the New Year's when you started dating Drogo," motioning for Dany to look at the laptop screen where there is an email that says it is from Daenerys Targaryen.

Frowning at the message, Dany realizes that "someone" sent Jon an email telling him that there was no hope and she also wanted him to leave her alone. Examining the message closely, it was a free yahoo account that anyone could have set up with the user name DaenerysBrownU, Jon had just assumed it was her new email - they hadn't exchanged emails in a couple of years by that point.

It was genius.

"Jon, may I read the letters now?" Dany asks softly, hoping he will say yes.

Jon nods his head for yes and places them in her hands. He meant every word he penned, she deserves to hear the truth. Even if it is too late now.

"I agreed to make dinner tonight. It's still early but I can start working on it. I'll leave you here so you can read them in peace," Jon kisses her cheek before walking towards his bedroom door to leave. Looking back at Dany and clearing his throat nervously, "Again, I'm sorry...and even if you can never love me again, I will accept it. Being able to have you, even just a friendship again, would mean the world to me."

Dany nods, not sure how to feel about all of this.

As Jon leaves his bedroom, shutting the door behind him, Dany sits down and pulls all of the letters out of their envelopes. Three letters, it appears that Jon wrote her a little every day for three days.

As Dany reads them she is overcome with emotion. His words are so open and raw.

He tells her about his childhood, the things she didn't see. The things he never showed her. He also tells her that meeting her at the lowest point in his life played a big role in who he was today. He describes what he thought of her, how kind and sweet she was. How he was amazed upon getting to know her that her inner beauty could be a hundred times more than her exterior beauty.

He was open with her about how he felt about Ned, and that it has taken him years to accept and forgive the father he still adores. But as he became an adult, he saw clearly that Ned was either blind or didn't care that Jon was treated differently than Catelyn's children. Jon also accepted his own role, he should have stood up for himself. Even as a child, he should have said _something_. He took the easy route, to avoid conflict.

Jon then tells her how no girl ever compared to her. She was the person he compared everyone and anyone too. But he also was dealing with years and years of neglect and scorn at home. It made him feel small, while he saw her as strength and perfection.

He admits there was a part of him that even questioned why someone like her would even consider him a friend. But he was too desperate for her attention that even if she had done it out of pity, he needed her in his life. Dany cries reading this, she had no idea he felt this way.

Jon then tells her what it meant to him, to spend time with her as a young man. Realizing how his childhood adoration because a passion he didn't know existed. He admits that even thinking about her would be enough to make him feel desire, she was the literally the only person he could ever imagine being with.

From the first kiss they shared when they were fifteen, she set the standard for all others. She was his everything.

And then Jon tells her why he was so upset about her lies, he does admit that aside from being so sick of a life filled with lies and half-truths - a large part of it was his injured "pride" and he realized it shortly after. He also felt sick for the way he spoke to her, and he hated himself for walking away from her as she cried.

He regrets ignoring her two emails that she sent in the days following their argument. He had planned to call her, to apologize. He also wanted to tell her right away what happened with NYU and fencing.

And then he found out that she was dating Robb, so shortly after their fight. He is honest about his feelings towards Robb, the brother he had grown to love, yet also so many conflicted feelings because of how Catelyn tried to pit them against each other. Dany saw all of this growing up, it was horrible how Jon was treated.

Dany tries to imagine how she would feel if she had a popular sister, that Jon would date. She cringes, knowing she would lose her mind with jealousy.

He even mentions Ygritte, when he wrote the letters he had just split with her. He is honest about how he allowed this woman to be in charge, and run their relationship. He also admits he was desperate for affection of any kind.

He admits that he did love her to a certain extent, although their relationship was toxic and flawed he did learn a lot about himself. So he has no regrets, maybe only how long he stayed with her when knowing things were not right between them.

And then he promises her, that although he tried to be happy with another, he realized that no woman would ever compare to her or have his heart the way that she always would.

He ends his letter professing his love and begging her to give him a chance to prove himself to her. He knows he has a lot of work to do, and he doesn't expect anything from her. He just wants a chance to try, because he loves her and he believes that he can make her happy.

Jon ends his letter listing out his cell, address and email address and asking her to please let him know.

Dany puts the last letter back in the envelope, seeing that although all three have stamps and her name and address clearly written - - there is no sign of being processed through the post office. Catelyn never even tried to mail them.

Dany shakes with bitterness, that awful woman. Dany will never forgive Catelyn Stark for all that she had cost them.

 **+++o+++**

Dany goes downstairs to join Jon in making dinner. He looks up nervously as she enters the kitchen.

Dany's heart is racing as she walks over to him and pulls him into a hug, the tension leaving his body as he pulls her close. They hold each other in silence for a few minutes until Dany can't wait any longer.

Placing her hand on his cheek, "I forgive you, Jon Snow." His eyes light up hearing the words.

Dany presses her lips to his as she moves her hand to gently pull on the dark curls at the base of his neck. Jon pulls her even closer, pressing their bodies together as their kisses deepen, their tongues exploring each other's mouth.

Taking a moment to breathe as she gasps, her knees shake as Jon squeezes her hips and kisses her jaw and neck gently.

"Jon, we have to do better. No more lies, no more hidden resentments, we need to talk to each other. No more secrets between us," Dany says as Jon kisses lower to suck on her collar bone. Feeling a zing of pleasure in her core, she can feel herself getting wet for Jon. She has never wanted someone so desperately in her entire life.

"Yes, I agree, Dany," Jon says firmly.

She pushes Jon against the counter and traps him in, their eyes meeting with passion _and_ trust. She considers getting on her knees and taking him in her mouth, then quickly dismissing the idea because they are not home alone.

"Fuck, Dany. When you look at me that way...you are killing me," Jon says hoarsely while controlling his passion for this beautiful woman that he loves.

Dany nods and presses her body against his, feeling his hard dick against her stomach when she does. She needs to be with him, and now.

"You are right, and I know we can do it. You are still my best friend and the person I want to be honest with. I want to be that for you too," Jon pledges as the couple smiles and kiss slowly.

"Dany, will you be my girlfriend?" Jon asks slowly, feeling a little nervous.

"Absolutely, I love you, Jon Snow." Dany says with a huge smile.

"I love you too," Jon says kissing her.

The lasagna he assembled is prepped and ready to bake. He scribbles a note with cooking instructions and leave it on the fridge for his siblings, dinner won't be for many hours. They can figure out the rest of dinner.

Kissing his neck and running her hands _all over_ his body as he rushes to clean up in the kitchen. He is groaning as she teases him, touching the large bulge in his pants while kissing his neck. It takes all of their self-control not to relieve the sexual tension they both feel in that moment. Jon would love to take her against the counter and feel her quiver around him.

Finally the lovers run upstairs giggling with anticipation and nervousness. In the hallway Dany grabs Jon's hand and pulls him away from his bedroom.

"Dany? My room is the other way, where are you going?" he asks with confusion.

She pulls him to Catelyn's bedroom and gives him a wicked smile. "I am taking you into _her_ room so that we can make love all night long in _her bed_. And her shower, and her closet, her dresser, etc."

Jon's eyes widen as his jaw literally drops.

"I imagine us, maybe five years from now, we will still be together of course," Dany whispers seductively in his ear as he nods in agreement, "suffering the company of your wicked evil stepmother at some random family function and we can share a smile, knowing that the first time you came in mouth was while lying on her bed."

Dany gently bites his earlobe when finished and Jon has to breathe in and out to calm himself.

"I like how you think, my love," Jon laughs as they enter Catelyn's room and lock the door behind them.

 **+++o+++**

The lovers smile shyly at each other as Jon pulls Dany into his arms to kiss her.

Holding the other tightly their gentle kisses become desperate. As though afraid their love is too good to be true and could end at any moment.

"Jon, can we go slowly?" Dany hates thinking about Drogo in this moment, but her fears are resurfacing with each moment that passes. What if… Clearing her throat nervously, "Please, just be gentle…okay?" she mumbles nervously looking up to meet Jon's gaze.

She can see his eyes working to understand what she is asking, watching as he desperately searches her face as though trying to understand _why_ she is asking this.

Gulping and calming himself, on his life he'd kill anyone that has hurt her. "Look at me Dany," he insists as she meets his intense stare. "I will never hurt you. Ever. There is nothing that I would want, that would make me feel good…if it caused you any kind of pain or made you uncomfortable in anyway."

Dany's lip trembles, believing every word he says. She loves and trust Jon.

"You can tell me anything, even if it is a 'get the hell off' – whatever, whenever. No matter what, okay?" he pushes, making sure she is hearing him,

She smiles confidently, "Okay. Same for you, even if a 'please use less teeth', got it?" Dany asks as she begins lowing the zipper of his jeans she begins to lower to the ground. Jon's mouth falls open at her insinuation.

"You promised me sex _on_ Catelyn's bed," Jon teases while helping Dany back to her feet and moving them towards the bed as she laughs loudly.

The lovers kiss softly while taking their time to undress. Before they finished taking off all of their clothes Jon leans down to pull Dany's nipple into his mouth while his hand caresses her other breast. She feels the wetness between her fold, she is so aroused.

"You are so beautiful, you are going to be the death of me," Jon moans before kissing his way to her other nipple and teasing the puckered pink nipple with his tongue. Dany runs her fingers through his beautiful raven hair, tightening her grasp when pulls her nipples into his mouth and she feels the pleasure shoot all the way to her sex.

"Jon," she pants, controlling herself from begging for more, she desperately wants _more_ from him.

They pause to crawl on the bed, lying side by side as they hold each other, both breathing erratically.

Jon has never been so aroused in his life. His fantasies always pictured what Dany would look like naked, his imagination didn't even come close to how fucking sexy she is. His dick twitches with just looking at her.

They resume kissing softly, caressing each other lovingly. Jon kisses and licks her breasts, loving the way she moans. Finally Jon knows what he wants to do, he wants to taste her. He needs to feel her coming with his mouth pressed to her sex.

Jon pulls away as Dany instantly complains, pouting. "Patience, my love," he teases her. Grabbing two throw pillows from the head of Catelyn's bed, "Which of these looks more expensive?"

Dany laughs loudly and points to the one with intricate embroidery. Jon smiles wickedly as he encourages Dany to lay back and slides the nice pillow right under her ass. She props herself up on her elbows and bites her lip, assuming he is going to lie on her and slip inside of her. She feels really ready, she spread her legs trying to pull him close.

"Soon, but not yet," he says leaning down to kiss the inside of her knee. Dany looks confused and then nervously surprised as Jon resumes kissing his way down the inside of her thigh. Her breath catching, realizing he is going to kiss her _there._ She bites the inside of her cheek in anticipation, she had never had this before.

"Dany, you are so wet for me," Jon groans while using his fingertip to caress her sweet lips and then circling her clit. Dany gasps at the sharp pleasure she feels, curling her toes. That is the moment that she realizes, being with Jon Snow is going to be unlike anything she has ever experienced or imagined.

Jon leans down, kissing her sex as she throws her head back crying out his name. Dany has never felt such pleasure, it is like a wave that keeps rising and rising. She grabs his head and pushes him closer, she can't stop herself from pushing closer to his face. She is desperate for him to make her come, never has she been wound so tightly.

Jon grabs a hold of her legs and hips, holding her down as he gets more ardent with pleasuring her sweet pussy. Dipping his tongue inside of her she screams and grunts as her legs begin shaking desperately. Jon continues to pleasure her as she rides out her orgasm.

Dany falls back on the bed with her arm flung over her eyes, gasping desperately for breath. That was the most amazing orgasm she has ever experienced. She looks at Jon with lust and desperation. In that moment she knows, even if she has to kidnap and chain him to a wall - - she will never let me him go. She's be a damned fool to do so.

"Keep looking at me that way and I am not sure how much longer I will be able to stretch this out, babe," Jon hisses, his eyes hooded with lust. Smirking at her as he bends down to wipe her sweet juices off his face on the pretty pillow. Dany laughs deeply, she has never been so happy, so safe.

"Jon, I need you," she whispers. Even though a little nervous she holds her hand out to him as he moves up to lay down next to her she slowly rolls to her side and presses herself against his side. Her hands gently roaming his body, paying extra attention to his hard shaft.

Jon may not be the tallest guy, but his member is impressive. She decides in that moment that even if does hurt, she will gladly take it. She yearns to please him, she wants to make him lose himself while he is inside of her. She would do anything for him, anything at all.

Licking her lips softly she stares into his eyes as she kisses him softly. Jon tries to deepen the kiss, but she pulls away teasingly. His eyes getting dark, she can see how much he needs her, and she loves it. While maintaining eye contact Dany kisses slowly down his body. Her tits 'accidently' rubbing against his firm dick as she slides down.

Jon is actually panting now, "Dany, baby. I need to be inside of you. I need to feel you on my cock-" Jon groans loudly as she uses that moment to suck on the tip of his dick.

"Shit!" Jon groans, fisting the sheets. "You are killing me, I don't know… It's been a really long time for me. I don't know how long I will last" he adds sheepishly.

Dany smiles and kisses his tip again before licking the underside of his dick, from the base to top. Jon hisses with pleasure.

"Remember what I promised you, I want you to come in my mouth. I want to taste you," Dany smirks as she reach for another of Catelyn's fancy pillows to help support her chest while she leans over to give Jon his amazing blow job.

His hips thrusting in and out of her mouth as she sucks him off. He warns her when he is close, desperately grabbing the throw blanket in case she wants to move away. As much as she would have enjoyed his getting the evil stepmother's throw dirty, she wants to taste him.

Jon is in awe as Dany deep throats him as he comes in her mouth, she swallows his seed.

He collapses on the bed, unable to think coherently. That was the most incredible thing he has ever experienced, wow. Shit, she is really good at this. He smiles happily.

Jon pulls Dany up to lie beside him, holding her close to him as he tries to calm his breathing. Kissing her forehead, "Dany, I don't have any condoms. I can see if Robb has any he can spare."

Clearing her throat, "I'm actually took the birth control shot, it's been a few months for me too. I've never had sex without a condom, but I understand if-"

"It's ok, it has been months for me too and I also have since had the tests, I am clean. I've also never had sex without a condom. I trust you, Dany."

The couple smiles and kisses lovingly. Jon touching and caressing her body as she squirms next to him. She is impressed how quickly he gets hard after the blowjob she just gave him.

They smile, kiss, hug and make promises for their future. Jon is careful to ensure she is comfortable and feels safe.

They lie side by side pleasuring each other, until they can't wait any longer. Jon flips his love to lie on her back as they kiss passionately. Pausing to rest forehead to forehead, Jon needs to make sure she is ready. His voice shaking, "Dany, are you sure? Are you ready?"

Dany remembers being anxious earlier, but in this moment all she wants is for Jon Snow to take her, she wants him to make her his. "God yes, please Jon. Make love to me. I need you!" she cries out as he moistens the tip up his shaft with her juices, her sex incredibly wet again.

Jon slowly fills her and she groans loudly with pleasure. She loves the feeling of Jon's body pressing against her as he pushes deep inside of her. She instinctively bends her knees, wanting him to be as close to her as possible.

Jon pushes up on his arm to really look at her, she sees complete adoration on his face, as though he can't believe she is actually with him.

If only he could know how long she has wanted him, how long she has wanted this.

"Make love to me, Jon. Please," she mewls as he groans in response and begins slowing stroking in and out.

Dany moans loudly with pleasure and a tremendous sense of relief. She wants to scream with joy because his dick is making her feel so good. She is loving every second of this.

Jon smiles at her obvious enjoyment, he loves to see her happy. They kiss ardently, enjoying their deep connection.

When suddenly their lovemaking passes the point of pleasure and both get very aroused and passionate at the same time. Suddenly Dany aches for _more._ She had never been one to want more, or harder, or deeper during sex. Panting she feels her pleasure building up, as her hips begin moving against Jon.

Dany watches as Jon slowly breathes in and out, as though to calm himself. She realizes he is holding back.

Of course he is, she asked him to be gentle. And he is trying so hard.

"Jon, I've never felt anything like this before. Never. You are my everything," Dany whimpers and Jon hisses hearing her sounds of encouragement.

"Jon, I am ready, I love you, I trust you…let go baby. Don't worry about gentle, make me yours. I trust you, I trust you," Dany whimpers as she grabs his ass, encouraging him to fuck her properly.

Jon hesitates for a moment until Dany leans up and bites his lower lip. Her eyes screaming that she wants to be taken, and hard.

Jon kisses her forehead, "I love you, say stop if… For any reason, and I will. Got it?"

"Got it, but please Jon. Please, don't make be beg…make me come baby." Dany gasps as Jon begins pumping with passion into his love.

Dany's eyes rolls back, never having experienced such pleasure in her life. Nothing compares to the pleasure she is getting from Jon's dick. She had no idea anything could feel this good.

Jon grunts and moans as he slides in out of her wet tightness.

Dany comes first, crying out and shaking, begging him to keep going.

The moment she starts to calm down after her high, Jon's fingertips suddenly caressing her clit causing her to gasp loudly and then shocked as she begins clenching around him again.

"Oh, fuck. Fuck. Fuck," Dany cries as her second orgasm rips through and her body shakes desperately.

Jon smiles and kisses her lips, cheeks, tip of her nose. Both of their bodies glistening with sweat as they make love. Making love on his stepmother's bed.

Dany, completely sated lies under him, she looks dazed, and completely shocked. He doesn't know what the hell things were like between her and Drogo, nor does he care. Because he is with her now and always.

Jon plans to make her come, hard and often…for the rest of their lives.

Dany calms herself and pulls Jon back to her, smiling and kisses him. "Tell me what you need, I want to make you happy. I want to satisfy you."

Jon groans and kisses her lovingly as he begins slowly thrusting in and out of his love. The sounds of skin slapping against skin making him more and more frantic.

Dany moans and arches her back under him as he leans down to take her nipple in his mouth. She gasps loudly as Jon groans, seeing it in his eyes, he is taking what he needs, and she loves it. She relishes in pleasing him, she loves he feels pleasure from her body.

To Dany's shock she starts to feel a strong pull in her stomach, her walls quiver around him, it is the fourth time she comes. Jon moans and grunts, snapping his hips and hitting her sweet spot as she gasps and grunts with each deep thrust into her.

They both cry out at the same time, Jon pushing into her as he comes inside of her.

The lovers collapse together on the bed, holding each other with adoration.

Jon's mouth gaping open as he tries to catch his breath. Making love to Dany is like nothing he has ever experienced before. He imagines it's the combination of her sweet body and his complete adoration of this woman that makes it extraordinary.

Dany can't stop smiling, never realizing how important this piece of a relationship is. Who knew? She wonders happily.

"Jon, I need to be honest with you," she says seriously, still breathing roughly to catch her breath. She smiles realizing her core is still pulsing with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Jon rolls over to look at her carefully, "What is it? Are you okay?" Concern etched on his face.

Dany places her hand on his heart realizing it is pounding furiously, "I am never going to let you go, even if I need to chain you to a wall and make you my sex prisoner. I just wanted to be upfront about it."

Jon bursts out laughing and holds her tight, kissing her passionately.

They look around the room, Dany commenting that Catelyn's dresser looks _very sturdy._

 **+++o+ End of Part IV of IV +o+++**

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _The prompt for today's JONERYS APPRECIATION WEEK was SMUT. This love scene was only 14 years in the making. They met at age 8, and found their happiness at age 22. Thank you for reading!_

 _I will be participating in days 6 and 7 of JONERYS APPRECIATION WEEK, with something else as this story is over. Our Cinderella found his princess, and they live happily ever after. Together and in love._


	8. OS3: Life Comes to Life

**GoT fanfic: Life Comes to Life**

 **Tumblr - JONERYS Appreciation Week**

 **Day 6 Prompt:** **Soulmates**

 **One-Shot**

 **Ratings: All Audiences**

 **Summary:** Our soulmate is the one who makes life come to life. ~ Richard Bach

 **++o+ Life Comes to Life +o++**

With the tip of her finger Daenerys gently traces his tiny eyebrows, raven black like Jon's. Her baby boy sleeps in her arms, sated after drinking from her breast. She is content spending hours watching the precious child.

She is happiest at night, when she Jon are in the king's suites of Red Keep and then can stop being the King and Queen.

It is at night, alone as a family, that they are momma and papa to their most precious gift. He is their son, living proof of their love.

Jon thanks his adored wife every day for giving him the family he never dared to dream of. The family he never knew could exist.

"No, dear husband. It is I that owes you thanks. I cannot look at our son without thinking of you," Daenerys whispers. "He may have my violet eyes, but when I look into the window of his soul I see your strength and honor."

Jon's heart swells with pride and gratitude. Never imaging that his heart could love so completely. Sitting behind Daenerys on their bed, wrapping his arms around her as she holds their child. Jon know that having his family safe and in his arms is the greatest love he has ever known.

"Tell me again, how you knew?" she whispers out loud, her heart swelling with appreciation.

Jon knows what she wants to hear, for it is not the first time she has asked him to tell her.

"I knew it in my heart, even before my mind recognized who we were. Who we were to _each other,"_ he clarifies. "I felt you were mine, and I was yours, and more importantly that together we were destined to be his parents."

Dany smiles, searching Jon's face. She loves to listening to him explain, his utter faith that she was meant to be a mother. His faith in her, even before he knew she was fated to be his.

"What I knew, what I felt in my heart, is that you are my soulmate and we belonged together all along," Jon whispers next to her ear, while moving her silver hair around her shoulder. Planting an open kiss to the crook of her neck. "That is why I begged you to marry me before the sun rose the first night we made love."

Daenerys sighs contently, remembering Jon's determination to join their lives as husband and wife. She was caught off guard at his request, her first inclination was to laugh as she assumed he was joking.

Feeling a pang in her chest, recalling the hurt and brooding look Jon Snow gave her as she giggled. She never meant to hurt him, she had already loved him in that moment.

Smiling softly she recalls showing him how important he was to her, his face no longer hurt or brooding as she made love to him, rolling her hips while they stared into each other's soul through the eyes.

"Jon, do you think Theodore was conceived the first night we coupled?" she asks playfully, smiling at him.

Jon laughs, the have debated this point numerous times.

"No, my love. I am sure our son was conceived our second night on the boat. After we were married that day at sea," Jon says with confidence leaning over to kiss his son's forehead.

Dany smiles and laughs, remembering their urgency.

Before leaving her cabin for breakfast Jon and Dany summoned the captain of the fleet to meet with them. He agreed to marry them that day. Determination driving them, if the end was near – so be it.

But they would die having loved as husband and wife first.

"I love you, Jon," she whispers, kissing him slowly on the lips.

Jon returns her kisses with a gentleness she has grown to crave. Only breaking apart to pledge his devotion. "And I love you, my beautiful wife."

Linking hands, the couple holds their son's feet. So tiny on their hands.

For they are soulmates, destined to bring life to life.

 **++o+ The End +o++**


	9. SS2: A Werewolf Among Dragons (Part I)

**GoT fanfic: A Werewolf Among Dragons**

 **Tumblr - JONERYS Appreciation Week**

 **Day 7 Prompt:** free choice (I picked a werewolf/jonerys story)

 **Rating:** Mature (M)

 **Summary** **:** In a world where the rules that governed the werewolves for centuries are tested and bended, many are forced to sacrifice for the needs of The Pack. Some asked to sacrifice more than others.

 **Ordered-Mating (ôr'dər'ed mā'tĭng) :** The predetermined conveniently arranged pairing of a male and a female for the purpose of reproduction and protecting and preserving a royal pack.

 **PART I: HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF**

 **++o+ Kings Landing +o++**

 **+o+ The Targaryen Pack +o+**

"Daenerys, enough of your insolence! I am the alpha of this pack and you will yield to me!" Aerys Targaryen hisses coldly at his last remaining a child. "Get out of my sight, child! Not another word on this subject. Go!"

"In fact, all you, get out, clear the room," the Alpha screams across the room as all exit. The majority of the werewolves look frightened, even the ones that are guards, as they scurry out quickly. But not Daenerys, calm and collected while slowly walking out. Testing him of course.

Always testing him.

The child that was gifted with more fierceness and strength then the rest of his children combined. Which explains why the others have since perished, leaving him with only one heir. Leaving him with only one chance to save the Targaryen Pack.

This child was truly a force to be reckoned with.

His last surviving child - that was sadly just a _female_.

Finally alone to think, realizing his patience wearing very thin, he fights to control his rage. Time was of the essence, this plan was their last hope.

The Targaryen Pack, werewolf and masters of the dragons, is the most important house among the intricate balance kept by numerous werewolf packs across the kingdom. They could not fail.

The fates had been cruel to Aerys over the years. Betrothed to a female werewolf that detested him, their union had been hateful and cruel.

The three children she bore him were all forced upon her. They would only lie together for purposes of producing heirs. Which she had not wanted any part of.

Their first two sons, Rhaegar and Viserys have tragically died. Rhaegar as a young boy, killed by The Wildlings, the organized pack of rogue werewolves. Daenerys was just a toddler, she did not remember him. Viserys died last year, again the Wildlings were to blame. His idiot son could not stay away from the brothels or random whores, a Wildling with red wild hair had seduced him and then poisoned the future Alpha of the Targaryen pack.

The only solace was how the red-haired devil was made to suffer. Unspeakable things were done to her, barely kept alive so that her suffering could continue for days.

Thinking back to his dead wife, Rhaella had been the daughter of the Alpha from Pack Tyrell, the most beautiful she-wolf he had ever seen. The title she held until their own daughter, Daenerys, had been born, surpassing her mother in both strength and beauty.

They might have had a chance for happiness, or to at least avoid a lifetime of despair. If only she hadn't found _**him**_ _._

For thousands of centuries the traditions of the wolves relied on strength through the pairing of one to their fated mate through the _mate-bond_. It was less than five generations ago that the highest council met to review the devastating impact of a mate-less heir to a royal line.

Desperate time called for desperate measures. The unions of royal house to royal house was determined to trump the mate-bond. An _**Ordered-Mating**_ was designed to save the royal lines while ensuring the highest possibility for a pack's survival.

The lovely Tyrell daughter had been ordained to the young Alpha of the most powerful pack, a destiny she had willingly agreed to. Her brothers were in their rightful place to rule the Tyrell pack, she was strong and ambitious – she wanted to fulfill her role as future Luna of the highest reigning pack. His princess Rhaella had been happy even.

Everything had been settled until fate stepped in the way. Targaryen werewolf soldiers sent to Highgarden to retrieve the Tyrell daughter, were the highest decorated warriors in all the lands.

It was during the voyage back to Kings Landing that the highest knight offered Rhaella his hand while assisting her into the carriage. It was an uncanny coincidence that he had previously removed his glove, it had accidentally ripped moments earlier and been discarded.

The moment their fingers touched, skin to skin, the mate bond revealed itself. In that moment Rhaella's heart and life belonged to her knight, and his to her. Their eyes widening, the knight placed his finger to his lips to encourage her silence.

The bonded werewolves knew that the Royal Targaryen family would never honor Rhaella's truemate bond over the Ordered-Mating that had been ordained. During the journey the couple was able to steal moments, as their love for each other only intensified. They planned to run away together, she could not bear the thought of a life without him. It was only rumored that the couple completed the mate bond during their first stolen night. Aerys _knew_ it was true, as Rhaella had told him in great detail what an incredible lover her mate had been. To this day the thought enraged him.

They lovers were ultimately caught, the young Alpha was furious and humiliated. The couple dragged to Kings Landing to face judgement. Aerys can still remember his bride's screams, begging for mercy of her beloved knight, _her mate._ Her cries were in vain, only spurring the Alpha's cruelty further. No one crosses a _dragon_ and survives.

The Tyrell daughter was locked in the highest tower, with a sealed window, so that she could watch. Her knight was convicted of treason, and brutally tortured before being beheaded by the dragon that belonged to her betrothed. Her knight's torture continued for a full day, her screams of agony echoing through the upper levels of the castle.

After a period of solitude and waiting, to ensure Rhealla was not pregnant with her dead lover's child, the Ordered-Mating proceeded. The young Alpha had come up with ways to torment her, not allowing her to see the sun or run outside during her waiting, which was excruciating to her inner wolf. The union was dysfunctional and cruel, the Alpha and Luna never found peace or mutual ground.

It was because of Rhealla and her knight, it was written into law that once the true mate-bond of a high born was found…they would be ordered to death.

The werewolf bond is only discovered through physical, _flesh to flesh contact_. To avoid complications young werewolves that will likely need to marry for position and power and forbidden to touch a werewolf of the opposite sex.

The warning to young nobles was clear, you may find your great love, only to cost them their life in the most brutal way.

Replaying the heated argument with his only daughter, he knew she would eventually yield for the sake of her pack. Aerys gave the order: send the raven, the princess Daenerys has accepted the terms of the Ordered-Mating. They are to send us her groom within one fortnight's time.

 **+++o+++**

Dany shook with rage as she paced through the castle, fantasizing about running away. She is the only heir, she knows that Drogon would allow her to ride him and they could just run away. Away from Red Keep, away from Kings Landing, away from her future _Alpha._

What a cruel joke! She is the one that was raised in the capital. She has Targaryen blood running through her veins. She has trained as a warrior since she was old enough to walk. But now, she will be _forced_ to marry the second son of an Alpha.

Turning to an empty corridor Dany finally stops to lean her back against the cold stone of the wall. Feeling the tension in her shoulders she slowly breathes in and out to calm herself.

Her mother's words ringing in her ears:

 ** _It is unnatural, an abomination against what sets us apart from the dogs. The werewolf mate-bond is what makes us stronger. Uniting with our one fated love. Producing blessed children that are strong and noble._**

 ** _You must resist my beautiful daughter, you should be safe as your older brother will carry the burden of forwarding the Targaryen line. Thank goodness you are not the first born._**

Dany frowns sadly, it was one of the last conversations she ever had with her mother before she died from illness. Her mother had always been fragile and tired. Blaming it on the death of her beloved mate, with whom the mate-bond had been sealed.

Scowling, Dany knows that she will never leave her home. She was raised to rule, and rule she must.

Even if she does have to tolerate some ill-bred that _thinks_ he is going to be Alpha.

 _We will see about that!_ Dany thinks with a smile.

Slipping off her dress she decides to go for a run. Dany has never had an issue with her nudity, much to her father's dismay. She welcomes the transformation pain that comes as her inner wolf is released. She is truly a magnificent specimen, although tiny and petite when in human form - - when she releases her inner wolf she morphs into the most powerful female she-wolf ever seen in this kingdom. A true transformation, only her violet eyes remaining. Every trace of her silver hair hidden as her wolf's fur is raven black.

She once heard the prophet say she is a ferocious wolf as she was conceived in hate. It was well known that her mother was never willing to lie with the Alpha. It was a duty that she detested.

As Dany runs ferociously through her lands, for the first time she feels dread.

It will be her duty to produce her _Ordered-Mate_ an heir.

 _Damned it,_ she scowls.

 **++o+ End of Part I +o++**


	10. SS2: A Werewolf Among Dragons (Part II)

**GoT fanfic: A Werewolf Among Dragons**

 **Tumblr - JONERYS Appreciation Week**

 **Day 7 Prompt:** free choice (I picked a werewolf/jonerys story)

 **Rating:** Mature (M)

 **Summary** **:** In a world where the rules that governed the werewolves for centuries are tested and bended, many are forced to sacrifice for the needs of The Pack. Some asked to sacrifice more than others.

 **Ordered-Mating (ôr'dər'ed mā'tĭng) :** The predetermined conveniently arranged pairing of a male and a female for the purpose of reproduction and protecting and preserving a royal pack.

 **PART II:** **Accepting One's Fate**

 **++o+ Winterfell +o++**

 **+o+ The Stark Pack +o+**

As Jon enters the dining room of Winterfell he is surprised to see his entire family in disarray. His mother and father giving orders to staff while his siblings are speaking animatedly among themselves.

"Jon, we need to talk," Alpha Ned tells his son while standing. Extending his hand to Luna Catelyn so that she can join them.

Jon nods and then follows his father and mother out of the room, pausing when Ned stops to turn around and orders Robb to join them as well.

The four walk in silence through the dark corridors of Winterfell.

"I asked Robb to join as he will be the next Alpha of Winterfell and he should hear this." Ned explains as all take a seat at the conference table in his office.

"My sons as you are aware, the Alpha-King Aerys of the Targaryen pack has only one remaining heir. The princess Daenerys, who will become Luna after she marries," Ned says calmly.

Jon notices the way that Robb perks up. As Jon is second born he has never accompanied father to counsel meetings at Kings Landing. Robb accompanied father last year, upon coming home he told His brothers and sisters what a stunning beauty the princess was. Explaining that men and women of all ages were bewitched with her incredible beauty. Robb had also mentioned that she seemed standoffish and aloof. One could say cold even.

"Jon? Did you hear me?" Ned says, looking nervously at his wife for a moment. Catelyn is still stunned since reading the raven's note earlier that morning. Catelyn being concerned that their son would be forced to marry, he is still so young himself.

Ned and Catelyn recognized their mistake, they had never imagined this for Jon. They didn't prepare him to be an alpha. Let alone _The Alpha_.

Jon notices that Robb's eyes are wide, he admits he didn't hear to his father.

"Jon, we have agreed to honor our King's wishes. The Stark Pack was selected for a great honor. It was many months ago that we submitted your name for representation for Pack Stark. Robb is destined to be the next Alpha of Winterfell, so you, Jon, were the next logical choice. . You have been selected to Ordered-Mating with Daenerys. You will become the Alpha of the Targaryen pack, with the princess as your Luna." Ned says slowly, letting the words sink in.

Jon frowns, horrified at the thought. He has never given much thought to family or children, he considers himself to be a warrior. He had planned to live his life at Winterfell, as right hand to his brother when he became Alpha. His role has always been to serve as Beta.

And now he is going to be forced to marry? Some girl he's never met? Jon doesn't give a damned how pretty Robb claims she is, he doesn't even want to get married.

"The wedding is in less than a fortnight. Our family leaves for Kings Landing at the end of the week," Ned says with determination. "You _are_ getting married, Jon."

 **++o+ Kings Landing +o++**

 **+o+ Preparing For The Wedding +o+**

The Stark family arrived to Kings Landing and was immediately directed to their extravagant accommodations for their stay. Robb was quick to tell his siblings that these amazing rooms were twenty times nicer than the rooms the Starks were given during their last visit. Jon scowled, his brooding has been exasperated as of late. Mother warned her son to get it out of his system now. For King Aerys, a trueborn Alpha, would never tolerate such insolence.

Upon arrival Ned alone was summoned to meet with Aerys, the Alphas decided that Jon and Daenerys would not be included in the mapping of their futures.

The Stark children are so excited to finally be visiting the capital city, home to the largest pack of the seven Kingdoms.

Upon Ned's return he explained to all of his children the rules that are in place. Jon must wear his leather gloves at all times, and under no circumstances is he to touch a female in anyway with his bare skin. Any females aside from his mother or sisters that is. Ned assures Jon that Daenerys has been given the same instructions since she had turned sixteen years old.

At the age of sixteen both male and female werewolves are susceptible to finding their mates through touch.

Ned then explains what would happen if Jon or the princess were to accidently find their 'mate' this week – the mate would be eliminated. There can be no threat to the union. Ned explains that the Alpha King had walked him through the torture chambers beneath Red Keep while explaining how serious the law was followed.

Everyone remains silent, watching Jon puts on his leather gloves.

 **+++o+++**

Jon is getting restless, he has been in this dreadful city for three nights and at no point has anyone summoned him to the castle in order to meet his bride. He is wearing his stupid gloves at all times. The worst part is that he dislikes this city, it is crowded, loud and the people are brutish.

It is the fourth day that the entire Stark family received an invitation to dine at the main castle that evening, as guests of Alpha Aerys and Princess Daenerys.

It wasn't until then that Jon realized how nervous he was. He would be seeing his future wife that evening, in front of a dining hall of strangers. Ned and Robb had been giving him crash courses on being an Alpha, especially one that is just and fair.

The pressure Ned and Catelyn feel is palpable, sensed by their six children. Even little Rickon can tell things are stressful.

"Don't mess up, Jon!" Sansa teases, although she a little anxious because all across the land have heard of the terrible Targaryen temperament.

"Oh, shut up, Sansa. Ignore her Jon!" Arya teases her older sister mercilessly. "I heard Sansa telling Mother that she expects you to arrange a powerful marriage for her once you are the new Alpha!"

"I won't deny it! But aside from my marriage prospects I do fear for Jon's well-being! The _dragons_ are said to be ruthless and spiteful when provoked in even the smallest way," Sansa warns, as though telling Jon something he doesn't already know.

They have all heard the late night nursery room stories of tales of cruelty and cunning enforced by the highest pack. The Targaryen is the one pack that can control the dragons.

Jon will be _a werewolf among dragons_ once he joins his princess at her side of this kingdom.

And he is not looking forward to it.

Stepping away from his family and swiftly ditching his assigned guards as he makes his way through the city to reach the outside gates, Jon needs to release his wolf and go for a long run. He dreads meeting his future Luna this evening. He imagines that being in line for leadership of the Targaryen Pack, this girl was raised to accept this way of life. Well good for her, he was not expecting his life to turn out like this.

Once Jon passes the far gate, he quickly strips his clothes after ensuring this is no one around. Jon was brought up to respect prudence and others around him. Especially having two younger sisters, the Stark boys were raised to be respectful and modest.

Transforming into his wolf brings Jon a strong sense of satisfaction. He finally feels free and strong as he runs ferociously through the lands. Jon's wolf has always been a mystery to his family. Jon is now a man of medium height, a muscular build, with grey eyes and raven black hair.

Once Jon turned into his wolf for the first time, it was as though all traces of him were gone. His wolf was huge, even larger than Ned's. Although his grey eyes remained, his wolf's fur was white as snow.

He welcomes the rush as he runs until distraction. Never noticing the black she-wolf that trails behind him for the first half of his run. It is hours later that Jon returns to the gate, quickly dressing before returning to their lodgings. Sighing, Jon closes his eyes, he is determined to make the best of this situation. Although not what he wanted, he will honor his duty and he hopes to find an ally and possibly even love one day with his Ordered-Mate.

It is time to meet his future Luna.

 **+++o+++**

The Alpha King and the princess Daenerys sit in the throne to welcome their guests, family by family as they arrive for the banquet.

From the time she turned sixteen and released her wolf Dany had been forced to dress conservatively while wearing thin leather gloves, the main point being to protect her from accidentally finding her one true-mate.

The last week has been torture for Dany, overcome with sadness over her predicament. Over her future where she had no say. It enraged her when father and Alpha Stark met without her to discuss _her life._

She smiles remembering the utter shock on Stark's face as she stormed into their meeting and sat at the other head of the table across from her father.

Good, let him warn his son how difficult I am. I will not be anyone's little woman. I am a Targaryen, I was born to lead and not be led.

Her most trusted handmaiden, Missandei, stands at her left while she greets all of the guests.

Finally the last family to enter the throne room is the Stark family. Daenerys is tired and irritable by this point, as she dreads meeting her intended. She vaguely recalls the oldest Stark son, Robb from a council meeting last year. He was handsome, tall and screamed with an air of arrogance that fit most firstborn sons if highborn status.

What she clearly remembers is the way he looked at her, like most young men do, full of desire.

Daenerys straightens her back while keeping her face neutral as the time arrives. Alpha and Luna Stark enter first, followed closely by their _six_ children. A quick glance at their brood determines that none were multiples. Who has that many children? Dany scowls, remembering she will be required to procreate with this Northerner.

"Your grace, you are scowling boldly," Missandei whispers quietly. She is often looking out for Dany, desperately trying to diffuse the tension between father and daughter.

Dany quickly wipes all expression off her face, but not before locking eyes with the son standing next to Robb, assuming the Stark children are standing in birth order, the one that will be her Ordered-Mate. He clearly saw her previous scowl and is now frowning at her.

She meets his brooding look and arches an eyebrow, challenging him. He quickly looks away.

Jon is not pleased with the little he has seen of this girl. Yes, she is beautiful. But so what? If she is unpleasant and plans to make his life miserable, all the beauty in the world will not make up for that.

Dany notices that Jon is wearing the required leather gloves, as she glances down to her own hands. For a moment a deep sadness rolls over her. All she wanted was follow the ancient rules and find her true mate. Instead both she and this Jon Stark must shield themselves from the possibility of finding their true intended.

Even worse than never finding him, would be the knowledge that he would die painfully because of her. So she is careful to never touch anyone except the trust few in her circle. Many of whom have already found their own true mates, so it is safe to know she could not be linked to them.

For a moment Dany's mind wanders to her run earlier today, from afar she spotted a very intriguing werewolf running furiously through the forest. He was magnificent, the purest white coat she has ever seen. Her wolf had been curious and wanted to approach him, but then she remembered that while in wolf form she ran the risk of accidentally nudging the male.

 _What if…_

She choose to turn and run back to the palace.

Once Alpha Ned Stark introduces his Luna and their six children, it is Missandei's turn to list the titles of first Aerys and then Daenerys.

Dany's eyes narrow as she studies the reaction of Jon Stark, she can see the combination of disinterest and amusement as her numerous titles are listed. Jon also makes it a point to watch Missandei as she lists her titles, whereas the rest of the Stark family gazes at her.

 _How dare he?!_

"In order to avoid any confusion, I have ordered that there be no physical contact between my daughter and any males older than the age of fifteen. I will lift the rule once the wedding has officially taken place and consummation has occurred," Aerys says without emotion as Jon fights to control himself from squirming at the idea of sex with this person he doesn't know. _Sex with anyone really._ Jon is still a virgin, never interested in taking a lover. Even worse listening to her father talk about it. When Arya giggles, Catelyn Stark's head almost spins off of her neck.

The Alpha king ignores the youngest Stark girl, "We should allow Daenerys and Jon to meet and become better acquainted. Daenerys, please show Jon the royal gardens. If you go quickly, you should be back in time to sit before dinner begins."

"Why would we do that, Father?" Dany asks innocently. Watching as the vein in her father's temple begins to twitch. She doesn't care, not anymore. She is being forced to marry this man in just days, why pretend this is something that it isn't.

Aerys gives his daughter a warning stare, the fury beneath the surface.

"Please help me understand. I see absolutely no value to becoming 'better acquainted' with Jon Stark. If the Stark son and I determine we don't enjoy each other's company I can only assume you will still force this union. So why bother?" Dany says calmly, with no emotion as she stares at her father.

It takes all of Aerys's control to not throttle his daughter in the middle of the throne room. And then he remembers that he has all of the power in this situation.

"You are absolutely correct my child, there is no need to waste time with unnecessary pleasantries. You will marry Jon Stark the night after next, and then fulfill your obligations to this Pack," Turning to the Starks, "Please take your seats in the main hall, we will join you shortly."

Both Jon and Dany make it a point to not look at each other as he leaves the room.

While walking to the dining hall and deep in thought, Jon realizes that his bride seems to be adamantly opposed to their Ordered-Mating. She also appears to be spoiled and insolent. If she acts that way with the Alpha King, he can only imagine how she will treat him. He notices the concerned glances between his parents. Even Robb is quiet now, seeming deep in thought, along with the other Stark children.

"Jon, after dinner I need to talk to you. I have an idea that will help you with married life. Let's plan on getting a drink after our parents and siblings go to sleep," Robb whispers. Jon nods, wanting to talk to him.

"Hello, Jon. May I escort you to your seat? You will not be sitting with your family this evening," one of the knights that had been standing in the throne room requests before escorting Jon to the head table and pointing out which seat will be his. "Princess Daenerys will be sitting next to you."

Jon visibly cringes, an evening sitting next to her does not sound appealing in the least. The knight chuckles, "This is a rough situation for you both, but she is actually quite lovely as a person. Once you get to know her, you will understand the great honor that has been bestowed upon you. There are many men who would love to marry her."

Jon hears the fondness in the knight's voice, he is an older man. Well, older than him but yet younger than his father.

"Thank you, what is your name?" Jon inquires of the knight.

"My name is Jorah Mormont, I have served as a knight for the royal family for many years," Jorah says, and then finishing softly. "I have protected princess Daenerys since she was just a child."

Jon nods his approval, feeling a small sense of hope that maybe she is not as dreadful as she seems.

As Jorah moves back to his guard position, a flash of silver catches Jon's eye. Daenerys is standing in the side hallway, there is a separation curtain but there is a gap where Jon has direct line of sight to her. She is waiting for her father to finish his conversation with an advisor so that they can officially enter the dinner.

It is only when he sees his intended look over her shoulder to make sure that her father is not paying attention that she smiles and turns her attention to another knight that is standing very close to her.

He is quite tall, looming over the petite princess, an engaging smile on his face. The knight teasingly pretends he is going to trace her cheek with his bare fingertip, obviously mocking the rule of no touching. She gently rolls her eyes while smiling and takes a step back from the knight. Jon feels a sudden flash of…anger? Jealousy? He doesn't even know. Frowning he turns his attention to his own family, seated at one of the closer tables.

Both his mother and Sansa motion for him to smile. If only they had seen his bride flirting with a knight seconds earlier.

Alpha Aerys and princess Daenerys are introduced to the hall, everyone stands as a sign of respect. Walking his daughter to her seat he nods in greeting to Jon. The Alpha worries that his child is going to make this union more difficult than necessary.

Once seated side by side the young pair work hard to completely ignore the other. Jon imagines this will be his new life, sitting next to a spoiled princess that doesn't want to speak to him.

While Dany still upset over her situation. Her thoughts continually wander back to her dead mother and how disappointed she would have been that her child was now facing an Ordered-Mating.

 _Well then maybe she shouldn't have died from a broken heart and left me here alone._ Dany thinks painfully. Her throat suddenly feeling tight, wishing she was alone in her room. Instead of sitting in a room full of people and just feeling alone.

"Are you alright?" Jon asks her quietly, sensing she is upset.

Dany whirls around, having completely forgotten he was even sitting there. She frowns at him and quickly composes herself. Now is not the time to think about her dead mother.

"Fine," she answer without even looking in his direction.

They do not speak again for the rest of the meal, which is noticed by many.

As Jon watches Aerys and Daenerys leave the great hall, he sees that the tall guard from earlier is watching the side hallway again. "

"Jorah?" Jon motions for the knight from earlier to approach. "What is the name of that knight, the one standing by the door to the left?"

It is not lost on Jon how Jorah instantly stiffens, his eyes widening for a moment before he controls any show of emotion.

"Why do you ask?" Jorah asks.

Now Jon is getting irritated, he is going to become Alpha of this pack he should be able to get an answer to a simple question.

"His name?" Jon repeats with a slight edge to his tone.

"My apologies," Jorah says calmly. "Daario, his name is Daario."

 **++o+ Kings Landing +o++**

 **+o+ The Rehearsal Dinner Before the Wedding +o+**

The meal this evening is even worse than the previous night. Each of them furious with the other. Jon can barely stand the sight of her. While Dany controls herself from breaking a plate over his head.

Jon glares at his plate, disgusted that he is being forced to marry this wretched tramp. He is grateful she is not his actual mate, the pain of her bedding her guards would have been unbearable if they actually had the true mate-bond.

Earlier that morning he was walking with Arya through the city when they came across a group of knights that were practicing their swordsmanship. Jon has a great passion and Arya has been secretly training as well. As Arya moved to get a closer look Jon stood back. It was then that he heard it.

It was the same knight from dinner the previous evening. Dressed in regular street clothes, drinking ale and obviously off duty. Daario was explaining to his friend that he and his _lady_ were finally going to become true lovers. Her wedding being the next day. They needed to wait until after she was married, in case their own coupling resulted in a pregnancy. Daario adding how hard it has been for him and his _lady_ to contain their passion for this long, as their stolen moments now always get so intense.

Jon felt sick and took Arya and returned home. He was livid, dreading this farce of a marriage even more. He then remembered that Robb has a wedding gift surprise he needs to give him in person. Supposedly something that would help Jon in his marriage. Jon hoped it was a chastity belt to help keep his future wife in line.

Next to him Dany is practically shaking with rage, hating the man sitting next to her. Kings Landing was known for having the finest brothels in all of the seven kingdoms. How nice for Jon to experience it during his first visit here. It was her trusted knight, Daario that broke the news to her. He refuses to lie with prostitutes but many of the knights do. Some of the staff were gossiping that the future alpha had set up an appointment at the finest brothel earlier today. The logical part of her didn't want to believe it, she was not one to just believe idle gossip.

It was Daario that helped both her and Missandei dress in disguise and enter one of the apartments across from the brothel. And then she saw him, clear as day being led unto the establishment by his brother and the Lannister brothers. Dany was disgusted and furious. Humiliated even, her intended lying with a whore just the day before their wedding.

+++o+++

So now they sit in silence while each concentrating on their food. Both secretly hating the other and dreading tomorrow's wedding.

The evening is almost complete when Catelyn and Ned Stark approach the couple. Jon feels a wave of sadness as his parents approach. He knows he has to honor them, but he dreads the life that awaits him. It is already weighing on him that he will be forced to remain here with his tart of a wife while his family returns to Winterfell.

As the Stark couple approaches Dany wonders how these seemingly nice people could raise a young man that would find pleasure in the arms of another woman just hours before he was to marry. She is frowning, which all notice her disdain as she is unable to hide it well.

Barely able to control her rage, she fights to keeps her face neutral as Ned and Catelyn Stark confide in the young couple that their own marriage was an Ordered-Mating. And although hard in the beginning, they found a wonderful love that resulted in trust, companionship, and most importantly love.

Jon listens quietly, for a moment hopeful that he and Daenerys will have some shred of hope. Once they are done speaking, Jon stands to give his parents a hug. Dany watches with absolute disgust as Jon pretends to be the thoughtful son. She wonders how many whores he laid with earlier today. She was told by one of her servants that men often lie with more than one during a brothel visit.

Dany can take no more, she rises but instead of reaching to hug the parents of her intended she exits.

"Excuse me," Daenerys says quietly before standing and quickly walking away, giving no further explanation. She was about to be sick and has decided that she needs to retire for the evening before she does something she will regret.

While cutting through the gardens she is startled when she feels a man's hands grabbing her covered elbow and spinning her around. Even more surprised when she sees it is Jon.

"How dare you put your hand on me," she spits with venom.

Jon's eyes blazing mad, for the first time Dany notices what a beautiful grey color they are.

"How dare you disrespect my parents that way! They only came over to try to be kind to us," Jon mutters, trying to control the volume of his voice. "They can obviously see how miserable we both are!"

"Oh, you are miserable?" Dany whispers stepping closer to her intended, the wolf in him not allowing her to intimidate him so he stands his ground.

"Why would you be miserable?! You get to come to Kings Landing, _enjoy_ all that the city has to _offer_ and marry for power," Dany says coldly.

Jon feels as though he has been slapped. Yes, for him this marriage will bring him a higher rank in life. One day he will be the King Alpha with his bride at his side. But at what cost to him?

"I never wanted to be Alpha, ever," Jon says softly, for the first time seeing the hurt in her eyes.

Then Dany remembers this is the same man that laid with a whore just hours ago.

"You, Jon Stark, are no alpha. And you never will be!" she hisses, anger and jealousy ignites her rage.

Yes, she is jealous. There she admitted it to herself, it offends her that a man that will deflower her tomorrow wanted to have sex with another. As though he was expecting that she will not be good enough in bed, or she will just be some chore to him.

Jon just frowns at the princess, yes she is a stunning beauty. But she is cruel and cold. She does have a point, he is not really ready to be alpha. Not raised as Robb was for all those years. Obviously his parents never dreamed he would be put in this position.

Jon turns and walks away, leaving Daenerys standing in the courtyard alone.

Unbeknownst to the other, both release their wolves that night – running desperately and wishing things could be different.

 **++o+ End of Part II of III +o++**


	11. SS2: A Werewolf Among Dragons (Part III)

**GoT fanfic: A Werewolf Among Dragons**

 **Tumblr - JONERYS Appreciation Week**

 **Day 7 Prompt:** free choice (I picked a werewolf/jonerys story)

 **Rating:** Mature (M)

 **Summary** **:** In a world where the rules that governed the werewolves for centuries are tested and bended, many are forced to sacrifice for the needs of The Pack. Some asked to sacrifice more than others.

 **Ordered-Mating (ôr'dər'ed mā'tĭng) :** The predetermined conveniently arranged pairing of a male and a female for the purpose of reproduction and protecting and preserving a royal pack.

 **Part III: The Wolf Within**

 **++o+ Kings Landing +o++**

 **+o+ The Wedding +o+**

As Dany walks down the aisle towards her groom she fights to keep her face neutral. The pressure of the day had finally hit her earlier. She stayed in her chambers for hours crying sadly. Only allowing Missandei in to tend to her. She can't help but wonder if this is how her mother felt about her own wedding day. The sadness of not having her mother with her also weighing on her shoulders as she wishes Queen Rhealla were still here.

Dany has accepted there is no turning back. She takes solace that she has never found her true mate. He will be safe, once she has mated completely with Jon, the pull between true mates will be dulled. She says a silent prayer that her true mate forgive her weakness, and that he have a full and good life. That is filled with love and children even if not with her.

Jon stands stoically waiting for the princess to arrive to the front, he is expecting a cold sneer or even an eye roll. But instead sees how very sad and broken she looks. Jon feels a pang in his chest.

Arriving to the beautiful outdoor altar, she glances at him once before quickly averting her eyes to the ground. The ceremony takes place outside of the castle, open to all the werewolves across their land. The wedding of the heiress of Pack Targaryen is the most celebrated event for this generation.

As the ceremony continues, both young wolves are still wearing their protective gloves. They repeat the vows, neither looking at each other. Once they are pronounced man and wife both steal a glance at each other, neither wanting to kiss in front of all these people.

So they don't.

They sit next to each other at dinner, quietly resigned to their union. The Alpha King advises that he had their things moved to a cabin at the edge of their lands so that they could have privacy in order to _fulfill their duty_. After confirming she knows which cabin he speaks of, Dany asks if they will be having guards, Jon immediately thinks that she wants to make sure her Daario-lover will be close.

Does she plan to bed another man while on their honeymoon?!

As the reception continues the silence between them is noticeable to all. Jon has no intention of bedding her tonight, or any night soon. He smiles with satisfaction, the longer he denies her the longer she and her lover will need to wait to screw around.

"Why do you look so smug, husband," Dany asks softly, feeling a deep sadness.

"Nothing I care to discuss," Jon smirks to himself. At least he can get a little bit of pleasure out of this. He relishes in the tiny bit of control he has left in his life.

Dany frowns at her husband, he is probably thinking about one of his whores. She wonders if he returned to the brothel today, while she sat on her bed and cried.

She opens her mouth to ask, no longer caring about pretense, when suddenly the screams break out.

Dany's eyes widen when a Wildling suddenly charges at her, knife in his hand. Without hesitation Jon pulls out his sword to defend the princess. He takes down the Wildling with one swing. Dany gasping with relief.

"Thank you, Jon," she whispers as he holds her gaze and nods. In that moment he realizes, no matter what – she is his wife and he will defend her.

"Your highnesses, we must get you both back to the castle!" Jorah yells, running over with his blade out.

Dany grabs a cutting knife from the table and stands by Jon's side.

They begin to follow Jorah when Jon sees his father fighting off Wildlings. Jon feels torn.

"Jon, your father. You have to help him," Dany says firmly. Jon looks at her with surprise, he was not expecting that from her. In that moment Jon senses danger and sees a Wildling woman aiming her bow and arrow directly at the princess. He pulls Daenerys behind him, shielding and moving them both out of the way.

Jon grunts as he feels the slice of the arrow that has skimmed his arm.

"You are hurt!" Daenerys cries seeing the slow trickle of blood wet Jon's shirt.

Both Jon and his bride examine his wound when suddenly Dany reaches past Jon with her right arm. Turning behind him, Jon is shocked to see she stabbed a Wildling in the neck with her dinner knife.

She doesn't seemed phased as her eyes dart left and right searching for their next threat.

Jon grabs Dany by the hand and rushes her past the fighting. Jorah following them while calling for more knights.

"Father! You have to take cover," Jon yells when they pass Ned Stark.

"Jon, Daenerys! You are the future of the werewolves, and the Wildlings know it! You have to leave here and hide until the fighting is over," Ned says firmly.

Ned whispers to them, "The honeymoon cabin, it's location is a secret from everyone. You must go there. Daenerys, the cabin was a safe house that your mother once took you to. Do you remember it?"

"Yes, Alpha Stark but how can we leave you and the others?" Dany begins, she is torn. She was trained to fight, her people need her. Her wolf is desperate for release.

Dany longs for her dragons, she could mind link them but knows they would not arrive in time. It is hunting season and they've most likely traveled at least a week's journey in distance by now.

"The best thing you both can do is run! Jon, you must protect your bride," Ned tells his son, grabbing his shoulder. "Your mother and siblings are safe already, you must take care of _your_ family. Take your wife from here, she is the one the Wildlings are desperate to kill."

"We must go Daenerys, once they realize both you and Jon are gone they will give up completely and retreat," Jorah says, agreeing with Ned and preparing to escort the new prince and princess. A deep concern etched on Jorah's face as he looks at the princess.

Jon nods and they are about to depart, Ned stops Jorah. "They will have a better chance alone, _let her go_ , Sir Jorah."

Dany is oblivious to Ned's double meaning, never once having imagined that Jorah is deeply in love with her.

Jorah nods with understanding, then turning to Jon. "Take care of her, she is very special. You will learn this, I do not doubt it."

"I will," Jon nods, then pulling Daenerys along as they run towards the tree line. They look back once, relieved to see that many of the Wildlings are already retreating.

 **++o+ The Edge of Kings Landing +o++**

 **+o+ The Cabin +o+**

"You are injured, will you be able to release your wolf?" Dany asks, her voice shaking.

She almost sounds concerned for him, Jon thinks to himself before answering. "Yes, it is only a shallow cut. Once in wolf form I will follow you to the cabin."

To Jon's shock Dany stands next to him and begins stripping off her clothing. She starts with her gloves, and then the thin silk bolero jacket that covered her arms. When she unzips her dress and begins to wiggle out of it she notices Jon's shocked expression. And that he hasn't even begun to undress.

"Jon, what is it?" she whispers, worried the Wildlings will somehow trail them. They are still trying to kill them.

"Nothing, sorry," Jon mumbles as his cheeks flush deeply with warmth. He quickly diverts his eyes while she continues to take off her dress.

 _Is he serious, he is shy about nudity? We are werewolves._ Dany wonders as she openly watches her husband undress. He has his back to her so she can only admire part of him, she will admit he has the most amazing butt she has ever seen or imagined.

Once both release their wolves they stare at each other in awe and admiration. Both wolves are strong and large, a sign of royalty. Dany's is midnight back with eyes like amethysts. While Jon's is a pure white, still with his grey eyes. Immediately realizing he was the white wolf she saw running, she gives a low whine. Her wolf drawn to him. His wolf hears her call and instinct draws him closer to stunning creature.

Hearing screams from the reception area Jon's wolf turns towards the woods. Their moment ending. Dany takes off as Jon follows closely behind his Ordered-Mate.

The run is long but also takes them far from the attack. Having to dodge through numerous streams and hidden pathways through greenery and trees, it takes them hours to arrive. Both Jon and Dany run the perimeter of the hidden cabin, ensuring they are indeed alone and safe.

Running to the front of the cabin both change back to their human form. Jon making sure to avert his eyes. Dany quickly steps forward to find the hidden key and unlock the door.

Jon wonders if his new wife has brought her lover here in the past. This cabin would be the perfect place for them to be alone.

"You look about ten years older when you brood like that, Jon," she sighs, feeling the sudden shift in his demeanor.

"Well, it doesn't really matter. So forget it," Jon snaps sullenly.

Once inside Dany grabs a silk robe to slip her arms into, she can see that Jon is not as comfortable with nudity as she is.

"Forget what? What could possibly have put you in a foul mood this time?!" she snaps, exasperated. She is just relieved to still be alive, and he is being ornery.

"Fine, I was just wondering if you bring your lover, Daario, to this cabin!" Jon coldly spits at his new wife.

Dany steps back, completely shocked. So shocked she didn't even finish tying her robe closed. They stare at each other, frozen for different reasons.

The robe lays slightly open, exposing the space in between her breast, down past her flat stomach. Jon catches sight of her beautiful body but then turns away exasperated. Discussing his wife's lover is not a turn on for him, even if she is beautiful and bare for him to see. Which just infuriates Dany even more.

Turning away, Jon finds his bag with clothes and throws on dress pants. Dany trembles with fury at being dismissed.

"I can see that my naked body does nothing to excite you! Why would it? I can only imagine what kind of whores you enjoyed while at the brothel yesterday. Tell me, did you go back today too?!" Dany hisses at him, she is furious now.

Turning to face her Jon's mouth falls open, how did she even know about that?!

"Lovely, that's what I thought. You make me sick!" Dany says angrily, tightening her robe as she moves to walk away.

Jon holds his dress shirt in one hand and used the other to hold her by the elbow, the soft silk of her robe almost allows her to slip out of his grasp.

"I don't know who told you what, or what you saw…But all I can do is tell you the truth," Jon begins, this time Dany turns to face him. "Robb and the Lannister brothers felt that if I, well they thought…"

Jon looks so flustered, unable to express himself.

"What? Just say it, Jon," Dany demands.

"I have never laid with a woman, not once. So yes, they did take me to the brothel, without my prior knowledge of where we were going. They wanted me to have an education of sorts from a whore, so that once we were married I would be able to make you happy in bed," Jon blurts, looking mortified at his confessions. "They thought it would help lessen your hate for me."

"So you didn't take a whore in your arms? You swear to me?" Dany asks carefully.

Jon meets her gaze confidently, "I swear it!"

Dany releases the breath she had been holding, surprised at how pleased she is that this man did not betray her.

"My turn. The knight Daario, how long?" Jon deadpans, bracing himself for her answer.

"Daario," Dany mumbles, as a look of distaste appears on Jon's face. "How long what? How long has he flirted with me?"

Jon looks at his wife, "I saw him flirting with you two nights ago at dinner. But that is not the issue. I heard him in town yesterday morning, he was talking about you with another man," clearing his throat before continuing. "He said that you have been loves for a while now, but you've been waiting until our marriage was consummated so that he could lie with you and not fear an unwed pregnancy."

Dany's eyes narrow as her demeanor changes, sending a chill through Jon.

"You personally heard him say this, you are sure?" Dany asks, her voice cold. She begins to put the pieces together. It was Daario that originally planted the seeds about the scheduled brothel and insisted on bringing her to witness Jon entering with her own eyes. Daario most likely did believe that Jon was there to enjoy a whore or two.

After Jon confirms, Dany is honest with him. "Daario is a terrible flirt but I always felt he was completely harmless. But now I am seeing that he has crossed the line. I hope you will hear me out, I believe he also played a role in leading me to believe you were having sex with whores."

Dany explains calmly and Jon listens. She looks him in the eyes and he believes her. He also plans to deal with Daario when they return. Dany agrees that he needs to be dismissed, having him around will not be good for their marriage. Jon is pleased to hear that she wants to protect their marriage, he wants the same thing.

"What you should know about me, one of the reasons that I've been so angry with you… I have always dreamed of finding and loving my _true mate._ My fated-mate I mean…not this thing we have here," she admits slowly, her eyes shining with tears.

Jon reaches out to touch her cheek but Dany pulls away instinctively, "Please, let me explain first. My mother died of a broken heart, my parents had a terrible marriage. Nothing like what Catelyn and Ned shared with us," Dany pauses painfully. "I am literally a product of rape, it is a terrible feeling."

Jon aches to comfort her, but he won't until she allows it.

"So let me assure you, I have not let anyone touch me or defile me in anyway. I've never even kissed a man. I had always hoped I would find and marry my true fated-mate," she finishes, Jon nods understanding so much more about her now.

"So here we are," Jon says softly.

Dany laughs in response, "Yes, quite the pair aren't we?"

The newlyweds share a smile, genuine and peaceful.

"Dany, I am sorry that we were forced into this marriage. To be honest I never really thought about marriage nor a family either way. But now that we are married, I need you to know that I would like to make it work. Hells, more than just 'work' - - I want you to feel _safe_ with me! I want to us to be happy, and make a real family. Together."

Dany's eyes glisten with tears, realizing what she has been ignoring all along - Jon is a good man, with a good heart. Unable to verbalize her feelings, Dany can only nod in agreement with her new husband.

"We can start slow. Dany, I'd like to get to really know you, I also want you to know how I am. Maybe we can be friends first?" Jon offers his wife cautiously.

Dany smiles, telling Jon she likes that he calls her Dany. So she will allow it, Jon laughs. She realizes that she likes his laugh too. But she keeps that to herself. The couple decides to start slowly as friends, no one will need to know that they have not consummated the marriage. They agree that can happen later, when it feels more natural to them both.

Grabbing his shirt to finish dressing, Dany calls to him from across the room. "Jon, your arm. Let me help you clean it before you finish getting dressed," she says softly.

Draping his shirt over the back of a chair he nods in thanks, leaning against the kitchen counter as she approaches with disinfectant and bandages.

She slowly cleans his wound, it is already almost healed. They smile at each other. Each noticing how incredibly attractive the other is. Both wonderful how long it will be before the other is ready to move things along in the romance department.

"I just want to say, that I'm sorry for the ugliness that has been between us," Dany whispers while using the clothes to wipe away the last of the dried blood from his arm.

Jon nods, smiling softly at her. She knows she has already been forgiven. He is very expressive with his eyes. "I also am sorry, and I am glad we will put it behind us."

Once Jon's wound is cleaned up Dany smiles and picks up his shirt to hand to him, it is then that their fingers accidentally touch. It is the first time that flesh has touched flesh, with fingertips. The instant their fingers touch a current runs through both of their bodies, more powerful than anything either has felt before.

Gasping their eyes meet, and then they know in that exact moment.

Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Stark are indeed true bonded-mates. Fated to love each other forever.

Dany drops his shirt and Jon leans forward and grabs her face to crash his lips to hers. She immediately whimpers at the feeling of his lips touching hers. Neither imagined such a powerful connection before.

"Dany, Dany," Jon croons in her ear as she pulls him close to her. "My beautiful princess."

Tears fill her eyes, the love she has always dreamed of. The love of _her wolf._ The one she is destined to be with.

"Jon," she whispers and the tears fall down her face.

In that moment Jon feels his heart strings pulling, is his mate in pain? Why is she crying? Jon knows in that moment he would do anything to make her happy.

Dany laughs happily and throws her arms around him, kissing him with a passion she has never felt before. Jon grabs her hips, pulling her to stand directly in front of him, his cock has never been so hard. Dany moans as she feels him pressing into her stomach, she instinctively tries to pull him even closer to her.

"I don't like to see you sad, it pains me, Dany," Jon biting her lower lip as she gasps, feeling a sharp zing of pleasure directly to her core.

Dany squeezes her thighs tightly to relieve some of the pressure she feels, Jon grabs her hips and smiles at his mate. He knows she wants him, just as he wants her.

"You are _mine,_ all mine. Forever," Jon says roughly. Holding her neck and kissing her roughly.

Dany cries with need, she also feels possessive over her mate. "And you are mine. I want you to know, Jon, I will kill you if you even look at a brothel building."

Jon's eyes widen, smiling at his jealous she-wolf. He knows she is going to be a handful. Which he welcomes, he is completely devoted to her, and was raised to be an honorable man for his wife.

"Also, if you actually enter the brothel and spend time with one of those women...I'll ensure your death will be slow and painful," she promises sweetly while whispering in his ear. Finally giving him a gentle nip on his earlobe.

"Yes, dear," Jon agrees. Dany sees in his eyes that he has no intentions of betraying her, his beloved mate. She is also aware that she is the jealous type, _poor Jon_.

Jon smiles at his mate and moves his hands under her butt and lifts her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. Suddenly both lovers are frantic, holding each other tightly while kissing. Dany's silk robe opening wider as Jon's eyes get dark with lust.

"I want to tell you that I love you, but those words do not even begin to describe what I feel for you," Jon stares deep into her amethyst eyes. All he sees is her love for him staring back at him. "I love you Dany, I love you."

"I love you, Jon," Dany promises him and she pushes the top of her robe off her shoulders completely to offer her breasts to him. Jon grunts with with passion as he licks his lips, he needs to make her his. His wolf is desperate to complete their bond.

Without saying a word Jon carries her to one of the back bedrooms, entering and then kicking the door shut behind them. Laying Dany down on the bed and opening the rest of her robe, Jon stands back and looks at her, with a predatory, hungry expression on his face.

 _Mine_.

Dany bends her legs so that her knees are pointing to the ceiling, "Jon," she whispers. Offering her entire body to her mate.

Although Jon did not touch even one of the whores nor let one even get close to him, thanks to the Lannister brothers he was forced to listen to some very detailed and graphic information about how to pleasure a woman. Also given specific tips about making sex pleasurable for a woman's first time.

"Just to be clear, the whole 'let's start as friends' and 'let's wait to consummate our marriage' thing…" his voice trails off as he stares as his wife with adoration and hunger. _If_ she wants to wait, he will honor her wishes. But he prays she wants to have him now.

Dany smiles up at him as she sits up and pulls her wolf closer to stand by her at the front of the bed, slipping her fingers into the top of his pants. Causing him to inhale sharply. Looking into Jon's eyes she unbuttons the first button, and then the next and the next until his hard cock springs up, poking out of the top of his pants.

Dany smiles at him shyly, "I want to complete our bond now, But I am nervous-" her voice trails off.

Jon pushes his pants down the rest of the way to the floor and then stepping out of them. His eyes hooded with lust as she takes her hands and roams them up and then down his chiseled chest and stomach, she smiles as she slowly touches his shaft and then the tip of his penis.

He leans down to kiss her gently, his tongue slipping into her mouth. "Let's go slow my love, we have all night," Jon assures her.

Jon pulls them both to lay down on the bed, facing each other as they kiss and hold each other. Their hands begin exploring each other slowly as both become more and more aroused

"I want to make you mine, I want to be inside of you," he croons in her ear making her whimper at the thought.

"Yes, I want that too. Be gentle, please. But take me, Jon," Dany begs.

Jon pushes Dany to lay on her back and then slowly begins kissing down her body. Stopping to adore her beautiful breasts, she must realize how stunning she is. He caresses and gently pulls her on nipples, making her gasp with pleasure. He continues to kiss down as his hands remain on her breasts to pleasure her.

It is only when he spreads her legs and places them over his shoulder that Dany looks down, perplexed, trying to understand what he is doing. Jon begins by kissing her thighs, at one point sucking and biting so close to her core that she growls, aching for him in a way she didn't know possible.

"Mine, you are mine and this is _mine_ , Dany. Never forget this," leaning down to taste his mate's sweet pussy. Dany gasps at the feeling as her back arches off the bed.

"Yes, yes, yes, Jon!" Dany confirms, every part of her indeed belongs to her wolf.

Jon buries his face and lavishes attention her sweet core as she gasps and writhes under him. She desperately grabs at his black raven curls. He gently sucks on her clit as her first orgasm rolls through. Dany shakes and cries, overcome with emotion, loving the feelings and adoration from her mate.

"Jon, please. Make me yours, I want consummate our union." Dany cries out desperately.

When Jon moves to face her while lying down next to her she throws a leg over his hip, basically opening herself up to him. He kisses her roughly while rubbing the head of his penis in her wet folds, his hand trembling slightly with nerves. She whimpers and scoots even closer to him, hoping to encourage him. She trusts him.

Jon kisses her again, their tongues moving together adoringly. He then rests his forehead against hers. He slowly begins to slide his shaft into Daenerys. Inch by inch, but ever so slowly. Dany pants nervously and whimpers, closing her eyes to give into her wolf.

"Jon, please - I want to feel above me. My wolf desires you to _take me._ I need to feel the weight of your body on top of me!" Dany pleads, although he is partially inside of her, she needs him in a different way.

Jon kisses her roughly, slipping out and rolling with her onto the bed so that she is beneath him. He quickly pulls her knees up and opens her sweet core to him. His wolf needs to be inside of her sweet pussy.

Dany arches her back and begins to encourage him to make them one. Once again he begins slowly sliding his dick into her slowly. It's when he meets resistance that he pauses.

"I don't want to hurt you," Jon whispers. His body shakes as he controls himself from taking her roughly in the manner in which his wolf needs.

"My wolf _needs_ you to take me, Jon, look at me, I want you as badly as you want me," Dany whispers, rubbing his back, his sides, encouraging him to make love to her.

Jon groans loudly as he slowly but firmly pushes into his wife, she trembles and gasps loudly as he is now fully sheathed. He kisses her neck, licks it, gently rakes his teeth along her skin. Reminding her that he will mark her shortly. She groans, needing it from her mate.

After a few moments she rocks her hips against him to signal she is ready and he slowly begins making love to his little wolf. With her arm wrapped around him, their kissing is slow and sensual as they match the rhythm of his deep thrusts.

As she gets closer and closer to her climax her wolves canines extend. Jon shows her his have done the same. Resting their foreheads together Dany gasps and moans as he makes love to her.

As they both reach climax their eyes meet and both nod in agreement, not needing to exchange words. Feeling his seed release inside of Dany, Jon simultaneously bites the soft skin where her shoulder meets her slim neck. Dany screams loudly with pleasure, another orgasm rolling through her to combine with the delicious pain of his mark. She scratches his back and she trembles and shakes under him.

She rolls him over to his back, his cock semi-hard slipping out of her as she straddles him. She begins rocking her very wet core against his shaft until he quickly grows hard again.

"Make me come Jon, help me.' she demands as she frantically lines herself up with him and both of their hands fumble to push his tip into her. Her head falls back and she groans wantonly as she lowers herself down so that he can fill her again. Dany begins riding him, both now groaning and panting.

Jon had never seen a more beautiful vision then his princess riding his cock. He never wants to leave this cabin.

As her orgasm approaches she cries out loudly, her teeth elongating. Jon holds her hips as she grunts and cries with satisfaction. As her orgasm hits she leans down to complete the mating-bond. Jon loudly comes again as her canines break his skin, marking him. She licks and kisses his mark after to soothe him as he had done for her.

The closeness they both feel is incredible. Dany rests her head on his chest, panting quietly.

Off and on they sleep that night, as they make love again and again each time they awake.

The two true-bonded wolves found each other, against all odds and were happy and in love.

 **++o+ Story End +o++**

 **Author's Note:** This short story is complete and jonerys appreciation week on tumblr is complete as well. It's been so fun, thank you for reading and all of the comments and private messages. It's greatly appreciated.

xo, FourTrisHEA (I'm also jonerysHEA lol!)


	12. OS4: Internet Dating

**Title: Internet Dating** (JONERYS - One Shot)

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Summary:** An internet first date gone bad. A guy with a bad attitude and a pushy demeanor may be too much for Dany to handle. Will a handsome dark-haired stranger come to her rescue in time?

 **Part I: Getting Ready**

 **** Dany POV ****

Hmmm, what to wear tonight?

Running my own events planning business always has me on my feet, or I should say it always has me in heels. Whether I am coordinating a high school reunion, bar mitzvah or a five-hundred person wedding, appearances are everything. I'm paid top dollar to appear calm and collected at all times while running their show flawlessly. It's a high stress job, but I love it. The thrill I get after a successful event is incredible. Even so, I am really tired of dressing to the nines since I have to do it for work all the time. I look at my sweatpants longingly.

 _Stop it, Dany. You need to at least try to give this date a chance._

I am twenty-three years old, single, and my profession does not make it easy to meet guys. I laugh thinking about the Jennifer Lopez movie, The Wedding Planner — so romantic, yet so unrealistic. Sadly, Mom saw it, too, and she keeps warning me not to fall for any of the grooms. Um, yeah — I'll try to control myself, ha! As most of my friends are settling down and starting families, I am taking matters into my own hands, and I'm trying this online dating thing.

Slowly blowing air through my lips, I pull up the weather on my iPhone again.

Ugh. Typical South Florida rain. Awful thunderstorms one minute, open skies the next. Of course now, just as I will need to walk several blocks to a sports bar, it is like a monsoon out there. My car had two flats this afternoon, and by the time I was able to get it to the tire shop they were about to close and didn't have my model of tires in stock. I must've driven through a construction site, since they found nails embedded in all four tires. So, I am vehicle-challenged this evening.

At least my date seemed cool when I asked to change the location of dinner. We had initially agreed on a sports bar in the middle between Miami and Ft. Lauderdale, but with my car troubles I didn't want to take an Uber so far. We agreed to meet at Bokamper's, a great sports bar right on the Ft. Lauderdale intracoastal. Aside from the fun atmosphere and great food and drinks, it's also possible to watch the yachts and boats going by, whether sitting at the outdoor bar or at a table.

It is also several blocks from my duplex apartment, so I can easily walk there. What I was not anticipating, however, was this tremendous downpour. I'll look like a drowned rat for sure!

I settle on a maroon A-line skirt, short heels and a black, fitted top. I chuckle as I stare in the mirror at my perfectly straight, long hair. Once the rain gets to me, it will bounce right back to the naturally loose curls I am always blow drying out. I bite my lip and wonder if my umbrella will be enough to keep me looking presentable. I think about the pictures we've exchanged — my date is really good looking. Just my type, too: green eyes and built. I'm hopeful we will hit it off. I'd love to turn off my dating profile.

The chime of my cell phone breaks me out of my own thoughts, and I pick it up to see who has texted me. Smiling, I read his message:

 _Hey Dany! I'm really looking forward to meeting you for the first time at our date tonight._

Before I can overthink it, I write back:

 _Me too, Ramsay. Would you mind picking me up at the corner of my block? I'll be the girl with the red umbrella._

 **++++o++++**

 **Part II: The Bad Date**

 **** Dany POV ****

I step out of my apartment duplex ten minutes before we agreed to meet down the block. There is a covered bus stop, so I'll be able to get out of the rain. A girl can't be too careful; I don't need a guy I haven't met yet knowing where I live. Turning to lock the deadbolt with my key, I'm startled when I hear someone clear their throat right behind me.

"Dany, I assume?" Ramsay says, his voice sounding very confident and charming.

My eyes widen as I whirl around, shocked.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you. I was planning to surprise you with these," Ramsay says while handing me a large bouquet of red roses.

I smile and thank him. It crosses my mind that he now knows exactly where I live. Just great.

Ramsay smiles. He is just as handsome as every photo he posted on his dating profile. It throws me that he insists on waiting outside as I put my flowers away. It's not like I asked him to come in.

He's parked right in front of my duplex. He mentions what a coincidence, since he had planned to be waiting at the corner with red flowers in hand to match my red umbrella. I smile at him, relaxing some. That is a sweet gesture.

As Ramsay opens the passenger door to his BMW, he compliments me. "I like the bar you picked, and it has great reviews on Yelp."

"Yeah, it's a really fun place," I reply tightly. I am still feeling a little nervous as this is the start of the date.

"Don't get me wrong, this was quite the drive all the way from Miami, but I can already tell that you are worth the effort," Ramsay says with a smirk as he fastens his seatbelt.

I nod politely as I push away the weird vibe I am getting, reminding myself this is just one dinner. Another reason why I'm single, aside from my crazy work schedule, is that I'm too picky and closed off with men. Some of my happiest friends had rough starts with their now-husbands. Dating is hard, for me at least.

What I'm hoping to avoid is the uncomfortable drop off when the night is over. Now that Ramsay knows where I live, I may need to be firm that he is not coming in at the end of our date. I'm not into one night stands. I've learned from personal experience that guys don't usually mean it when they say, "I'll just come in for one drink." To each their own, but hooking up so quickly is just not for me.

After Ramsay valets his car, I hear him tell the hostess he would like a table with some privacy but also with a clear view of the water. Typical Florida, it's not raining now. We are led to a booth. As Ramsay ushers me into my side of the table I notice how obvious he is about staring at my ass. He doesn't even try to hide it. I shift my eyes and pretend I didn't notice.

The hostess, who saw the whole thing, quickly hands us two menus and then takes off. I glance around the room; it is a pretty busy night, but also pretty tame. My friends and I love coming here for big sports games or trivia nights.

Before I can open my menu, I am surprised to feel Ramsay's hand on mine from across the table. I glance up to see what he has to say.

"I just want to say how nice it is to not be disappointed by one of these online dates," Ramsay says smoothly. I smile politely, thinking about how nice he is. Until he continues to speak, that is.

"I can't tell you how many times I pick the girl up and she is a dog. I've actually asked dates who they paid to let them use their photo for their dating website," Ramsay laughs.

I blink rapidly. Although a compliment to me, I'm instantly put off at how rude he is being. My lips pressed together, I stay silent. What can I say to that? I've also been on internet dates where the man must have used a picture of himself taken a decade or two prior. I never saw the point of being rude about it.

"I have to admit, I'm a total huge-tits guy. At first, your pictures made me think twice. I wasn't sure your smallish, perky boobs would do it for me. But let me say, your fine ass makes up for it," Ramsay smiles seductively at me. "You are a gorgeous woman, Dany. You have an amazing body with the most beautiful mouth I've ever seen."

The waitress standing at our table clears her throat. My eyes are the size of saucers, while Ramsay scowls at her for interrupting him.

"Hey, guys. My name is Margaery, I'm your waitress tonight. What can I get you started with?" she says confidently, immediately striking me as someone who doesn't take any crap. If she heard what Ramsay was just saying to me, she's not letting on.

"We will start with two Coronas. Please keep the beers flowing. I'm not going to be happy if I end up with an empty bottle. Got it, Mary?" Ramsay says coolly while watching me intently.

"Sure thing," Margaery mumbles while not correcting him on her name.

"Excuse me, may I also have a glass of water?" I ask politely. I'm unnerved by the direction this date is going.

"Sure thing, miss," Margaery says while retreating, giving me a sympathetic look the moment Ramsay glances away from us to check out the score of the game on the television.

My mind is racing — is this guy for real? We haven't even gotten our first drink and he is talking about my breasts and butt? How is he also a guidance counselor at a high school?! I lean back on my side of the booth, resting my chin on my hands that are propped up, my elbows resting on the table. I'm making it a point to block my subpar "tits" from his view.

I fight to keep the scowl off my face. In that moment, I decide this will be the fastest dinner in the history of man, and then I will get myself home with an Uber. Ramsay begins rambling on about his online poker ring, and how good of a player he is. If he can find enough suckers, that's when he makes the big money.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a handsome, black-haired man enter the outside seating area and make a beeline for a group I noticed earlier. They're having a small family celebration, a birthday dinner for the adorable baby at their table not too far from mine, although it looks like their meal is almost over. I smile softly at how happy his friends are when he arrives. When the black-haired man looks my way, we lock eyes, and I feel an instant spark of connection. He is staring at me intently, too. For a moment, I wonder if we know each other. I've worked so many events, between guests and different vendors, it's definitely possible.

Mm-mm, he is so damned good-looking. His friends seem normal, too, and he is probably not an asshole like my date.

Then I remember I am here on a date, and although it's been a shitty start, I am not going to be that girl. Blushing deeply, I force myself to look away from the handsome stranger and focus on my beer, which I haven't yet touched. Stealing a glance at Ramsay, I see that he is engrossed on his cell phone and didn't notice my wandering eyes.

Wait, is Ramsay looking at sexy chick pics on his cell?! I force myself to look away again. I don't even care.

"Where the fuck is that waitress? She sucks, and she has a bad attitude. What a perfect combination," Ramsay mutters grumpily.

I frown at his rudeness, having no idea what our waitress could have done to make him so cranky. She has kept his stupid beers flowing. I decide to change the subject. I can't stand to hear people rag on servers that are only guilty of working their asses off.

"So, you're a guidance counselor… how was work today?" I ask pointedly. I am done listening to him bitch about our waitress.

"My day was the usual bullshit. Working at a ghetto high school in Miami is never boring between the sluts, druggies, and moron jocks. And that's just the students. My annoying coworkers and asshole boss are always up my ass, too," Ramsay grunts while rolling his eyes.

I have nothing to say to that, so I just bite the inside of my cheek and remain quiet.

"Oh, I had one girl offer me a blow job in exchange for me signing off on a semester's worth of counseling sessions she didn't get done!" Ramsay howls with laughter. "But then I remembered we had this date. Hey, don't worry — I turned her down."

My eyes widen in shock, is he kidding right now?

"Here is your beer, and I'm ready to take your order," Margaery snaps at Ramsay. She has a frown on her face. She obviously heard him.

As Ramsay and Margaery discuss the menu, I feel the hair on the back of my neck prickle. I glance at the bar and see the handsome stranger is getting a round of drinks for his table and is charging them to his credit card. I notice the way he smiles kindly at the older gentleman tending bar, and as he sits to wait, his eyes immediately find mine. Butterflies are tickling in my chest, and I can't ignore the warm, jittery feelings he gives me. He's staring at me intently again. And then I see a frown cross his face as he glances away from me.

I forget all about the black-haired stranger as my attention is immediately snapped back to Ramsay, who's now standing at my side of the booth and moving to sit down right next to me.

I frown at him and shake my head no before I can formulate words.

"Come on, Dany. Unless you want to sit on my lap, which I wouldn't mind, scoot over and make room," Ramsay says snidely as he slides into the booth next to me.

"Ramsay, I would rather you stayed on your side. We don't even really know each other yet, and—" I begin, feeling flustered. I have zero desire to sit so close to this jerk.

"You're being silly, just move over," Ramsay commands as his hip rams into mine and he forces his way into my booth.

Accepting that I am not going to convince him, I slide over as far away as possible. Ugh, this date just keeps getting worse and worse.

When Margaery brings over the nachos we ordered as an appetizer, her eyes almost bug out of her head upon seeing the new seating arrangement. This time I give her the "please help me" look, and she purses her lips. I decide in that moment that this date needs to end as soon as possible. The sooner the food is gone, the sooner I can leave. I'm so over this night. I want to go home and put my sweatpants on. This experience has made me regret going on this date at all — I'd rather be single than date jerks like this.

I begin eating quickly, regretting the burger I ordered. As I am inhaling the nachos, I decide I can ask Margaery to put my meal in a to-go box and just bill me for my portion of the food and drinks. I'm not even bothering to fake small talk at this point.

I just want out.

Ramsay starts laughing at me. He is well into his third beer at this point. I frown and brace myself, I can tell from his evil smirk he thinks he has something amusing to say to me.

"Well, at least I know you can swallow, right?" Ramsay says really loudly.

Stunned, I drop my fork and it crashes with a loud clank onto my plate. My cheeks instantly turn flaming red; I can feel the heat making its way down my neck and chest.

I am livid. In my twenty-three years of life, no man has ever talked to me this way. Enough is enough.

"Ramsay, that was completely inappropriate!" I hiss at him. My eyes burn with anger.

Ramsay rolls his eyes while waving his hand in a 'shoo' type motion, and says, "Oh, calm down! I was going to find out in a few hours anyways."

My back stiffens, he basically just told me he expects me to suck his dick later tonight.

I'm so done.

"This date is over. Get the hell away from me. Move!" I say forcefully. "I want out of this booth."

Ramsay doesn't move to let me out of the booth. Instead, he leans closer to me. I teeter between anger and utter confusion. My brows furrow as I instinctively lean further away from him.

Suddenly, Ramsay's face is cold and hard. His eyes narrow as he leans closer to me again. "Sweetheart, I picked you up. I know where you live."

For the first time in my life, I feel scared of a man. This lowlife knows exactly where I live. I suddenly feel clammy and sick to my stomach. I lower my eyes, biting the inside of my cheek to keep from crying.

I don't know what to say or do.

 **++++o++++**

 **Part III: A Hero**

 **** Dany POV ****

Before I can decide what to do about my situation, the handsome man appears and is standing over our booth. He looks at me sympathetically for a moment before directing his gaze coldly to Ramsay. The stranger grabs a nearby chair and places it at the edge of our booth. He sits down and joins us, essentially blocking Ramsay into the booth. I feel Ramsay's body stiffen next to me, and for a moment, I worry Ramsay may lose it and things may get physical.

As Ramsay and the stranger stare each other down, I can't help but notice how incredibly attractive this man is. I'm guessing he is a couple of years older than me. He's wearing a dark grey suit that fits him perfectly. He has raven-black hair, dark brown eyes, and the most gorgeous face. His lips are plump and look extremely kissable.

I realize this is not an appropriate time to have these thoughts, but hey, I'm not blind.

Ramsay is full-on scowling while looking the man up and down. The stranger quickly pulls out his Fort Lauderdale Police Department ID and puts it on the table for Ramsay to see. Ramsay's eyes widen, his demeanor instantly changing. Instead of being ready for a fight, he cowers back into the booth.

"Hopefully you are capable of reading my ID. I am Detective Snow," the man says coldly. "I was quietly celebrating my godson's birthday with my dear friends when I distinctly heard you threaten this young lady. Would you care to explain yourself?" Detective Snow says firmly, a serious look on his face as he stares at Ramsay.

Ramsay is nervously wringing his hands. "I, ah, well, um, you see…"

Detective Snow glares at bumbling Ramsay. "That's what I thought. Now see, the police take a very dim view of that kind of thing. So, right now I'm deciding if I want to have some of my buddies come pick you up," the detective says calmly.

I can physically feel Ramsay trembling next to me. "Oh! Um, well that…" he stutters.

Cutting Ramsay off, the detective quietly says, "But that would disrupt everyone's dinner, so how about this: you hand me your ID, because I wouldn't want you running off on me, and I'll wait here while you settle your full bill. This young lady shouldn't go hungry on account of your very poor behavior. Or we can go with the first option. I'll leave it up to you."

I sit quietly, watching the exchange and feeling a tremendous sense of relief and gratitude.

Quickly handing the detective his ID, Ramsay says, "No, no! That's perfectly fine!" in a high-pitched voice. He sounds terrified.

Almost as scared as I was feeling a few moments ago.

After the detective looks over the ID, he then scowls at Ramsay, "Well?"

Ramsay scurries to stumble out of the booth, having to quickly squeeze past Detective Snow. Ramsay rushes over to Margaery, who waves the bill at him with a smirk on her face. She was watching the entire exchange from the bar and was ready for Ramsay to settle the bill.

I watch as the detective pulls a small notepad out of his inside suit pocket and begins jotting down the details from Ramsay's ID.

"Sorry about that, miss, I hope I'm not intruding. It just seemed like you could use some help," the detective pauses to look at me, and instantly the spark is there again. His eyes glance at my lips and then he quickly catches himself and looks away for a moment. He glances at my eyes again before turning his attention back to writing Ramsay's information down. "Oh, and don't worry, if you want to pursue this further, I'll have some of the boys pick him up on his way home. We can definitely have charges pressed," he finishes.

"No charges, I really just want to forget he exists. Thank you so much, Detective Snow. And my name is Dany Targaryen, by the way." I smile gratefully at him, and he gives me a small smile in return. "He's awful. I wanted to run out of here from the moment the date started. But as you heard, it just kept getting worse and worse. The joys of internet dating…" I joke, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

I look down, biting my lip. I'm embarrassed to find myself in this situation at all. I'm not a teenager, I should have put the brakes on much earlier. My biggest mistake was having him pick me up anywhere near my home.

Detective Snow clears his throat to get my attention back on him. "Well, I'm here with some close friends — more like family, really." He suddenly stops writing in order to make eye contact, giving me his full attention. I gulp nervously, his gaze is so intense. "It's my godson's first birthday dinner celebration. Perhaps you'd like to finish your meal with us? I can take you home afterwards, unless you'd prefer to call someone else?" the detective finishes softly as he continues to hold my gaze. As if I could look away.

I smile with relief, the knot in my stomach unraveling as I realize how incredibly kind he is. And let's not forget handsome. I fight to control the strong urge I have to touch his beautiful face and devour those full lips. He is so gorgeous, and all I can think about is how I want to–

"Um, Ms. Targaryen?" the detective tries to get my attention, raising his eyebrows and smiling.

"Yes?" I can't believe I let my mind wander to those places, and I pause, flustered. "I mean, yes. That would be really nice, thank you so much!" I say excitedly, smiling at him with relief. The thought of walking out of here alone and waiting for an Uber sends chills down my spine. I was really shaken up by Ramsay's threats. "Please call me Dany," I add, loving the way his eyes warm up and he steals another glance at my lips. Oh my, could he possibly feel even one-tenth of the attraction I do? My cheeks flush with warmth.

"Only if you call me by my first name. It's Jon," he says calmly while smiling at me. Jon's eyes then become cold and serious as Ramsay quietly approaches the table, his head down.

Ramsay looks embarrassed. When he glances up to stare at me, I immediately feel uncomfortable and I shift further away, making myself a smaller target. He then turns his attention to Jon. "Uh, so, I've paid the bill, if I could have my ID back now?"

Jon stands up to face Ramsay head on. "Here you go." He hands the ID back to Ramsay. "Now, I have your details right here," Jon says while showing Ramsay his notepad. "So, I highly recommend you don't contact or go near this lady ever again."

Ramsay gulps, apparently realizing the severity of the situation. "Yes, yes of course. I'm so sorry!"

Ramsay runs out of the bar without even giving me a second glance, and Jon watches him leave.

Jon then sits back down in the chair he had pulled over, and we smile at each other a little awkwardly, neither of us saying anything.

Margaery arrives at the table with a big smile on her face. "I charged Ramsay for the burger she ordered, and I made the personal decision to add one of our specialty items, the strawberry milkshake that's made for two people to share. The food and shake will be coming out shortly." She eyes us mischievously.

I bite my lip as Jon and I lock eyes. I see a slight flush to his cheeks. I can tell he is waiting for me to say something.

"So, do you like strawberry milkshakes?" I smile at him and raise my eyebrows questioningly.

Jon grins at me. "My absolute favorite! Come on, Dany, my friends and I would love to have you join us."

He stands up and offers me his hand to help me up. I smile at him as I take it, immediately impressed by his firm grip.

 **++++o++++**

 **Part IV: Dinner with Friends**

 **** Jon POV ****

I shoot Sam a look to let him know she is joining us before standing and offering Dany my hand. I'm oddly excited; there is something about this girl that has me completely intrigued. She is not just gorgeous, there's also a warmth and intelligence to her that I find very attractive.

I'm of course relieved that dealing with her obnoxious date went smoothly, but there was a little part of me that would have enjoyed pummeling him had he given me cause. Only in self-defense, of course.

I've seen a lot in my line of work, and that little bastard was pushing the envelope. I'm pretty good at reading people, and I can honestly say that I don't think he was actually joking.

The moment I arrived, I sensed something was off with my group of friends. Before they could even get me up to speed, I happened to glance around the room and that was when I saw her. She was just lovely, and her expressive eyes captivated me immediately. Had Dany been sitting with a group of girlfriends instead of being on a date, I would have walked right over to introduce myself.

And I never do that. Ever.

Dany nervously gives my hand a squeeze as we arrive at the table, my friends eagerly awaiting us. Most wave excitedly; they love a good show. I can see Sam looks a little disappointed. He had told me before I walked over to confront Ramsay that he would be ready to assist in the event the jerk overpowered me.

As if.

I slowly run my thumb along the inside of Dany's palm to reassure her. I'm surprised when my own heart skips a beat at the contact.

When I approach, I give a quick introduction to my group of friends:

My best friend Sam, and his wife Gilly. And, of course, the birthday boy, Sammy, who just turned one, and who is also my godson.

Brandon, who is my younger half-brother, and his fiancée, Meera. I mention that Meera and I share godparenting duties as she is Sammy's godmother.

And lastly, there is Arya, who is my younger half-sister, and her boyfriend, Gendry.

Dany smiles politely as I introduce her to the group. I smile, noticing that someone has already pulled up another chair and made room for her right next to my spot. I look at Sam while nodding at the chair, and he smiles and motions to Brandon.

"We were hoping that Wolf's damsel in distress would successfully be saved, and therefore join our party, so I went ahead and got your seat ready," Brandon says with a bright smile.

"Well, I'm glad she did decide to join us," I say confidently as I usher her into the empty chair next to mine. Dany grins at me the moment my hand makes contact with her back. Shit - I am so into her already, and it's throwing me for a loop.

Once we are seated, the festivities resume. We are having a small birthday gathering, since Sammy already had a huge party with family, other kids, and the families from her daycare class. Gilly resumes opening Sammy's birthday gifts. We laugh at Brandon's gift, which is a shirt that says "I got my good looks from my Uncle!"

Without having being conscious of it, both Dany and I have moved so we are sitting very close to each other, her shoulder even resting against mine as she leans towards me. I've caught her looking at me a few times, and I know she has caught me gazing at her lips appreciatively. God, I wish we were alone. I need to get to know her better. I have this feeling that she is someone who is going to be a really important part of my life.

Dany leans in close enough to whisper in my ear. "A table full of couples… Um, is your girlfriend coming late?"

I try very hard to control the huge smile that her question elicits. I'm hoping she's asking because she likes me. I lean closer to her, slipping my arm around the back of her chair while being careful not to actually touch her. Dany smiles and leans closer as well, seemingly anxious to hear my answer.

"Dany, I'm completely single," I assure her.

Dany giggles. "Funny, so am I!" We both laugh as I move my arm around her shoulder and give her a small hug. Dany doesn't seem to mind at all as she draws into my arms.

"I have your milkshake, are you two ready to share it?" Margaery teases. Margaery is a longtime friend of our group, and she alerted me right away that she had a possible problem at one of her tables. What most people don't know is that Margaery's husband, Jamie, is a lead detective in my department, so Margaery is not someone you want to mess with. Jamie makes me look like a Girl Scout. Margaery places the large milkshake between us, two straws sticking out at opposing angles. Dany and I both smile and lean in at the same time to try a sip.

Our eyes meet, and I feel my throat tighten up. I see that her cheeks are flushed. After a few moments of Dany and me sharing the milkshake while making eyes at each other, I notice the stunned looks on the faces of all my friends — except for baby Sammy, of course. I know they've never seen me like this. I'm a workaholic, and I haven't even bothered to date in the last couple of years. I've chosen to be alone, especially after a string of annoying dates.

As gift-opening time continues, Dany's burger and my steak arrive. Margaery smiles and sets down our meals, commenting that we haven't made much of a dent in the shake. Dany eyes my dinner, seemingly confused that I'm just eating now when everyone else has finished their meals. Brandon notices her confusion as well.

"Oh, yeah. One thing you should know about Wolf — he is a workaholic. He is almost always late to gatherings. Like he was tonight." Brandon laughs while devouring his piece of cake. Gee, I'm sure that's making me sound really attractive to Dany. I shoot Brandon a grumpy look. I'll deal with him later.

"Well, to be fair, Wolf here is one of the youngest detectives in the Fort Lauderdale department. He has worked his ass off to be successful and, you know, put bad guys away. So we cut him a break," Sam says confidently as he stares at Dany to make sure she's listening.

Dany smiles, first at Sam and then at me, before speaking. "My friends would probably say the same thing about me. Except with my job, I'm not even late. I usually can't make it at all."

"Oh, what do you do?" Gilly asks curiously.

"I'm an event planner, and I do try to keep my jobs in the South Florida area, but sometimes a client will convince me to plan their out-of-town event," Dany says calmly. "Depending on the package the client selects, I can either just run the event the day of, or for some of our more elaborate events, the client may want me at every single meeting they take. I can't even count how many cake tastings I have been to!" Dany finishes with a laugh.

Meera's eyes almost bug out of her head, "Oh my God, you're a wedding planner?! What company are you with? I finally nailed Brandon down on a wedding date, so I'm ready to start planning!"

Dany laughs at Meera's dramatic explosion, while Brandon smirks as he eats more cake. I'm relieved he finally gave that poor girl a date; she was starting to bounce off the walls. Sam and I would tease him that if she killed him in a rage, it would make my job very difficult, as I would be sympathetic to her plight.

"I actually have my own company. I interned in events management starting when I was a freshman in high school, so after college I decided to just go for it and be my own boss. I have a decent-sized team working with me. I own Targaryen Engagements," Dany finishes softly. I can tell she is starting to get embarrassed. She shoots me an apprehensive look. I love that she is successful and hardworking, as I like a strong woman. I'm finding her more and more attractive with each moment that passes.

"Holy shit! You own Targaryen Engagements?! That is one of the top event management companies in South Florida. Wow!" Meera says while squeezing Brandon's hand in what I can only imagine is a painful manner; he looks tortured while staring at her grip.

"That's amazing, Dany," I say reassuringly as I smile at her. She smiles back. For a moment, it feels like we are the only two people in the room. I'd lean in and kiss her if we were alone — or at least strongly consider it.

After a while, the subject of Ramsay comes up. I'm not at all surprised, really. It's not like half of the outside seating area didn't hear what was going on at her table. Ramsay was not being very discreet with his harassment.

"Um, yeah, Ramsay. He was an internet date gone bad," Dany admits sheepishly.

Arya, who is the best sister a guy could have but yet so abrasive, says, "Um, that was dumb. Why would you let a guy you met online know where you live?"

Gilly's hand slips under the table, to poke or pinch my younger sister, no doubt. Arya flinches, and then tries to soften her comment. "I mean, you seem like you have your shit together…but that was still pretty dumb."

I feel Dany stiffen, and I want to comfort her, so I slip my hand into hers under the table and give her a reassuring squeeze. I then turn my attention to Arya and give her a death stare. Arya gives me the "What now?" face, probably thinking her last comment was a big improvement.

"You're absolutely right, Arya. Looking back, I wish I would have handled the situation differently. Long story short, at the last minute I asked Ramsay to pick me up at the bus stop at the end of my block. I even left my duplex ten minutes early, thinking that I wouldn't be risking him seeing me leave," Dany sighs. "Unfortunately, he was already waiting outside of his car and saw exactly which unit I came out of. He even had flowers, and offered to wait outside my door while I put them in water."

I frown hearing this; Ramsay sounds very conniving and deliberate to me. Most men would expect a date to not let the flowers die, and thus she would then go back home to put them in a vase with water. An opportunistic man with bad intentions would use this as his chance to find out where the woman lives. I steal a glance at Dany, so lovely and sweet. The thought of anyone preying on her and hurting her makes me feel both angry and fiercely protective.

Meera and Gilly basically verbalize what I have been thinking, exclaiming that Ramsay sounds like a predator and that he probably planned the whole thing. Dany nods quietly, and I can see she is putting on a calm face. But it also seems that this bothers her more than she is willing to let on.

As the group talks about various horror stories they've heard, I lean closer to Dany to whisper in her ear. She smiles tentatively and scoots closer to me. Having her so close, I inhale a deep breath to steady myself.

"Dany, promise me you'll be more careful if you should decide to go on any more internet dates. I'd hate for anything to happen to you," I whisper to her, our foreheads almost touching. Dany is looking at me intently, blatantly watching my lips as I talk. It takes every bit of self control I have to not close the gap between us and kiss her.

Dany blushes crimson; she looks even cuter when she's flustered. Meeting my gaze, she smiles slightly and nods in agreement. Damn, I really like this girl. I hope she will date me instead, and then never have to go on another blind or internet date again.

I hear Sam cough, his traditional attention-getting sound. I glance over to him and he motions to his cell phone. I realize that he has sent me a text:

Dude, you look like you want to throw her on the table at my kid's bday dinner and have your way with her. Relax. You don't want to scare her off. We are wrapping up soon, so ask her out.

I feel my cheeks flush hotly. I didn't realize I was being so obvious about my feelings. I'm way out of practice with flirting and dating. I nod silently to Sam. He's right — I need to let her know I'm interested in her.

If she doesn't feel the same way, I will accept it, of course, even though I already know that I'll be very disappointed.

But at least I will have tried, for once.

I glance over at Dany. Like me, she is eating her dinner while the group around us is laughing and talking. I see that Margaery has split the bill by couple, and then me. I smirk, remembering that Ramsay already paid for Dany's meal and our milkshake.

It's now or never.

I casually touch my hand to her back to get her attention.

I smile at Dany, and she automatically smiles back.

"The rest of the group is heading home for the night. Would you like to stay here with just me?" I ask nonchalantly, even though I'm anxious to hear her say yes.

"Maybe make a date of the rest of evening?" I add casually, not wanting to push too hard. I need to remember what she just went through with that loser.

Dany bites her lip, as though she's thinking about it.

"Just maybe a date?" Dany asks directly, her eyes studying me.

Realizing immediately she is calling me out on my wishy-washy crap, I shake my head at my stupidity and try again. "Dany Targaryen, I would love it if we could make the rest of this evening a real date. After dinner, I'd like to take you for a walk on the intracoastal and watch the boats." I grin, feeling more confident now that Dany looks so happy. "I will bring you safely home afterward, like a true gentleman ought to do. I promise!"

"I'd love that, and I'm glad it will be a date!" Dany says emphatically, her eyes glinting with a bit of humor.

I lean close and firmly kiss her cheek, dangerously close to her lips.

I can already tell this is going to be the start of something pretty damned good.

 **++++o++++**

 **Part V: The New Date**

 **** Jon POV ****

After the group leaves, Dany and I are alone at our table and look at each other awkwardly until we both crack a smile and laugh. We start talking, and it turns out we have a lot in common. We both take our careers very seriously, we're both workaholics, and we both have realized that most of our social circle has settled down or is working towards it.

"So how old are you?" I ask carefully. "If you don't mind me asking, of course!"

Dany laughs. "It's fine, I was about to ask you that myself. I'm twenty-three. You?"

I smile. "I'm twenty-four, although I feel forty-four sometimes," I tease. I love her laugh, her entire face lights up when she does.

After talking and getting to know each other more, we decide to take that walk along the intracoastal that I suggested. I casually slip my hand into Dany's and our fingers intertwine. It's turned into a beautiful night and the skies are clear, so there are many boats out on the water. It makes for a very romantic evening.

"I noticed that all of your friends call you Wolf, but you told me your first name was Jon. Is Wolf a nickname?" Dany asks.

I had expected that she would pick up on that. She seems to pay very close attention to details, which makes sense, given her profession. I take a moment to clear my throat before answering.

"I stopped using the name Jon many years ago. Pretty much everyone in my life calls me Wolf now. I have dog, named Ghost, that looks like a white-wolf. For a long time Ghost felt like my only friend in life," I pause, deciding how much to tell her. I don't want to freak her out. "When I met you, it just felt right to tell you my real name, even more so given the circumstances. I needed you to know you could trust me."

Dany smiles at me, but I can see by the expression on her face that she doesn't really understand what I am trying to say. I pull her over to the side of the walkway so we are not blocking the main path. Slipping both of my hands into hers, I pull her close. Dany is now staring at me intently.

"Dany, the truth is that I never date. My job is crazy, and most importantly, I've never felt a real connection with anyone before. Either I'm always focused on a case, or I'm simply being a complete loner." I pause to breathe. I know I need to be honest with her.

"The moment I walked into that bar tonight and we locked eyes, I felt as though the wind was knocked out of me. And then I realized you were on a date, and I was so bummed," I confess. "So, after everything that happened tonight, I have to admit that I loved hearing my real name on your lips."

Dany turns her head to the side to study me, her eyes bright and calm. She pulls her right hand out from my grasp and gently touches my face.

"I felt just as affected when I first saw you, Jon," Dany whispers softly, moving her body closer to me.

She leans up and presses her lips to mine softly, and then quickly pulls away. She looks up at me expectantly, perhaps worried that kissing me was too bold.

I follow my gut, wrapping my arms around her tightly and pulling her body close. Our eyes are focused solely on each other.

"Dany," I breathe roughly.

"Jon," she murmurs.

I press my lips against hers and kiss her deeply. Her arms pull me even closer as our kissing becomes more and more passionate.

We stand out in the open on this beautiful Florida night, holding each other and kissing as though we are the only two people on the street. I'm not usually okay with public affection, but for the first time ever, I don't care.

The only thing that matters to me is this beautiful woman I am holding in my arms.

 _My date._

 **++++o++++**

 **Part VI: Feeling Safe**

 **** Dany POV ****

Jon opens the passenger door to his police department vehicle, an unmarked Dodge Charger, and guides me in by placing his hand on my lower back. I get goosebumps as a zing of pleasure shoots up and down my body. My lips are sore from the wonderful make-out session we had on the intracoastal while watching the boats pass by. I blush as I remember how I wantonly pressed my body against Jon's, not at all disappointed at his reaction to me. God, he is such a man. I'm getting worked up just thinking about him. I can honestly say I've never in my life enjoyed kissing as much I did with him. Ever.

Jon has already asked me out on our second date. We are going to do dinner and a movie tomorrow night. When he asked me what type of movie genre I enjoyed, I told him I couldn't care less what movie he picks for us, giving him a sly wink. It was so cute how red his cheeks got as he chuckled at my response. He obviously understood that I'm not expecting either of us to really see much of the movie.

"It's the second left after the light," I say while motioning towards the turn Jon needs to take for my street. He glances at me and nods, then turns his attention back to the road. I lean back in my seat and gaze at his handsome profile. I smile with satisfaction, noticing that his lips are slightly swollen from kissing me.

The moment we pull onto my street, I remember my earlier exchange with Ramsay. A knot forms in my stomach, remembering his threats and the look on his face as he reminded me that he knows where I live.

"Dany, you okay?" Jon asks, studying me intently as I force a smile and a nod.

"Which unit are you?" he asks. "Just in case I want to park farther away so we can walk over unannounced. I'm confident you won't be hearing from Ramsay again, but better safe than sorry. I got a text from one of my colleagues who ran Ramsay's ID, and there are no priors, which is good news."

I take a deep breath to calm myself, and tell him which unit is mine.

As we walk arm-in-arm toward my duplex, I remind myself that everything will be fine. Ramsay was just a bully, and thankfully, Jon was at the right place at the right time. As I unlock my door, Jon offers to walk in first and look around. I smile at him gratefully, feeling a sudden rush of butterflies. I can't believe how quickly I'm developing real feelings for him. The best part is that I can tell he feels just as strongly for me.

The first thing I do is scoop up the roses and ask Jon to escort me next door. My sweet elderly neighbor, Mrs. Mormont, loves all flowers. She is so grateful for the gift, and promises to return my vase later. Jon watches me intently, not saying anything. It sends my stomach into nervous knots. He is so sexy.

After Jon does two sweeps of my unit and double checks that my windows and back door are securely locked, I know it is time for him to leave. I truly dread being alone here tonight. In the past, when I've been scared after watching a horror film, I've gone so far as to sleep with a kitchen knife under my pillow. I have no doubt that will be the case tonight, but it makes me feel so cowardly and weak.

"Hey, hey. Come here, Dany," Jon murmurs into my ear as he pulls me into his strong arms. He is not that much taller than me, so my face ends up resting on his shoulder. I enjoy the feeling of safety that finally washes over me as I listen to his strong heartbeat.

"What is it? Are you okay?" He kisses the top of my head while rubbing my back gently.

"Yeah," I whisper, not meeting his eyes. I'm worried that he will see how afraid I am. "It just makes me nervous that Ramsay knows where I live, but there's not much I can do about that."

Jon's hands move to hold my face so that we can look at each other. He is frowning, and he looks concerned, heightening my fear.

"What? Do you think Ramsay will—"

He swiftly interrupts me before I can finish, and I search his eyes while biting my lip.

"Dany, it's one of the negatives of my line of work. I have seen so much sick shit in my career. I do feel confident that Ramsay will not be a problem. I wouldn't have you standing here right now if I thought you were in danger," Jon says to reassure me. "But, I also have a guest bedroom. I mean, if it would help you to feel safer by staying at my place tonight, you're more than welcome."

I look up at him, surprised at his suggestion. I open my mouth to agree, because if there is anyone I feel safe with, it is Jon.

"Wait, let me say this before you answer. I promise to be a perfect gentleman. You can pack an overnight bag, and when your car is ready, I can take you to pick it up tomorrow," Jon pauses to catch his breath. "Or, I can take you to another friend's place to stay the night, if you prefer."

"Jon, relax. I trust you, and I appreciate your kind offer," I smile at him as he awaits my answer. "I would love to stay over in your home. Thank you."

Jon smiles and hugs me again. "Okay, you pack your bag while I take one last sweep of the place."

As we reach my bedroom door, I call his name to get his attention. He turns and smiles down at me; that handsome smile of his makes my stomach do a flip.

"One thing," I pause as he tilts his head in question. "You don't need to be a 'perfect gentleman' tonight."

We both laugh, and I enter my bedroom to start gathering my clothes for sleep and for tomorrow. I think about changing out of my "date night" outfit before we leave, but decide I'd rather just get my things quickly and get out of the duplex. I still can't seem to shake my apprehension, even with Jon here.

When Jon returns, he comes into my room and does one last check of my windows. Kissing me on the cheek, he asks if I'm ready to leave, and I tell him that I am. He grabs my bag, and I lock up. I breathe a sigh of relief when we get in his car and make the trip to his place.

 **+++o+++ +++o+++**

 **+++o+++**

 ****Jon POV****

"And this is the kitchen. Follow me, and I'll show you to the guest room. It has its own bathroom, so you will have privacy. When my sister, Sansa, visits from Chicago, she stays there, so it's full of girly-smelling soaps and such," I tease as I pull Dany through the apartment and show her around. Ghost is trailing behind Dany as well, I think he fell in love with her the moment she entered the apartment. Normally guests are instantly fearful of my large white-husky, but Dany was so excited to see him and then immediately bonded. I have asked her to make herself at home.

I wasn't sure we were going to make it up to my apartment after the make-out session we had in my car after I parked in my building's underground garage. This time, the privacy of my vehicle allowed for our hands to roam more freely than our earlier kisses on the street. Dany has me completely on edge; I've never been so attracted to a woman in my entire life.

Walking Dany into her room to say goodnight, I place her bag on the bed for her. I slowly lean down to kiss her goodnight when she places her fingertips on my lips to stop me. I frown at her playfully. I'm kidding, but not really, I need to kiss her.

"Wait, you never showed me your room. In case I need something in the middle of the night, how will I know where to find you?" Dany says softly. She traces her fingertips across my shoulder and then down my arm. I bite my lip to stifle the groan her action evokes. This woman is going to be the death of me.

"Dany," I warn. I don't know if she realizes how hard I am struggling to keep my desire in check. I can feel my body getting more and more aroused.

"I meant what I said earlier, you don't need to be a _perfect gentleman_ tonight," Dany whispers while stepping closer to me.

I scoop her up and carefully toss her over my shoulder, my hand on her hot ass — to make sure I don't drop her, of course. Dany squeals, then giggles with delight and fists my jacket. Ghost barks happily, he seems to enjoy her laughter. Closing my beloved dog outside of my bedroom, I need some privacy with Dany. Ghost loves to sleep on my couch anyways, he will be fine. I carry her to the middle of my room, and set her back down on her feet. "Dany, I want you so badly — but I'm worried we will go too far, too soon. I really like you and care about you," I say firmly. "I want so much more for us than just a one night stand."

I realize how open I am being, how vulnerable. I can only hope she feels the same.

"Jon, I promise you. I want that for us, too, but…" She pauses, and hearing the hesitation in her voice, my stomach falls. I hold my breath, waiting for her to finish with what she has to say.

"But?" I ask carefully.

Dany places her hand on my cheek. "But, I am really attracted to you. So much so that I feel I am about to burst. I want you, Jon…so, maybe we can…fool around a little?" she suggests, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

I pull her against me by placing my hands on her hips. She whimpers as I begin kissing her neck, her fingers running through my hair, encouraging me forward. My hand moves to cup her perfect breast above her fitted blouse. Our lips find each other's, and we smile as we kiss, Dany running the tip of her tongue along my bottom lip. Our lips then part, and our tongues begin moving together. Dany pulls me towards the bed while our hands roam slowly over each other's body. We kick off our shoes, and I pull her onto my bed so we are lying next to each other.

"Will you sleep here tonight? I'd like you to," I whisper in her ear while rubbing up and down her sides, squeezing her hips.

Suddenly, Dany's hand is rubbing my shaft outside of my dress pants. I groan with pleasure. "Yes, I think I will sleep here," Dany smiles into my ear.

"Good answer," I tease as I sensually slide my hand up her thigh and under her skirt. I place my hand on her butt, over some very conservative — yet seemingly comfortable — panties. I keep my hand still, controlling my urge to touch her sweet lips. I'm anxious to feel if she is as turned on as I am, to see if she is wet for me.

"Don't be a tease," Dany pants, as her hand begins undoing the belt buckle at the top of my slacks. Fuck, I really want her. I move my hand away from her butt in order to pull off her black top. I smile when I see how conservative and comfortable her bra is, too.

"Care to share why you are smirking?" Dany teases me as she undoes the side zipper of her skirt before pulling it down her hips. I groan appreciatively as I rush to catch up with her, pulling off my jacket, tie, and unbuttoning and removing my shirt.

"I was just reasoning that you really had no intention of fooling around with anyone tonight," I say smugly, irrationally satisfied that she hadn't been planning on hooking up with her previous date tonight, asshole or not.

"Do tell how you came to that conclusion, Detective Snow," Dany says before nibbling on my earlobe.

I take that moment to slip my fingers into her panties. God, she is so wet for me. I begin pleasuring her and she gasps loudly. Dany groans as I let her get accustomed to my rhythmic strokes. I know if I explain my theory to her now, she won't hear a word I say.

"Oh my God, Jon! Please don't stop," Dany begs as she arches her back, pushing herself further into my hand. "It feels so good."

I roll to lay on top of her, her legs automatically wrapping around my hips as my hand continues to touch and tease her. After a few moments, she begins panting, her hand wrapping around my wrist to encourage me to keep going.

My other hand pulls down the straps of her bra so her sweet tits are revealed to me. I begin licking and kissing her nipples. At once, she screams out my name and comes around my fingers as I set a steady pace to help draw out her orgasm.

Dany collapses under me, while also tightening her legs around me. She begins rubbing her core against my hard dick.

"Tell me," she whispers.

"Tell you what, baby?" I groan between kisses to her breasts. I take her left nipple into my mouth and gently rub the front of my teeth against the peaked nub. Dany gasps loudly and pulls on my hair. I smile and follow with a sweet kiss.

"How? Um, Jon, oh, oh – Um, your conclusion…about my not planning to fool around. How?" she pants, barely able to form a sentence.

I smile with one final kiss to each of her nipples. "I could tell by your um…conservative and comfortable choice of undergarments."

Dany and I make eye contact, and her eyes narrow. For a moment, I think I've made her mad, so I quickly think about pleasurable ways to distract her from her anger. But then she bursts out laughing, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"My, my. Dating you is really going to keep me on my toes. Nothing gets past you, huh?" Dany giggles. "It's lucky for you that we already have our second date set up, because I don't do one night stands."

I smile appreciatively as my eyes roam her beautiful body. Dany laughs while sitting up and undoing the clasp of her bra. Sliding it off, she throws it across my bedroom while I devour her semi-nakedness with my eyes. Dany looks at my pants and raises her eyebrows, almost challenging me.

My pulse races as I undo my pants and slide them off. My huge erection is now very evident under my boxers. Dany smiles at me, and I grin back and pull her close to me. My hands on her hips, Dany places her hands over mine. She bites her lower lip while grinning at me as we both pull her panties down and off.

"I want to taste you, if you'll let me," I whisper in her ear. I ache to put my mouth on her sex and make her scream my name.

Dany trembles in my arms. "Yes, but I want your dick in my mouth first," she commands while pushing me to lie on my back.

 _Oh, fuck. This girl is going to kill me. But what an amazing way to go._

Dany pulls my boxers down, smiling at me mischievously. My dick twitches before she even touches me. I watch in awe as she single-mindedly and enthusiastically pleasures me with her beautiful mouth. My hips pump right along with her until I feel myself ready to release.

"Dany, stop. I'm close, I can cum on my stomach, baby," I hiss, desperate to hold off to keep from spilling in her mouth. What I was not expecting was for Dany to lick the tip of my head and then hold eye contact as she once again takes all of me in her mouth, sucking vigorously until I lose control and erupt. She swallows my seed, I groan with pleasure.

Once the aftershocks fade away, I pull her close to me and we embrace each other. Dany smiles proudly, as she should. That was hands down the best head I've ever been given. I kiss her forehead before I begin kissing down her body, and when I reach her core I take my time slowly building up her pleasure. I think about how desperate I am to bury my dick in her sweetness instead of my tongue and fingers.

I also know I don't have any condoms on hand. It's been a really long time since I was intimate with a woman.

After Dany comes a second time, she begs me to stop. She is exhausted, and seems to know that I will happily make her come again and again. We lay quietly next to each other, Dany snuggled in my arms, and I use my free hand to pull up the sheets so we can get ready for bed.

We kiss lovingly for a while before we agree to sleep.

"Dany? Are you awake?" I whisper, remembering I need to ask her something.

"Hmmm?" Dany sniffles while snuggling even closer to me.

"I have a gift for you, if you're okay with it. I've got a lot of connections, and I'm owed a favor by a local security company. I already texted the owner the stats for your duplex. When I did my second sweep, I wrote down all your windows and doors. They can install a security system as early as tomorrow," I offer, awaiting her reaction. I know it's a weird gift, but I need my girl to be safe.

Dany sits up so she can see me, her face unreadable. I prepare to give her the relevant statistics and explain how even the alarm company stickers can deter an intruder, but she cuts me off before I can even begin.

"I can't even begin to express…" Dany says calmly, "…how much I want to have sex with you right now."

That was not the reaction I was expecting, but it sure as hell pleases me greatly.

"You are killing me, Dany!" I groan. I now have another raging hard-on. "I don't have any condoms, baby."

"Then let me give you a gift before bed," Dany whispers while kissing my chest, licking and sucking on my nipples until I squirm, then kissing her way down my stomach until she disappears under the sheets.

I go to bed a very happy man.

I wonder if she will react this well when I take her to the shooting range later this week.

 **+++o+ Story End +o+++**

 ** _Author's note:_**

 _I originally wrote this piece as a Divergent fanfic, but I decided to make some tweaks and fit it to my GoT OTP jonerys - it fit Dany and Jon well. :-)_

 _This story is also loosely based on a true story:_

 _ **Article Title:**_ _Idiot Guy Treats His Date Horribly But Then This Off Duty Cop Overhears Their Conversation_

 _Enjoy!_

 _xo, FourTrisHEA_


	13. SS3: Under the Stars (Chapter 1)

**Story Title: Under the Stars**

 **Summary: Modern AU, a camping trip in Colorado ends up being more than originally planned. This story will have four chapters.**

 **Rating: Mature**

 **Words: 2000+**

 **++++o++++**

 **Chapter 1: Packing ~ Day One**

 ***Jon POV***

"Sam, No! No way are we making the same mistake again...all of our crap isn't going to fit into my truck!" I huff, while rummaging through the garage of the house we rent. Where the hell is my hiking backpack?

Sam and I have been roommates since freshman year, and now here we are...five years later and I'm finishing my last year of graduate school. Sam sighs at me. "Come on, Jon! If we can fit all our stuff into your truck, then we won't have to take another car. I'll pay for gas."

"The definition of insanity is doing the same thing again and again...and expecting a different result. Take your insanity somewhere else," I laugh, while waving my arms in the air. "There is no way that all of my camping gear, and Gilly's gear, and then _your_ gear will fit in my SUV. We tried it last summer remember?! How do you forget loading the car, only to have to unload it and start over? You keep forgetting...one of us will need to sit in the back seat and wear a seatbelt."

Sam's face falls, "Oh, yeah... I guess Gilly will need an actual seat. This sucks. I just feel bad you have to drive _alone_ , man."

Frowning, I shrug my shoulders, dismissing his concerns. I know Sam is just trying to be nice, he always worries about others before himself even. I sigh with relief, finding my backpack under some fishing gear. Whew!

Sam just doesn't understand, I'm fine with being alone. I'm use to it even. Growing up I always felt like an outsider in my own home.

Besides I'm better than fine. I'm so much better after breaking up with Ygritte a month and a half ago.

A couple of months before that, my girlfriend of a year started dropping hints about marriage.

Soon those hints became conversations about marriage.

After that, conversations became debates.

A little later, the debates became demands for an engagement ring, even telling me her ring size and diamond cut preference of princess.

All of this while I was telling her...I was nowhere near ready to get married. I even told her that I wasn't sure if I would _ever_ want to get married. _Ever. Family life_ is not something that appeals to me. Didn't faze her one bit.

I never misled her. I was honest with her from day one of dating. Ygritte was the one that tried to change the rules.

 _Then one day she was honest with me._

She was so distressed about my lack of commitment, that there had been an "accident".

I _guess_ falling into bed naked with your high school sweetheart and having sex all weekend long could be considered an accident.

An accident to me is more like spilling your coffee, or dropping your cell phone in the toilet. But what the hell do I know?

I shake my head remembering our last fight...our last _anything._ Ygritte had just returned from a long weekend in her hometown of Colorado Springs.

The Springs is a little less than a two hour drive from Boulder, where we are both graduate students at University of Colorado. Different departments, thank God. I hope to never see her this coming semester; Ygritte studying in the Leeds School of Business, me in the Integrative Physiology department.

She came straight over to our house and basically told my roommates to _leave their home_ since we needed privacy to talk.

Who does that?

The request was so outrageous and Ygritte is so loud and demanding, that Sam and Jamie decided to hightail it out of there. Sam later telling me that they spent an hour at the bar speculating what her latest problem was. The two front runners were pregnancy or a brain tumor, joking that both would explain her erratic behavior.

Thankfully it was neither.

Ygritte actually thought that confessing about her weekend tryst would motivate me to move forward and 'finally' propose. I asked her if she was high or just insane.

We were over right then and there. The best part? _She_ was mad at _me_! She literally just had another dude on top of her less than 10 hours earlier...but somehow I was the bad guy. I don't know why I was surprised, sex was something she didn't see as a big deal. She always made it clear that she didn't think sex and feelings had to be intertwined. That is probably why she thought I would just get over her screwing some other guy. Verses I've always been really careful about who I was intimate with, never interested in one night stands.

Good riddance.

"Thinking about Ygritte?" Sam chuckles.

"How can you tell?"

Sam starts laughing deeply, "Whenever you think about the breakup you get this goofy smile on your face. Like you just won the damn lottery."

I just laugh and remind him I _did_.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Sam's watching me closely, deep in thought.

"What?" I finally ask.

"What about that girl you have been crushing on for almost a year?" Sam asks, clearing his throat. "You should ask her out."

Rolling my eyes I shake my head to say no.

"Why not, Jon?" Sam pushes. "She isn't your student anymore! Plus, you are a Teaching Assistant. It's not like you were her actual professor."

"Sam...seriously. Just stop. There are so many reasons why that's not going to happen," I snap, continuing to pack. I hate packing for a camping trip. Loathe it, even. The sooner I'm packed up, the sooner I can get to bed. We're heading out really early tomorrow.

"Go on, list your reasons," Sam urges. "I'd love to hear this. Because you and I both know the truth. You may have been dating Ygritte, but you always had that student in the back of your mind. Your constant brooding was proof you were never happy with Ygritte."

"First off, I'd been brooding long before I even met Ygritte. But fine - here goes! One: she was a student in my class and I just don't go there. Those girls are like vultures, I can't even imagine dating one. No way...not gonna happen."

Sam chuckles remembering the one student that sent me her silk thong through intercampus mail with an invitation to her apartment that night. Sending it to my office... that five graduate assistants share. Opening that gem in front of my peers was a moment I'll never forget. Right up there with turning her down and then having to see her in class three times a week that semester.

Once Sam is done laughing he resumes his pitch, "Life is short my friend. And she will be a senior next year, right?"

"Yeah," I mumble.

"So your teaching assignment next year, it's the lower level Integrative Physiology classes. Unless she failed one of them and needs to repeat it, you won't be her teacher ever again. What's the issue?" Sam continues.

"Of course she didn't fail, she's wicked smart. She got an A in all my classes last year. But...reason two: she's got a boyfriend." I say gruffly while Sam shrugs motioning for me to continue.

"Finally the most important reason, she wasn't into me...like at all," I say. _"_ She was polite and respectful, but never once flirted with me. I had a few students with crushes, some were very sweet and some were incredibly aggressive. It was just obvious I wasn't even on her radar. She's out of my league."

Sam frowns while raising his hands in defeat. Good, I don't want to talk about this anymore.

Sam moves his truck back to the front of the house. It's a two seater, impossible for three of us to ride comfortably in the cabin. Especially for a two hour drive to the Rocky Mountain National Park.

I do a final check of all the gear and supplies I'll need for this big Fourth of July holiday weekend camping trip. I rub my hands together preparing to fit it all into my SUV.

I can admit I am a little OCD...I like things to be a certain way, when possible. Or maybe my stepmother just successfully harped it into me after all those years under her thumb. All the years she treated me like less, while making me the family errand boy.

That is another time I won the damn lottery: when I successfully cut all financial ties with my stepmother. Now that I am no longer dependent on my parents for anything, she is actually much better with me.

I worked my ass off during my undergrad years at CU, and it paid off after a while. Through my relationships with faculty and my academic record, I was offered a teaching graduate assistant position that paid for all of my master's degree and even a stipend for housing and cost of living. The best part is I enjoy teaching, I care about the students.

I push thoughts of my childhood out of my mind now.

That is the past, I have moved forward.

 **++o++**

An hour later we're still packing the cars while enjoying pizza and beer. Jamie, who is Sam's friend from high school, just got home from work and still needs to get organized before packing his girlfriend's SUV with their stuff. I'm looking forward to this weekend with my friends. I'll enjoy camping once I'm there, but it is such a pain in the ass to get ready and then set up. But it's worth it.

I cringe remembering that it'll be me alone with three other couples. _How fun_. At least I'll have my own tent. Ygritte and I were together when we planned this weekend many months ago.

Actually, my friends are pretty awesome. I'd rather be the single, odd man out, then there with the wrong girl on my arm.

We have an awesome group for this weekend's adventure. Sam's longtime girlfriend is Gilly, who is like a sister to me. Jaime's brother, Tyrion, is also coming. Tyrion has a new girlfriend named Shae that will be joining us for the first time. She seems really cool, much better than the last string of girls Tyrion dated. And then Jamie has been dating Brienne for a little under a year. I don't know her that well, but she seems like a cool girl. She is tough as shit, and takes no crap from Jamie.

Sam, Gilly and I graduated with our bachelor's degrees a year ago. Sam is now working on his thesis in psychology while Gilly was beyond done with further education and has been working at a startup company in town. All the others will be starting their senior year this fall.

Sam is a rock star, so organized. He reserved our car-camping sites months ago, the moment the RMNP website opened for summer reservations. He showed me on the online campsite map; we have four different lots that are close, but not too close. Our lots share a large fire pit. The best part is that our pod of lots is the furthest one out, backing up to natural space. Sam outdid himself this time.

As I'm loading my SUV, Sam eyes the gear I laid out on the garage floor. "Jon, how big is the tent you are packing? The six-person one...for only you? I can let you borrow my two-person one."

I'd be miserable in a small tent, plus I need room for my husky, Ghost.

"No, I like my big tent, but thank you." I say firmly.

"Well I guess you aren't taking Ygritte's sleeping bag then? I'm shocked she didn't take it with her." Sam jokes while eying the spare bag.

Ygritte was so pissed when we broke up...that she even packed up some of the snacks she bought from our kitchen. Jamie is still convinced she swiped his full box of Lucky Charms.

"Ha! She probably forgot all about 'her' sleeping bag, or I'm sure she would have taken it. Besides, I paid for it as part of my camping collection. It's not like I bought it as a gift." I say while tossing the spare sleeping bag into the back of the garage. I'll put it away when I get back.

"I'm sorry you are stuck with only couples this weekend," Sam says. "But to be honest, I'm glad you cut Ygritte loose. She wasn't the nicest person, often rude," he ends in a mumble. Nodding, I have nothing to add. Sam hardly speaks ill of anyone, so I know how strongly he must feel.

"Well, she's gone now, it's completely over. I heard she started dating that guy the next week," I say. "Honestly, I'm happy for her. I don't have any hard feelings. I just hope that he can meet all her expectations in life. Princess-cut diamond and all!" I snicker, as Sam spits out his water.

"Part of me feels like I should be worried about you, your woman stepping out on you and all. I then remember you never considered Ygritte as the real thing. Did you ever tell her you loved her? Did you ever _love_ her?"

"Nope. I did care for her of course, I guess at one point I thought it was love," I frown at the memory. "I just realized that she wasn't that person that made me really feel, I have to believe that exists out there!" I finish then losing myself in my own thoughts.

"Come on, enough about Ygritte," I say. The Ygritte topic is draining. "Let's finish this up. I can't believe Jamie hasn't even started loading their car yet. Let's offer to help."

Sam nods as we enter the house to check on him.

As I trudge towards Jamie's room I think about _her_ warm smile and bright eyes. She's beautiful, but it's not about that. The University of Colorado has tons of beautiful girls. There's something about _this girl_ that has captivated me from the moment I met her. She's direct, yet kind, smart, and when she looks at me...it is as though she is staring right into my soul.

Her name is Daenerys, but all her friends call her Dany.

 **++o+ Chapter End +o++**

 _Author's Note:_

 _My concept was originally written as a Divergent story, but I see so many similarities between Jon and Four that I decided to redo this story and make it work for JONERYS. Thank you for reading!_

 _~ FourTris_HEA_

 **+o++** **+o++** **+o++** **+o++** **+o++**


	14. SS3: Under the Stars (Chapter 2)

**Story Title: Under the Stars**

 **Chapter 2: Setting Up Camp ~ Day Two**

 **Rating: Mature**

 **++++o++++**

 ***Jon POV***

Looking in the rearview mirror, I smirk at my large dog that's sitting in the backseat. My husky, Ghost, in my car for the drive to Rocky Mountain National Park so I wouldn't be _alone._

Ghost is a white husky and very well-trained. The drive isn't that far, but man, it has been slow. Driving into the mountains on a holiday weekend may be the equivalent of hell on earth.

As we get closer to the entrance of the park, we make sure to get our vehicles in a line with Sam and Gilly at the front. He has all of our reservation information for the Aspenglen campgrounds. Our campground's entrance has decent amenities, such as bathrooms and even showers.

RMNP has everything from campgrounds deep in the mountains you can only hike to, having to make do with what you can carry, versus the drive-RV campgrounds that offer electricity plugins. We are going middle of the road with drive-in camping, which is my personal favorite. If I was hiking and carrying my gear, there is no way I'd have my six-person tent. I have done hike-in a couple of times and didn't enjoy it. I prefer to car camp and then go on hikes during the day. I'm really looking forward to the hikes we planned for tomorrow and the next day.

The lot Sam reserved is huge. I drive straight to the furthest tent pad, my home for the next three nights. Our tent pads are spread out far enough for at least some privacy. Of course if someone is screaming at the top of their lungs during sex, we would all know what was going on in an instant.

I get to work setting up my large tent. Ghost's such a friendly dog, he quickly visits the different tent pads for our group and then does a few rounds as he checks on all of us while we set up our gear. I unload all of the gear that I plan to keep in the tent. I have a huge cooler so I can store some drinks and snacks, and making sure it stays closed as not to risk attracting bears. Even food that is trash can't be left out.

My car is now back at the spots by our large fire pit.

"Guys, I'm off to check on Dickon and his buddies," Sam calls. "They have a site down the way. Anyone want to come with?"

Dickon is Sam's younger brother, a group of his high school friends are also up here this weekend for their own camping trip. Sam helped them reserve their spots too.

"I'm in," I smile as everyone nods, we're all going. I want to take a look around before it gets dark.

"Maybe we will come across a group of single ladies, and we can pick one out for Jon!" Jamie teases. Brienne slaps him on the arm and tells him to stop.

"What? I'm serious. A gaggle of women, they may need Jon's help setting up their tent, starting their fire...heating up their hotdogs," Jamie finally starts snickering. Brienne just shakes her head laughing at her boyfriend.

"Shut it, Jamie! I'm not here looking for a girl, I'm just here to enjoy camping," I roll my eyes at him. He is such an ass, but even I'll admit he's pretty funny. Besides, I am not really that smooth with the ladies as my friends like to believe. Tyrion and Jamie are constantly teasing me about how girls pursue me, I just don't see it. I'm a pretty simple guy and most of the time I have no idea what I am doing when it comes to girls.

It's a good walk, as we stop to chat with different groups of people we meet. The nice thing about camping, most people are really friendly and helpful. I meet one really friendly girl that isn't hiding her interest in _me._

Her name is Melisandre, and she pouts when I turn down her offer to go for a walk after dinner. I have to peel her hands off me to say goodbye. Jamie and Tyrion just shake their heads while saying nothing.

I make sure to keep Ghost on leash while we are walking on the main path because there are lots of dogs here this weekend. We hit the bathrooms at the entrance. Not a short walk by any means, but worth it for a toilet and shower when needed. Dickon and his best friend wanted to walk with us to kill some time before dinner. The fourth falls on Tuesday this year, our gang decided three nights was enough, we drive out Wednesday morning. We are hiking Bear Lake to Bierstadt Lake tomorrow, then the Ouzel Falls on Tuesday.

 **++o++**

We're planning a feast for dinner and will build our fire then. The girls suggest a drinking game of "Never Have I Ever" to kill the time. I hate that game, but I cringe at how excited the girls are so I just agree. The questions can get so personal, and I don't like to share embarrassing details of my life with others. This game is basically my worst nightmare. We set up our camping chairs around the pit even though it isn't lit yet.

"Ok! We all know the rules," Sam declares. "No excuses to not answer. We are all friends here. When it's your turn, you make a statement about something you've never done before, in hopes that others have. They have to take a drink and you don't. But if you come up with one that no one has done – then you have to take the shot." Sam gets the bottle of vodka and small plastic cups out for the game.

We all agree that we don't want to get drunk right now, so as soon as someone hits three shots - or they bow out sooner, of course - they are one of the losers. The first two that lose will handle dinner and clean up tonight.

Jamie insists on going first. He absolutely loves this game because he's such an open book.

"Never have I ever...been paid for sex!" Jamie shouts, lifting up his shot glass.

Gilly and Brienne roll their eyes, thinking it was a stupid ask. Tyrion has a good chuckle as he doesn't have to drink as well. Although his eyes almost pop out of her head when his new girlfriend takes her shot. I avert my eyes from the sudden tension between Tyrion and Shae, already hating this awful game.

We go a few more rounds, and thankfully we are keeping it civil. The game is almost over since we agreed to stop when we had two losers. Shae lost first, and now Brienne and Tyrion are each one shot away from losing.

It's Jamie's turn, and his girlfriend and brother each give him a look. He'd know which question to ask in order to make one lose and the other stay safe.

"Remember where you are sleeping tonight, dear." Brienne jokes.

"Please, as if you're gonna be able to resist me," he teases back, her cheeks flushing as she can't keep the huge grin off her face.

"I'm going to be fair to my woman and my brother," Jamie says. "I'm asking a question I honestly don't know the answer to for any of you."

I think Jamie is a smart man for deciding to play it safe. Tyrion knows how to screw with him when he is annoyed, and I have a feeling Brienne would not have taken kindly to his take down in the game.

"Never Have I Ever had real romantic feelings for someone who was my teacher or my student!" Jamie asks.

I can feel the flame in my cheeks as Sam raises his eyebrows, challenging me to be honest.

Damn it.

I down my shot.

Gilly and Brienne squeal and demand details when they see I had a drink, but I tell them hell no. Then Sam throws me under the bus.

"Girls, Jon doesn't want to talk about it because he is still in love with this girl," Sam says matter-of-factly.

I'm going to kill him, literally. I fling my empty cup at him as he laughs and shrugs. I can see just the one shot he's had has loosened him up.

Brienne happily took her losing shot, meaning she and Shae will be in charge of tonight's dinner. The game now forgotten, all attention falls on me.

"Jon, we love you and we need to know everything. _Everything,_ " Gilly demands. She looks offended that Sam knew about it before she did and he didn't tell her.

After a couple of minutes of their badgering I swear them to secrecy, which they all agree.

"Last year there was a student in a couple of the classes I taught," I start. "Obviously I was with Ygritte, and this girl had a boyfriend, so absolutely nothing ever happened."

"This story is boring as hell," Jamie interrupts.

Gilly hisses at him to shut up and let me finish. She knows me well, she can tell this girl means a lot to me. She nods for me to continue.

"Well, she's beautiful, but...I just...I can't explain it," I shrug my shoulders. "It's so much more than her looks that pull me in. I had so many pretty girls in class, and some chased me relentlessly but not her, she wasn't at all interested," I laugh at myself, "She is just the most amazing girl in every way, and I'm crazy about her. There was something about Dany that made me—"

"What?" Jamie and Brienne yell at the same time, while sharing a look between them.

"Dany isn't a common name for a girl. Do you mean Dany Targaryen?" Brienne asks excitedly.

Holy shit... _of course out of twenty-five thousand undergraduate students_ , Jamie and Brienne would know Dany.

I groan, rubbing my temples to relieve the sudden throbbing between my ears.

"If it's the same girl, we love Dany," Brienne smiles at me. "She is super nice, funny and really pretty. She has a good heart too. I've known her since freshman year when she and I were on the same dorm floor."

"Yeah...Dany Targaryen," I give in with a nod.

"I've known her asshole boyfriend since my freshman year, and that guy is a nasty piece of work," Jamie interjects. "I'd even say he has a real issue with drinking - always losing control. I heard Dany started dating Drogo a few months back, but she definitely settled." It's obvious Jamie has strong feelings about this guy.

Brienne is nodding her head in agreement while frowning.

"Guys, it's not a big deal," I sigh. "I won't even see her anymore. The classes I'm teaching this fall are ones she's taken already. In addition to having a boyfriend, she doesn't even know I exist, aside from being her teaching assistant."

Everyone is quiet, as there's not much more to say.

 **++o++**

I've been hiking for thirty minutes now, and Ghost stays by my side the entire time. I'm holding his leash with no tension as the dog stays close. Looking at my watch, I know I'll need to turn back in another ten minutes at most. I want to make it back before dark.

The _festivities_ should be over by then.

Everyone wanted a "nap" after dinner. Nap was obviously code for wanting to be alone in their tents for romantic time. I don't know what it is about camping and people getting frisky.

When dark our plan is fire pit and s'mores. Nights around the fire pit with friends is my favorite part of camping.

I drop Ghost's leash for a moment while I twist open the lid of my water canteen. Suddenly he's off! Barking and running away, deeper and deeper into the mountains.

Oh shit! I've never seen Ghost do that. I don't even bother to close my water canteen, I drop the canteen and chase him. Logically he should be fine, but I don't want to risk Ghost getting hurt or running into any wildlife.

I finally catch up to him and see that he's barking happily and licking the hands of a young woman that has her back to me. At first glance, I see it's a hiker because of her backpack gear and outfit. Suddenly Ghost runs a circle around the hiker, and I see the dog's leash gets caught in her feet. I sprint over and reach my hands out to help steady her as she topples over. I manage to catch her before she hits the ground. She gasps in fright because I didn't announce myself.

I'm suddenly staring into the most intense, beautiful violet eyes. My heart beats a mile a minute.

 **++o++**

"Dany?" I gasp.

"Jon?" she exclaims, a look of relief crossing her face. "Jon Snow! When I felt a man's hands on me, I thought for sure I was going to end up being fodder for a future _Criminal Minds_ episode," Dany gasps and laughs at the same time.

Her relief and delight is contagious as I nod and smile at her. We both look over at Ghost, who is now just standing there watching us.

When I look back at Dany this time, I notice old tear streaks down her cheeks. Her face has some dust making it easy to see. She is smiling now, but it dawns on me that she is alone in the middle of the Rocky Mountain National Forest and it's going to be dark in less than thirty minutes. What the hell is going on?

"Dany, are you okay?" I hold my breath, waiting for her response.

She bites her lower lip while lowering her eyes, obviously still upset. Finally she answers.

"I'm okay. It's just been a shitty couple of days. But things are getting better," she ends with a smile.

I nod, although I'm certain she is holding something back.

"Are you set up in the Aspenglen campgrounds? It's getting dark soon, let me walk you back," I offer. Something doesn't feel right, but I also know I can't force someone to confide in me. "I'm also a good listener if you want to talk about it."

Dany stands in front of me, her hand now absentmindedly patting the top of Ghost's head in a soothing way.

Our eyes meet.

"Ok, here goes - the thirty second version. Actually, I'll probably need a full minute," she says. She shakes her head and releasing air from her chest.

I smile at her and wait.

"I was hike-in camping with my boyfriend and his friends, a few hours walk to the west." Dany waves her hand in the direction. "I shouldn't have come. My now ex-boyfriend, his name is Drogo, we've been having problems for a while. I just thought I would try one more time."

Dany frowns and shakes her head.

"Last night was the final straw for me. Drogo got wasted and was completely out of control," she confides.

My stomach drops.

"Are you okay? If something happened, we need to get you—" I start.

"Jon, no. That's not where this story is going. I'm okay, I promise. Thank goodness," she falters.

I nod with relief. I was worried for a moment.

"Sorry, I won't interrupt again, go on please," I say.

"He can be such a nasty drunk, and it just seemed to be getting worse and worse," she says. "I knew pretty early yesterday that we were done, but I didn't have my car at the main lot. I just had to stick it out for the camping trip and get home. But there was no way in hell I was going to fool around with him. Well that didn't go over so well," Dany rolls her eyes.

"He just kept drinking, so I decided I was better off sleeping by the campfire than his tent," she continues. "He broke up with me last night, which was a relief. I knew I had to leave. I was not going to survive another three nights there. His entire group of friends are so twisted. I had my own gear I hiked in with, so I just packed it up, left a note reiterating we were done and I was out. I left at first light this morning."

Dany and I stare at each other, I'm not sure if she's done until she raises her eyebrows at me. She can probably tell I'm busting at the seams with questions.

"Wow, that's awful. First, I'm glad you're okay. But what was your plan for tonight?" I ask curiously. I had no idea Dany was so resourceful and brave.

"Hiking in this direction got me close to the large campsites, which meant another night under the stars, but I'll have people close enough." Dany shrugs. "I've done a lot of hiking and orienteering over the years."

"Come on, let's start walking back," I nod, remembering it's going to be dark soon. "I actually have a water canteen I dropped when Ghost ran off into the woods."

Dany laughs.

Ghost wags her tail as Dany comes with us. I'm also happy we found Dany.

I know what I need to do.

"Dany, you're staying with my group now, there is no way in hell I'm letting you sleep out in the open with not real camp site, or a tent," I insist. Our elbows rub together as we walk side by side.

"No, Jon, but thank you," Dany grins at me. "I do appreciate the offer."

What the hell?

"Dany..." I'm genuinely confused.

"You're here with your friends. I'm not going to impose. I'm sticking to my original plan," she says stubbornly. She is infuriating.

"Do you even have food or water?" I ask.

She laughs at me, and assures me she packed enough water that she is conserving and she has meal replacement bars to tide her over.

"Jon, I swear I'm an experienced hiker," she says. "I wasn't taking that big of a risk since I know this area pretty well."

"Great, when you're hanging out with me and my friends you can share your expertise with us. I promise it's a great group, everyone in my group studies at CU. They'll welcome you with open arms," I state firmly, hoping she will take me up on the offer. Of course I'm happy to see her, but more than anything, I want her safe.

Dany seems to be thinking it over as we walk towards the campsite.

"Won't your girlfriend have a problem with all this?" she asks, looking straight ahead as we walk.

A small smile touches my lips, I never thought she would've noticed anything about me.

"How'd you know I had a girlfriend?" I ask.

Dany tells me how there were numerous girls from class that were obsessed with me. My having a girlfriend caused them a lot of angst. Dany chuckles over the memory.

I smile back at her, even though I suddenly feel let down. I can tell she's not into me, while I've been pining for her.

"Had?" Dany says quietly as we walk in silence.

"Huh?" I reply, I had gotten lost in my moment of self-pity.

"You said had a girlfriend - as in no more?" Dany clears her throat.

I rub the back of my neck, not really wanting to get into the subject of Ygritte.

"I'm single now," I confess. "My ex and I broke up before the semester ended, almost two months ago."

Dany is quiet for a moment as I rub my neck nervously. I wish she'd say something.

"You were back on the market while classes were still in session?" she teased. "Why didn't you let your adoring fans know? I can think of at least three girls in class that would have partaken in cage-fight to win a date with you."

I roll my eyes, knowing that Dany is exaggerating. I am not the guy that women lust after. I would've been flattered, if Dany wasn't hysterically laughing over the thought. She suddenly gets serious.

"Sorry, that was rude," she says. "Are you...um...how are you doing with the breakup?"

With a huge smile I assure her I'm better than okay. We were never a good match. Dany nods with understanding.

As I am racking my brain thinking of a way to get Dany to join our group, Ghost runs around us and then begins licking Dany's hands and barking with joy.

"See, even Ghost wants you to stay with us. Just one night at least," I push.

"And you're sure your friends aren't going to mind?" Dany says nervously, biting the inside of her cheek.

Our earlier game of Never Have I Ever flashes through my mind. Everyone now knows I really like Dany, and now she'll be joining us. I quickly push my worries aside because her safety is more important than my embarrassment. I just hope my friends don't humiliate me.

"My friends are great, they would insist you join our group. No isolated camping for you tonight," I argue.

"Why are you hiking alone? No one wanted to go with you?" Dany smiles.

I better warn her now, rolling my eyes I tell her I'm here with three couples who are all deliriously happy. She wrinkles her nose in disgust, which makes me bellow with laughter.

"So they all wanted 'alone time' after dinner," I emphasize the words "alone time", our eyes meet and we both make gagging sounds.

"In that case, it's a good thing Ghost found me—we can hate on the happy couples together," she jokes, her eyes bright.

Things are looking up.

 **++o++**

The campfire is going strong, everyone is talking and joking around when we walk up to the fire.

"Jon, you're back! We were about to send out a search party," Sam jokes before seeing Dany.

She's practically hiding behind me. She seems nervous, maybe she is still worried about overstepping.

"This is Dany, she's one of my former students," I say. "It's a long story, but she's in a bind so I invited her join our group."

My eyes and tone plead with them to play it cool, and I hope Dany doesn't notice.

Mouths drop open at the irony, but everyone keeps it together. No one lets it slip we were just talking about her earlier.

"Oh my God, Dany Targaryen!" Brienne calls as she and Jamie walk over to embrace Dany.

Dany' smile is huge when she sees them.

"First Jon, and now I'm running into you two? It's good to see you!" Dany says brightly, while hugging them back.

Jamie takes the lead on introducing Dany to the rest of our group. Everyone is very warm to her, and they keep looking back at me. Tyrion and Shae are all smiles, discreetly giving me a thumbs up over how cute Dany is. I can feel how red my face is, but I'm hoping the darkness is enough to hide it.

"Ok, so what's this bind Jon vaguely mentioned? And how'd you two hook up? Spill," Jamie insists, while bringing over an extra camping chair so Dany can take a seat. He makes sure to put her chair right next to mine, winking at me.

"And you know I like a good story," Jamie urges, situating himself next to Brienne.

After Dany explained how Ghost found her, she gives them a high-level about the break up with Drogo, his drinking and needing to leave their camp. "Dany, I'm glad you're okay and with us now," Jamie interjects. "You deserve so much better than Drogo. You need a real man, who will treat you right."

"Believe me, Drogo and I are so done. I can't even describe the relief I felt when he dumped me!" she chuckles, while sitting in the chair next to me.

I've been quiet, feeling nervous and excited at the same time. I clear my throat uncertainly.

"I'm trying to convince Dany to just enjoy camping with our group," I say. "I was just about to tell her about the hike we are doing tomorrow."

Dany blushes and smiles at me, I can tell she wants to hang out with us, but maybe she's worried she's invading our camping trip.

Everyone assures her she is welcome, and we have more than enough supplies to share. Brienne demands that she at least do the hike with us tomorrow morning. Finally Dany agrees to stay, at least for tomorrow morning's Bear Lake hike.

"Thanks guys, this is awesome. Being able to sleep under the stars and know you guys are here will be huge for me," she says.

"Sleeping by the fire?" Sam asks incredulously. "Jon has a huge tent, you should sleep with him." Jamie quickly walks away, unable to control his laughter.

Both Dany and I blush. I clear my throat and agree with Sam.

"I was going to offer, but I wasn't sure how to word it without freaking you out," I stammer nervously while wringing my hands. Dany blushes and looks away from me.

"You guys are great, I'm really good right here by the fire. I did it last night, and I can do it again. Besides, it's nice to sleep under the stars," she insists. I hear the finality in her voice.

 **++o++**

We enjoy an evening around the fire, laughing and talking. We reheat some leftovers from dinner over the fire for Dany. The s'mores are delicious and the company is great. I steal glances at Dany when she isn't looking, she is gorgeous. Her brown hair is pulled up in a high ponytail, and the way her face lights up when she smiles warms my heart. Her laugh is contagious. I'm actually nervous around her because I'm not really sure what to say. Any romantic relationship I've ever had was me saying yes when pursued. Not that Dany and I are romantic at all, but I do want to get to know her better.

As we start prepping for bed, Dany starts setting up her sleeping bag next to the fire pit that is still burning but slowing down. It's a warm enough night to sleep under the stars. I quietly offer her my tent one more time, telling her I'm happy to sleep by the fire instead. Dany won't even consider it.

Jamie and Brienne share a look, as though agreeing to something.

"We could have the boys stay in Jon's tent and we can have a girl's night in my tent," Brienne offers kindly.

"Yeah, Brienne already got lucky earlier so she should be okay until tomorrow," Jamie deadpans.

"Jamie!" she shrieks, obviously horrified. God, he is brave. Dany and I burst out laughing, unable to control ourselves. Dany takes a step closer and hides her face behind my arm. I can tell she feels bad for laughing at Brienne.

Once everyone is no longer laughing and Jamie has successfully pleaded for his life, Dany smiles and thanks us for the offer.

"I don't want to be a pain, I'm sleeping by the fire, and that's final. You guys have already done so much," Dany smiles. "And now I'm really sleepy so I need to hit the sack. Goodnight, guys." Everyone says goodnight and heads to their tents.

"Jon, wait!" I feel Dany's hand on my forearm, causing warm feelings in my stomach.

Meeting her gaze, I'm rendered speechless when she reaches over and kisses my cheek.

Dany then looks embarrassed.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is _thank you._ You're an amazing guy, I appreciate you're looking out for me," she says, her hand dropping from my arm as she takes a step back. "Goodnight, Jon," she whispers.

"Goodnight, Dany," I gulp. "If anything happens, I'm in the far tent. Or just wake us all up, of course."

She smiles before turning back to the fire.

I can't stop thinking about her. I wish she was with me in the tent. I hate she is sleeping outside. I'd even be fine with her in my tent and me outside.

I'm exhausted but unable to sleep, tossing and turning for over an hour. When I can't take it anymore, I quietly roll up my sleeping bag and walk to the fire pit. The embers are still burning, which shines some light on Dany. Ghost lies next to her, immediately sitting up when he hears my approach.

"Ghost, good dog," I quietly announce myself. Realizing it's just me, Ghost lays back down to sleep.

Even my dog is taken with her. Ghost has followed her around all evening. My smart dog has good taste.

Dany looks peaceful while sound asleep, with her beautiful face so serene. How could any guy be so dumb to take her for granted?

I lay my sleeping bag where I can see her, but not too close so it's not creepy. I frown, I feel like someone has pulled my heart out of my chest and slowly started squeezing it. I'm surprised at the strong desire I feel. I really like this girl, so much. Dany is gorgeous, funny, smart and kind.

I don't know who this Drogo guy is, but he sounds like a complete idiot.

 **++o+ Chapter End +o++**

 _ **Chapter 2 of 4**_


	15. SS3: Under the Stars (Chapter 3)

**Story Title: Under the Stars**

 **Summary:** Modern AU, a camping trip in Colorado ends up being more than originally planned. This story will have four chapters.

 **Rating: Mature**

 **+++o+++**

 **Chapter 3: Hiking ~ Day Three**

 ***Dany POV***

I'm pulled from sleep by a familiar sound I know too well, the bugling of elk. A smile touches my lips as I lie still and enjoy. The bugle of a bull elk is a distinct sound that begins deep and resonant, and becomes a high-pitched squeal before ending in a series of grunts. The herds of elk that roam the Rocky Mountains has always been one of my favorite parts of camping here.

I know once I open my eyes it will be time to start the day. Rising early is normal for camping, but I find myself waking up even earlier when not sleeping in a tent. I enjoy the noises around me and realize it must be super early, as I do not hear any of the usual hustle and bustle of large campgrounds.

I finally roll onto my back, slowly opening my eyes as they adjust to the sun. The morning is still cool, but I know the July heat will soon be here.

I really need a shower. Should I go now, or wait until someone from the group wakes up so I can tell them where I am? Decisions, decisions.

Lying still, I unexpectedly feel Ghost's snout nudging my chin, silly dog! It was nice of Jon to let his dog sleep with me last night, not that I worried, but having a guard dog is always nice

As I stretch out my arms, another sound catches my attention - soft coughing. I quickly turn to the left, and my mouth falls open. Sound asleep, Jon lies on the other side of the fire pit. His sleeping bag positioned in a way that we can see each other's face and nothing more.

Why is he sleeping out here? For me?

Suddenly, I feel butterflies flying in my chest. I close my eyes to breathe in and out and push those feelings away.

 _He's amazing. But he's not for you._

Graduate student and teaching assistant Jon Snow is a well-known name in the Integrative Physiology department. Aside from his academic reputation, he's known for being an amazing teacher, having a great working relationship with the faculty. He's extremely smart and career driven - and lastly, he's the most handsome man I've ever laid eyes on in my life. It should be a sin for one man to look so damn good. Gazing at him as my eyes settle on his mouth, I fantasize about kissing him and how I'd bite his lower lip. Don't get me started on his hair - raven black and those curls. My hands long to touch his hair every time I am around him. I know I _shouldn't_ just sit here and ogle him, but when else would I have the chance to stare to my heart's content?

I had the biggest crush on Jon when I first met him, when I was a student in two of his classes last fall. Just like dozens and dozens of other girls in my school who are crazy about him. As cute as he is, listening to them carry on and on about him grated on my nerves - to the point that I determined a crush on him was a waste of time and could not even be enjoyable. So I let it go and just put him out of my mind. I have this game where I'd pretend he was a married sixty-year-old-with eight grandchildren anytime I would talk to him.

He was consistent with his rejections of the numerous girls that pursued him. He wasn't cruel but he was direct. His rebuffs were always the same, "I don't date my students, so it's never going to happen. I am taken, ladies, sorry." And then he would go right back to the material he was covering that day. I was impressed at how calm and matter-of-fact he was, probably something learned after years and years of dishing out countless refusals.

Although one time he was so kind to me, that it still makes my heart do somersaults when I think about it.

 _ **++o+ Flashback +o++**_

 _I'm numb with grief. My brother is dead._

 _I desperately run through my to-do list because I must get it all done. My family needs me, and I need to get home._

 _I glance at my watch as I'm walking quickly through campus, sporadic tears escaping my eyes as I trudge forward with my face down. I have one teacher left to speak to, and then I'm headed to the airport. I wrap my coat tightly around me, but nothing is helping fight the chill in my bones. It's the middle of February in Colorado._

 _I cringe when I think of Drogo, my boyfriend._

 _How could he?_

 _I know Drogo's disappointed that I'm flying to Chicago, but he offered not one kind or comforting word for me. He only hissed his displeasure regarding the Valentine's formal for the Leeds Business School because I've left him without a date._

" _Damn it, Dany! This will ruin my summer internship chances. You know I can't work for my father's company again. It's all about appearances," Drogo grumbled. "Now I'll look like a loser who can't get a date."_

 _I found myself apologizing, and I was sorry but... my brother just died in a car accident. I didn't get to say goodbye. He was the only sibling I had left, now there was just me._

 _The United Airlines customer service rep that got me a seat flying direct from DIA to O'Hare offered me more comfort than my own boyfriend._

 _I shake my head, pushing thoughts of Drogo away. I can't worry about him right now. This may be the end of us._

 _I wouldn't care._

 _I arrive to the Integrative Physiology main building and stop in a restroom on the first floor to splash water on my face so I don't look like a drowned rat. I knock on Jon's office door, entering when I hear his voice. Although he shares the office with numerous other TAs, he sits alone at the moment._

 _I walk in and spit out my practiced explanation verbatim, ready to plead for a later makeup of the exam I'll be missing. Jon's eyes study me, but he says nothing._

 _I stand still and wait. After a moment he nods with a small frown._

" _I'm sorry for your loss Daenerys," he says. "We'll figure out the test when you get back. Take this time with your family now."_

 _His hand slips into mine, his thumb gently tracing the small bones on the back of my hand. The small act of kindness broke through my walls. I turn away, trying to bite back my sobs, mumbling a thank you while yanking my hand away so I can leave quickly._

 _Jon catches my hand again and pulls me to stand in front of him, a concerned look on his face. His other hand on my cheek, I realize my tears have started again as he wipes them away._

" _Daenerys, is there anything I can do?" he says quietly. I try to bite back the sobs and fail._

 _He pulls me into his arms and holds me while I sob. Suddenly I don't care about anything except my grief and being held by him. He rubs my back while my arms hold him tightly. I stand still, except for the sobs that make my shoulders shake, with my face buried in his chest. We stand that way for I don't know how long, and then I have to pull away. I wipe my tears before looking up, Jon's hands still on my shoulders._

" _Thank you," I murmur, our eyes locked, mine still swimming with tears. "Also, please call me Dany. I've gotta go, now. My flight..."_

 _He swallows hard."Be strong, Dany."_

 _ **++o+ Flashback End +o++**_

Jon clears his throat, snapping me out of my thoughts, my eyes meeting his instantly now that he's awake.

"Hey," he smiles.

"Good morning," I smile back, "Thank you for sleeping out here with me."

"Oh, I felt like giving it a try," he says, faltering a bit. "Not because I was worried about you, or anything like that."

His eyes now look around the campsite, anywhere but at me.

"Uh huh," I laugh at him while sitting up. He smiles at me and rolls his eyes.

"I'm dying for a shower, it's super early so there shouldn't be a line," I start. I'm about to ask him to tell the others if they wake before I return.

"I'd like one too, let's go," he responds.

 **+++o+++**

It was a far walk to the entrance of the grounds, and we walked quietly as most people were sleeping.

I gasp seeing the shampoo-conditioner bottle he has, one of the joys of car camping. He chuckles when I jump up and down with joy. I hate when my hair is oily, it drives me nuts. He even has an extra towel I can use, that's not something I packed for hiking. The showers are unisex, but we agree neither of us want any surprises. We'll take turns and the other person will stand guard. I tell him to go first, as I need to still organize my clothes in my pack.

"Jon, let me know when you're coming out. I am just going to wrap myself in this huge bedspread you call a towel and only bring in my clean clothes," I call, while moving behind a wall for privacy as I quickly strip out of my dirty clothes.

"Bedspread size, huh? Do they make special towels for especially tiny women?" he snickers at me.

"Shut up," I snap while laughing.

The water turns off and I imagine him drying off with his towel. Stop, Dany. I push those thoughts out of my head. I wish he'd come out in a towel...

"Dany?" he calls.

"What?" I say.

"Make sure you're decent, I'm coming out," he says.

"I'm ready," I say, as we slip past each other in the narrow hallway. The hallway is so narrow our bodies awkwardly brush against one another as we move past.

Jon glances away from me, the tips of his ears flaming red. I wonder what happened.

"I'll be quick, I promise," I say, once I'm in the shower stall and hanging my towel and clean clothes on the far door.

"Take your time," he says, but his voice sounds strained.

I don't want to hold up breakfast, and we still have to walk back to camp, so I rush through my shower, only taking time to concentrate on scrubbing my hair.

Suddenly I hear a woman's voice right outside the shower door. I can't _not_ hear them.

 **Woman:** Hey Jon, you look nice and clean.

 **Jon:** Um, hi. Yes,well. A shower tends to do that to a person.

 **Woman:** My friends are still sleeping. Come back to my tent, we'll have some alone time.

 **Jon:** (Silence. An uncomfortably long silence.)

 _Oh my God, are they already fooling around? Maybe he just walked off with her?_

 **Woman:** Why so shocked, Jon? Come on, I know you were checking me out yesterday. Let's have some fun. There's so much I can-

I've never gotten dressed so fast in my life! I roll up my towel, tucking it under my arm and opening the stall door without raising my eyes, afraid of what I'll see.

"Excuse me," I interrupt.

Out of morbid curiosity, I steal one glance at _the voice._ Damn, she's gorgeous. Who the hell looks that good and sexy when camping? This chick, that's who.

"Dany...um..." Jon stammers, he sounds stunned.

Without looking at anyone, I swiftly grab my backpack off the floor and walk out of the showers area while prattling away.

"I'll find my way back," I say. "Bye guys!" I cringe at how awkward that was, and how stupid I just sounded. I shake my head, it never ends with this guy.

Once I've put in a good amount of distance between myself and the showers, I laugh to myself. It's class all over again. I get it...he is really handsome, like weak-in-the-knees hot. I don't know what went down with his ex, but I don't envy her. She probably had to beat women off with a stick! Who'd want to deal with that shit every day?

Not me.

"Hey!" Jon grabs my elbow and stops me. "Why'd you leave like that?"

Is he joking? I look at him, confused.

"You looked busy," I respond.

Jon frowns, releasing my elbow as we both resume walking to camp.

"I just met that girl yester-" he starts. I can hear the embarrassment in his voice.

"It's not my business. You don't need to explain," I shrug my shoulders and smile at him. "Just drop it."

It really has nothing to do with me, I'm just relieved they didn't start hooking up right outside my shower.

"Okay, got it," he frowns.

I shrug my shoulders and chuckle at him, now that I'm not trapped in a bathroom, afraid they were gonna get it on two feet from me. It's at least a little funny.

"I'm starved, I want to offer to cook too," I say seriously. "Let's hurry."

I'm eating all their food, the least I can do is all the grunt work. I still feel guilty.

Jon nods, still frowning. I hope he didn't pass up on tent sex with that girl because he thought I shouldn't go back to camp alone without him, since I'm not really part of the group. Ugh.

We walk in silence, but it feels a little uncomfortable - awkward, even. I start planning ways to get out of the Bear Like hike. I'm starting to feel like a third wheel. I just want to go home.

It's early and this is a busy campsite, I'm sure _someone_ could give me a ride out of the park. One of my friends would be willing to come get me from Estes Park. Missandei is going to have a fit when she hears what went down with Drogo, and I can already hear her "I told you he was bad news." And she'd have every right to say it, she has been asking me to dump him. I should've listened to her.

It'd be even better if I could catch a ride with someone heading to Boulder.

"Dany, just wait. I want to talk for a minute." he says, his hand slipping into mine, and then leading us towards the side of the main path. What's he doing?

I look at him curiously and smile. He can't possibly be mad at me, right? I didn't tell him he should leave that chick behind. I force a smile and wait for him to talk.

He drops my hand and runs his fingers through his hair. He seems flustered. Once he looks at me, locking eyes, I feel a small flip in my chest, and it's not from fear of him being mad. I want to drag him into a tent myself!

Stop it, Dany!

"I get you don't care, but Melisandre is a girl I met for three minutes yesterday, and I was just stunned at how forward she was," he says. "And of course I knew you'd hear her. I was caught off guard," Jon frowns. He's now staring intently at me.

I fight the urge to squirm. Should I apologize for something? I could just try to say a general sorry. Like an umbrella apology to cover everything and anything.

He slowly releases the breath he's been holding and chuckles nervously.

"I'm sorry if I somehow ruined your moment—" I clear my throat.

He frowns deepens, which is not what I was expecting. Why do I feel like I'm making things worse?

"If I wanted to screw her, I would've done it yesterday. You didn't ruin anything," he states matter-of-factly.

I bite the inside of my cheek and ignore the warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach.

"Okay, got it," I smile and nod. As we start walking back to camp, I knock my shoulder into his and tease him. "It must be so hard having pretty girls throwing themselves at you! Poor guy, what a difficult life you live."

He shakes his head, dismissing my joking comments. He does smile though. I smile too, as I push away the pang of jealously I feel.

Ugh, stop. I'm being silly.

 _Get over it, Dany._

 **++o++**

I'm so excited to do this hike. I've gone around Bear Lake countless times, which is awesome, but I've never hiked from Bear Lake to Bierstadt Lake. All Drogo and his band of misfits wanted to do was sit around all day drinking.

Our group walks to the front of Aspenglen to catch the shuttle service, it runs through a loop of the entire park and will drop you off so you can do a day trip, and then take the shuttle back when you're done.

As we board the bus, I notice that the couples sit together, Ghost lying on the floor between their seats.

"Dany, let's sit here," Jon's breath tickles the back of my neck, sending chills down my back. I didn't realize he was standing so close to me.

I turn to look at him, he is not that much taller than me so our faces are just inches apart. I gulp and nod. Once we're sitting in the seat our arms and knees touch, these shuttles are not designed for comfort. He feels so warm next to me. I control my urge to lean into him.

We disembark the bus at Bear Lake. Good weather is predicted for the afternoon so we all packed light. We plan to eat lunch out here, so we have our food and water too.

"Guys, let's do a loop around the lake before we start, okay?" Gilly asks.

"I want to warm up too, before the off-path hike. Around the lake will be perfect." Tyrion says.

We all quickly agree and start our walk around Bear Lake. It's obvious quickly who the couples are. Bear Lake has a well-established path around it, but it's usually two people side by side - which leaves me and Jon walking together. We both roll our eyes at all the happiness around us.

Jamie slips his hand up the back of Brienne's shirt to guide her around someone, and I almost gag.

"You look like you are about to hurl," Jon quietly teases.

"That obvious?" smiling back at him, I nudge him with my shoulder. He chuckles and puts his arm around me for a moment. He then frowns and pulls me back a little from the group before we keep walking.

"It didn't occur to me that you and Drogo broke up like five minutes ago. Is it hard for you to be around all this happiness and sappy crap?" Jon asks me seriously. He looks genuinely concerned.

Could he be any nicer?

I think it through before answering him, I want to be honest with him. "Drogo and I were together a few months, and things were never really right. If what we had was 'good' then I would just give up and go the convent now."

Jon chuckles and mumbles something along the lines of "That'd be a waste." We are walking again, we've fallen behind the group by a few yards so we can speak privately.

"You're sweet, thank you for that," I say as our eyes meet, for a moment I forget where I am. Am I imagining this? The way he looks at me...it feels...

 _Yes. It's your imagination. Get over yourself, Dany._

"My parents don't have the best relationship," I say softly. "The most important advice my mom gave me was that it shouldn't be 'that' hard."

I see Jon's brow furrow as we walk along, but he is looking straight ahead.

I slip my hand in his to get his attention. He seems startled for a moment and then smiles at me, his grip on my hand tightening.

"I'm not doing a good job explaining this. My mom didn't mean that relationships should be all roses, believe me, my parents have had some serious issues deal with but... The problems between them had always been there. She wanted me to learn that dating, is just that... dating." I pull my hand away to nervously wring my hands, why am I telling _Jon_ all of this? "I just realize that things with Drogo were hard from day one. But he had this way of pulling me back in, with his best behavior bullshit."

Jon frowns, and then he opens and closes his mouth as though he wanted to say something.

"So after all of that blabber...to answer your question, it's not hard hanging with you guys, happy couples and all. I accepted a while ago that Drogo was not the right guy for me. I just made the poor choice of staying as long as I did. But no, I don't feel sad or yearn for him. Or anything like that," I smile at him, "Hopefully that doesn't make me sound like a heartless bitch...since we broke up five minutes ago."

"Not at all, thank you for talking to me about that," Jon says seriously. I notice he is brooding again, something I've noticed he does often. "My parents...well, my mom died before I even turned one," I feel my stomach drop with sadness. He was just a baby, that's awful. I nod to show him I'm listening. "My dad remarried when I was really young, but I never felt a connection with his wife. Well...that's a really long sad story. But that aside, I can admit they had a very solid marriage."

I give him a sideways glance, he has a dark look on his face. This time I grab him, I give his hand a firm squeeze. He doesn't look at me, but I see a small smile on his face.

"What's your story with the now ex-girlfriend?" I ask cautiously, afraid I'm being too nosy. My worry washes away when Jon starts laughing.

"That bad?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Probably even worse than you're imagining!" Jon laughs.

"Worse than a belligerent drunk boyfriend that couldn't deliver 95% of the time because he'd blackout drunk, but then decides a public romp at a camp site is what he wants?" I scowl, remembering Drogo's pressure the night we broke up. Wait, did I just say that outloud?! Damn it, why did I just admit to Jon how _pathetic_ my sex life was? What the hell is wrong with me?

Jon's eyes are dark for a moment and my cheeks flush. "Sorry, TMI," I mumble.

"Dany, you can tell me anything. Never feel like you have to hold back with me." He says firmly, and I believe him. I blush and nod.

Jon then tells me that his story is worse. He gets me up to speed with his ex, named Ygritte. I'm laughing hysterically as he explains her antics to get engaged.

"You have to be lying, or at least exaggerating," I say between peals of laughter. "She did not do that!" I actually have to stop to grab my side as I am getting cramps from laughing. At this point we are really far behind our group. Neither of us seem to care.

"Are you tired already? Do you need me to carry you?" Jon teases as he scoops me up and carries me. "I thought you would be in better shape."

I wrap my arms around his neck to steady myself. I'm immediately impressed at how very strong he is.

"I can walk, but I need to you stop exaggerating about Ygritte," I say. "She did not log in to your online checking account to figure out how much money you had available to spend on a diamond."

I can't even say it without laughing. That would be crazy!

"On my life, Dany! I didn't figure it out until the breakup argument," Jon explains. "She let it slip that she knew I wasn't serious about her ring because I had just spent $637.42 on a white water rafting trip. She knew the amount to the penny. You know, the same argument that it was somehow my fault that she cheated on me all weekend."

My mouth falls open. Ygritte makes Drogo look like a catch. "Wow," I say, "You deserve so much better, Jon."

"I think so, too," Jon stares directly at me, and I feel a pull in my stomach.

"Um, you can put me down now..." I say meekly.

"You sure?" Jon says seriously, staring at me.

I giggle, and nod yes.

He smiles and puts me down.

"Are you sure you're up for the hike to Lake Bierstadt? I was expecting you to have better stamina—"

"Shut the hell up, Jon," I snap and shove him. I try to hide the smile on my face.

"I will only shut the hell up under one condition," he smiles.

"Which is..."

"You need to stay with us for the rest of the camping trip, and then I'll drive you home Wednesday morning," Jon says seriously, all joking forgotten.

I bite my lip. Can I stay? This isn't my trip, and these aren't really my friends. How could I not be infringing, but I _want_ to stay.

"Are you sure?" I start. "I mean, what about..."

Jon pulls me in front of him, his hands holding my shoulders.

"Dany. Stop it. Look at me, I'm sure," he pleads. "I've already talked to the others, and everyone wants you here. Please stay."

I blush, feeling the heat on my chest as well.

"Okay, I'd love too!" I say happily.

Jon pulls me into his arms, lifting me up and squeezing me tightly. I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his neck. Suddenly our friendly hug feels like something different. I can't think of one time that Drogo held me, and made me feel this way.

Shit...I'm so screwed. Jon's hands slowly roam up and down my sides and I freeze. I wasn't expecting any of this. He puts me down, his cheeks red too.

"Um..." Jon starts.

"Come on guys, pick up the pace! Less laughter and more brisk walking, we can hear your girlie giggles all the way up here," Tyrion yells from ahead.

 **+++o+++**

The hike to Lake Bierstadt was incredible, better than I imagined it would be. I'm entertained the entire way with the banter between Tyrion and Jamie. They are both hysterical. I notice that anywhere I go, Jon seems to gravitate towards me.

When we sit down on a huge boulder to eat lunch, everyone takes out different parts of the meal that they carried. Jon gets up and brings back a sandwich and apple for each of us, smiling as he sits down next to me.

"Listen guys, tonight I'll handle dinner and clean up. It's the least I can do," I say firmly. "I still feel bad I didn't contribute to food and drinks."

Everyone tells me not to worry, they had more than enough.

"Actually, I paid for a fourth of all the food and drinks, so actually I have already paid for you Dany. You can consider yourself my plus one. So no more feeling bad, not one second more," Jon insists.

Before I even think about it, I lean over and kiss Jon on cheek. Jon immediately blushes and lowers his eyes. I worry I've made him uncomfortable.

"Aw, how sweet!" the group cheers and teases us. I'm so embarrassed, I wasn't thinking when I did that.

We end up playing cards and relax during the break from hiking. When it's time to pack up the trash, I jump up to do it, Jon immediately gets up to follow me.

"Sit, Jon," I insist, "I've got this."

We need to pack up the trash and carry it out until we find a park trash bin, basically super heavy-duty trash cans that will not attract wildlife.

When I'm on the outskirts of the group, Brienne and Gilly pounce.

"Dany!" Brienne whispers. I smile at her and raise my brows.

Gilly grabs us both and pulls us further away from the group.

"We know that we shouldn't meddle, but we just have to put in a good word for Jon," Gilly takes the lead while Brienne nods in agreement.

"Oh Dany, he's an amazing guy. Forget about his beautiful face, which come on, we can all admit is amazing. More importantly, he is kind, sweet, loyal -and we think he's crazy about you."

I just smile and shrug. I'm not sure how I feel about Jon. I'm also not sure that I could ever handle being more than friends. I think about that girl at the shower - shit like that would drive me insane. I'm such a jealous person, I always have been. Even as a child my family would say I had the temperament of a fire breathing dragon.

"We should get back guys, it's getting late," I smile as the girls roll their eyes and tell me I'm no fun.

Yeah, I know.

 **+++o+++**

By the time we take the shuttle back to our camp, my stomach is grumbling. Walking through the entrance and taking a break to use restroom and freshen up, I keep expecting that girl to pop out of the bushes and offer to have sex with Jon again. I shake my head, trying to push those thoughts away.

"Penny for your thoughts," Jon whispers, sneaking up on me.

I laugh, because there is no way in hell I'd admit what I was thinking about.

"Guys! There is a warning posted on the board about bad weather rolling in tonight. We better do an early dinner and be ready to go to our cars if needed," Sam calls out.

Jon and I immediately make eye contact. He walks closer and I turn to face him, ready to talk.

"You know, if you insist on sleeping under the stars and in the rain," Jon leans closer to me. "I will be forced to sleep out there too. Or you can sleep in my tent, we can even switch with Jamie so you and Brie—"

"Stop, I'm not that much of prude. I'm not going to separate a couple. I'll stay in your tent...with you. Thank you, Jon," I bite my lip nervously.

"Good," Jon smiles. Then leans down and whispers, "And I'm glad you're not a prude."

I giggle and smack him. He jumps back, laughing.

We all rush through dinner, hungry for cooked warm food. Everyone is so excited for our hike to Ouzel Falls tomorrow. I've never been to the waterfall. I practically make out with my corn on the cob because nothing beats campfire corn. I notice Jon watching me with his eyebrows raised, I am glad my messy devouring of food entertains him. I wink at him and keep eating. He licks his lips in jest, and I laugh.

As soon as we clean up, all the couples start yawning and stretching. Jon and I exchange a look. The couples all want alone time to fool around. So we all agree to take an hour break and then do s'mores by the fire, at least until the rain starts.

Jon leads me to his tent, which is not visible from the fire pit. I end up yawning while we walk.

"You gonna make it for s'more tonight, Dany?" he asks.

"I'll rally, you'll see," I wink at him.

My mouth falls open when I see Jon's tent.

"Wow! Your tent is huge," I say as we step into it. We both slip off our shoes at the entrance to avoid tracking in dirt.

"I'm actually a little claustrophobic," Jon confesses. "Plus I wanted to have room for Ghost to be comfortable. All the good it does me as my loyal dog enjoys sleeping outside and patrolling."

Jon clears his throat, nodding at the corner where he has one large sleeping pad that would fit two bags side by side.

"I only have the one pad, do you mind laying our bags next to each other?" he asks.

I nod in agreement. I know I'll sleep much better if my bag is on top of the pad. I laugh when I see Jon's sleeping bag up close.

"Hey, we have the same style bag, our bags can actually zip up to make one big bag," I blurt. I then think about what I just said and groan. One big sleeping bag…

He chuckles over my embarrassment when I process what I just said!

We end up laying on top of our sleeping bags and talking. The temperature is falling rapidly since the storm is coming. That's the funny thing about Colorado, you can wear shorts one day and have snow the next.

I'm smiling at Jon when I hear scratching and whining at Jon's tent door. He rolls his eyes and lets Ghost in, explaining that he's noticed that _his_ dog seems to love me most of all.

I laugh as Ghost snuggles right in between us.

"That's it, the dog has got to go!" Jon frowns, motioning to Ghost.

I smile and yawn. Jon tells me to close my eyes and rest. He'll wake me when it's time for s'mores.

 **+++o+++**

 ****JON POV****

Damn, I'm so tired now, the cool weather is not helping. The temperature is dropping rapidly. I should have taken a nap when I had the chance, but watching Dany sleep was too tempting. I'm officially that guy - I'm completely whipped by this girl. If she were to say jump, I'd say how high. I thought I liked her before, but the more time I spend with her, the more I want her. Not only in a physical way; I know I want her in my life. I want her in every way.

I frown, remembering how dismissive she was when Melisandre basically threw herself at me. Dany didn't care in the least. She seemed to even find it funny, teasing me about all the girls that that chase me.

 _That's because she's not into you._

I also worry that we'll have this weekend, and then she will disappear. It's not like we are really friends, I don't even have her cell phone number.

"Earth to Jon, your turn!" Sam reminds me. All eyes are on me because we're playing Truth or Dare.

"Um, okay?" I ask.

"Do you pick truth or dare?" Jamie asks. I see the wicked gleam in his eyes.

Shit, so far I've been given simple dares by Sam and Gilly. I know Jamie and Tyrion will push the envelope and do something really embarrassing and it will probably involve Dany.

"Truth, be kind," I state.

"Jon, yes or no...are you currently crushing on someone?" Jamie smiles.

Asshole, that is not something I want to admit in front of everyone.

 _In front of Dany._

I roll my eyes and refuse to answer. Jamie chuckles and assigns me the job of putting away the folding chairs tonight. I smile and nod.

I steal a glance at Dany who is looking at the fire pit, looking completely uninterested. I frown.

My turn to deliver some torture. "Jamie, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go to Dickon's camp and steal their lanterns," I say.

Jamie smiles as he is always game. He succeeds and comes back with three lanterns. He sets them down carefully. They'll figure out it was us, and then come get them, or we will bring them back.

The games goes round and round. The girls are being nice to each other and giving each other decent dares. The boys, not so much.

Everyone laughs. The rules of the game are that you agree to some kind of grunt work assignment.

Suddenly, Ghost is on guard and standing at attention, alerting us someone is coming. Dickon lets us know it is him, and the dog runs over to greet him. Dickon and two of his friends came over to search for their lanterns. I remember that Dany hadn't joined us yet the afternoon we saw Dickon at his camp.

Sam introduces Dany to his little brother. I notice the way his friends' eyes slowly rake up and down her body. He whispers something in Dany's ear, and she laughs at him and rolls her eyes. He then smiles and shrugs. They stay a few more minutes and then say goodbye. The boys wave goodbye to Dany. Dickon mouths her an apology for his friend that has been hitting on her nonstop. I don't think Dany is going to be interested in a high school junior.

We need to keep the game going. It's obvious the rain will start soon. I ask Gilly if she wants Truth or Dare. She takes dare.

I dare her to stand behind Sam and give him a good shoulder and back massage for the rest of the game. Sam laughs and claps happily. She scowls, but I know she really doesn't mind. She is always loving to Sam and doing things like that without him asking.

"I know this game is ending soon. Alright, Dany. Truth or Dare?" Gilly asks.

"Dare, please," Dany replies.

Gilly smiles, sharing a look with Brienne who nods, encouraging her.

"I dare you to take Jon into his the tent for Seven Minutes in Heaven," she says matter-of-factly. As though she had just asked Dany to hop on one foot.

Damn it, Gilly!

My cheeks are red, and poor Dany looks mortified, but she nods and gets up.

"Are you coming?" she asks me quietly.

I nod and follow her, shooting Gilly a nasty look. I didn't want Dany to feel weird or uncomfortable. We quietly step into the tent, my palms sweating because I'm nervous. I quickly find my lantern and turn it on, and once the light is on, I notice Dany is wringing her hands.

I sit down on my sleeping bag I fumble with the lantern, putting the light down as Dany sits down on her sleeping bag.

I clear my throat. "Dany, don't worry about the dare, we can just hang out—" I begin.

Suddenly. Dany has her hands on my upper chest, and she's looking at my lips. She's kneeling in front of me. I'm stunned and gulp nervously.

"Only kissing, okay?" Dany whispers, her eyes searching mine.

"I'd like that," I whisper back, while gently touching the seam of her V-neck shirt with my fingertips.

Before I can think about anything else, she closes her eyes and kisses my lips softly. I feel a spark the moment our lips touch.

Her hands roam up my shoulders and go around my neck to pull me closer. I move my hands to her waist and hold her while we kiss. I desperately want more. Our knees touch as we lean into each other so our lips can meet. She means too much to me. She always has. I control my urges and don't push her. I don't want to pressure her in any way. My eyes are closed as I just feel the energy of her kisses. I feel as though I'm about to combust.

The kisses start out sweet and timid, we both smile at each other, and then I lean down to kiss her again. Our tongues slowly begin a dance, as we kiss gently.

I move my hands up and down her sides, enjoying the feel of her under my hands. I want to let my hands roam, but I will respect her request of only kissing. Dany has one arm around my shoulders, while her other hand gently tugs at the curls at the top of my neck. With each tug of my hair, I deepen the kiss and let a little more passion slip through.

I moan when she gently nips at my lower lip. Without thinking, I pull her into my lap so I can kiss her thoroughly.

"Is this okay?" I ask, my voice betraying how worked up I am.

"Yes, Jon," she says as she kisses me roughly in return. "Very okay," she whispers in my ear and then goes back to kiss my lips.

Our kisses are incredible, full of want and need. My lips are already sore. I've never in my life kissed someone in this way.

I want to devour her mouth and -

"Guys, time is up and it's starting to rain. Sorry! But we need your help," someone yells from a few yards away.

We both smile and then pull away from each other, both embarrassed. Even though we were just kissing, the feelings were intense.

 **+++o+++**

The next ten minutes are a blur because everyone is running around and packing up the gear. Dany helps me do the folding chairs, even when I tell her not to worry. She rolls her eyes at me.

As we say goodnight, and all the couples go to their own tents, I ask Dany if she would like some drinks and snacks for our tent.

"Of course!" she says, laughing at me.

I grab the food I think we'd both like, plus a six-pack of beer. I see the other couples had the same idea.

I make it back into our tent right as the downpour begins, Dany has fixed the lantern and set it up by our sleeping bags. I suddenly feel nervous. I don't want to mess things up. I really like her, a lot. I know from experience that sometimes a kiss is just a kiss, especially when part of a dare. I can't assume anything.

"Cards?" I offer. Her face lights up as she nods.

"Can I get you a beer? " I ask. "Some food?"

We begin our card game of Rummy, and I think she may be slightly obsessed with this game. She really gets into it, getting peeved when I pick up a card from the deck that she wanted to build her set. Of course, this only encourages me to mock her more.

"I've been meaning to ask you, when all of this crap was going down with Drogo what were the other campers doing?" I ask, trying to mask the curiosity in my voice.

I know if I _ever_ got grabby and belligerent with any female, my friends would knock some sense into me - literally, with their fists.

Dany scowls as a scoffs escapes her lips.

"Well, let's see," she starts. "Drogo's cousin is named Margaery, and she would never stick up for me. She avoids conflict at all costs, especially if would make her boyfriend upset. She's also Joffrey's girlfriend."

I note the way Dany' voice changes when she mentions Joffrey, and the way her shoulders tense.

"Joffrey was in your class, Exercise Physiology, last fall semester. He's blond, with an obnoxious face to match his obnoxious mouth," Dany spits.

I instantly remember the student she's describing, I was actually relieved Joffrey wasn't in any of my winter classes. He was one of the most unpleasant students I've ever had to deal with as a TA.

But if I'm honest, that's not the only reason I didn't like him. He was always leering at Dany in class. It was unnerving.

"Joffrey is Drogo's best friend and dating his cousin, so I was always stuck with him. The worst part was he was always after me," Dany says. "It was this sick fantasy of his that we have an affair, which made me want to swallow my own bile. I don't even think it had anything to do with me, it was something between him and Drogo. I even wondered if that was the only reason he is dating Margaery..." her voice trails off.

"What happened? There's more, right?" I push her, I need to know.

Dany takes a long sip of her beer and then sighs. "Joffrey is another reason I had to leave the camping group," she continues.

My stomach drops, if that asshole did anything...

"After Drogo cursed me out and dumped me, I started fixing my bag and gear. Everyone had retreated to go to sleep. I had no doubt Drogo had blacked out for the night." she sighs. "Joffrey came over, Margaery was sleeping in their tent, he really wanted to hook up by the fire pit. He told me that would be the best way for me to get back at Drogo - while his girlfriend was sleeping just yards away!

"I told him he disgusts me and I'd scream bloody murder if he even looked at me again," Dany says with a sneer. "And that I'd have to care about Drogo in the first place to want to get back at him."

Her eyes meet mine for the first time, and she seems upset.

"I barely slept that night, I was so freaked that Joffrey would do something to me while I was sleeping." She cringes at the memory.

"Dany, I'm sorry you had to deal with those jerks. They sound like a bunch of assholes," I say firmly. "I hope you know that you're safe here. I'd never let anyone hurt you."

Her eyes meet mine. She looks at me and it's as though she sees me. Everything about me, everything I work so hard to hide. All of my secrets, including my past I fight so desperately to overcome.

Dany reaches out to touch the side of my face, as my heart races a mile a minute. Her thumb gently traces my lower lip before resting on my cheek again.

"I know, I trust you, Jon," she whispers.

I think about kissing her. I really want to, but I hold myself back. She's just finished telling me how some bastard has been sexually harassing her. Now is not the time. I like her a lot, but I want to be a good friend to her as well.

Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder roars and we both jump, accidently knocking my beer over and all over my shirt.

My freezing cold beer. "Crap!" I hiss while gasping. Dany's eyes widen for a moment.

Suddenly, she tilts her head to the side, looking at my shirt. She lowers her fingers to trace the outline of the beer stain. My Adam's apple bobs as she touches me.

"You should probably change your shirt, before you catch a cold," she whispers. She's very observant. I fidget because I have never been very comfortable with nudity. I work out, but I still don't enjoy walking around without a shirt on. Dany sees everything, I want to be open with her. I need to be.

"Yeah, I better. I'll take this wet shirt off first?" my voice nervous.

Dany nods, her eyes watching me carefully. I pull my shirt off and fight my instincts to cover myself up.

Dany smiles, and I tense and close my eyes. I hate how uncomfortable I am. I think about Catelyn's words growing up.

" _Ugh, Jon. Put a shirt on, no one wants to see your pudgy stomach. Maybe if you'd stop eating us out of house and home you wouldn't be so gross!"_

"What is it?" Dany asks carefully.

"I don't invite many people to look at me," I stammer. "Any actually."

"I can't imagine why," she whispers quietly. "I mean, look at you. You're gorgeous, Jon. You must know that, right?"

I turn my face to look at her. I want her so badly. I gaze at her lips, and then meet her eyes.

"Um," I gulp with desire, while also filled with self doubt.

I hold still as her fingertips trace along my shoulder and then collarbone. When Dany meets my gaze, I can see that she is trying to understand why I feel this way. I control myself as I fight to keep from flinching under her gaze.

Moments pass and she just smiles kindly, her hands falling back on her lap. I realize she won't ask me. She'll let me keep my secrets. But I don't want that, not anymore. Not with her, at least.

"My stepmother, who is pretty much out of my life now, was not very nice to me when I was a child, ever really. She was this amazing person to everyone, but me. She could barely stand the sight of me. She really harped on my appearance when I was growing up. It's just something that stuck with me, even when logically I know she had the problem. Not me. It was as though she needed to direct all of her rage somewhere... and that was me," I deadpan. Dany sits up and moves behind me to trace my back muscles, encouraging me to continue.

I tell her about my past. How my stepmother would insist it was for my own good. That I need to toughen up, and not be such a baby. How I'd been made to feel like I was not really part of the family and how Catelyn always hated me, and never let me forget it. All while Dany moves next to me in order to listen. She looks sad, but she remains calm. I see no judgement in her eyes.

It felt good to talk to someone about this - to tell her. I know I'm falling in love with her, which terrifies me. I have no idea how she really feels about me.

Dany moves to sit behind me again, resting her chin on my shoulder as she breathes in and out, as though to calm herself. She wraps her arms around my waist, she leans down to kiss my shoulder. I almost burst, I've never felt as loved as I do in that moment.

"Dany," I croak, as I fight to not break down.

"Thank you for trusting me, I know that wasn't easy for you to talk about," she murmurs. "I promise I will never reveal what you've told me."

"I believe you, Dany. I trust you." I say with confidence, turning to face her.

She smiles at me, her eyes shining brightly. Her eyes showing me that she does care about me. My eyes settle on her lips, as our earlier kiss flashes through my mind. I'm desperate to kiss her again.

"Dany, do you think—" I ask quietly before being interrupted.

There is a huge gust of wind, and a small tree branch hits the side of our tent, startling us both. I quickly slip on a new shirt.

We both laugh, Dany wrapping her arms around herself and shivering. I frown, as I notice she's freezing. I hand her my sweater I had been wearing earlier and smile.

"Are you sure?" she raises her eyebrows.

I nod and smile. Dany slips it on and then pulls it up to her nose to smell it. Does she think it will stink?

"Hey now!" I chastise her, while laughing. Her mouth drops open and her cheeks get red.

"I like that it smells like you, I was just checking," she admits and then bites her lower lip.

We hear the rain droplets pounding on the tent as it sways in the wind. I'm really glad I was very careful in staking it to the ground. We will be fine.

"I'm really glad to be in a tent tonight!" Dany laughs and smiles at me.

"I'm really glad you decided to stay for the whole trip. I'm really enjoying getting to know you better," I say.

"Me too, Jon. Me too." Dany smiles.

 **+++o+++**

It is absolutely freezing in this tent. I'm cursing myself for not packing a few of my heat packs. Activating and then tossing them in our sleeping bags would have been a huge help right now. Before bed, both Dany and I dress in layers, and she is even wearing a pair of my sweatpants over her clothing.

We turned the lantern off twenty minutes ago, each of us in our own sleeping bags that are side by side. Every time I hear Dany fidget with cold, I feel a pang. I ache to take care of her, but I'd never suggest we snuggle to warm up.

"Dany, I actually hear your teeth chattering," I whisper.

"I'm glad you're awake. I may be dying I'm so cold," she jokes as her teeth continue to chatter.

"Jon, we're both wearing a lot of layers and still cold. If we attach our sleeping bags and lie side by side we will at least be sharing body heat...if it's ok with you..." her voice trails off.

"I'm glad you said it! I was thinking the same exact thing, but I didn't want to seem creepy," I mumble.

"So I'm creepy now?" she asks.

I can tell she's teasing, so I laugh. We quickly turn on the lantern and reconfigure our bedding. We unzip both sleeping bags and lay one flat. Then we take the second and lay it over, zipping them together on the three sides, leaving the top open so we can slip in together.

Dany and I are lying side by side, and I'm the most nervous I have ever been. My heart is beating a mile a minute.

"Goodnight, Jon," she whispers.

"Goodnight, Dany," I whisper back.

 **++o+ Chapter End +o++**


	16. SS3: Under the Stars (Chapter 4)

**Story Title: Under the Stars**

 **Summary:** Modern AU, a camping trip in Colorado ends up being more than originally planned. Four chapters total.

 **Chapter 4: Under The Stars ~ Day four**

 ***Jon POV***

"Rise and shine! Time to wake up!" Sam yells from what I can only guess is his tent. I groan at the sound of his cheerful voice, which is an annoying way to be woken up. I keep my eyes closed, hoping this is just a dream and that I really have a good hour or two of sleep left.

My body responds to her before my brain does. I feel Dany lying against me, which immediately makes me excited. Very excited. I feel a pull in my stomach as I bite my lip to swallow my groan.

My eyes pop open to look, immediately confirming that Dany's lithe figure is pressed firmly against me as we are wrapped in each other's arms. Her leg is thrown over my hip, and my hand rests on her upper thigh. One of her arms is wrapped around me, slipping up the back of my shirt and resting directly on my back.

I'm overcome by desire, even though I know I shouldn't be. What I didn't anticipate was a sleeping Dany, adorable drool on her chin and all, pressing her entire body closer to me as she mumbles in her sleep. Oh shit, I feel her core press directly against me as I gasp loudly. I try desperately to untangle myself.

Although not by design, I feel as though I'm taking advantage of her in some way - which is an awful feeling.

Sam is now standing just yards from our tent as he makes his rounds to wake our entire group. His booming voice is close enough to wake Dany this time.

"It's the big day, happy Fourth of July!" Sam calls. "The storm rolled out last night, we are good to do the Ouzel Falls hike. Let's go, let's go!"

Her eyes pop open immediately, taking in our positions. I'm sure she feels my large excitement as well, when her eyes widen and she quickly joins me in untangling herself. Her cheeks are flaming red as her mouth falls open in shock.

Embarrassed I look away because this is not what I wanted. Not even close.

We manage to separate and move to our respective sides of the sleeping bag. For the record, Dany was all the way on my side. I'm just saying.

She sees my face, which must reflect the absolute horror that I feel, and then she releases her breath and smiles bashfully.

"Let's never discuss this moment again, deal?" Dany mumbles and laughs nervously.

"What moment? I have no idea what you're talking about," I say awkwardly, trying to break the tension with humor.

Then Dany surprises me. She gently cups my face and smiles.

"I'm sorry, I was on your side of the sleeping bag," Dany says. "Forgive me?"

I place my hand over hers, and her violet eyes burn into me, watching every move I make. I slide her hand across my jaw until her palm is over my mouth, and I kiss the inside of her hand. Dany bites her lower lip as she gives me a small smile.

"Only if you forgive me too?" I throw back to her with a playful smirk.

We both grin and laugh, the awkwardness immediately behind us.

 **++o++**

"What else can I do?" I ask Dany while beating the next batch of scrambled eggs. She insists on making breakfast for everyone this morning, and I insist that I will serve as her sous-chef. Jamie points out he hasn't had a turn cooking and offers to assist Dany instead. I give him a pointed look, and he immediately announces he will take dinner.

Dany chuckles when I tell her this is the one time I'm giving her permission to boss me around.

"Good to know," Dany smirks, while placing strips of bacon on the non-stick pan. Our group brought two camping stoves. I'm impressed as Dany skillfully manages to have numerous plates of food cooking at once.

"The trick is to time it correctly, you are hosed if everything is ready at the same time," she explains. "Something will end up burning." She asks me to hold off on turning on the stove for the bacon.

Dany and I share a piece of toast to hold us over because the first few batches of food are for our friends. We'll eat last. I feed her the toast while she is cooking, and she blushes. I resist dragging her to my tent like a caveman.

Using my thumb, I wipe toast crumbs off the corner of her mouth as she grins at me. I notice that Sam and Gilly are watching every single move and smiling. Good grief, does Gilly actually have happy tears in her eyes? Because that wouldn't freak Dany out. I discreetly motion the universal 'knock it off' sign at them. Sam motions for me to grab Dany and kiss her. Sam demonstrates by kissing Gilly, as though I am an idiot.

"I'm completely stoked that storm rolled out, a perfect day for Ouzel Falls," Tyrion smiles. "Make sure you wear your suits for our hike out, there will be nowhere private to change once we leave camp."

"Suits?" Dany asks.

"Of course, the best part of this strenuous hike to the falls is swimming," Jamie says enthusiastically. "After our swim we'll eat lunch while we dry off and rest. The hike down is also difficult because so steep."

"I don't have a suit, but I'll just dip my feet in," Dany shrugs and smiles. "I can be towel girl or something."

Sam finds this hilarious. I have noticed that even when I am not within talking distance that all of my friends genuinely seem to like Dany. She's a great girl, so I can't blame them. Part of me wonders if after this trip she will still be in my life.

I need to talk to her.

Shae offers to let Dany wear her extra bathing suit, and I smile at her thankfully.

"Come on, Dany," Shae says. "I need to run to my tent for a minute. You can change now. Jamie, please take over for Dany until we return."

Tyrion watches the girls walk off and then pats me on the back in a good-humored way.

"You are so welcome, my man!" he smirks.

"For what?" I demand.

"You'll see," he laughs.

I'm not quite sure what he's getting at, so I just nod and turn my attention back to the food. I lower the heat a little, not being as skilled as Dany in the cooking department.

Jamie offers me help, but I wave him away. I'm sure Dany will be back soon and I lowered the heat. The remaining campers are getting hungry. I eye the toast and consider having another slice that I can split when she gets back. I decide against it. I'll save the toast for my eggs.

Dany walks back, and I immediately notice she seems uncomfortable. She forces a smile and quickly assesses the food being cooked. She plays with the burners to get us back on track.

"Everything okay?" I whisper, as I place my hand on her lower back.

She looks up at me and smiles, her cheeks flushing red.

She nods her head as to motion not a big deal, "It's just that Shae's bathing suit is more like dental floss with a small amount of fabric," she whispers.

My mouth falls open, and I feel all the blood rush to my lower anatomy. Before I can stop myself, my eyes lower to her lovely rack, which I've been discreetly admiring all weekend long. This time there was nothing subtle about it.

"Jon!" Dany hisses, glaring at me. She punches me in the arm playfully. I can tell she isn't that mad.

"I'm sorry," I laugh. "But in my defense that was a very detailed image and provocative description,"

Dany laughs, too. I pull her into my arms.

"Do you forgive me?" I plead.

She bites her lip, which in itself drives me insane with need, and we stare at each other. She slowly glides her hands up my chest and wraps her arms around my neck.

"I'll decide later," she says with a playful smirk.

I pull her even closer to me, "Oh, yeah?" I lean closer and whisper.

She quickly gulps, as though needing to calm herself. Could she want me, as much as I want her?

"Our eggs are going to burn," Jamie yells. "I need a good breakfast for this hike. Cook or give me the spatula."

Dany and I jump apart, our faces now beet red. Our friends laugh, Jamie is the only one not amused. He huffs while checking the food for himself. He is a cranky little bitch when hungry, but I'm used to it.

We resume cooking - the moment has passed, as we just smile at each other.

 **++o++**

"According to my map we are halfway to the big waterfall, but we can sit for a minute and rest if you guys want," Tyrion offers.

"Yes, please!" Shae and Gilly say in unison.

I left Ghost with Dickon and his friends today. We didn't want to risk this hike being too much for the dog. I glance over at Dany, and I'm impressed at how fit she is. I forgot that the day we drove up and set up camp, she was hiking away from those assholes for many hours. I open my canteen and offer her a drink first. Dany and I packed our backpacks as a couple. I'm carrying our water, and she has our food. It's what the other couples are doing for today's hike.

More than anything I want us to actually be a couple.

The hike so far has had some strenuous parts. Several times, I held Dany's hand to help pull her up a deep incline. My face warms remembering that we'd held hands longer than necessary - often with our fingers intertwined. This can't all be in my mind.

I glance at her, and she is smiling and talking to Tyrion and Shae. They are explaining how they met. Tyrion snidely comments that meeting Shae was the one redeemable thing he could say about my ex, Ygritte. Dany'sbrow furrows. Maybe she is caught off guard by Tyrion's strong feelings.

Tyrion detested my ex-girlfriend, but he can admit he only met Shae because of her. Last semester Ygritte and Shae worked together in a bar near campus. Tyrion and I were on our way to dinner, and I made him come with me to say hi to Ygritte. The rest is history.

"Would you like some trail mix?" Dany offers as she scoots closer to me.

"I'll have _anything_ you are offering," I smile at Dany, trying to flirt. She gives me a handful of trail mix without noticing.

Okay, I need to work on my flirting skills. Where the hell is Tyrion to coach me? I think about how I've never had to pursue a woman before. Before Dany, it's always been so easy.

Maybe too easy.

"So, did any of your friends like Ygritte?" Dany asks quietly as her eyes meet mine. She seems curious, but not upset in any way.

"That's a hard question to answer." I say honestly, pausing to organize my thoughts.

Dany nods and looks away.

I've noticed that she doesn't push me for information or details. She did the same thing when she saw my reaction to having my shirt off. I know she cares, but she won't demand information that I'm not willing to give.

I also know that if I want a chance with her I have to be open and honest. I want a good relationship. I trust her. She deserves to be able to trust me as well.

"Ygritte is not an awful person, she really isn't," I admit slowly. "And if I'm honest with myself...I could have been a better boyfriend, had I wanted to be."

Dany's eyes dart over, meeting mine as we stare at each other.

"Ygritte was my girlfriend, but I never imagined a future with her. Ever," I continue. "She was a really aggressive person. She was just the girl that pursued me at the right moment, and it worked out. She and I were on the same page for a long time. We were in a committed relationship, but just a casual and fun thing. One day to the next, she decided that she wanted to be married, and expected me to go along with her change of plans."

Dany nods with understanding, and she gives me a small smile.

"Did she know how popular you were with your students?" Dany asks pointedly.

"She did," I frown at the memory. "To be honest some of her own friends made passes at me. Obviously they weren't true friends to begin with."

"It must've been hard on her, knowing that other women are hitting on you left and right," Dany insists. "Offering you sex after a _three minute_ conversation."

I hear the uncertainty and reservation in Dany'svoice. I remember telling her that I had only had a three minute conversation with Melisande the day before our run in at the showers. I don't think we're talking about Ygritte anymore.

I feel dread. I don't like where this conversation is going. But I have to be honest, it's all I can do. I just got away from a demanding and conniving girlfriend. Now I need honesty across the board.

I pause to calm down, I feel like I am on a job interview. I hate that Dany sees me as some asshole that has women throwing themselves at me all the time. But I also know it's true.

"Dany, Ygritte was not fazed at all about the students or even her lame friends," I say. "She was confident in herself. More importantly - she trusted me."

Moments of silence pass. Neither of us say anything as we drink water from the canteen.

Then suddenly it's as though a decision is made in Dany'smind. Shrugging, she smiles brightly at me.

"That's great Jon," she laughs halfheartedly. "You're right, there are girls out there that wouldn't be bothered at all. That is so not me! It would drive me insane to have a boyfriend where I had to beat girls off with a stick. I'd be miserable."

Dany hops up and offers to pick up the trash from the group as she did after yesterday's lunch. I stay seated and frown.

Why do I feel like I was just dismissed? Like it was Dany's way of telling me that we won't be dating?

 _Because that's exactly what she means, dummy._

We get up and continue our hike to Ouzel Falls. We come across several smaller falls and cascades that only motivate us to keep going.

Tackling one especially steep part of the terrain, we all work together to help whomever needs assistance. Jamie and Brienne are pretty badass and can do it alone because of their tall height, both are skilled enough of hikers to help the others. Jamie and I help Shae, and then I help pull Dany up, and I pull her into my arms.

"Thanks, Jon!" she says quickly while squirming to put distance between us. "You should help Jamie with Gilly, she seemed nervous about this part."

I nod carefully, watching as Dany gives me a small smile and then turns and walks away. I stand there and frown gloomily.

Once we keep moving, I notice that Gilly and Brienne link arms with Dany and enjoy an easier part of the hike.

"What happened with Dany?" Sam asks quietly so no can hear us.

"What do you mean?" I snap.

Sam rolls his eyes at me.

"Don't play dumb or get all brooding with me. At breakfast she was two steps away from jumping in your arms and sucking your face off," Sam says. "And now, she is treating you as if you are her older brother or something."

I frown, the ache in my chest is painful because he's right. She is treating me like I have been sent to the "friend zone," a guy's worst nightmare when he is pursuing a girl.

"Look, Jon," Sam says. "I've been your friend for years now. I've always enjoyed the comical aspect to your dating life. Seeing which sexy pushy girl happened to pounce on you at the right time. Don't get me wrong, it has been fun and comical to watch."

I roll my eyes, so glad my dating adventures have been a source of entertainment for my friend.

"But this isn't funny," Sam says softly. "Dany is an amazing girl, I've never seen you light up with anyone else the way you do with her. Jamie and Brienne have a lot of good things to say and they've known her since freshman year. I just don't want to see you blow it." I hear the concern in his voice.

 _I already have, but it's not my fault!_

"Sam, it's complicated," I growl. "Dany isn't into me. She basically just told me that she couldn't handle dating someone with the constant pressure of other girls. It's not like I ask for it!"

"First, lower your voice. Second, you're acting like a damn blind fool," Sam admonishes me, his tone as sharp as nails. My frown deepens, I'm not used to Sam being so blunt.

I frown and shake my head. What does he want me to do?

"Let me remind you, this is the same girl that you have been thinking about for almost a year," Sam points out. "You know she is special, you told me you saw it right away. Remember?"

I nod, admitting how I've felt for a long time.

"I care about you. I hope you know that you deserve _good_ in your life. Your stepmother is a cruel person, you didn't deserve the cards you were dealt. That shit is on her. Don't let her ugliness tear you down anymore," Sam finishes softly.

I lower my eyes and nod. Sam's right. I often doubt myself, which is probably one of the reasons I've never pursued someone that I really wanted to date. I've just been snapped up by the wrong girls.

I turn to watch Dany walking with Gilly and Brienne. Dany is talking animatedly and gesturing. Brienne is hysterically laughing while Gilly's mouth hangs open. I catch enough words to guess the story is about their freshman year in the dorms.

I smile watching them, Dany is gorgeous, funny and kind. No one has ever made me feel the way she does.

I'm not giving up on Dany without a fight.

 **++o++**

Ouzel Falls is breathtaking, the drop more than forty feet through a sliver in the dark rock wall surrounding it. The water flows into a pool filled with boulders and fallen trees. There are small pools of water that are calm and perfect for wading.

The storm that rolled through last night must have scared other hikers away. Our group is the only one up here. It is very hot and sunny today, just what you would expect in early July.

We pick a spot where the huge boulders are flat. The boulders make a perfect place to set down our gear and have lunch after we explore the falls. Our group brought up two sunblock tubes to share. I grab one tube and slip my hand into Dany's hand. I pull her aside so we can help each other. She smiles at me and follows.

I am wearing a rash guard shirt that protects me from the sun while also covering my chest and back. I still need help applying sunblock to the back of my neck so I ask Dany. She also does my face, and she is very careful not to get any sunblock in my eyes. She bites her lip while applying it. I reach out and place my hands gently on her waist. Her mouth falls open for a moment, but I just smile at her innocently. She gulps and then moves on to put sunblock on the tops of my ears.

"Okay, your turn, Dany." I say and wait for her to slip out of her shirt and shorts.

Dany slides her shorts down, and then pauses for a moment before taking her shirt off, blushing furiously. She wasn't kidding, it is the sexiest bathing suit I've ever seen. Dany holds her shirt to her chest and looks away from me.

"Just put lotion on my back and shoulders please," she squeaks while frowning and turning her chest away from me.

I can see how uncomfortable she is, and it's more of a modesty issue. I slather my hands with sunblock and thoroughly run my hands over her shoulders and then down her back. I also do the back of her arms and pull her closer to me.

I add more lotion to my hand and do the back of her neck, while also working out any kinks in her shoulders.

I lean over and whisper in her ear. "Dany, you are so beautiful," I say. "Stunning...you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Dany turns her head to meet me gaze and smiles. "Thank you, Jon," she replies.

She instantly seems to relax and tosses the shirt she had been carrying with her pile of stuff.

My talk with Sam runs through my mind, I need to convince her that I am the right guy for her. I know it. I know it as much as I know she is the right girl for me.

The water pools are magnificent, and we all go for a swim.

The girls are being especially silly and happy. I feel a twinge of envy at how affectionate Gilly is with Sam. Gilly and Sam are like family to me, and I feel a twinge of sadness because I'm desperate to be close to Dany.

Brienne insists on taking photos from outside the pools, due to the whole iPhone and water thing not being a good idea. Gilly agrees to switch with Brienne after so she can be in the pictures too.

I pull Dany into my arms so Gilly can get a picture of us in the water. Dany blushes but wraps her arms around me. It's a wonderful excuse to hold her close to me. After I tease Dany, asking if she is tired and needs me to carry her again. I offer to let her hold onto my back while I swim.

"Like a baby monkey?" she scowls and laughs at the same time. "No thank you, Jon."

"I was thinking more honeymoon and past the threshold," I joke and gently cup her face, brushing my thumb across her lips.

For the first time in my entire life, the idea of marriage crosses my mind. I can actually picture myself having forever with her. I get lost in my own thoughts for a moment.

Dany is watching me intently, so I snap out of it and smile at her. That would be a great way for me to scare the crap out of her. I will keep these thoughts to myself.

The girls play 'model' while the guys do some laps - and race, of course.

Playing photographer, Tyrion is making the 'models' take turns, Shae is laughing hysterically at how bossy he is. Tyrion may have found the perfect woman as well.

Striking a pose for the camera, Dany wades over to stand in front of the falls. She is laughing as she poses with her arms outstretched. The water reaches her lower waist right below the start of her bikini bottom, and her long hair flows down her back. I breathe in and out to calm myself. I am getting excited just looking at her.

What the hell is wrong with me? I am acting like a horny sixteen year old! But I know the answer, it's her. I'm crazy about her in every way.

Sam notices her too, leaning over to me he whispers."You are so very lucky there are no other single guys in this group," Sam says. "They would be going nuts for a chance with Dany. Jon, you better figure your issues out...and soon."

"I know, I've just got to convince her," I say with determination.

Sam smiles and lets me know that he and Gilly are ready to help in any way they can. They are good friends.

Everyone is having a great time, except for Tyrion. He is peeved no one else wants to play chicken against him and Shae. He tries again to convince Dany to do it, "I know if you tell Jon you want to play, he'll do it. I'm pretty sure he would do _anything_ for you, Dany," Tyrion says innocently, with Shae nodding in agreement.

"Not going to happen, Tyrion. I hate that game. And I am wearing a bikini top that feels ready to fly off my body at any moment," Dany laughs.

"I'm not seeing the issue," Tyrion deadpans as Shae snickers. Her suit is equally revealing.

Dany rolls her eyes, and I've seen enough to want to step into the fray.

"Tyrion, I am going to spend some time alone with Dany. Go away," I smile.

Tyrion waggles his brows at us and then races Shae across the water to give us privacy. I notice he lets her win, and she is ecstatic.

Dany looks at me and smiles, so I pull her close to me in the water. She looks nervous for a moment and then relaxes in my arms.

"I wanted to continue the conversation we were having earlier," I whisper in her ear while holding her close to me.

"Oh?" Dany mumbles sheepishly, with her fingertips resting lightly on my shoulders.

"Yes," I say seriously, staring into her eyes. She nods in agreement. "You know, I'm just a normal guy. The truth is, it doesn't matter to me how many girls flirt or offer it up. I am trustworthy and loyal. I would never hurt you in that way."

I pause while searching her face for a reaction. She is listening to every word, with her eyes studying mine intently.

"I also have one key clarification from our conversation earlier," I lean my forehead against hers before continuing. "If you were my girlfriend, you wouldn't have to beat other girls off with a stick alone. I'd be right there helping as well."

Dany bites her lip and then giggles softly. Her hands move from my shoulder to wrap around my neck, as she pulls me closer to give me a kiss on the cheek.

We end up splashing around and enjoying a swim, Dany tries unsuccessfully to "drown me," but is unable to push me under the water, even when jumping on my back and trying. I greatly enjoy her numerous attempts, but I finally pull her close to me.

"Come here, no more drowning attempts. There are much better ways for us to exert energy," I smirks at her seductively.

Her eyes light up with delight as we embrace and hold one another closely. We share a smile before I gently plant a kiss where her shoulder and neck meet. I quickly realize it's a ticklish spot. Dany squirms in my arms but doesn't break away.

Her laughter rings in my ear, and it's the best sound.

Her smile falters for a moment as her fingertips tracing the seams of my rash guard.

"Do you wear this because of...what happened with your stepmother growing up?" she murmurs gently.

I gulp, meeting her gaze and nod to confirm her thoughts.

She pulls me even closer, pressing her chest against mine as I really appreciate Shae's tastes in bathing suits.

"I wish you didn't feel that you have to, you are perfect - exactly as you are," Dany assures me, similar to how I persuaded her earlier to be comfortable in the sexy bathing suit.

"If we were alone, I would be comfortable going without the shirt," I assure her while sliding my hand to cradle her face.

Dany and I stare at each other, our eyes alternating between our lips and eyes.

I lick my lower lip nervously, "Maybe one day we can come back here...alone?" I ask her with a small amount of in trepidation.

Dany meets my gaze confidently. "I'd love that, Jon," she responds.

I lean over and press my lips to her mouth lightly. Her body responding to me as she trembles. I think she's as nervous as I am. Each time our lips meet, we both give a little more, until our kisses are passionate and loving as our tongues move in a slow dance. My hands roam up and down her sides and back, the feeling of her bare skin only adding to my excitement. Dany's hands are holding onto my shoulders to keep us close. Her hands occasionally touching my hair.

Our kiss during the dare was really good. This is different because we are kissing because we choose to. This kiss is a promise for what is to come.

"Guys, it's getting late. Let's eat!" Jamie calls out, breaking us from our daze.

We smile and kiss one last time before looking around. To everyone's credit, no one is looking anywhere near our direction, giving us a small sense of privacy.

"Tonight, when we are able to be alone, I want to talk more about us, okay?" I ask Dany and smile sheepishly. I want to make us official, but it's also a conversation I want to have when we are alone.

"Yes, definitely," Dany smiles.

We swim over to the rocks and get out of the water; Dany and I had agreed to share a towel so we wouldn't need two. I let her dry off first, of course, forcing myself to look away as she does.

"I can't believe our weekend is almost over," Gilly says sadly while giving Sam a back massage.

"Yeah, it will take us even longer to hike down with the incline, we'll probably get back to camp just in time for dinner," Jamie says. He jokingly asks me if I want to be his sous-chef tonight.

I say no while throwing a grape at him, which he skillfully catches in his mouth. The girls laugh at us.

"We have to be completely packed up and out by ten o'clock tomorrow morning. I already checked, another party has rented our site starting tomorrow," Sam instructs. We all agree that packing most of the gear tonight is the way to go.

As our rest time is winding down, and we are mostly dried off, Sam calls me over to show me something. He has his backpack on him. Gilly winks at me while passing me as she walks over to the girls that are looking at their "modeling" pictures on Tyrion's phone and laughing at themselves.

"What's up?" I ask Sam.

"Do you have pockets with a zipper in those cargo shorts?" he asks.

"Um, yeah?"

"Just in case, better safe than sorry. Take a couple of these," Sam says. He slips two foil packages in my hand. "I'm assuming you didn't bring any as you weren't planning on finding your soulmate on this trip," he smiles.

I quickly shove them in my pocket and close the zipper.

"I am pretty sure that is not going to happen tonight; but just in case, it's better to have them and not need them than the other way around. Thanks, buddy," I say.

We all pack up and get ready for the long hike back to camp.

 **++o++**

We are all exhausted as we trudge back to our camp site after using the facilities at the campground entrance. Jamie is trying to convince us that peanut butter and jelly sandwiches would be a much more enjoyable meal than the grilled chicken and corn on the cob we have slated for dinner.

He looks at Dany for back up, but she laughs at him.

"Sorry Jamie, you lost my vote at the threat of taking away corn on the cob," Dany says.

He pouts because if anyone in our group would have given him a pass, it would have been Dany.

With Brienne on his one side, and Dany momentarily walking on his other, he agrees to make the dinner we had planned. Dany is the best cook we have, and she smiles at him and promises to help him cook.

"We'll have it done in no time. You'll see!" Dany promises brightly.

Jamie smiles and announces to us that Dany is the nicest person in our group. He picks her up good-naturedly and twirls her around. Her laughter rings out as she demands he put her down. The rest of us join in her laughter, too.

 _"Well, isn't this nice. And here I was worried sick about you, Dany,"_ a guy hisses, stepping out from behind the trees at our campsite. A second guy follows behind him, and moves to stand next to him. I recognize Joffrey immediately from class last year. I can only assume the guy who spoke is Drogo.

My jaw clenches as my eyes narrow.

Jamie places Dany down but stands his ground. Dany looks like a deer caught in headlights, her face expressionless although her eyes open wide.

"I mean this is hysterical. We have been frantically looking for you, and all along you are here – living it up with another group," Drogo spits. "I met Dickon, nice kid. He knew right away where you were and with whom. Did you have fun at the falls today, _sweetie_?"

"Go away, Drogo, we are done," Dany says firmly.

"I'm ready to leave when you are, Dany. I took the liberty of packing your crap," Drogo spits. Drogo has Dany'shiking backpack that had been in my tent along with her rolled up sleeping bag. These little assholes went through our camp's stuff.

"Enough games, let's go," Drogo steps toward Dany as she steps back.

"Drogo, we broke up. I don't even know why you are here. I'm not going anywhere with you," Dany says firmly, her eyes darting between Drogo and Joffrey.

A dark look crosses Drogo's face.

"Imagine my surprise finding your things in some guy's tent. You look really familiar. Do we know each other? Are you _Jon_?" Drogo snaps while scowling at Jamie, who had been standing next to Dany. All of the gear in my tent is labeled with my name.

"Don't worry about who I am, get the hell out of here. This is our camp site and you are not welcome," Jamie says calmly.

"I'm Jon," I say as I walk over to stand next to Dany. Without caring what this little shit thinks, I slip my hand into hers and squeeze it.

I don't think it even occurred to Drogo that she would move on so quickly. Even with her things in my tent, it isn't uncommon for people to share tents as needed and there was a storm that rolled through last night. A combination of disbelief and rage crosses his face. Even Joffrey behind him looks stunned. Drogo steps closer to us, now standing directly in front of Dany. Jamie and I stand at her sides.

"Are you kidding me, Dany? We have one fight, and this is what you do?" Drogo shouts at her, then turns his attention to me. "Get your damn hands off of my girl."

"She's not your anything," I snap.

"Please, Drogo. Just go," Dany pleads. She looks terribly uncomfortable.

"You damn slut! What happened? You had to try to _earn your keep_ in order to join their camping group? I guess you had to work for your rations like a tramp," Drogo hisses.

It happens so quickly. I reach forward to grab Drogo's shirt with my free hand demanding he apologize to her.

Instinctively, Jamie picks up Dany at the same time and drags both her and Brienne away from Drogo and me.

The next thing I know Drogo sucker punches me in the face. I was not expecting it, and I feel the rush of blood from my nose. The bastard then comes at me again. This time I'm ready and sidestep him. I don't even want to fight him. He's a punk and pissed he lost Dany. I just want him to apologize and get the hell out.

Drogo is enraged, and will not stop. Next thing I know, he has tackled me to the ground. We are rolling around and both throwing punches.

I hear Jamie warn Joffrey to stay out of it, unless he wants to make it a three-on-two fight, meaning that both Jamie and Tyrion would jump in.

The girls are pleading for someone to break it up. This is not how I wanted my relationship with Dany to start.

I finally get Drogo in a headlock and hold him still. "Drogo, enough. This is over. Just get the hell out of here and take Joffrey with you," I command. Drogo is furious that I have the upper hand.

Dany has tears streaming down her face as Gilly and Brienne comfort her, but they look equally distressed.

"Screw this shit!" Drogo scream. "Get the hell off of me."

I sigh while releasing him and stepping away. Drogo isn't badly injured. I made it a point to not hit him hard until I could get him in a headlock and end the fight. After his initial sucker punch, he never got a good hit in either. Until this point, it was more of a ridiculous wrestling match.

Drogo scowls at me and turns to walk away. He takes a couple of steps before stopping in front of Dany and turning back to face me.

"Enjoy this bitch, Jon," Drogo scowls. "You've probably figured this out by now, but Dany is completely frigid. Good luck with that. Hope you enjoyed having some kind of a sex life until now."

Dany gasps, mortified that he would say that in front of everyone. Angry tears fill her eyes.

Drogo frowns at seeing her reaction, and for a moment I think he is going to apologize for hurting her feelings. Instead he roughly grabs her by the arm.

"Enough Dany, let's go. You had your fun, but it's over!" Drogo snaps while yanking her towards him.

Dany gasps sharply as Drogo turns and roughly begins pulling her behind him while he trudges away. Even Joffrey looks stunned.

Drogo stumbles when Dany pulls her arm back. Almost tripping, he pulls Dany down at the same time. Dany's chin hits the corner of the picnic table, and she shrieks in pain.

I don't even hear what Drogo is saying as he leans over to check on her.

I see red. That was the last straw for me. I lunge for Drogo and punch him in the throat. An odd gurgling sound comes out of his mouth. I drag him away from Dany and tackle him to the ground and begin swinging. I don't even register the girls screaming and crying, begging me to stop. Joffrey tries to pull me off, so I punch him once in the nose and he falls back. I'm too enraged to stop.

"Jon, stop! Enough!" Sam shouts. He and Jamie both work together to drag me off of Drogo, who remains on the ground, not moving.

"You bastard, how dare you touch her. I'll kill you!" I grunt while struggling to get back to Drogo.

"Shut your mouth and come with me now!" Sam hollers at me. Sam has me by the shirt collar and is dragging me for a walk towards my tent. I am so mad that I am shaking.

We keep walking, past my tent and then further into the forest.

"What the hell, Jon!" Sam yells. "I was afraid you were going to hurt him to the point of earning yourself some damn jail time. You were out of control, reel it back in."

Dany. I need to see her. I turn around and start walking back to camp.

"No way!" Sam stops me. "You and I are going to keep walking until you calm the hell down. Seriously, stop it. Jamie is with the girls and Dickon's group came running when they heard the girls screaming and crying."

I frown, but nod. Sam is right. I lost control. Sam uses his finger to make a loud whistle, and suddenly Ghost runs to our side.

"Come on Ghost, you can help me calm Jon down...and avoid jail," Sam grumbles as we walk.

 **++o++**

I feel anxious as we walk back towards our camp. I regret leaving Dany behind while Drogo and Joffrey were still there. But I was out of control and holding on by a thread. I trust Jamie and Dickon's group were able to kick them out.

As soon as I step into our shared area by the fire pit, I sense something is wrong. The girls have a look of dread on their faces. I scan quickly in search of Dany, but she is nowhere to be found.

"Where's Dany?" I immediately ask.

"Jon, why don't you sit down? Let's get you some ice for those hands," Gilly offers.

I frown, looking around again.

"Seriously, where is Dany?" I repeat.

"Jon, she was upset," Gilly sighs. "The whole fight was so violent. It was just an ugly situation."

"Gilly," I warn. I need to her to spit it out.

"Look, all we know is that she picked up her camping gear and left," Gilly says. "They sent a ranger over to take Drogo to the infirmary. Dany didn't say a word to any of us. Even when we tried to talk to her, she begged us to leave her alone." I see that it pains her to tell me this.

Dany is gone?

"Well look who's back from his anger-management walk," Joffrey says snidely.

We all frown as Joffrey enters our camp. He is holding up his hands as if to say that he is not there to fight.

"Believe me, this is the last place I wanted to come back to," Joffrey scowls. "Drogo left his bag with the car keys in it."

Joffrey motions to the tree they stepped out from behind, and he picks up a backpack we can only assume is theirs.

"You know, when you were my teacher last year," Joffrey turns to face me, "I used to think you were so damn smart. But you're an idiot. This is a little game Dany and Drogo play with each other. It makes their love life more exciting. After all that, you don't even get the girl. She's with him again, taking care of his sorry ass like always."

Blood rushes to my face, a sick feeling settling in my stomach.

"I almost forgot," he laughs. "Dany changed clothes at the main entrance, she asked me to bring this back and return to someone named Sandy or Shanna something?"

Shae's eyes widen at seeing her bikini. Dany had been wearing it when we got back from the falls. Joffrey holds it up so that it dangles, smirking at it.

"This is some sexy shit, Shanna," Joffrey says. "Too bad I didn't get a chance to see Dany wearing it. She made me leave the room before she changed. I think she wanted to give Drogo a private show. Those two freaks...always fighting and then making up."

Tyrion snatches the bathing suit out of Joffrey's hands, and then walks Shae back to their tent.

Before I process what Joffrey is saying about Dany, I decide to deal with him first. I step closer to Joffrey.

"You know Joffrey, I wonder what your friend Drogo, or his cousin Margaery, would say if they were to find out how you're always harassing Dany?" I ask him.

Joffrey looks startled.

"And don't forget, as your teacher last semester I saw first-hand how you leered at Dany in my class," I continue. "Your sick game is up. Dany may be too nice to blow you and your bullshit out of the water, but I'm not."

Joffrey looks worried.

"I don't care if Dany marries Drogo tomorrow... _you_ had better leave her the hell alone and knock off your sexual harassment," I tell Joffrey as I step closer. "Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, I understand," he snaps.

Joffrey rolls his eyes. He walks away and then stops one last time.

"Hey Jon, Dany is with Drogo and going to ride back with us," he calls. "Anything you want me to tell her on your behalf?" The smirk on his face is loud and clear. He is taunting me.

"Just get the hell out of here, Joffrey," I snap.

As soon as he is gone, my friends walk over to comfort me, which only makes me feel worse. How could she do this? I'm such a fool.

I'm pissed and heartbroken at the same time. I shake my head and tell the group I need to be alone. They nod in understanding.

I go to my tent and lie down, my heart aching. All of her things gone. I can't believe after all that, she went back to him. Joffrey's words ring in my ear, " _This is a little game that Dany and Drogo play with each other."_

How could I be so stupid? I was so sure I meant something to her. Bitter tears fill my eyes, but I blink them away. I refuse to cry over _her._

The good news...now I know the girl I've been pining for doesn't really exist. Now I can let her go, and be done.

I close my eyes, trying to sleep. Maybe then I can get some reprieve from the sadness I feel.

Sleep doesn't come. Instead conversations, looks, and warm embraces play over and over in my mind. I sit up, struggling to reconcile what I feel for her in my heart with the fact that she left camp, she left me, and with what Joffrey produced as evidence.

I remember the beautiful girl I met in my classes last year. She was always respectful and kind to everyone around her. She was warm and genuine. I think about that day in February when she entered my office. I couldn't help but stare at her because the bright girl I knew from class was shattered and heartbroken. I never touch people, and I don't really like to be touched myself.

I surprised myself when I pulled her into my arms and held her that day. I think I needed her as much as she needed me. Holding her felt so _right._ We've never talked about that day.

Joffrey is right. I really am an idiot.

 _A complete idiot to believe a word Joffrey said, an idiot to doubt Dany for even a minute._

I do know her. In fact, I'm crazy about her, unlike anything I've ever felt before.

I allowed my insecurities and jealousy to cloud my judgement for a moment, and I will give Joffrey credit...he was convincing.

I do trust her.

Even if she was worried about Drogo because of the beating I gave him, she would have made sure he was okay, but I know she isn't going back to him.

I jump up from the floor of my tent. I don't know where she went, but I need to find her.

I run out of the tent yelling for my friends to meet me at the fire pit.

"Guys, I don't care what it looks like. Dany would never go back to him. I don't know why she's not here, but I know she cares about me. And I...well, truth is I'm crazy about her. I've got to find her!" I spit out.

I am rewarded with smiles and encouragement. I get my hiking backpack and flashlight, we have a couple of hours before it gets dark, but just in case. Gilly reminds me that Ghost is a great tracking dog. Brienne brings out her bathing suit that Dany was just wearing.

Everyone wishes me luck as I take off in search of Dany.

 **++o++**

I walk towards the main entrance of Aspenglen campgrounds, with Ghost leading the way. I figure I'll check in with the ranger's station first in case they've seen her.

I enter the park ranger offices, glad I caught them right before they closed for the day. I look around the lobby and I see her. Dany is sitting on a bench with her gear at her feet, with her eyes red and puffy from crying. I do a double take because I was not expecting to see her here.

She doesn't notice me. She seems to be lost in thought while staring at the ground. I slowly approach.

"Penny for your thoughts," I say quietly when I am standing next to her.

She gasps and looks up, but the moment our eyes meet, she looks away and sniffles softly.

"Dany, come here. Please. Talk to me," I say. I sit down next to her and pull her into my arms to comfort her.

She pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"Jon, I'm sorry. I ruined everything. All that drama, the things Drogo said, and your fight with him...it scared me how violent you were with Drogo...I just had to get away. I don't think I'm good for you."

"Is that what you think, that you aren't good for me?" I ask incredulously.

"Well, I'm not!" she snaps.

"Dany, I'm sorry...I've never lost control that way. When he had his hands on you, and then you got hurt...I lost control. I'm not proud of it, at all. It is something I am going to work on, I don't want that to ever happen again," I pause to reach over and check her chin, it is badly bruised but the skin didn't break. "I'm sorry I scared you, it won't happen again."

Dany nods, her eyes show understanding and forgiveness.

"Also, Drogo is a jerk and Joffrey too," I say. "But nothing was ruined, especially not by you. It was one bad part of a great camping trip, that's all. No one is upset with you, Dany. In fact everyone was worried you left. Especially since Joffrey came back to camp and told us you had made up with Drogo..." my voice trails off, the pain I felt creeping back to mind.

"What? Joffrey said that?" She looks confused.

"Yeah, he brought back Shae's bikini and told us that you were riding back with them. He told me that you and Drogo always break up and then make up," I finish painfully.

Dany places her hand on my cheek, searching my eyes. I frown because I had been so hurt at the idea of it all just being a sick game. She pulls me close, wrapping her arms around me. I allow myself to enjoy her warmth.

"That must have hurt you; I hate that Joffrey did that. But it's not true, Drogo and I were _done_ before I even ran into you _,_ " she states firmly.

Dany looks confused for a moment, as though she is trying to work something out in her head.

"I didn't want to keep Shae's suit so I changed in the bathroom," she explains. "I then asked the woman at the Lost and Found to please deliver it back to your camp tonight. I even told her what lot number it was and watched her write down Shae's name. I do remember Joffrey was in the lobby waiting for Drogo, who was getting medical attention. I didn't even think he saw what I was doing at the Lost and Found. What an ass!"

I laugh with relief. Joffrey is a snake in the grass. We agree he probably offered to make the delivery himself.

I smile and pull her into my arms. She hugs me back.

After some time, the park rangers let us know they are locking up, telling Dany they can give her a ride to Estes Park if she still wants it.

"Dany, don't go. Please," I beg. "Stay with me."

She nods before turning to the ranger.

"Thank you so much, but I won't be needing that ride after all," Dany tells him.

 **++o++**

As we have a couple more hours of light and our gear, we decide to go for a short hike. Before heading out, we see one of Dickon's friends. I ask him to tell Sam and Gilly that I found Dany, and tell them that Dany is safe and with me. He also takes Ghost back to camp. He was one of the boys that ran to our camp during my fight with Drogo. He tells us that he is glad things are settling down.

We walk in comfortable silence while holding hands. I run my fingertips down her palm, and she shivers and smiles. When we get to a pretty spot, I stop and pull her close to me. Dany wraps her arms tightly around me.

"I'm going to kiss you now, I mean _really kiss you,_ " I say while pulling her entire body tightly against mine. I feel her shiver in anticipation, her lips parting as her violet eyes stare at my lips.

I press my mouth to hers and immediately push my tongue into her mouth. I kiss her frantically, I need to feel her. I need to show her how much she means to me. One arm on my shoulder and the other gently pulling on the curls at the bottom of my head, Dany appears to be equally desperate for me.

We kiss for what feels like minutes, but the darkness of dusk tells us differently.

"Jon, it's getting dark. We should head back to camp." Dany says slowly, alternating kisses to my lips, neck and cheek in between each word she whispers.

"I did bring a flashlight, so we could stay right here and keep kissing," I say hopefully, although Dany is already shaking her head no.

"I'm also starving, I am guessing there are some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches waiting for us." She giggles while grabbing my hand and leading me back towards camp.

 **++o++**

Everyone was so relieved when I brought Dany back to the camp. She admitted that she felt so bad about what happened with Drogo and that she felt stressed that she may have ruined the trip. The group immediately put her at ease.

I now sit in my camping chair with Dany on my lap. We are sharing s'mores while snuggling. As much as I'm enjoying our last campfire with the group, I am anxious to get Dany back to our tent to be alone.

When no one is looking we steal short kisses and smile at each other. Dany bites her lower lip and leans down to kiss my neck.

"I wish we were alone," Dany whispers. My cheeks flush with excitement, I'm hoping she wants to be alone with me as much as I want to...and for the same reasons.

"Me too. We will be soon," I assure her.

As we are enjoying our beers, we go around and make toasts. When it's Sam's turn, he holds up his beer. He has consumed his fair share of beers tonight.

"I want to make a toast to Dany. I've never seen my best friend as happy and alive as he has been this trip. And let me add," Sam motions with his hands towards me and Dany, "I've never ever seen Jon be so loving and affectionate. Who knew that the same girl that I've been hearing about for almost a year would be the one to join our camping trip? To Dany!" Sam says, his voice full of emotion.

We all take a drink.

"Sam, what did you mean...you've been hearing about me for a year?" Dany asks. She looks genuinely confused.

The entire group is silent, and Sam's eyes widen as he takes a large drink from his beer.

I feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I lean over and kiss Dany on her shoulder. She turns to look at me, her eyebrows raised.

"On that note, I think Dany and I are going to call it a night. I do want to explain everything to her, but I also want to do it in private," I smile as the group laughs.

Sam looks mortified and apologetic.

"It's okay, Sam. I was going to tell her tonight anyway," I say to him.

We say goodnight and then use our lantern to walk to our tent. Dany leans up and kisses my cheek.

"Be ready to explain when we get to the tent," she teases me and then pinches my butt to stress her seriousness.

 **++o++**

Once we are inside the tent, with our shoes kicked off, I pull her into my arms, kissing her forehead.

"I _really_ care about you Dany, and I have for a while. I want you to know the truth," I begin.

She looks at me, confused. I clear my throat nervously.

"I've mentioned you a few times over the last year to Sam," I confess. "I've always felt a connection to you. I would have loved to get to know you better, even as a friend. The truth is, part of me always wanted more from you...since the day I met you."

"Wow...Jon. I'm actually shocked. I had no idea," Dany blushes while examining me. "So, why didn't you try to get to know me better?"

"First, I knew you had a boyfriend, and I was with Ygritte. And second, you were so aloof...I was sure you were not even remotely attracted to me," I mumble.

Dany starts laughing while shaking her head, she sits on the sleeping bag still chuckling.

"Are you kidding? I had a crush on you the moment I laid eyes on you," she says, her eyes bright with excitement. "But in all fairness, I did decide not to think about you that way because so many girls were after you. It was annoying."

Dany explains her visualization exercise that kept her emotions in check. A sixty-year old with eight grandkids, ha!

"Also, right before Ghost and I found you in the woods," I say in a rush, "the group played a game of Never Have I Ever. I admitted having a serious crush on you. Imagine my horror when Jamie and Brienne knew exactly who I was talking about. When I brought you back to camp, everyone knew who you were already. I wasn't sure if they'd play it cool!"

Dany blushes and then moves closer to me. I hold my breath as she pulls me towards her for a kiss.

I cup her face and pull away from her so I can look at her, studying every feature on her face, committing this moment to memory. I have to tell her how I feel. I don't care if it's too fast. It's what my heart is telling me.

"I'm crazy about you...like nothing I've ever felt before," I smile at her nervously. "I've been waiting until the right moment to ask you something."

"The right moment? Ask me what?" she says, smiling too.

"Yeah," I whisper, "and I just don't want to frighten you."

"You can say _anything_ to me. You should know better, Jon," Dany says.

"Fine, then here goes. I really like you, a lot. And I know this is fast, but I really want us to date...exclusively," I tell Dany.

Her eyes light up and a smile breaks out on her face.

"I would like that too, Jon," she whispers.

"Dany, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask hopefully.

"Absolutely, now kiss me," she demands.

"Dany, you are amazing," I whisper, before giving her a kiss.

 **++o++**

We spent hours gently kissing while talking about our lives, holding each other while lying on top of our sleeping bags. It's a much warmer night without the storm.

Our kisses are loving and slow, as I let my hands roam up and down her body. Then Dany pauses and guides my hands under her shirt as I explore her body.

"Dany," I moan her name softly as I discover she isn't wearing a bra. My need for her is overwhelming.

"Jon, I don't want to go too fast - at least not having sex tonight," Dany whispers while resting her forehead to mine.

"Neither do I," I nod in agreement. "I really want this to work. There's no rush. Let's really get to know each other. I want to know every part of you."

"Well, when you say things like that, you make it hard to be wise," Dany giggles before deepening our kiss and rolling onto her back and pulling me with her.

"Dany," I whisper as I situate myself on top of her. I know she can feel how hard my dick is.

With her lips parted and panting, I can see the lust in her eyes. She wraps her legs around me while pulling off my shirt. Her hands touch my chest and then she pulls me close. Dany's hand resting on my back. I lie down, letting her feel exactly what she does to me. She moans with desire upon feeling my body's reaction to her. I softly pull her lower lip with my teeth in a teasing way before kissing her again.

I kiss her jaw, her neck, I slowly kiss behind her ear as she whimpers. My hands explore her perfect breasts as I lower my mouth to her cleavage while moving her shirt down one shoulder. Her moans encourage me on.

Suddenly I feel her tense, a frown appears on her face. I quickly pull her shirt back up her shoulder.

"Dany?" I ask with concern.

"Jon, what Drogo said about me - the frigid thing." Her cheeks get red as she clears her throat. "Drogo and I had a terrible sex life, thanks to the combination of his excessive drinking and me not being happy in the relationship. But...I don't think...I mean..."

"Dany, I wasn't worried for even a second that you and I are going to have any issues in the passion department. I already know how you react to me. When the time comes, when we are both ready...we are going to be together. Don't worry about that, okay?" I assure her.

"And let me assure you, my 'delivery' percentages will meet with your satisfaction," I promise her confidently with a teasing smile.

Her breath hitches before she runs the tip of her tongue across her lips. "I'm going to hold you to that," Dany says excitedly as she pulls her own shirt off with a wicked smile.

She laughs and pulls me in for a kiss.

I then kiss down her neck, stopping to lick her collarbone before kissing further to take her nipple in my mouth. Dany gasps and pulls my hair while still pushing my head closer to her.

I growl when she rocks her hips against me, grinding her core against my almost painfully hard dick. I look up to see her smirk as she enjoys my reaction. I kiss to the underside of her breast and gently bite her, she shudders while gasping loudly.

She rolls us over so that I'm laying on my back, sitting up she smiles down at me. Dany moves to straddle me as I sharply inhale.

I watch as she slowly and tenderly kisses my jaw, neck and then finally painstakingly kissing down my chest and stomach.

"You are absolutely beautiful, Jon," she whispers. "Never forget it."

I nod before quickly flipping her back over as I resume kissing her passionately.

I've never felt as close to someone as I do when in Dany's arms.

 **++o++**

After hours of giving and receiving affection we decide to get ready for sleep.

As we change into our sleepwear and situate our sleeping bags I have an idea.

"What do you think about sleeping by the fire pit. Since it's our last night camping?" I ask.

Her violet eyes light up as she nods enthusiastically.

I quietly set up our sleeping bags by the pit and Ghost has joined us, demanding pets from Dany. The moment she stops he nudged her hand with his head. She complies happily, Dany is very affectionate with my dog. Who seems to adore her already.

I know the feeling.

With Ghost sleeping at our feet and Dany and I holding each other before sleep we whisper quietly in between gentle kisses.

"We should be getting back to Boulder mid-afternoon at the latest. May I take you out on a date tomorrow night?" I ask hopefully as I kiss her neck. "I'd like to take you to The Mediterranean for dinner. After, we can walk around Pearl Street if you are up for it."

"Jon, I would love to go on a date with you tomorrow. But we don't need to eat at such a fancy restaurant," Dany says firmly, stopping to look me. "I just want to spend time with you. Let's eat at Chipotle, which is also on Pearl Street."

"It's our first real date, let me spoil you," I whisper.

Dany blushes but agrees. I kiss her nose.

"We can agree that our second date will be at Chipotle, which I think should be the following night," I notify her while she giggles and nods in agreement.

I pull her into my arms tightly so we can go to sleep.

It was a rough start, but it became the start of something beautiful.

"Goodnight, Dany," I whisper.

"Goodnight, Jon," she whispers, kissing me one last time before she falls asleep in my arms.

We lie _under the stars_ while enjoying our last night of camping.

 **++o+ Story End +o++**


	17. OS5: A JONERYS CHRISTMAS

**Title:** A JONERYS CHRISTMAS (One-shot)

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Author's Note:** This one-shot is a collaboration between FourTrisHEA and BK2U and was originally written as a Divergent (FourTris) story. As BK2U is not a fan of GoT (but she has seen the epic boatsex video and agrees Kit has a fabulous butt) - she had no issue with FourTrisHEA making her own jonerys version. This story is modern day (AU) - the year being 2017.

 **Summary:** Two young adults in their late-20s get into the Christmas spirit while spending a weekend in their childhood neighborhood.

 **++o+ December 23, 2017 +o++**

Pulling out of her parents' driveway, Dany wonders if she will be able to find a decent tree so late in the season. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, after all. Enjoying her view of the familiar streets of Northbrook as she drives her new Range Rover, she is reminded of her childhood. It's hard to believe it's been almost ten years since she graduated high school and moved into the city.

Dany's former elementary school is hosting a sale of Christmas trees in their parking lot during the long winter break. She is relieved to see a decent variety is still available.

Since her father's car accident that broke his hip, things have been so hard for her parents at home. Dany and her brother, Viserys, have tried to be of more help, but the truth is that they both live very busy lives that don't allow for as much time as they would like. Their oldest brother, Rhaegar, is living overseas and unable to help. Dany sighs, hoping that her father's hip surgery will provide some much-needed relief to her parents' situation.

In the meantime, Dany can only admire how much her parents have bonded together, and especially the efforts of her mother. Rhaella Targaryen is a loving woman who has stepped up to the plate for her husband while also encouraging her children to continue to live their own lives.

Walking through the tree lot, she finds herself drawn to the trees that are all several feet taller than she is. It reminds her of the trees her parents would always pick for Christmas when she was growing up. She wants the tree to be a surprise for her parents, and she wants to take care of everything on her own. She knows her father can't do it this year, nor can her mother.

In a quick decision, Dany grabs a full tree that is indeed several feet taller than she. Barely able to drag it to the makeshift checkout table, she wonders how exactly she is going to manage to get it into her family's house. Although Viserys and his wife aren't expected until Christmas Eve, she is hopeful he might just stop by to check in as he often does. She realizes that getting it off the roof of her SUV will be the hardest part.

"That's quite the tree you've got there, young lady," an older gentleman says to Dany as she finally makes it to the front of the line and hands him the cash for the tree. "Cutting it close, huh?"

Catching her breath and smiling, she replies, "Yeah, you could say that. I just got into town this morning. I'm surprising my parents with a tree for their house. Sounds like a great plan, right?"

"I think it sounds wonderful," the older gentleman turns his head to call over a couple of the younger workers to help Dany with her new tree.

Watching carefully to see how the guys secure the tree to the top of her car, Dany makes sure she will be able to figure out how to untie it later. She is also praying that the tree won't scratch up her new Range Rover. Her boutique is doing very well, so she splurged on the rugged vehicle a few months ago. The tree's branches are splayed out as the worker makes his final knot.

Tipping him generously, she accepts the razor he offers her so she can later cut the tree loose.

Driving back to her childhood home, Dany slows her speed down. Although not snowing, the weather is gray and gloomy. It's cold, and the light drizzle from earlier is starting to freeze. It's the perfect combination for the roads and sidewalks to become slippery.

Arriving home safely, she pulls into the driveway. She carefully steps down from her Range Rover and shuts the door, turning to look around the neighborhood in the hope that someone just happens to be outside that might be willing to help her with the tree. She's puzzled when she notices a SUV parked in the Snows' driveway, diagonally across from her parents' house, certain that it wasn't there when she left.

Dany wonders who it belongs to, since Ned died not that long ago and he hadn't lived in the house for months before that as he was in an assisted living facility. The house has been empty and dark for a long time. All of the children had moved away long ago. She shudders, remembering that her parents told her that the older couple had suffered a tragic car accident. Catelyn passing instantly and then Ned holding for just a few weeks longer.

Turning her attention back to the task at hand, she shrugs off her thoughts about the SUV; it probably belongs to a realtor or house cleaner. Who knows what's going on with the house now that both Ned and Catelyn are gone?

Carefully picking the best path to the front door, she enters her parents' house, propping the door open and making sure that the tree location and stand are ready. She is also hoping that someone will miraculously be around who can help her with this huge tree.

There's no one in sight, so Dany climbs up the stairs to check on her parents. Her father is lying on the bed, snoring lightly, and her mom is sleeping peacefully next to him. She's happy to see her mother is finally getting some rest — there is no way she will disturb her. Besides, she's hoping that the decorated Christmas tree will be a nice surprise for her parents.

Dany quietly heads back downstairs and out to her car. Deciding that gravity will be her helper, Dany thinks that if she can slowly slide the tree down the back of her Rover to get it down, she should be able to drag it inside. She is a bit concerned, wondering how she'll get the tree up the front stairs outside the house, but she figures she'll worry about that when she gets there.

Pulling out the razor the tree lot worker gave her to cut the rope, Dany has to climb up on top of her car to gain access to the numerous ties. Successfully pulling off the ropes that had been securing the tree, Dany is feeling quite proud of herself. Who needs a big brother to help her with this? Not her!

She slides herself off of the ice-slicked hood and walks to the back of the car to tug on the base of the tree, hoping she can pull it down that way. It takes only a moment for her to realize the weight of the tree is more than she can pull from just its trunk. Grunting with frustration, Dany moves to the side of the car to grasp the branches with her arms spread out and tugs hard. To her horror, the damned tree quickly slides right towards her! Scrambling to try to stop it from falling onto her head, she feels her feet slipping out from under her on the icy concrete. She lands on her back, facing up, and emits a short scream that is cut off when the tree falls right on top of her.

Dany is able to push a branch out of her face so she can see a tiny bit and breathe. Frustrated and embarrassed, Dany begins to squirm in order to get out from under the heavy tree — but with no success.

 _Shit! This thing is too heavy and big. I am actually stuck. I can just imagine Mom's face if she finds me like this._

 _This is not happening to me. This is bullshit._

Hearing a door slam from somewhere on the street, Dany decides to swallow her pride; she'd rather have some random neighbor see her current predicament instead of her family.

As she is about to yell for help, a deep voice asks her, "Are you okay? Do you need some help?"

 _Is he fucking serious with that question? I am trapped under a large tree!_

 _Of course this mystery person isn't serious, he is obviously mocking her._

She replies sarcastically, "Oh, no, I was just planning to take a nap on this cold, icy driveway with a huge Christmas tree on top of me. OF COURSE I NEED SOME HELP!"

She hears a deep, rumbling laugh, and for a moment, it sounds familiar to her, but she can't place it. Suddenly, the tree is swiftly lifted off of her and a handsome face peers at her over the side of the tree. Dany stares into his dark grey eyes, which match his tanned skin and dark curly hair perfectly. She's less impressed when she sees that his eyebrows are raised and he has a huge smirk on his face.

 _Jon Snow?! I haven't seen him since…well, I can't even remember when. His senior year I suppose. Shit — there is no way he was this handsome when we were teens. I definitely would have noticed that._

 _Why the hell am I still lying on the cold ground like an idiot? What is wrong with me?_

Jon tosses the tree aside and quickly extends a hand to help her up. She takes it and rushes to get up, now embarrassed he has found her in such a humiliating position. But the ground is still icy, and Dany starts to slip and slide once more.

She gasps as she feels herself falling backwards _again,_ but she is pleasantly surprised when Jon's strong arms pull her close to him, helping her to steady herself and get her feet under her. She grabs on to the leather of his jacket to stop herself from losing her footing again, and the two suddenly find themselves in a tight embrace in the middle of the driveway. Looking up to meet his eyes, Dany's breath hitches ever so softly at the intensity of his stare. After a solid moment of staring at one another, they both become flushed and flustered, realizing just how close together they are standing.

Jon is quick to let her go and take a step back. Dany turns her head, not wanting him to see what she imagines must be a disappointed look on her face.

"Hi, Dany. Here, let me get this tree inside for you," Jon smiles softly when her face is turned away; this situation is definitely amusing him. He hasn't see the 'girl across the street' in many years. She looks a little different than the shy beauty he once knew. He didn't have many close friends growing up, nor was Dany one of them. But he does remember her with fondness as a nice girl who was a quiet companion when they walked to and from their middle school bus stop.

"Hi, Jon. It's been a while, hasn't it? Um, yeah…that would be really cool of you to help me with the tree. As you can see, I was losing the battle," she jokes nervously. He merely nods quietly and turns to the front of the house to plan his strategy.

Dany isn't really sure what he is thinking, though it dawns on her that he may be annoyed.

 _Maybe he has somewhere to be…or someone to be with?_

 _Or, maybe he's just quiet and you are an idiot._

Jon hauls the large tree into the house with little effort, and Dany bites her lip while watching him. She's equally impressed by his strength and annoyed that this is so easy for him. The street is silent, and she chuckles with the realization that she would still probably be stuck under the damned Christmas tree on the icy driveway if he hadn't come along.

"Enjoying yourself?" Jon asks with a smirk as he continues to do all of the heavy lifting.

"Um, no. Not at all," Dany blurts defensively. He raises his eyebrows at her, and she wants to bang her head against a wall. "Oh, God. It's not that I don't appreciate your help. I really do! I just meant that I am not enjoying myself while you are left doing all the hard work."

"Okay, good," Jon smiles at her, casually admiring her pretty lips and bright violet eyes. "Let's get this tree in the stand."

 _God, she is really gorgeous. I was either blind in high school or she has changed a lot since then._

They work together to put the tree in the stand, and then adjust it until both are in agreement that it is actually up straight. It took a few times for the pair to both be satisfied with the results. Dany even reminded him once that it is her tree so she should have the final call, to which he replied that he would never be able to forget the image of Dany and _her tree_.

Dany smiles at him, realizing that a goodbye is about to happen. Opening her mouth to thank him again, she is shocked when he suddenly blurts out, "Do you need any help with the tree decorations?"

Dany chuckles softly, immediately assuming that he's just joking. Surely, he's wasted enough of his time with her great tree adventure. Her laughter dies when she sees the serious look on his face.

 _I should say no. He's already helped so much. I need to say no. Shit. I really don't want to say no._

"I see you are struggling, so let me ease your mind: I promise, I wouldn't have offered if I didn't really _want_ to help. I'm tired of all the work I've been doing at my dad's house. Getting a house realtor-approved ready is no fun." He pauses while rubbing the back of his neck. "It would be really nice if I could take a break and help decorate your tree with you."

Staring at her hopefully, he realizes how much he wants her to just say yes. He can see that she may actually need some help, as she is obviously doing this all on her own. But he also knows he really doesn't want to say goodbye to Dany just yet. Racking his brain for something else to say that could convince her, he's elated when she blurts out an enthusiastic yes.

"How about this: as a thank you from my family, we insist that you stay for dinner tonight. My mom has her famous roast cooking in the crock pot. It will rock your world, I promise."

The moment the phrase 'rock your world' leaves her lips, she sees his mouth twitch. Could he be thinking some rather dirty thoughts, just like she is?

Jon quickly agrees to dinner, pleased that he now has more time to get to know her again. It's been a long time since high school.

Closing the front door and offering her new guest a glass of wine, Dany can't help but check out how hot he is. Having already taken off his leather jacket and dropped it on the couch, Jon is now leaning over to pick up one of the decoration boxes. He straightens up and looks to Dany for guidance.

"As you have reminded me a couple of times, this is _your tree,_ so I will defer to you on ornament selection," he says wryly, watching her come back into the room with wine glasses for both of them. As she places them down nearby, he takes the opportunity to steal a prolonged glance at the petite beauty, very much liking what he sees.

"Ha, ha – funny. My folks weren't even going to do a tree this year. My dad was in a really bad car accident about six weeks ago, and he's still recuperating. The doctors recently decided that he needs hip replacement surgery, which he'll have in late January, but in the meantime, it's been pretty rough on both my parents with him out of commission. So, I decided to surprise them with a tree — apparently, a tree that was too much for me to handle!"

Jon laughs along with Dany as they sip their wine, and then get down to work. Following Dany's lead on stringing the white-colored lights, he quickly finds a way for them to work together that will be the most efficient.

"I'm sorry to hear about your dad, are your parents here now?" Jon asks.

"Yeah, they are. Dad is on pretty strong pain meds, so he sleeps a lot and mostly stays upstairs. It's an ordeal to get him down here. And Mom has been running herself ragged. When I first got home with the tree and saw she was asleep, I didn't have the heart to wake her," Dany finishes softly.

"I think you had a great idea here, and I'm glad I can help." He smiles at her, noticing again how their eyes keep locking on each other. He knows he could stare at her all day if that wasn't so creepy.

To break the sexual tension that is building, Jon jokes, "So, they didn't have any taller trees for you to pick from, eh? It's a good thing I'm here — you're gonna need my help to put the star on the top of the tree, for sure. Since you are so petite and all."

"Well, we own this thing called a chair — maybe you've heard of them? — and I would have managed just fine, thank you!" she banters back, loving the deep laugh she gets in return. She turns to open up a couple of the larger ornament boxes now that the tree lights are set. Of course she is attracted to him, and as much as it pains her to admit it, she hasn't been with a man in far too long. So yes, her mind keeps going _there_ when she looks at him. But it is still early, and she doesn't really know anything about him. He could have a girlfriend for all she knows.

The pair fall into a comfortable routine of decorating the tree together. They chat and catch each other up on what they've been doing since graduating high school. They are amused to discover that they seem to be living very similar lives: both are single, live in the city, have never been married, and have no kids. Their conversation flows easily as they get to know each other better.

"I've been here off and on for the last week. My realtor has a very detailed list of instructions on what needs to be done before the house can go on the market. All of my siblings live out of state, so it's all fallen on me," Jon sighs heavily.

After giving him her condolences on his father's recent passing, she adds, "I am sorry for your loss, I know that your dad's last weeks were very painful after losing his wife."

"Thanks. It's okay, I am ready to sell the house and move on," he says before changing the subject. "So, tell me more about your boutique."

Dany smiles proudly. She has worked so hard in the last few years to make her business successful. "Dragonstone is the name. It's a high end store for women, with clothes, shoes and accessories. I really love it. What about you? Is computer science all you thought it would be?"

Jon nods and tells her all about his job as head of the IT department for a startup.

As they continue to work and talk amiably, they miss hearing the bedroom door opening upstairs.

Rhaella Targaryen moves down the stairs slowly, and is pleasantly surprised to see Jon Snow in her living room with her only daughter. Pausing to observe the two young people working on decorating the tree together, she smiles as they flirt; she isn't sure if they even realize what they're doing.

"Whoa! Careful with that one, I made that ornament," Dany calls out frantically.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to drop it. I knew it was handmade, I made one exactly like it when I was in preschool," he says teasingly.

"Whatever, I made that when I was in highschool. There is not way you made something like when you were a toddler!"

Dany acts annoyed and playfully punches him in the arm. In response, he catches her hand and holds it for a moment as they lock eyes, grinning at one another.

Clearing her throat, Rhaella continues down the stairs and smiles warmly at the pair.

"Jon! It's wonderful to see you, dear. I hope you will stay for dinner?"

"Um, yes, thank you, Mrs. Targaryen. Dany already invited me," he answers politely.

Jon is quiet as mother and daughter have a warm exchange about the surprise tree. He can tell that Rhaella is truly touched by the gesture. He sees a side of Dany he never knew about, and he likes it. She is thoughtful and kind; in truth, she may have been those things all along and he just didn't know it.

Turning her attention back to the handsome young man in her living room, Rhaella asks if he would be willing to start a fire in the fireplace while she plates dinner. Jon agrees immediately, happy to be of use. Rhaella encourages Dany to help their guest with the fireplace.

Once dinner is ready, Rhaella calls them to the dining room. She has set the table beautifully, even lighting some candles for atmosphere. Both Dany and Jon look confused when they see that there are only two table settings. Rhaella explains that she has a tray of food for her and Aerys to eat upstairs. She adds, "Your father has been feeling very lonely and needy today, so I'll eat my dinner with him and keep him company. I'll see you later."

Jon pulls out Dany's chair, and her cheeks flush warmly. She can no longer deny how attracted she is to him, and he seems to like her, too.

They fall back into easy conversation while eating Rhaella's tasty dinner. Jon mentions that his best friend, Sam Tarly, is really the only person that he has remained close with from high school. Dany remembers him, but admits she didn't know him very well. Dany shares that she has kept in touch with Missandei and Grey, who were high school sweethearts that recently got married. Jon is honest and confesses that he can't even picture their faces. They laugh and agree that high school was forever ago.

What doesn't escape Jon's attention are the few times that they end up touching during dinner. Whether their legs graze under the table, or they flirtatiously grab one another's hand while trying to emphasize a conversation point, the contact is affecting him strongly. He finds himself feeling braver, and wants to know if she is feeling what he is.

After cleaning up their dishes together, Dany slips her hand into his and asks if he wants to sit by the impressive fire he built. They sit side by side on the floor, their backs resting on the sofa. Continuing their conversation, they each recount their respective college experiences. Jon eventually invites her to snuggle in closer to him, and she happily follows his lead.

"I really want to kiss you," he whispers softly into her ear.

Dany nods yes, and he leans down to capture her lips with his.

The moment their lips touch, Dany and Jon both feel a strong connection. The kiss that starts out slow and sweet quickly becomes more. Dany decides to be bold and leans into him, pulling him closer to her. His arms tighten around her as he deepens their kiss, their tongues gently exploring while the fire continues to crackle softly in the background.

Dany buries her fingers in the soft curls at the top of his neck, and when she gives his hair a small tug he groans in response. Breaking the kiss to stare into her eyes, he sees her swollen lips are parted and waiting for him.

"Dany," he murmurs while kissing down her neck, his hands moving around her and pulling her even closer.

Dany is ready for more, and she is not one to be shy about giving and getting affection, so she moves to straddle his lap as he leans back against the couch. Appreciating her move to his lap, he grabs her hips and pulls her forward as his mouth trails kisses along her collarbone. Dany pants and throws her head back, hoping to encourage him further.

Jon takes the bait, kissing down her cleavage and squeezing her hips, causing her to shudder with lust.

"You like this?" he whispers, gently biting her earlobe and sliding his hand up her shirt to caress her full breast above her thin lace bra, his finger tracing around her nipple and giving it a firm squeeze. Dany hisses loudly and rocks her hips against his as her answer.

With both of his hands massaging and caressing her full breasts, Dany almost forgets where she is as the tightness in her stomach builds up. She wants so much more from him. Desperate for some kind of relief, she grinds her core against the large bulge in his pants, the feeling making her dizzy with lust.

"Oh shit, Jon…" she gasps loudly as his hips rise to meet hers.

His deep voice says lowly, "Shhh, you need to be quiet. Your parents are right upstairs."

Biting her lower lip and nodding in agreement, Dany tries to catch her breath. Jon slides his hands around her and draws her closer to him.

Locking eyes as their lips meet again, their kisses become harder, desperate even.

Dany's hands slide under his shirt and she explores his muscular torso. Her hand roams lower, teasing the trail of hair that disappears under the waistband of his pants. Jon hums approvingly and nips at her neck, sucking on the reddening flesh.

"Aerys, I am going to bring us each a piece of pie. Do you prefer pumpkin or apple?" Rhaella calls out to Dany's dad before descending the stairs. Dany and Jon quickly situate themselves so they are innocently sitting in front of the fire.

Jon whispers jokingly in Dany's ear, "Time for me to think about killer zombies or something…" as he looks down at the large bulge in his pants.

Dany giggles quietly; she likes that he is aroused by her. He makes her feel attractive. Kissing him on the cheek, Dany excuses herself to follow her mother into the kitchen. Dany knows from experience that Jon won't be able to hear them from where he is sitting.

"Hey, Mom, ummm…" Dany mumbles. Dany struggles with communicating what she wants to say. All she knows is that she is CRAZY attracted to Jon, and she can't ignore it. She isn't quite sure how to explain this to her mom.

After a few moments of listening to Dany struggling to get it out, Rhaella laughs and puts her out of her misery. She calmly reminds Dany that she is a grown adult now, and anything she decides to do consensually isn't going to upset her in the least. If Dany wants to invite Jon to stay here with her, Rhaella has no problem with it.

Dany's eyes nearly bug out of her head, not quite believing what she is hearing.

"Oh, Dany. Life is just too short! You and Jon won't have a lot of time here before you both have to get back to your real lives. If there's something there between you, now is the time to find out," Rhaella explains while cutting two slices of pie, one for her and one for Aerys. For the first time in weeks, Rhaella is glad that Aerys is confined to the upstairs as she knows he would freak out over her motherly advice to Dany to just go for it.

 _What he doesn't know won't hurt him._

Controlling the volume of her voice, Dany blurts, "Mom, I mean…I know I am not in high school anymore, but I really wasn't expecting _this_!"

Mother and daughter share a laugh and a smile.

"If it's too awkward being here, see if you can go across the street with him and stay in his old house. Sweetheart, happiness can be hard to find, so when you do, it deserves to be cherished and nurtured. Don't worry about what anyone else will think. I see a spark between you two, or I would never have said anything," Rhaella nods towards the kitchen door so that Dany will hold it open for her, her hands full with the small tray.

Dany follows her mother out of the kitchen. As Rhaella walks through living room, she says, "Jon, Dany, I'm turning in for the night, so I hope I'll see you both sometime tomorrow."

Jon jumps up to thank Rhaella for dinner and to wish her a Merry Christmas. He isn't sure if or when he will see her again. That's up to Dany at this point; he knows what he wants.

Rhaella says a warm goodbye before yawning and starting up the stairs.

Dany moves closer to Jon, trying to control herself until after she hears her parents' door shut.

Rhaella stops and turns back to them as she is almost to the top of the stairs. "Oh, Dany, I forgot to mention that your dad really likes to have the TV on, even as he sleeps. It's pretty loud, so I have earplugs for myself, but I apologize in advance if it keeps you up," she says with an innocent smile.

Dany bites back a laugh, then notices that Jon is giving her a suggestive smirk. She shoots him a look as if to say, "Not in front of my mom!" A moment later, she is relieved to finally hear the firm closing of her parents' bedroom door. Dany turns and smiles seductively at the handsome man standing in her parents' living room. She is more than ready to pick up where they left off, so she attempts to pull him back down onto the living room floor. He is too quick, however, and dodges her playfully.

"Before we get too wrapped up in each other and forget, let's exchange phone numbers and addresses..." he demands while getting his phone ready to take her contact information.

"Too wrapped up?" She giggles while pressing her body against his and wrapping her arms around him.

Jon flashes her a sexy smile, telling her he's serious while squeezing her ass firmly. She squirms away with a little yelp, reciting her info to him while getting her own cell phone out of her purse.

 **++o++**

After a quick discussion in which they rule out screwing in her parents' house, they determine that they have both recently tested clean and are okay with forgoing condoms since Dany is on the Pill.

 _I've never been so happy in my life to have a problem with horrible cramps. Thank God they are controlled by the Pill!_

They frantically rush out, slipping and sliding their way across the street while holding hands and stealing kisses. After carefully making their way up the icy stairs, Jon presses her against the door of his house and kisses her while he fumbles with the keys. As he doesn't live there, it takes him longer than normal to find the right key. After Dany giggles at his plight, he smirks and places her hand on his cock, over his slacks.

Dany hums happily, reveling in how large his shaft feels through the fabric. She can't wait to be properly fucked.

Stumbling inside and locking the door behind them, Jon growls and pushes her against the wall. He finally is free to show her exactly what she does to him. Dany is now working his dick more aggressively, one hand stroking him while the other undoes his zipper and drops his pants and boxer briefs down his legs.

"Oh, fuck yeah," he says as her fingers wrap around his exposed shaft and pump him, his hips automatically moving along to the rhythm she sets.

Not to be outdone, his hands work to undo her pants and he pushes them down her ass. Dany leans back against the wall and works his dick with more vigor to let him know she wants more. Her eyes are hooded with lust as he presses his forehead against hers to watch her closely as he begins pleasuring her. He wants to watch her face to see what she likes; his intention is to make sure she is getting maximum pleasure.

"Fuck, you are so wet," he grunts, biting her lower lip while sliding two fingers inside her tight core. She gasps, placing one hand on his shoulder to brace herself and wrapping one of her legs around his waist as he fucks her with his fingers.

Feeling her tighten around his fingers, he keeps moving to build up her pleasure. He smirks, realizing she isn't stroking his dick anymore; her eyes are closed and her head is thrown back while she breathes heavily.

"Don't stop, I'm so fucking close. Shit – don't stop," Dany hisses as she frantically pushes against his fingers.

Dany feels her orgasm building, and she knows any second she will come around his fingers.

Instinctively needing and wanting more, Dany makes a bold move, wrapping her other leg around his waist and pulling him close, her hands securely on his shoulders. Directing his face to look right at her, she gasps, "I want your cock, fuck me now!"

Processing her words, he quickly moves his hands under her ass and thrusts into her soaked pussy. Dany cries out in shock; his dick is much larger than his fingers that had been working her, and she needs to adjust to his size.

"You okay?" he pants, his body trembling as he fights to remain still.

"You feel so good, just start slow. Just for a minute," Dany demands as he begins fucking her slowly. The slight sting quickly turns into a deep pleasure, her groans letting him know she wants more. Still being careful not to hurt her as he sets a steady pace, he resumes taking her against the wall.

Dany lowers her hand to squeeze his ass, kissing his neck and telling him to make her sore. "I want to feel you tomorrow whether I am walking, sitting, or lying down."

Chuckling at her brass, he lets go of his restraint and begins pounding into her. Her body hits the wall behind her with each hard thrust.

They collide again and again until both climax at nearly the same time.

They stumble upstairs, clothes still askew. Dany asks, "Are you going to screw me in your childhood bed now?"

"No, I need more than just a twin bed to have enough room to fuck you properly. We are going to the master bedroom," Jon says while pulling her along.

Falling on the bed, Dany pulls at his shirt while he fumbles with her remaining clothes. Once they're both completely naked, Dany leans over him. She grinds her wet core on his thigh while sucking on his nipples.

"Shit!" he hisses, roughly grabbing her hair. Dany looks up at him and smirks before continuing to tease him.

His cock throbbing with desire, he moves her over him and pulls her down on top of him.

"Your turn to fuck me, Dany," he smiles as she throws her head back and moves up and down his shaft. Jon is mesmerized as Dany touches her own beautiful breasts while riding his cock. Jon admires that she has the most perfect tits he has ever seen, she is amazing in every way. She begins grunting, needing more, so she begs him to touch her while she fucks him.

Watching her carefully, he rubs circles on her clit with his thumb; he sees an immediate change in Dany as he stimulates her.

Dany bucks frantically as she rides his cock, screaming loudly when a powerful orgasm overtakes her. Once she comes down from her climax, he flips them over so he can keep going. He needs a release as badly as she did. Dany is beyond spent, but she encourages him to keep going despite her fatigue.

The filth that comes out of her mouth as he thrusts into her over and over again is a surprise, especially to her. She has never had someone make her feel this good. She wants to do things with him that she's never even imagined before. She likes submitting to him as he fucks her hard.

Jon comes with a loud groan, his hips jerking into her one final time. After his cock stops pulsing, he collapses on top of her, completely exhausted.

Rubbing his back and playing with his dark curls that rest on his neck while he recuperates, Dany revels in every minute of it. She has _no_ regrets.

+++o+++

"I'm serious! I don't want you to be alone. Come spend Christmas with me and my family. My mom will be thrilled!" Dany assures him, hating the hesitation she sees in his eyes. She knows that he feels like he is intruding, even though he has already made it very clear to her that he will not be letting her get away. He is in this, no doubt about it.

"If you are absolutely sure it won't be weird for your dad or brother, then yes. I would love to spend Christmas with you," he can barely finish before Dany shrieks happily, kissing him enthusiastically.

"I do need to stop by the Tarlys' for Christmas Eve, or Sam's mom and wife will kick my butt," he says.

"What time? If you like, I can help you get this house ready during the day tomorrow," Dany offers. "It's the least I can do to earn my keep, since I'm sleeping over here."

Jon lets out a deep laugh. "Clearly, there's no other benefit to your staying here. So with that offer, I guess it's a fair exchange." He winks at her, kissing her forehead before continuing. "Do you want to bring your travel bag over here and stay with me officially? I bet that will really impress the men in your family."

Dany snorts and laughs, agreeing to bring her bag since she doesn't really care what anyone else thinks. She's a grown woman, and she knows for sure what she wants. She has never done anything remotely like this before, but she's sure this time because it feels _right_.

"If anything, I am doing you a huge favor," he smirks. "Now you'll avoid that loud TV and get a good night's sleep."

"Is this your definition of a good night's sleep?!" Dany mutters, glancing at the clock on the nightstand. It reads four in the morning. They have been alternating between having hot sex and talking the entire night.

Jon smirks proudly while pulling her closer. "It is for me!"

Getting ready to finally fall asleep, Jon kisses her slowly, "I want to go on a real date when we're gone from here and back at our own homes, back to our real lives."

Dany smiles at him, liking what she is hearing.

"How about the Friday right after Christmas, December 29th? I'd like to take you to dinner and then to the new Star Wars movie," he declares, watching for her reaction.

"Yes, of course. I'm dying to see that movie, but I'm not sure if a Friday night will work. The movie just came out and has been selling out," Dany warns him. The truth is she doesn't care where they go, she just wants to see him again.

Smiling smugly, he says, "I already bought the tickets earlier today. I got us reserved seats through Fandango. I wouldn't have invited you if I wasn't sure I could deliver."

Dany cocks an eyebrow at his double meaning; she is well aware Jon can _deliver_ , especially in bed.

"Sounds perfect," she says, impressed and appreciative that he took the initiative to plan their next date. She kisses him one last time before snuggling close so they can go to sleep.

They have a very busy Christmas weekend ahead of them.

 **++o+ One Shot End +o++**


	18. OS6: The Big Bad Wolf

**Title:** The Big Bad Wolf

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Summary:** _The Big Bad Wolf_ is a jonerys short story written for the 2018 Jonerys Valentine's Week. I selected the Prompt Day 2 - - Feb. 15: Fairytales _**I have no rights to these characters, all belong to HBO and Author, George R.R. Martin**_

 **^^ Their Fairytale ^^**

"Once upon a time, there was a big bad wolf. He was awful really. His appetite was insatiable," Jon said lowly. "His appetite was very specific. Although there were many different animals he could feast upon…there was _only one_ that would satisfy him."

Jon's loyal direwolf stretches by the fireplace and growls lowly, adding to Jon's story telling skills. Ghost always present during this time of the night. This room is where Ghost sleeps now, always on guard.

"He had first seen the beautiful little girl when she was but a small child. She had long golden hair and had been wearing a red cloak. The wolf approached her that day in the forest, ready to eat her! But when he looked into her eyes – she cast a magical spell on him," pausing for effect, Jon's eyes narrow. "The big bad wolf was rendered under her control, and she knew it."

"She patted his head and went on her merry way, not bothering to look back. That is what little fear she had! Even though just a child, she was very brave," Jon added.

"Father, did the little girl have a name?" Jon's daughter asks. His son sitting quietly, enjoying the story. The children ask him that question every time he tells them this story.

"The wolf didn't learn her name, but in his heart he named her Little Red Riding Hood, because of her red cloak that day," Jon shared. "The wolf could not believe he let such a delicious meal slip away. He was filled with self-loathing! He vowed to find her again, and enjoy his meal."

The children giggle, the thought of a wolf being angry with himself always amusing them to no end.

"Time passes, and the big bad wolf grew more and more anxious. He was unhappy, always missing the little girl with the red hood. He convinced himself that when he found her, he would bite into her neck the first moment he could. For he was not willing to risk her casting another spell on him!" Jon emphasized.

Jon hadn't seen his lovely wife enter the nursery, she gives him a warning look at his detailed description of how the wolf planned to kill the girl. Jon smiles at her innocently.

"Father, go on! Don't stop there!" both children plead as his wife, now holding their infant son sits in the chair across the room from them.

Jon's eyes darken as she pulls aside part of her robe to offer their baby a breast to drink from.

"Father, you are doing it _again_! Mother is just feeding the baby, it is not that interesting. Please finish the story!" his daughter says in her usual demanding tone.

The wife laughs _at him_ from across the room. She knows that feeding the baby is going to drive him crazy with lust. Especially since they hadn't seen each other all day.

"As I was saying, the wolf was determined to right his previous mistake. So he searched and searched until one day he found her again. This time he followed her quietly, watching and waiting," Jon said, his eyes watching as his wife pulls open the other side of her robe. Both of her breasts now exposed to him as his son nurses from the other. The children facing him have no idea how their mother is teasing him.

Jon frowns at her before continuing. She knows very well that she is torturing him and there is nothing he can do about it.

Not in that moment at least.

"Suddenly an hour turned to day, and then days into weeks," Jon speaks quickly, needing to finish the story. "Until one day the little girl turned to the wolf and asked him why he was always following her. The wolf was startled, all this time he thought she didn't know of him. But she always did."

The children smile and lean closer to their father, wanting to hear more. Jon watches his wife move their son from one breast to the other. Her hand coaxing the baby to resume eating, she would like him to sleep through the night with a full stomach.

"The wolf thought about his oath, to devour and bite the neck of the sweet girl. But then he realized, if he killed her, he would never see her again," Jon paused. "So the wolf decided to dedicate his life to the young girl instead. And from that day forward, he followed her wherever she went."

Jon's oldest two children laughed with glee, always happy to hear the happy ending.

"Bed, now," Jon commands, then eying his wife with a cross look.

"Okay, father. Don't be mad, we will go right to sleep!" his son promises.

Jon tucks in the oldest two. And then takes the sleeping baby from his wife's arms so that she can also kiss her two oldest goodnight. Placing the baby in the crib and alerting the night nurse that all three are asleep, Jon grabs his wife by the elbow and practically drags her to their bedroom as she laughs.

"That was very naughty of you," Jon hisses while pressing her against the stone wall of their room once the door was closed. "You know how much _these_ drive me insane with need." Jon's hands roughly pulling her robe open to expose her beautiful breasts.

Dany leans her head back against the wall, and sighs. Jon's large rough hands begin kneading her tits. His mouth pressing kisses down the crevice between them. Dany gasps as Jon's teeth marks the side of one of her breasts, he sucks loudly on the skin. It feels delicious but Dany tries to get him to stop.

"Jon! The children may see the mark, they are often around when I'm feeding the baby. What would I tell them?" Dany hisses, her fingers in Jon's hair trying to pull him away.

"Tell them that the big bad wolf bit you," Jon barks. His wife shouldn't have teased him earlier, he can't help how much he needs her now.

"I would rather the big bad wolf bit me somewhere else," Dany says suggestively.

Jon stands to face her, his hands still caressing and loving on her breasts. "Tell me, where do you want my mouth?"

Dany whimpers with anticipation, touching his lips gently before bringing her fingers to her throat she pauses there. Jon smiles, about to lean forward to bite her neck he notices that her fingers begin to trail lower.

Jon watches in awe as his wife's fingers slowly glide down her body, finally pushing past the waistband of her smallclothes until he can only imagine she is touching her own sex. Dany watches him carefully, Jon gets on his knees and pulls her undergarment down to her knees and then ankles, and she is indeed touching herself as he watches.

Her other hand running her fingers through his hair. Jon leans closer and presses his mouth to her, licking slowly as her fingers keep moving. Dany groans with pleasure as Jon becomes more aggressive with his tongue.

Finally Jon guides one of her legs over his shoulder as Dany uses both hands to brace herself against the wall. Jon fucks her with his mouth, in the way he knows she loves. His wife's orgasm shaking her and causing her to cry out loudly.

Jon then moves to leave a love mark on the inside of her thigh, commenting the children won't see that one. Dany slaps him playfully.

Jon picks up his sated wife and carries her to their bed. Dany immediately gets on her knees, her beautiful ass enticing him.

"I want you to take me. Take me like the wolf that you are, my love," Dany begs as she looks back at him over her shoulder.

Jon leans over her and kisses the middle of her back before entering her. He takes her hard and furiously. Their groans and cries echoing through the room. Thankful that the guards will keep the children waiting in the hall until the couple gives word it is okay to enter.

The things their mother and father do in their bedroom are not for a child to see.

They will keep the fairytales reserved for the nursery.

 **++o+ Short Story End ++o++**


End file.
